Dare to Look
by Robinbird79
Summary: "Clouded by darkness the future is. Something, or someone, blinds us. The Dark Side I feel at work here. Have need of you in the future, we might. Do not underestimate yourself. A Jedi you might not be but strong with the Force you are." A chance encounter with the Jedi thrust Kat's life in a direction she'd never expected. Future pairing.
1. Chapter 1 - Changes and Choices

**A/N: So this is my first attempt at a Star Wars fanfiction. I'm just a huge Obi-Wan fan and I'd like to see more to his story. :) Honestly, I'd just like to SEE more of him. ;) Just a heads up, I am a huge SW fan but I have never ventured into anything beyond the movies besides some of the novelizations of the films. The movies have always been enough for me and I never saw the need to delve into the expanded universe (a lot of which is no longer considered "canon" anyway). I have been researching different topics in preparation for starting this story (and will continue to do so as I move along) so hopefully I will not botch things too badly.**

.

 **All credit goes to George Lucas for creating this fantastic universe and to the actors who brought them to life on screen.**

* * *

The morning sun reflected off the pale stone and green roofs of the capital. Gardens were in bloom and a gentle breeze rustled the leaves on the many trees that lined the city streets. Theed's citizens could be seen going about their daily business, their colorful clothing making them seem like part of the landscape. The peaceful view outside the window was not a reflection of what was racing through the mind of the young woman looking out. Something was changing in the galaxy. It wasn't anything that could be seen or heard. It was only something that could be felt and in that it had chosen its methods well; it would remain virtually hidden for some time. The galaxy had enjoyed peace for a thousand years and those that would have known what to look for were, for the most part, long gone. However, despite its well made cloak of concealment there were some that could feel _something_ wasn't as it should be though they didn't know what to make of the feeling. She could feel it though she didn't understand it. Her father had told her it would probably come but she still wasn't exactly sure what he had meant. For several weeks she had been uneasy and now it seemed to make some sense. Never had she felt quite so helpless. Their destruction was hovering just beyond the atmosphere of the planet and at any moment it could descend upon them. All that they had built here, all that they loved, could be gone in an instant. It was a sobering and terrifying thought. She had no idea what the Queen was going to do and she was glad she was not in such an exalted position.

"Katavé, the Queen requests our presence in the Throne Room. She has had news from Senator Palpatine and intends on speaking with the Viceroy." She turned from the window and followed Rabé, pulling the hood of her dress over her head. It was a short walk to where the Queen was assembled with Captain Panaka, Governor Bibble, and the other members of Naboo's Royal Advisory Council. Katavé took her seat near the window on the Queen's right. She was glad her hood concealed her face as she couldn't stop the frown that crossed her features when Viceroy Nute Gunray appeared on the view screen.

"Again you come before us, Your Highness," he purred in his slimy voice.

"You will not be so pleased when you hear what I have to say, Viceroy. Your trade boycott of our planet has ended."

A smirk. "I was not aware of such a failure."

"I'm aware the Chancellor's ambassadors are with you now and that you have been commanded to reach a settlement."

"I know nothing about any ambassadors. You must be mistaken."

Katavé could see the fleeting look of surprise cross the Queen's face as she studied the Neimoidian's image but it was gone in an instant. "Beware, Viceroy. The Trade Federation has gone too far this time."

"Your Highness, we would never do anything without the approval of the Senate. You assume too much."

"We shall see." The Queen cut off the view screen and silence filled the room. After a moment she turned to Captain Panaka. "Send word to Senator Palpatine that I wish to speak with him immediately."

No one spoke as they waited. The Queen paced a bit, deep in thought and Katavé felt a surge of sympathy for her. She was so young to have such burdens put on her shoulders. Queen Amidala was quite intelligent and very capable but she was still very young. She hadn't even been queen for a year; perhaps that was why the Federation had chosen to attack them now, feeling the leadership was weak and wouldn't be able to withstand them. She laughed to herself; they had certainly underestimated Naboo's young queen if that was what they believed. When they received word that a communication from the Senator was incoming, Amidala returned to her throne.

"Senator, I understood that the Supreme Chancellor was sending ambassadors to force the Trade Federation into a settlement. However no one has arrived to start the negotiations."

The look of confusion on the Senator's face was clear even in the hologram.

"Negotiations haven't started because the ambassadors haven't arrived? How could that be true? I have assurances from the Chancellor, his ambassadors did arrive. It must be the ... get ... negotiate ..." The Senator's image began sputtering and then faded out.

"Senator Palpatine?" There was worry in Amidala's voice. She turned to Panaka. "What's happening?" The Captain gave an order through his comlink.

"A malfunction?" Bibble asked.

Panaka grimaced. "It could be the Trade Federation jamming us, Your Highness."

"A communications disruption can only mean one thing: invasion," Bibble said ominously.

The Queen stared at him. "Don't jump to conclusions, Governor. The Federation would not dare go that far."

"The Senate would revoke their trade franchise and they'd be finished," Panaka argued.

"We must continue to rely on negotiation," Amidala told them.

Bibble almost snorted. "Negotiation? We've lost all communications! And where are the Chancellor's ambassadors? How can we negotiate? We must prepare to defend ourselves." The Governor's words were met with tense silence. Katavé could sense the conflict in the Queen.

"This is a dangerous situation, Your Highness," Panaka finally spoke, trying to keep his voice calm. "Our security volunteers will be no match against a battle hardened Federation army."

Amidala met his gaze. "I will not condone a course of action that will lead us to war." She rose, motioning to her handmaidens, and they left the room. Katavé quickly made her way to the Queen's side. The two distanced themselves slightly from the other handmaidens.

"What do your senses tell you, Kat?"

"Something is not right about this whole situation. Gunray and the Trade Federation are cowards. This seems completely out of character for them."

Amidala thought for a moment. "Captain Panaka was correct though. This is a volatile situation. We are a peaceful planet and the Federation knows it." Katavé acknowledged the truth in her words.

"There are the measures King Veruna put in place, the Armed Corps and the N-1 squadron."

The Queen shook her head. "Even if I wished to send them into action, which I do not, the Council would never agree to such a move."

"Then we must take measures to assure you are protected." Amidala nodded at her words.

.

It wasn't long before their fears were realized. Katavé and the other handmaidens stood back as the Queen stared out the window, watching helplessly as lines of battle droids marched through the city streets towards the palace.

"Come, Your Highness," Captain Panaka said, jogging around the corner. "We need to be ready to meet with the Viceroy. We have no way to resist those droids and he knows it." She nodded and they all quickly filed into the Queen's private quarters. While Panaka kept watch at a window, the handmaidens quickly helped the Queen from her ornate robes and make up and into one of their orange hooded gowns. As she changed Sabé was dressed in a black dress and large feathered headdress, layers of make up completing the deception. Preferring to be just herself, Padmé nonetheless hated the danger she placed her friend in every time they had to resort to this ruse. Sabé knew her job, though, and performed it brilliantly every time she was called upon.

"They have entered the palace. We should await them in the Throne Room," Panaka said from the doorway. Padmé nodded and she followed behind the decoy Queen with the other handmaidens.

* * *

Katavé almost laughed to herself. There were at least twenty droids surrounding the Queen and her handmaidens. Perhaps she should feel flattered that the Viceroy saw them as such a threat.

"How will you explain this invasion to the Senate?" Governor Bibble said in exasperation.

"The Naboo and the Federation will forge a treaty that will legitimize our occupation here. I've been assure it will be ratified by the Senate."

"I will not cooperate," the Queen said firmly.

"Now, now, Your Highness. You are not going to like what we have in store for your people. In time, their suffering will persuade you to see our point of view." Katavé felt anger bubble up inside and could sense Padmé stiffen beside her. Gunray ordered the droids to take them away and they were marched out of the palace. Once in the streets they could see other groups of citizens being rounded up and lead away as well. There was no way for anyone to fight back. She could feel her father's weapon at her waist under her robes but there was no way she could defeat their guards on her own. Even if she could, what would that gain them? Her eyes darted around while they were lead through the city, looking for any possible means of escape as they passed through alleyways and over the canals. As the thought went through her mind she knew it was pointless. The Trade Federation was in control of the city - and probably the planet - and there was no where to hide. Unless Padmé had some trick up her sleeve, Katavé saw no way out of this mess. That frustrated her to no end; they were smarter than this. They turned down a smaller street and she felt - _something_. Someone was nearby. At that moment two men clad in brown robes leapt from an overhead walkway, landing directly in front of the lead guards, their lightsabers quickly cutting through the droids.

 _Jedi!_

It only took a moment but with several swings of their sabers and the use of the Force the remaining droids were in pieces on the ground. Katavé stared in amazement. She had never encountered a Jedi before, as far as she knew anyway, but they seemed as powerful as she had always heard.

"Your Majesty, I suggest we get off the street," the taller, older of the two said. Bibble lead the Queen into an alleyway, the older Jedi right behind them. The handmaidens followed, the younger of the Jedi at Katavé's back. When they were far enough back to avoid detection should any more droids pass by, the taller Jedi turned to the Queen.

"Your Highness, we are the ambassadors for the Supreme Chancellor. I am Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn and this is my apprentice Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"Your negotiations seemed to have failed, Ambassador," Bibble said a bit sarcastically.

"The negotiations never took place," Qui-Gon corrected. "Your Highness, we must make contact with the Republic."

Panaka stepped forward. "They've knocked out all our communications."

"Do you have transports?"

"In the main hanger. This way," Panaka motioned, answering the Jedi's question. Once they were in the hallway, the Captain carefully cracked open the hanger door, Qui-Gon peering over his shoulder.

"There are too many of them," Panaka said with frustration.

"That won't be a problem." Qui-Gon turned to the Queen. Padmé was at her left elbow with Katavé close by her side. "Your Highness, under the circumstances I suggest you come to Coruscant with us."

"Thank you, Ambassador, but my place is with my people."

"They will kill you if you stay." Again, Katavé could almost hear the thoughts racing through Padmé's mind as she tried to work out the best course of action. Qui-Gon's gaze darted from the Queen to each of the handmaidens before pausing on her and Kat saw something flash across his eyes.

"They wouldn't dare," Bibble said indignantly.

"They need her to sign a treaty to make this invasion of theirs legal. They can't afford to kill her," the Captain told them, anger lacing through his words.

Qui-Gon looked at the Queen thoughtfully. "The situation here is not what it seems. There is something else behind all this, Your Highness. There is no logic in the Federation's move here. My feelings tell me they will destroy you." Katavé jerked a bit as the Jedi Master almost echoed her earlier warning to Padmé word for word. She was glad to hear that she hadn't just been spouting nonsense. Her friend lightly touched her hand, acknowledging that she, too, remembered their earlier conversation.

Bibble seemed to see the logic in the Jedi's plan and pleaded with the Queen. "Please, Your Highness, reconsider. Our only hope is for the Senate to side with us. Senator Palpatine will need your help."

The Queen turned to look at Padmé. "Either choice presents great risk to us all."

"We are brave, Your Highness," Padmé responded in their coded language, letting Sabé know what she wished to do.

"If you are to leave, Your Highness, it must be now," Qui-Gon told her.

"Then I will plead our case before the Senate." She turned to Bibble. "Be careful, Governor."

Qui-Gon and Captain Panaka led them through the hanger door towards the waiting ship. Katavé spared one glance over her shoulder, giving a last, tight smile to Yané and Saché who were remaining behind with Governor Bibble. Panaka motioned to where a large group of pilots were surrounded by battle droids.

"We need to free those pilots."

"I'll take care of that," Obi-Wan stated, veering away from the group with the Queen. Katavé couldn't help but watch him from the corner of her eye as Qui-Gon faced one of the droids that stepped into their path.

"Where are you going?" it asked.

"I'm ambassador for the Supreme Chancellor and I'm taking these people to Coruscant."

"Coruscant?" The droid seemed a bit confused for a moment, stuttering as it tried to compute what Qui-Gon had just told it. Apparently it failed. "You're under arrest!" it finally ordered. At those words chaos ensued. Katavé wished she could pull out her weapon but it seemed the Jedi had the situation under control. Before the guards in front of them could draw their blasters Qui-Gon had sliced them in half, using the Force to push a couple more into a wall. Obi-Wan had attacked the droids guarding the pilots, leaving piles of broken body parts in his wake.

"Go!" he ordered. The pilots didn't need to be told twice. Some ran on board the ship while the majority headed towards where Governor Bibble was waiting. As the Queen and her handmaidens hurried on board Katavé turned to watch Obi-Wan finishing off the last few droids with a twirl of his lightsaber. An impressive show for sure. With that last thought she dashed on board, anxious to be away before the Viceroy became aware of their escape. She felt the ship roar to life beneath her feet and quickly found a seat; being thrown into a wall if the ship had to make some evasive maneuvers was not something she wanted to experience at the moment. They hadn't been in the air long before Obi-Wan walked by, leading the Gungan that had been with them into the droid hold at the back of the ship, returning a moment later alone.

"You didn't eject him did you?" she teased. He didn't answer but she could see the corners of his lips twitching into a smile before he disappeared into the cockpit. An explosion rocked the ship and she gripped the edge of her seat. More explosions sounded near the hull and she knew they must be approaching the blockade. She caught Padmé's gaze from across the room and could see the concern in her eyes. They couldn't defend themselves against whatever was firing on them; they weren't in a warship, they had no weapons. For the first time in her life Katavé began to wonder if perhaps her people were wrong in thinking that peaceful negotiations could solve every problem. That certainly hadn't worked this time and maybe if they'd had a reputation for not always being so passive the Federation wouldn't have dared attack them in the first place. After several heart stopping moments of explosions and the ship rocking violently she could feel the signs of acceleration under her feet and the sounds of battle faded quickly. Her shoulders sagged in relief; they had made it.

Not very long after the two Jedi, along with Panaka and a blue astomech droid entered the room. Katavé took her place beside Padmé. They had decided, for the time being, to leave Sabé disguised as the Queen.

"Are we free of the blockade, Captain?"

"Yes, Your Highness. We have taken some damage but were able to make it through thanks to this extremely well put together little droid. Without a doubt it saved our ship as well as our lives," he explained.

"It is to be commended. What is its number?"

Panaka wiped some dirt off the dome of the droid. "R2-D2, Your Highness."

The Queen smiled at the blue droid. "Thank you Artoo Detoo. You have proven to be very loyal. Padmé, clean this droid up as best you can, it deserves our gratitude." Padmé bowed her head and went to stand next to the droid. "Continue, Captain." Kat caught the cautious look Panaka shot Qui-Gon, who took a step forward.

"Your Highness, we are headed for a remote planet called Tatooine. It is a system far beyond the reach of the Trade Federation. The hyperdrive has been damaged and there we will be able to make needed repairs, then travel on to Coruscant."

"And is this repair essential?"

"If it is not repaired we will not make it any further without the Federation finding us," the Jedi Master told her.

"I do not agree with the Jedi on this," Panaka spoke up. "Tatoonie is very dangerous. It is controlled by gangs run by the Hutts."

"You must trust my judgment on this," Qui-Gon said confidently.

Padmé made a slight motion with her hand. To anyone else it would look like she was merely adjusting her robes but it was one of her ways of communicating with Sabé.

"Then we shall trust you, Master Jedi and hope that you are correct," the Queen said.


	2. Chapter 2 - On Edge

**A/N: Thank you to my first followers and reviewers! Y'all made my day. :) I will try to post a new chapter every Sunday or Monday but with two small children running around sometimes things get in the way. :) Enjoy chapter two and as always, I welcome all comments!**

 **.**

 **Elvira Silver: Thank you! So glad you liked the first chapter. I hope you continue to enjoy it!**

 **Ryan Griffinheart: Thank you! I worked for quite a while to create a character and storyline for her that would fit with the original. And yes...there will be more. :)  
**

 **.**

 **Credit goes to George Lucas ... only Kat and her storyline are from my poor brain.**

* * *

Katavé sat outside the door to the royal quarters, she had no wish to hear the lamentations of the other handmaidens about where they were headed. Padmé could deal with them for the moment. Though Kat agreed with the Jedi on this next move it didn't make her any less nervous. Her nerves had been stretched thin for several weeks now and this new dilemma just added to the stress. She hadn't expected such trouble to come so close on the heels of the Queen's coronation. Closing her eyes she tried to relax; if she was going to be of any use to Padmé she needed to be calm. The attempt didn't work; it wasn't long before she knew she was being watched.

"Can I help you, Master Qui-Gon?" She didn't even have to look, she just knew who was there.

"I didn't mean to disturb you ..."

She finally opened her eyes. "Katavé Diaanti," she replied, realizing why his voice had trailed off.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Katavé." His voice was low and warm and made her feel comfortable - in a way. He was a Jedi and her father had warned her to be on guard in their presence; she didn't want to reveal too much. She indicated one of the chairs nearby, knowing that he had come here to talk. Once he was settled he looked back at her. "If you don't mind my saying so, you appear to be much older than the other handmaidens."

"You would be correct in that assumption. I am twenty-two. Usually the queen's handmaidens are all of an age with the monarch but it was felt someone a tad bit older would be useful this time, considering the youth of the Queen. I also share some ancestor, an uncle I believe, with her and that is why I was accepted."

"A voice of wisdom then?"

She laughed a bit. "I suppose that's what they hoped anyway but I doubt I'm any wiser than she is despite the eight years I have on her. Perhaps a steadying voice to curb any rashness is a more accurate description of the position I fill."

He chuckled then locked gazes with her and she knew he had come to the real reason behind his interest in her. "Then you have lived on Naboo your whole life?"

"I believe so. My parents were living on Alderaan when I was born but came here when I was a baby to be nearer to family." It wasn't exactly a lie but she knew she needed to be a bit careful with her answers.

"Your parents must be proud to see their daughter serving the Queen."

"I believe they would be if they were alive. Mother and Father died when I was twelve and the Queen's family took me in."

"Who were your parents? Diaanti sounds very familiar to me. Do you know if they ever lived on Coruscant?" he asked after a thoughtful pause. Warning bells sounded in her head though she kept a calm expression on her face.

"Prensa and Thay and no, Master Qui-Gon, I am not sure if they ever lived on the capital. It was not a topic to ever come up. As far as I know Mother's family was from Alderaan and Father's was from Naboo."

"I am sorry to hear that you have been so alone."

"Oh I am not alone, Master Jedi. The Queen's family became my own ten years ago. They can't replace my parents but they have loved me nonetheless." At least that was the truth. He simply nodded, his thoughtful eyes still on her and she knew that he had his suspicions though she had no idea what she'd done to give herself away.

* * *

It didn't take very long to reach Tatooine and once they were told they'd be landing shortly, Padmé had shocked her friends by informing them that she would be accompanying the Jedi into town.

"But Your Highness! You heard what Captain Panaka said. It's dangerous! It's controlled by gangsters," Rabé cried, her voice full of concern.

"Yes, but I am curious. I have lived my entire life on Naboo and I want to see as many other systems as possible while I have the chance. Besides, I'll be with a Jedi and he won't let me come to any harm." Kat shook her head when she saw Rabé was going to continue pressuring her. There was no point in arguing with her; once Padmé had made up her mind there was usually no chance in changing it. However, after she'd changed into their everyday attire of tunic, breeches, and boots, she'd pulled Katavé aside.

"I believe you will be safe. No one here is looking for you," she said before her friend could ask what was on her mind.

"I should've known you would answer my question before I even asked," Padmé replied with a smile.

"Isn't that why I am here?"

"It is, indeed, but it's not the only reason. You are my friend, Kat, and I would value your opinion even without your special circumstances."

"Be careful, Padmé." She watched as Panaka led her down the boarding ramp after the departed Qui-Gon and Jar-Jar. Her shoulders slumped a little. She hadn't lied to her but she also hadn't told Padmé everything. No, she didn't think her queen would come to any harm here but there was something about this place that made her feel ... on edge. This was different from what she had been feeling for the past few weeks on Naboo. It wasn't necessarily a feeling of negativity or foreboding, more like expectancy, as if the space around her was holding its breath waiting for something to happen. It was too confusing for her and Katavé took a few deep breaths to calm her nerves.

Once the small group had disappeared behind the sands, Kat returned to their quarters to change into clothes more comfortable and more fitting for their current situation. Sabé had removed the queen's headdress, hidden as she was from everyone else on the ship, though the robes and make up remained. When she emerged in the same tunic and breeches that Padmé had donned the decoy queen and remaining handmaidens began plying her with questions.

"Will she be safe ... Are we safe? ... Can the ship be fixed?"

Kat pinched the bridge of her nose. "Yes, I believe she will be safe. As Master Qui-Gon said, no one here is looking for the Queen of Naboo, and they are even less likely to take any notice of what will appear to be a simple girl in town with her father." She paused before answering the next question, trying to organize the thoughts and feelings that were swirling inside. "We are safe here for the same reasons; no one is looking for us." Kat chose not to mention that something about this planet put her on edge again.

"And the ship? Will we even be able to get to Coruscant?" Sabé asked again.

At this Kat could only shrug a bit. "I'm afraid I don't know much about that but the Jedi and Captain Panaka seem to think it can be repaired. I can ask Captain Olie or the younger Jedi for more specifics if it would make you feel any better." The other girls nodded, then fell into their previous topic of conversation - how uncomfortable their current situation was - and she left with a relieved sigh; she felt that age difference sometimes when she was around them. Ric Olie was not in the cockpit but one of the other pilots assured her that the hyperdrive could be fixed as long as the correct parts were found. She stared out the front windows at a seemingly never ending stretch of pale sand and hoped the Jedi would be successful; she did not want to stay here. After delivering her little tidbit of information to the other girls she entered the main hold of the ship. As she would be no help when it came to the repairs she wanted to find something to keep her hands busy and her mind occupied. She was sifting through the supplies in one of the storage compartments when she again felt someone watching her. Turning around her eyes met those of the younger Jedi - and it felt like everything around her froze. He was wiping his hands on a piece of cloth, probably having just come from working on the hyperdrive, and his dark brown cloak had been removed, leaving his lithe form much more visible. She desperately searched for something to say but her brain seemed suddenly addled. What was wrong with her?

"Can I help you with something?" she finally managed, amazed at the calmness of her voice. How in the galaxy had she managed _that_?

"What are you looking for?" he asked, mentally kicking himself for not answering her question and the ridiculousness of his own. It was the first thing that had popped in his head when he'd spotted her alone in the room. Until right then she'd just been one of the Queen's handmaidens, cloaked in a dress the color of a sunset, but now the dress had been replaced and he could actually _see_ her. She was older than he'd expected, considering the apparent young age of the Queen, with brown hair pulled back in some kind of braided style that left the back of her neck clear. The tunic and breeches she was wearing seemed to suit her better than her earlier attire. And then she'd turned to him, his chest tightening in an odd way when their eyes met, and his mind had gone blank. He pushed those strange feelings away; they were not appropriate.

"Checking our food supply. We don't know how long we will be here and I for one do not relish the idea of going into that spaceport to find more." Then she grinned. "And since the Queen really has no plans to leave the royal quarters I'm pretty much left to my own devices for now." He nodded but remained silent and she found herself slightly amused; she'd expected a Jedi to be more eloquent. Coming to her feet she stepped towards him and held out a hand. "Katavé Diaanti."

That seemed to wake him up and he took her hand with a smile. "Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"It is a pleasure to meet you. How long have you been a Jedi, Master Obi-Wan?"

"Oh, I'm not a master! I'm still just a Padawan."

"What does that mean? Are you not a Jedi then?"

"I am a Jedi though I am still considered just a student. I have not yet taken the trials to become a Jedi Knight." He could see the confusion on her face and decided to explain further. "Force sensitive children are brought to the Temple when they're very young and then they will go through many, many years of training and trials before they are eligible to gain the rank of Knight and then Master. The younglings begin by learning rudimentary control over the Force and basic self-defense techniques. Once they've mastered that first stage of training they are eligible to become Padawans if a Jedi Master is willing to take them on and train them. From that point there is no set time on how long each Padawan's apprenticeship will last, though usually its at least ten years, and they can only take the trials once their Master feels they are ready."

"Do all children who are brought to the Temple become Padawans?" She really liked the sound of his voice.

"No. Some never complete that phase of the training, be it because they just can't master it or they quit. Others are chosen - or choose - to serve in the Service Corps if they are not chosen by a Master or the Council feels their talents are better suited for that work. We certainly do not force anyone to stay if they do not wish to remain."

She nodded. "So what are these trials that you have to take to become a Jedi Knight?"

"There are five tests I'll have to pass - trials of skill, courage, flesh, spirit, and insight - and only upon completion of them all will I gain my knighthood."

"So how long have you been in training, Obi-Wan?"

"I was brought to the Temple before I was a year old. Master Yoda was my first mentor, he undertakes the early training of all the Younglings, and Qui-Gon took me on as an apprentice when I was thirteen." She raised an eyebrow and he grinned a bit sheepishly, knowing what she was asking. "I'm twenty-five now."

"And you never knew your family?" Though she had lost her own parents when she was young Katavé couldn't imagine having never known them.

"No. That is part of being a Jedi. Attachments can hinder your growth in the Force, make you vulnerable to the Dark Side. That is why those that are chosen to be trained as Jedi are usually two years old or younger."

She stared at her hands for a bit, thinking through all that Obi-Wan had explained. She'd never had any idea that the Jedi Order demanded so much sacrifice from its members. Some of what her father had told her years ago finally made more sense.

"What about you?"

"Excuse me?"

"How long have you been one of the Queen's handmaidens? How did you even end up in such a position?"

"Girls are chosen from a pool of acceptable candidates - are they similar in age to the Queen? are their family connections correct? have they had any political training? - right before the new Queen's coronation. From then on we are to be always at her side, or at least nearby, to help with anything she may require."

"Forgive me but you don't seem to be the same age as the Queen."

Kat chuckled. "It is clear that I must find a new skin care regiment if my age difference is so noticeable. Master Qui-Gon said the same thing not too long before he left."

Obi-Wan flushed red and she found it rather adorable. "No, no. That is not what I meant at all," he stammered. "She is just obviously quite young and you're ...I mean ...oh blast!" She choked back the laugh that wanted to escape; he was clearly mortified at what he thought he'd implied.

"Don't worry, I'm only teasing you. And you are correct, I am several years older than the Queen. I'm afraid I've reached the ripe old age of twenty-two. As I told your Master earlier, I was chosen because we share a relative and they felt, since she is so young, someone a bit older would help keep things under control."

"Do you enjoy it?"

"I suppose I do. She is a dear friend, almost like a younger sister, and I am happy to offer any help I can. Fourteen is quite young to have so much responsibility resting on your shoulders."

"What will you do once her term is ended?"

Kat paused before answering. "I haven't really thought about it. Unless the next monarch is another Queen and she desires my service, I expect I'll return with Amidala to her family's home."

"What about your own family? Why wouldn't you return to them?"

"My parents died many years ago."

Obi-Wan felt a bit foolish again, having brought up something that was probably a touchy subject though looking at the young woman seated across from him she didn't seem upset by it. He was intrigued by her. Though outwardly she seemed quite poised and calm, from her earlier teasing he suspected she had a bit of a mischievous streak hidden away. They talked for a bit longer until his comlink beeped and he excused himself.

Kat returned to the storage compartments, repacking everything she'd pulled out during her inventory, though her thoughts were no longer on the task at hand. She felt her cheeks redden when she realized she'd been thinking about Obi-Wan's blue eyes and extremely handsome face. How inappropriate! She might not know much about the ways of the Jedi Order but their rule against attachments and relationships was well known. Shaking her head slightly, she laughed at herself. The first young man she'd really found attractive and he was untouchable. How typical of her. Then, as if her thoughts could make him appear, he was back at her side.

"I'm sorry to disturb you again but you might be able to help me."

"I can try."

"Is there anything on board that we could use to barter with?"

Her eyes narrowed a bit as she looked at him thoughtfully. "Barter with?"

"Yes. It seems Qui-Gon was able to locate the parts we need but the dealer will not accept the credits we have."

She frowned. "Why didn't I think of that? Of course Imperial Credits would be worthless out here. So he needs something to trade the parts for?" Obi-Wan nodded and she sighed. "We have some of the Queen's clothes but as I doubt anyone in a place like this has need of such garments they wouldn't fetch a fair price."

He didn't seem surprised by the information. "That's what I thought but I wanted to make sure I hadn't overlooked anything." She followed him back to the empty cockpit as he talked to Qui-Gon a few more moments on the comlink, then they both sat down and stared out the windows. The wind was picking up, blowing sand every which way. It seemed so desolate.

"I hope your Master has some Jedi trick up his sleeve or else we're going to be here a very long time."

"I hope so, too."


	3. Chapter 3 - Waiting

**A/N: Welcome and thank you to all the new followers. I hope you continue to enjoy my story; I know I'm having fun with it.**

 **.**

 **My Petal Heart: Glad you like it!**

 **.**

 **All credit goes to George Lucas. Only Katavé and her part in the story is from my brain.**

* * *

"We're getting a transmission from home," Captain Olie poked his head into the main room of the ship.

"Where are Captain Panaka and Obi-Wan?" Kat asked, looking up from her cup of tea.

"I believe they stepped outside."

"Better get them back in here. I'll inform the Queen."

"Yes, ma'am." Once he'd disappeared back in the direction of the cockpit she hurried to the royal quarters, hoping Sabé was still dressed appropriately. Thankfully she was and Kat got her and the other two girls in place in the ship's throne room before the two men walked in. She sincerely hoped there wouldn't be any question put to the Queen; they'd never been in a situation when Padmé wasn't with them. Panaka pressed a button on a wall console and a hologram of Sio Bibble appeared before them. The reception was bad and the governor's voice faded out several times but they were still able to hear enough.

"... cut off all food supplies until you return ... the death toll is catastrophic ... we must bow to their wishes ... you must contact me ... please tell us what to do ..." As the transmission was lost Sabé glanced at Katavé, worry clear on her face even under all the make up. The room was heavy with tension as everyone waited for someone to say something.

"It's a trick. Send no transmission of any kind," Obi-Wan finally spoke up, his face tight with concern. He stomped out, his brown robe flapping behind him.

Those left in the throne room looked at her, uncertainty clear on their faces. She knew what they were thinking and sighed. "Do as he says," she said in a low voice then followed the Jedi. He was in the cockpit.

"It sounds like bait to establish a connection trace," she heard Qui-Gon answer over the comlink in Obi-Wan's hand.

"What if it is true and the people are dying?" The concern was clear in the younger Jedi's voice.

There was a pause before they heard a response. "Either way we're running out of time." She watched Obi-Wan's shoulders slump a bit as he turned off the comlink.

"You were correct."

"How did I know you'd find me here?"

She smirked as she sat down next to him. "It's a talent I have, I suppose." She nudged his arm, getting him to look at her. "Don't worry about whether or not there is something else you could were right in your decision. There is no way Governor Bibble would tell his Queen to submit to the enemy's wishes. He may seem like an old wet fish but the man actually has a stiff backbone. He doesn't back down from a fight easily."

Obi-Wan gazed into her face, wondering how she had so easily read his feelings. She looked back at him calmly then swiveled her chair to face the front windows. Sand was now blowing across the nose of the ship and the spaceport was hidden behind clouds of the pale particles. Kat crossed her arms over her chest as she contemplated their situation.

"Did Qui-Gon mention what we could do if he can't obtain those parts?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "No but he won't give up until he's explored any options available to us." She nodded; there wasn't much they could do out here. She glanced at her companion. The concern was clear on his face and Kat felt a change of subject was needed.

"So, what happened up on the Trade Federation's ship?" He seemed a bit surprised by her question but then smirked and proceeded to tell her about the events that had led him and Qui-Gon to meet them in that alleyway in Theed.

* * *

Darkness had fallen. After a sparse meal everyone had retired for the night except Obi-Wan and Katavé. They returned to the cockpit, neither feeling very tired. Obi-Wan was waiting, hoping for another transmission from Qui-Gon. The one he'd received that afternoon after the sand storm had dissipated had not been very encouraging. This plan his Master had concocted had the makings of disaster written all over it. Tatooine was not a place he wanted to live for any extended period of time.

"What's on your mind? You've worn a frown all evening."

He glanced at the young woman next to him. It would be interesting to see what she thought about this scheme. "Qui-Gon is hoping to obtain the parts we need from betting on a pod race tomorrow." Her eyes widened in disbelief. They may not have pod races on Naboo but she'd certainly heard about them - and the fact that most of the competitors and their racers ended up looking like they'd been through a trash compactor.

"Tell me you're joking."

"I'm afraid not."

"He's not planning on racing is he?" Kat couldn't believe her ears. She had thought the Jedi Master had a bit more sense than that.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "No. There's a boy that will be piloting it."

"A boy? But I've never heard of humans being able to pod race."

"They usually can't. You have to have Jedi reflexes, the ability to see things before they happen, to be able to survive them." She stared at him, the implication of his words sinking in. Jedi reflexes? Did that mean Qui-Gon sensed something in this boy he'd come across?

"Still, betting our immediate future on the outcome of a pod race?" She shook her head in frustration. Something else came to mind. "Did he say what Padmé thought about this scheme?"

"No. Why?"

"She's just usually very opinionated about things." Had she really given her consent to something like this? That was hard to believe. Then again, she was in no position to say anything as she was still disguised as a handmaiden. Kat shrugged irritably. She just had a bad feeling about this.

The comlink beeped. "Obi-Wan?"

"Yes, Master?"

"Make an analysis of this blood sample I'm sending you."

"Wait a minute." Obi-Wan hit a few buttons on the control panel and a scanner popped up. "Ready."

"I need a midi-chlorian count." Kat saw the Jedi jerk a bit at his Master's voice but he went ahead with what was asked of him. After a moment he stared in shock at what he was seeing on the screen.

"Alright, I've got it."

"What are your readings?"

"Something must be wrong with the transmission."

"Here's a signal check." She could hear the tightness in the Jedi Master's voice even over the comlink.

"Strange. The transmission seems to be in good order but the reading's off the chart ... over twenty thousand."

A pause. "That's it then," Qui-Gon said softly, almost to himself. Kat just sat watching this whole scene play out in front of her completely in the dark as to what they were talking about. It was obviously something rather important.

"Even Master Yoda doesn't have a midi-chlorian count that high!"

"No Jedi has."

"What does it mean?"

"I'm not sure." There was a sudden click ending the connection.

Katavé waited for the Jedi to say something. She still didn't know what the two had been talking about but whatever it was seemed to have Obi-Wan worried or perplexed, she wasn't sure which.

"Is everything alright?" she finally ventured to ask.

"Yes ... no ... I'm not sure."

"What are midi-chlorians?"

Obi-Wan considered how to answer her. "They are intelligent, microscopic life forms that live inside the cells of all living things. When they are present in sufficient numbers the host can detect the Force." Kat thought over his words. She'd never heard any of this before. The inner workings of living creatures had never been something she was particularly interested in or studied but the whole concept seemed a bit odd. However, who was she to question the workings of the galaxy?

"I take it twenty thousand is a high percentage?"

"Not even our greatest Jedi has a count that high. To find it in this boy ..."

"Is that good or bad?"

"I don't know," he admitted, echoing Qui-Gon's words.

* * *

The next morning dawned bright and hot. Though no one else on the ship was aware that anything was different, Katavé knew what hung in the balance and that the day's events could end with them being stuck in this desolate place. The longer they lingered here the greater the chance of the Trade Federation discovering them. Obi-Wan had sequestered himself in his quarters, saying he needed time to meditate. She figured that was his way of dealing with the uncertainty they were facing. As the time for the race approached she could feel her nerves getting the better of her. She began pacing, so much so that Sabé and the other girls told her to go wear a hole in the floor somewhere else. That feeling of unease was consuming her and she desperately needed a distraction. Digging through one of the storage compartments in the main hold, she found what she was looking for and hurried down the ramp.

Walking several paces away from the ship she twirled the quarterstaff in her hands then took a defensive position. Over the years she had found that when she was extremely worried or stressed, physical exertion helped work those feelings out of her system. Having always enjoyed her combat training she usually retreated into the comfort of her practice routines to ease her anxiety and numb her mind. As there was no blaster range to fire in - and it probably wouldn't be a good idea to draw attention to their location anyway - she chose to move through the moves her teacher had taught her with the quarterstaff. Kat wasn't sure how long she stayed outside but when the heat and her thirst brought her to a stop she realized she'd gained an audience.

"Impressive," Obi-Wan said, a smile on his face as he handed her a canister of water. "Are all the queen's handmaidens trained to fight like that?" She gulped down half the liquid before bothering to answer.

"We're all trained with a blaster. My father was the one that found an instructor that would teach me in hand to hand combat and the quarterstaff. He felt I should be prepared for anything." A few more sips of water. "Has there been any word from Qui-Gon?"

"Just moments ago. They are on their way back to the ship now."

"And?"

"With the parts for the hyperdrive." Her shoulders slumped in relief.

"I had barely dared to hope the boy would be successful. I need to go inform the Queen that they are returning and we will be able to leave this place today."

"I believe they can tell her themselves," he said with a smile. She turned to see two eopies approaching, Padmé and Jar Jar on one and Qui-Gon on the other. Kat was relieved to see Padmé returned to them safely. One of the eopies was pulling a sled full of the parts needed to fix the ship and Qui-Gon motioned to it while speaking with his apprentice.

"Start getting this hyperdrive generator installed. I'm going back. I have some unfinished business. I won't be long."

"Why do I feel like we've picked up another pathetic life form?" Kat could hear the hint of sarcasm in Obi-Wan's voice.

His Master merely looked at him thoughtfully. "It's the boy who's responsible for getting those parts." With a gentle pull on the reins, Qui-Gon turned his eopie back towards Mos Epsa. Obi-Wan watched him for a moment, his lips pressed into a thin line, then headed into the ship to begin the repairs. Kat hurried after Padmé, eager to hear about all that had happened while they were in town.

"It's so different. The violence, the gambling, the slavery - I would never have imagined a place like this could exist in the Republic."

"Slavery? But there are laws against it."

"The Republic seemingly has little to no presence here in the Outer Rim. From what I've seen I can well believe it."

"And this plan of Master Qui-Gon's? Betting on the pod race?"

Padmé smirked. "There wasn't much I could say without giving myself away. It may have worked out in the end but I certainly didn't agree with the Jedi. Anakin is just a little boy and I felt placing our escape in his hands was very risky."

"Anakin?"

"The boy who won the pod race. He worked in the shop where we found the parts for the hyperdrive." Katavé nodded. So that was who Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had been talking about the previous evening.

"Your majesty," Captain Panaka said in a low voice, approaching where the two women were talking. "You are alright?"

"Yes. I am perfectly well. I told you the Jedi wouldn't let anything happen to me." As the two talked quietly, Kat watched as the last of the parts were brought onboard and hauled down to where the hyperdrive was located. She hoped they could fix the problem; she really didn't trust anything from this planet. The sound of running footsteps caught her attention and she turned to see a boy, maybe ten years old, dart up the boarding ramp. He had a black pack on his back and was clearly out of breath. His appearance brought Padmé and Panaka over.

"Qui-Gon's in trouble! He says to take off!"

Kat stared at the tousled haired blonde boy standing in front of them.

"Who are you?" Panaka asked, just as perplexed as she was.

"He's a friend," Padmé told them and hurried with the boy towards the cockpit, bursting in on Obi-Wan and Captain Olie who were double checking that the hyperdrive was repaired.

"Qui-Gon is in trouble. He's said to take off," Panaka announced.

Olie slipped into his seat, firing the engines while peering out the window. "I don't see anything."

Obi-Wan pointed. "Over there! Fly low." Kat stretched, trying to see over their shoulders, and caught a glimpse of two lightsabers - one red and one green - flashing among the sand. As they neared the location the two disappeared from sight under the hull of the ship.

"Lower the ramp!" Kat ordered. Obi-Wan and Anakin rushed out the door while she activated the security cameras in the main hold. The open ramp was clearly visable and she could see Qui-Gon leap onto it, closely followed by a figure clothed in black. With a hard swing of his lightsaber the Jedi Master was able to knock his attacker off the edge and she quickly hit the button to close the ramp. Captain Olie brought the engines to full speed and the ship rocketed from the planet's atmosphere. Padmé and Kat left the cockpit to find the Jedi. They stopped in the doorway of the main hold, watching as Obi-Wan and the boy approached where Qui-Gon was collapsed on the floor, wet with sweat and covered in dirt.

"Are you alright?" Anakin was the first to get to him.

"I think so. That is a surprise I won't soon forget."

"What was it?"

Qui-Gon shook his head at his padawan's question. "I do not know but he was well trained in the Jedi arts. My guess is he was after the Queen." Padmé gripped Kat's hand. That sinister looking creature was after them?

"What are we going to do about it?" At the boy's question Kat saw Obi-Wan stare down at him, an incredulous expression on his face.

"We will be patient," Qui-Gon told him, still sounding out of breath. "Anakin Skywalker meet Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"Wow! You're a Jedi, too? Pleased to meet you!" Anakin said sticking out his hand. Obi-Wan looked at him skeptically but shook his hand anyway.

"Come," the Jedi Master told them, getting to his feet. "It's time we see if those parts were worth the trouble we went through to get them or if Watto is going to get the last laugh." Seeing that Qui-Gon was uninjured, Kat led Padmé back to the royal quarters to change and let the other girls know that she had returned. No doubt they had noticed the movement of the ship and were curious as to what was happening. In the exultation of their reunion she felt the familiar vibration of the ship as it made the jump into hyperspace. Katavé couldn't help but smile. They were finally safe.

* * *

Later that evening Kat brought Padmé up to date on what had happened in her short absence, including the transmission from Governor Bibble.

"Do you think it is true?" She was clearly worried about what she'd just learned.

"You can watch it for yourself and make your own conclusion. I believe it is as Obi-Wan said, an attempt to trace our location, but I also feel the Trade Federation will not be kind to anyone on Naboo. I do fear for our people."

Padmé rubbed her hands together in frustration. "I feel so helpless."

"You are doing the right thing. We can not defeat them on our own. Our only hope is to gain help from the Senate. With their might on our side the Federation will have no choice but to back down."

"I hope you are right." Padmé headed towards the main room, no doubt to watch the Governor's transmission. Katavé, not ready for sleep yet, passed through the main hold, spotting Jar Jar asleep against a wall, and entered the empty throne room. She was surprised to find Obi-Wan there, head down and slumped a bit against the wall.

"Are you alright?"

He glanced up at her. "You found me again."

"I wasn't looking."

"Yes, I'm alright, just concerned."

"About?" He indicated the bench next to him and she sat down, wondering what he wanted.

"The boy. Qui-Gon seems to think he's ... special," he confided in a low voice.

"He is the one the blood sample was from yesterday?"

"Yes but I don't know why he is with us now. I'm not sure what my Master's plans are and that worries me. He can be a bit ... hasty sometimes."

She studied her hands, clasped together in her lap, before answering. "I am not a Jedi but I do know what its like to be a student. I was always taught that you are supposed to trust your mentor and his wisdom. I would think its the same when your teacher is a Jedi Master?" Obi-Wan nodded, a wry smile on his lips. "Besides, he's just a boy. What trouble could he be?"


	4. Chapter 4 - Lessons

**A/N: Thank you to the new followers. I'm thrilled you've found my story enjoyable! :) So here is chapter four. It is kind of a filler chapter with not much from the movie until the end. There were some things I wanted to move along before they got to Coruscant. I hope you enjoy! As always, comments are very, very welcome!**

 **.**

 **Guest: Oh, no 'trouble' at all. I'm glad you caught that line. :)**

 **.**

 **All credit goes to George Lucas. I'm just a fan wishing I had his creative skill.**

* * *

The trip to Coruscant was, luckily, uneventful though a bit tedious. Being cooped up in a ship for a couple of days was a completely new experience for Katavé and one she wasn't eager to repeat often. She tried to find ways to occupy herself but her options were quite limited. Most of her time was spent in the main hold of the ship watching Anakin with Padmé or the two Jedi. The boy was eager and excited to be heading towards the capital but she could also easily see that he missed his mother dreadfully. She couldn't blame him and tried to help Padmé in her efforts to keep his mind from those feelings. Kat felt the eyes of Qui-Gon on her frequently, calmly assessing, and she knew he was trying to figure her out. It made her a tad nervous to begin with but as she knew there was no malicious intent behind it, she was soon able to ignore it, easily able to calm her mind enough to - hopefully - halt any suspicion on his side. Occasionally she considered just asking him what he was searching for when he was observing her but then her father's words would bubble back to the surface and she would banish the thought. Since he seemed unabashed at observing her so openly, she returned the favor. Having never met any Jedi she was naturally curious. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan seemed to have a very close relationship, almost like a father and son, but she began to see that while they had some similarities there were some vast differences in their personalities. Perhaps it was because he was still essentially a student and still learning but Obi-Wan seemed much more serious and straight-laced; Kat couldn't really imagine him deviating from the rules he'd been taught. From what he had told her, his Master was a bit more laid back in his interpretation of rules from time to time and often made what Obi-Wan considered rash and hasty decisions. It would be interesting to see what kind of Jedi the young apprentice grew into though she doubted she would ever have the opportunity to know.

When he wasn't watching her Qui-Gon was focused on the boy. Considering what Obi-Wan had told her that first evening after they'd left Tatoonie she knew he thought there was something special about Anakin. Kat wasn't sure what it was, and they certainly weren't going to tell her, but it seemed like the longer the Jedi Master watched his young charge the more sure he became. Obi-Wan didn't seem too thrilled in whatever his Master had in mind, though. She could sense his agitation and had stumbled upon him meditating or practicing with his lightsaber a couple of times. Though quickly retracing her steps when she'd found him meditating she had stayed to watch him with his saber. She had seen them both effortlessly take care of the droid guards in Theed but she imagined they hadn't presented much trouble anyway. Though he might be serious in his manner of thinking, Obi-Wan's fighting style was much more flamboyant and she watched the blue blade spin and slash with fascination. Her father had once told her that there was such grace in a Jedi's movements with a lightsaber and she now saw what he had been talking about.

He eventually shut his blade off and stood there breathing heavily, his back to her. She tossed a towel in his direction and couldn't stop her grin when he merely reached out to his right to catch it.

"Thank you."

"I believe a Jedi's ability to see even when his eyes aren't looking will always amaze me." She was pleased to hear a soft chuckle.

"Its something we spend a lot of time perfecting, the ability to feel things through the Force," he explained, coming to stand next to her. "Younglings can usually only feel material objects nearby and the strongest, most basic of feelings while Master Yoda can feel things anywhere in the Galaxy."

"And you?"

"Well, like I said, I am still an apprentice but I think my skills have grown beyond being able to sense a piece of fruit on a table," he replied with a twinkle in his eye. She was glad to see that he seemed more relaxed now that he'd spent some energy. He really did have a nice smile. She glanced down at the weapon still gripped in his hand.

"I don't know anything about the Force but I can certainly see how skilled you are with your lightsaber. You were truly amazing to watch."

Was he _blushing_? Obi-Wan could feel heat rising on his cheeks and quickly tried to push the thought away. It wasn't the first time he had been complimented on his skills with a saber but for some reason Kat's compliment caused a warm feeling to bloom in his chest.

"Thank you," he finally said. "I must admit, those were always my favorite lessons." She smiled at his words; for some reason that bit of information didn't surprise her.

"Who taught you?"

"Initially Master Yoda, he takes all the Younglings under his tutelage, and then Qui-Gon."

Kat pursed her lips in thought, a wild idea springing to life. Did she dare ask?

"Can you show me?"

His brows came together in puzzlement. "Show you what?"

"How to use a lightsaber." He stared at her.

"It takes years to master those skills."

"I don't expect to master anything. Perhaps just show me what the Younglings learn?"

Obi-Wan didn't answer for a few minutes. A lightsaber was seen almost as an extension of a Jedi and to let someone else use it was generally frowned upon. Those that weren't Force sensitive usually found it quite difficult to wield one anyway. However, considering their present circumstances he figured there couldn't be anything wrong with showing her the basics. It would help keep his mind from the aggravating situation with the boy.

She followed him eagerly when he motioned for her to join him in the middle of the room. He didn't ignite his blade but showed her how to hold the hilt in a couple different positions. When he finally handed her the saber she easily replicated the moves he had shown her, repeating them a couple of times.

"Very good. Just remember it will cut through anything so you always want to be aware of where the blade is positioned so you don't accidentally cut your leg off."

"That would be most inconvenient," she quipped.

"I imagine so," he teased back. "Alright, hold it in the defensive position I showed you and flick that switch to turn it on." He could see the excitement mixed with uncertainty in her eyes and came behind her, reaching around to place his hands on hers. "Like this. Keep your grip firm but not too tight. You have to be able to move it easily in your hand without loosing your grip."

Kat had been able to contain the jolt that had shot through her when he had touched her but she couldn't suppress the shiver that ran up her spine as he spoke, his breath ghosting over her ear.

"Are you alright?"

Her mind whirled and she struggled to find an answer. "Yes. I'm just ... cold. I'm not accustomed to space travel." He seemed to accept her answer and nodded towards their hands.

"Shall we continue?"

Kat tightened her grip, concentrating on what he had told her and trying to ignore the sensation of the warmth of his arms around her. She flicked the switch and the lightsaber hummed to life. The energy she could feel from it was amazing. Obi-Wan carefully guided her hands into the different positions, making sure the blade didn't come too close to them. After several repetitions he stepped back, releasing her to try it on her own. Taking a deep breath she began, thrilling at the feel of the weapon in her hands. As she moved Obi-Wan watched with a calm but bemused smile on his face, though his emotions were tangled in a knot. Her request had surprised him but that wasn't what had thrown him off balance. The feel of her in his arms had shocked him and her scent - _flowers, she smelled like flowers_ \- had been comforting. The realization that he had liked the sensation floored him. Jedi were not allowed to feel such things, it was against the Code. He knew he had to get a grip on these strange feelings before they caused him problems.

Qui-Gon was watching them. He was aware of the struggle going on within his Padawan but that didn't worry him; he had never agreed with that part of the Code anyway. It might be good for Obi-Wan. His attention was mainly on the young woman who was now moving through the few movements she'd been shown with ease, almost as if she'd been training with a lightsaber for years. It was clear she'd never had any training with the weapon but there was confidence in all her motions. She was an enigma but he now felt he had figured her out. He decided to attempt another conversation with her before they arrived in Coruscant; once on the capital they most likely would not meet again.

"Katavé, we are nearing our destination and the Queen desires your presence," Rabé said, stepping into the room. She raised an eyebrow at the sight of her friend with a lightsaber in hand but chose not to comment on it.

"I'll be right there." Kat thumbed the lightsaber off and handed it back to Obi-Wan with a grateful smile. "Thank you. You were a very good teacher."

"You're welcome. You are a quick learner." She shrugged a bit and then slipped from the room. He watched her go, wishing she was still by his side.

"An interesting young woman," Qui-Gon mussed, joining him.

"Indeed," was all the young man said, trying to marshal his wayward feelings.

* * *

The ship ship emerged from hyperspace with a slight shudder and quickly descended into the traffic lanes of Coruscant. Katavé wished there was a way to see what they were passing in the city; she'd never been to the capital. It wasn't long before they felt the landing gear set down and they all descending to the loading bay. The Jedi along with Jar Jar and Anakin were the first down the ramp when it opened with the Queen following with Panaka and her handmaidens. Padmé had chosen to remain in disguise until they were safe in whatever quarters Senator Palpatine had secured for them. Though she had been somewhat curious to see the capital, once they were standing on the landing platform Katavé was a bit uneasy. Perhaps it was the constant noise from passing shuttles and speeders or just the general cacophony of sound in a busy city but whatever the reason, Kat suddenly wished herself back on Naboo. Something just didn't feel ... right. Trying to push the feelings away, she focused on what was being said around her.

"It is a great gift to see you alive, Your Majesty," Senator Palpatine was saying. "May I present Supreme Chancellor Valorum."

The somewhat stiff, white haired man next to Palpatine inclined his head a bit.

"Welcome, Your Highness. It is an honor to finally meet you in person. I must relay to you how distressed everyone is over the current situation. I've called for a special session of the Senate to hear your position."

"I am grateful for your concern, Chancellor," the Queen replied. Palpatine indicated a waiting air taxi and the group from Naboo followed his lead. Padmé motioned for Anakin to come with them. The boy looked from her to Qui-Gon, who nodded his consent, before jogging over to stand next to Jar Jar. As they entered the taxi, Kat spared a glance over her shoulder. The Jedi were still on the platform with the Chancellor and making no move to come with them. She supposed their mission had been fulfilled now that the Queen was on the capital and she felt a twinge of regret; she had become accustomed to their presence. Obi-Wan caught her eye and she gave him a small wave before the air taxi pulled away.

The younger Jedi followed the vessel containing the Queen and her retinue with his eyes until it was out of sight. He felt a bit disappointed to see them go, though he didn't know why he should feel that way. He had enjoyed his conversations with Katavé and would miss the easy friendship they seemed to have formed but he had known this would be a relatively short mission and any acquaintanceships formed would most likely be short lived. Obi-Wan stared at where the air taxi had vanished a moment longer and then turned his attention to the conversation between Qui-Gon and the Chancellor.

"I must speak with the Jedi Council immediately, Your Honor. The situation has become much more complicated."

"Of course, Master Qui-Gon. I shall not detain you any further. If there is anything else you'd like to report about this mission please feel free to contact me." The Jedi gave the Chancellor a quick bow before departing the landing platform for the Jedi Temple. Obi-Wan knew what his Master wanted to discuss with the Council, both issues, but he didn't like it. The mysterious attacker wasn't even what worried him the most. This whole situation with the boy just felt off to him.

* * *

Senator Palpatine's quarters were in the Senate District and Katavé looked around with wide eyes. Everything was concrete and steel and glass. It seemed completely devoid of color, which was a bit depressing to Kat. It made her long for Naboo even more. They were lead to lavish rooms in which to change and refresh themselves before meeting with the Senator. Once they got Padmé clothed in a delicate lavender gown and a gold and lace headdress, the handmaidens quickly donned dark purple dresses which they covered with deep burgundy hooded robes.

"Kat, will you check on Anakin and Jar Jar? I'm afraid they will be quite out of place here," Padmé asked before leaving the room.

"Of course." The Queen left the room, flanked by Eirtaé and Rabé. Sabé, her job done for the time being, retreated to rest, and Kat went in search of the boy and Gungan. She actually found them waiting outside the large room where Padmé was now conversing with Palpatine. The glass doors were closed but she could tell they were straining to hear what was being said. She had to grin at the boy's curiosity.

"Are the two of you quite comfortable?" she asked, approaching them. They looked at her a bit sheepishly but she kept the smile on her face.

"Yes, milady," Anakin told her. Panaka came to her side and she patted the boy on the arm. "Let us know if you need anything." She winked at him before entering the room behind Panaka, making sure to leave the door just slightly ajar.

" The Republic is not what it once was. The Senate is full of greedy, squabbling delegates who are only looking out for themselves and their home systems," Palpatine was saying as she took her spot against the wall behind the other girls. "There is no interest in the common good, no civility, only politics. It's disgusting. I must be frank, Your Majesty, there is little chance the Senate will act on the invasion."

"Chancellor Valorum seems to think there is hope."

Palpatine sighed, a bit dramatically Kat thought. "If I may say so, Your Majesty, the Chancellor has little real power. He is mired down in baseless accusations of corruption. A manufactured scandal surrounds him. The bureaucrats are in charge now."

"What options do we have?" There was a hint of irritation in the Queen's voice.

"Our best choice would be to push for the election of a stronger Supreme Chancellor, one who will take control of the bureaucrats, enforce the laws, and give us justice. You could call for a vote of no confidence in Chancellor Valorum."

"He has been our strongest supporter. Is there another way?"

"Our only other choice would be to submit a plea to the courts -"

"There's no time for that," the Queen interrupted. "The courts take even longer to decide things than the Senate. Our people are dying, Senator. We must to do something quickly to stop the Federation."

"To be realistic, Your Highness, I'd say we're going to have to accept Federation control for the time being." Kat saw the glance he shot over his shoulder towards the Queen. She suddenly did not like this man. He seemed ... sneaky.

"That is something I cannot do."

Palpatine just looked at her a bit sadly. "I will go and prepare for the special session of the Senate tomorrow. I will send for you when it is time to leave."

"Thank you, Senator." The man gave a short bow to the Queen and exited through another set of doors. Despite her elaborate robes, Kat could see Padmé's shoulders slump a bit. She wasn't sure what she could say to comfort her friend. The twisted workings of politics and government were unfamiliar to her and she had no idea how they were going to find a resolution to the mess they were in.

* * *

They spent the rest of the evening and the next morning rather secluded in the rooms Palpatine had given them. Padmé paced nervously, rehearsing what she could say before the Senate that would sway them. Her handmaidens were finally able to get her to stop so they could begin dressing her for this important appearance. On went an ornate red and gold dress. While Kat helped button and tie everything in place, Rabé and Eirtaé worked on the Queen's hair, placing the heavy golden headpiece on her brow and pulling her long hair into place on each side. When she was ready she was really an amazing sight, though Katavé was extremely glad she didn't have to wear the heavy dress and headpiece.

"Very nice, milady," Eirtaé told her. There was a beep from the comlink and Rabé went to see what the guard at the door wanted. After a moment they could hear her talking with someone.

"Who is it?" Padmé called.

"Anakin Skywalker to see Padmé, Your Highness," was Rabé's response. There was a quick smile on the Queen's face as she stepped into the large doorway so she could see the boy. He gave her a respectful bow.

"I've sent Padmé on an errand."

"I'm going to the Jedi Temple to start my training, I hope. I may never see her again and ... I just wanted to say good-bye." The disappointment was clear in his voice.

"We will tell her for you. We are sure her heart goes with you."

Anakin bowed again. "Thank you, Your Highness. I'm sorry to have disturbed you." She gave a barely perceptible nod, then moved back into the room and out of the boy's sight. They heard the door open and close again and Rabé reappeared.

"He's a very sweet little boy," she said.

"Yes, he is," Padmé agreed.

The next time they heard the door chime it was the summons from Palpatine. Rabé and Eirtaé left with the Queen, leaving Sabé and Kat to their own devices for a short while.

"Do you think the Senate will help us?" Sabé asked once they were alone.

Kat shrugged as she began straightening the clothes that had been laid around the room. "I do not know. From what Senator Palpatine said the whole lot of them are only out to help themselves."

"What will happen if they don't help us? What about our families on Naboo? Will we have to stay here?"

"Perish the thought," Kat said with a shudder. Living on Coruscant was not on her list of things to do. "I honestly don't know, Sabé. We can only hope the Queen is very convincing in her argument."


	5. Chapter 5 - Political Maneuvering

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in posting; it was a very busy weekend. This chapter is a bit shorter than the others but it seemed like a good place to stop. I know it seems like time is passing pretty quickly but the action in the movie didn't take much time at all (I've tried to stretch it out a bit). Anyway, I hope you enjoy. :)**

 **.**

 **bb4ever100: Thank you so much for your kind words! I'm glad to hear you're enjoying it!**

 **.**

 **All credit goes to George Lucas and the actors that brought the characters to life. Only Katavé is from my brain.**

* * *

Kat sat by one of the large windows, looking out over the endless landscape of buildings. She couldn't understand why anyone would willingly choose to live in such a place. There were no forests, no lakes or waterfalls; nothing grew naturally here. Even the air had a fake, forced feel to it. And there were so many residents! One report she'd read said there were over a trillion beings on the planet. She knew the entire planet had been covered in urban sprawl over the generations to accommodate the growth, business, industrial, and residential districts wiping out the natural landscape. For someone who loved the sight of the sun setting over the water of the canals at home and the smell of the breeze, it was rather depressing. As the sun began setting, countless lights became visible making a painting of color across the city. It was interesting, she mussed, that there was so much color in the otherwise dull capital only at night. During the daylight hours there was nothing but the sterile white and chrome of concrete and steel but Coruscant seemed to come alive at night. The skylanes were awash with the lights of speeders, starships, and transports, their lights creating bright lines of colors as they raced through the city. The towering skyscrapers were full of pinpricks of light as their occupants returned from whatever had lead them from home that day. And though she had never been there, she had seen on the holonet the myriad of colors in the seedier parts of the city, the glowing signs of the thousands of businesses that catered to the darker underside of the population. She supposed if you'd never lived anywhere else, or were from a barren planet like Tatooine, the sights, sounds, and smells of the capital might be intriguing but Katavé only wanted to return to serenity of Naboo. Her eyes focused on a spot in the distance. The Jedi Temple. Only its spires were visible at this distance. Despite her desire to leave the city as soon as possible she wished an opportunity to see the building would present itself; she'd heard about the massive library and archives kept within its walls. Was Obi-Wan there? That made sense as Anakin had mentioned going there to begin his training when he'd come by to say his farewells to Padmé and she guessed that Qui-Gon would be there with the boy. Wherever the Jedi Master was his apprentice was sure to be nearby. She missed his company. Besides Padmé she'd never had anyone she felt she could talk to and so finding a friend in the young Jedi had been quite welcome. A sigh escaped her lips. It was pointless to think about it; their paths most likely would never cross again.

There was a hum as the apartment door opened followed by a rustle of skirts and she came quickly to her feet, turning to see Padmé storm into the room. Kat caught Rabé's eye and the blonde gave her a subtle shake of the head. So, the session had not gone as they had hoped. For some reason she wasn't very surprised. The handmaidens and Captain Panaka all remained silent as she paced back and forth, hands on her hips. After several moments of this she called the girls to her and slipped into the bedroom.

"Get me out of this!" she ordered pulling at the fabric encasing her. "I want the black gown." With those words Kat knew just how upset Padmé was with whatever had happened in the Senate. Attire was very important on Naboo, especially for royalty. It broadcast everything the populace needed to know as well as news on the holonet. Light, airy dresses signaled peace and happiness. Heavy robes with elaborate embroidery portrayed the importance of whatever event the monarch was attending. Black dresses always conveyed anger or resistance; it was why Sabé had been dressed in black when they faced the Viceroy. Padmé was obviously very upset with whatever had happened. They quickly went to work, removing the ornate red robes and golden headdress and replacing it with a much more somber black dress and a subdued hairstyle. However, instead of returning to the main room, Padmé dropped into a chair with a sigh.

"I guess the session in the Senate did not go well?" Kat finally dared to ask. Padmé snorted indignantly.

"That is putting it mildly." She fisted her hands in her lap. "It was worse than I feared. While it does seem some of the systems might have been on our side, the Trade Federation has too much influence over too many of the Senators. I was constantly interrupted as they voiced their 'outrage.' They demanded a commission be sent to validate our claims! Every time the Chancellor attempted to speak one of the bureaucrats would whisper something in his ear and he instantly folded."

"What did you do?"

Padmé gave Kat a look that spoke volumes. "I moved for a vote of no confidence in Chancellor Valorum." By the tone of her voice Kat could tell this was not something she had willingly done.

"What does that mean? What will it do?" Sabé asked.

"It means they will nominate and elect a new Chancellor though I doubt the election will happen in time to help our situation. Even if new leadership was in place within a week the Federation still holds too much sway over too many of the Senators for anything to be accomplished," Padmé responded with a grimace. They were all quiet but Katavé's mind worked furiously. Hadn't Senator Palpatine suggested just such a move yesterday and the Queen had shot it down? What had changed? What had been said during the Senate session that had pushed Padmé to take such an unexpected and drastic step? And what in the galaxy were they going to do now?

* * *

Padmé stood staring out at the lights of the city while her handmaidens stood by the door in case they were needed. Kat sensed her continued agitation but knew there wasn't anything she could do to help in this situation. She could not ease the Queen's mind over what had happened in the Senate nor did she have any ideas on what they could do to help their home planet. It was a rather helpless feeling and one she didn't particularly like. She watched as Jar Jar moved to stand next to Padmé at the window. It was a rather interesting picture: the tall, gangly and awkward Gungan next to the petite and graceful Queen.

"Mesa wonder why da guds invent pain?" he wondered aloud.

"To motivate us, I imagine," Padmé replied.

There was a pause before the Gungan spoke again. "Yousa tinken yousa people ganna die?" He looked down at her with what Kat could only call a sympathetic expression on his face.

"I don't know."

"Gungans ganna get pasted too, eh?"

"I hope not."

"Gungans not die'n without a fight. Wesa warriors. Wesa gotta grand army." He looked back down at Padmé. "Dat why you no liken us, metinks." Jar Jar looked back out the window so only Kat noticed the quick but thoughtful expression on the Queen's face as she glanced up at the creature. Nothing more was said and moments later the apartment door slid open to admit Captain Panaka and Senator Palpatine. Both were smiling broadly as Padmé turned to face them.

"Your Highness, Senator Palpatine has been nominated to succeed Valorum as Supreme Chancellor."

"A surprise to be sure but a welcome one," Palpatine said. "I promise, Your Majesty, if I am elected I will bring democracy back to the Republic. I will put an end to corruption. The Trade Federation will loose its influence over the bureaucrats and our people will be freed." If he was expecting some kind of joyous reaction out of the young Queen he was to be disappointed. She merely took in his words with a blank face.

"Who else has been nominated?" was all she said.

"Bail Antilles of Alderaan and Ainlee Teem of Malastare," Panaka told her. She remained silent. Palpatine took a seat on a couch, the satisfied smile never leaving his face.

"I feel confident our 'situation' will create a strong sympathy vote for us. I will be Chancellor, I promise you." From her place behind the Senator Kat frowned a bit. There was something in the man's voice she didn't like; it sent a shiver up her spine.

"I fear by the time you have control of the bureaucrats, Senator, there will be nothing left of our cities, our people, our way of life."

"I understand your concern, Your Majesty. Unfortunately the Federation has control of our planet. The law is in their favor." Kat frowned further. Perhaps she just didn't understand how things worked in the Senate but it seemed odd that Palpatine didn't appear very worried about the fact that the droid armies of the Trade Federation were occupying their planet and possibly killing their people.

"With the Senate in transition there is nothing more I can do here. Senator, this is your arena. I feel I must return to mine," the Queen said firmly. Everyone in the room looked at her in surprise. "I have decided to go back to Naboo. My place is with my people."

Palpatine came to his feet. "Go back?! But, Your Majesty, be realistic! They'll force you to sign the treaty."

"I will sign no treaty, Senator. My fate will be no different from that of our people." There would be no arguing with her on this point, Kat knew. Nothing could sway her mind once she'd made a decision such as this. "Captain!"

"Yes, Your Highness?"

"Ready my ship." Panaka turned on his heel and disappeared through the apartment door. Padmé headed towards the hallway that lead to the bedrooms.

"Please, Your Majesty. Stay here where it is safe," Palpatine pleaded though Kat was sure she heard insincerity in his voice. The longer she was around him the less she liked him. Maybe she just didn't like politicians. The Queen paused and turned back to face the Senator.

"No place is safe if the Senate doesn't condemn this invasion. It is clear to me know that the Republic no longer functions as a democracy. If you win the election, Senator, I know you will do everything possible to stop the Federation. I pray you will bring sanity and compassion back to the Senate." With those final words she exited the main room, her handmaidens at her heels.

* * *

They were all changed and on an airtaxi back to the landing platform in almost no time at all. Sabé was once again dressed as the decoy Queen. Though they were about to head home Katavé was surprised to find she wasn't exactly overjoyed. Yes, she wanted to go home but they were headed back to a planet occupied by the enemy with no plan in place for anything. To her way of thinking it was like they were walking right into the Federation's hands. For once she just wasn't sure of her friend's decision. But Padmé's mind was made up. Kat just hoped she had something up her sleeve. She wasn't the only one concerned about this idea, either.

"Your Majesty, are you sure about this? I cannot see what you hope to accomplish by returning right now," Captain Panaka asked again. He'd already voiced his thoughts on this before they'd left Palpatine's apartment.

"My place is with my people, Captain," she told him. Kat saw the small sigh the man gave and felt some sympathy for him. He was, after all, in charge of the Queen's security and she was sure the thought of waltzing right into the middle of the Federation's army was causing him extreme anxiety.

A small surprise was waiting for them when they exited the taxi. Qui-Gon was standing there with Anakin by his side. Though she glanced around she could not spot Obi-Wan anywhere and she tried to keep her disappointment from showing. It would've been nice to say good-bye to him. The Queen quickly strode across the landing platform.

"Your Highness," Qui-Gon said with a bow when they approached him. "It is our pleasure to continue to serve and protect you." Kat caught Padmé's eye and she gave a slight nod. So, she'd known the Jedi would be returning to Naboo with them.

"I welcome your help. Senator Palpatine fears the Federation means to destroy me," the Queen was saying as she and Qui-Gon climbed the boarding ramp.

"I promise you I will not let that happen."

As they all boarded Kat heard Jar Jar's cry of excitement behind them. She couldn't fault him for his exuberance. After making sure he and the boy were secure in the main room of the ship she joined the Queen and the other handmaidens in the Royal Quarters. They felt the hum of the engines and then the sensation of the ship picking up speed.

"I truly hope you have a plan," Kat remarked. The other girls seemed a bit amazed that she would question the Queen in such a way but Padmé only gave her a small smile.

"Do not worry, Kat. I do have something in mind which I will explain in time."

"Somehow that isn't very reassuring," she replied with a smirk.

* * *

It hadn't been long after they felt the ship make the jump to hyperspace that there was a knock on the door. Panaka entered at a word from Padmé.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Your Majesty, but the Jedi would like to speak with you."

She nodded. "I'm not surprised. Please tell him I will meet with him in the throne room." After Panaka left they quickly switched the clothes Padmé and Sabé were wearing; this was not a discussion the Queen could manage in disguise. As soon as the last bit of make up had been applied she slipped into the throne room, Sabé and Eirtaé standing behind the Queen while Kat took up a spot by the door. They were all in place when Panaka entered leading Qui-Gon, Jar Jar, and Obi-Wan. Her eyes widened in surprise; he must have already been onboard as she'd looked for him on the landing platform earlier. She tried to make eye contact but he kept his head bowed; the tension and frustration she sensed in him puzzled her. He was usually in control of his emotions. They all gave her a respectful bow before the Jedi stepped forward.

"Your Highness, I am concerned about your reasoning behind this decision to return to Naboo," he said gently.

"The moment we land the Federation will arrest you and force you to sign the treaty," Panaka argued.

"I agree. I'm not sure what you hope to accomplish by this." The worry was clear in Qui-Gon's eyes.

"I'm going to take back what's ours," the Queen stated firmly.

The shock on Panaka's face was almost comical. "There are only thirteen of us, Your Highness. We have no army."

"I cannot fight a war for you, Your Highness, only protect you," Qui-Gon told her. There was a heavy, pregnant silence as everyone watched the Queen then Kat noticed her eyes flick to one side - right at the Gungan.

"Jar Jar Binks!" He looked around, obviously puzzled why she was calling his name.

"Mesa, Your Highness?"

"Yes. I need your help."


	6. Chapter 6 - Discussions and Revelations

**A/N: Thank you to the reviewers and new followers. I'm glad you've found my story and I hope you continue to enjoy it! I'm sorry these chapters are not very long but the movie moves along so quickly that its hard to find relevant things to plug in. This will continue through the next two movies as well so there are many more chapters to come. Next week's chapter may be a bit late; Spring Break just started here and I'm taking my kiddos out of town. :)**

 **.**

 **Velk: Thank you! I'm glad you like Kat!**

 **.**

 **All credit goes to George Lucas and the actors that portrayed these characters on screen. Only little Katavé is from my brain.**

* * *

Once again confined to a ship for a few days Katavé was restless; if she never had to endure space travel again it would be too soon. This time her agitation was even worse; at least there had been some semblance of safety on Coruscant . She strode through the ship, searching for Obi-Wan. He'd disappeared soon after Padmé had finished detailing her plan for the Gungan army, not even looking at his Master as he'd left. She shook her head slightly. It seemed a bit foolish to be placing so much hope on the Gungans; what chance did such primitives stand against the Federation's droid army? Would they even go along with her idea in the first place? While never outright hostile, there had never been the best of relationships between the Gungans and the Naboo. This whole thing screamed disaster but the Queen had made up her mind on the subject. There was nothing Kat could do about any of that, things would just have to happen as the fates decided. For now she was a bit more concerned about Obi-Wan. Kat considered him a friend and hated the thought that he was hurting. She finally found him sitting on the floor in the loading bay of the ship, his back against the wall. He was obviously still frustrated. Something had happened while the Jedi had been separated from them on Coruscant, something that had upset him greatly and she was worried. He seemed so upset.

"Obi-Wan?" Looking up he attempted to school his face into a smile but wasn't completely successful. "May I join you?" He nodded and she lowered herself next to him.

"What do you think of this plan of the Queen's?" he asked.

She shrugged. "I don't really know what to think. This is the first time she hasn't at least asked my opinion on something."

"What would you have told her if she had?"

"There's too much uncertainty in her plan. The Naboo have never been hostile to the Gungans but I don't think they trust us. And a Gungan army? Despite how 'grand' Jar Jar may say they are they can be no match against a droid army." Kat ran a hand over her face frustratingly. "I feel like we're walking right into their hands ... but I have no other suggestions to offer."

"Things are never as clear cut as they seem when we're younger." There was the hint of anger in his voice. It was the opening she needed to broach the subject that was worrying her.

"Are you alright?" It seemed like such a clichéd question but she had to start the conversation somewhere. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye and then sighed. She wasn't a Jedi but he felt like he needed to talk to someone, needed to get it all off his chest. He had tried releasing it all into the Force as he'd been taught but it wasn't working this time.

"Qui-Gon and I have had ... an argument."

"Okay." He seemed a bit surprise at her blasé response and she smiled. "It is not uncommon to have disagreements with a mentor."

"A Padawan isn't supposed to argue or oppose their Master."

"I understand but you are both still human. Being a Jedi doesn't mean you stop having normal feelings."

"No, but we're supposed to be able to control them and not let them control us."

"I can't help you with that. What was the argument about?"

"The boy."

Kat frowned. "Did Anakin do something wrong?"

"Qui-Gon feels very strongly about him becoming a Jedi. He offered to take him as his Padawan."

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"A Master cannot have two Padwans. It's forbidden." A light went on in Kat's head.

"So where would that leave you?"

Obi-Wan swiped a hand across the bottom of his tunic. "Qui-Gon told the Council I was ready to take the Trials."

"Well ... are you?"

"I am. It's just ..."

"You feel like Qui-Gon is abandoning you and there's some jealously there towards the person responsible for that." Her words caught him a bit off guard and he didn't reply for a while as he thought them over. Jealous? Of the boy? Was he? The more he considered it the more he saw the truth. He had been so wrapped up in trying to make Qui-Gon see that Anakin was dangerous - which he still felt - that he hadn't looked deeper inside himself to see why he had argued the point so strongly. If there was darkness in the boy, Qui-Gon and the Council would eventually discover it and the situation would be dealt with accordingly. There had been no need for him to press the point so forcefully. He had done it because he knew his Master would want to take the boy on as his new apprentice and ... that had hurt. Obi-Wan knew the day would come where he would take the Trials and become a Jedi Knight and Qui-Gon would take another Padawan but it had all happened so suddenly, and in such an unnatural way, that he hadn't had a chance to come to terms with it.

"I suppose you are right, Kat."

Without thinking she reached over and patted his hand where it was resting on his knee. "Qui-Gon isn't abandoning you and I think it says a lot that he told the Council you are ready to take your Trials."

He hadn't thought of that. Qui-Gon _had_ said he was ready. He sat up a bit straighter and she was glad to see a genuine smile cross his lips; she had done all she could do to help her friend. Kat slowly rose to her feet, trying not to trip herself in the skirts of her dress.

"Good night, Obi-Wan."

He looked up at her. "Good night. Thank you for the conversation."

"That's what friends are for."

* * *

Her conversation with Obi-Wan was not the only one she was to have on the two day journey back to Naboo. The last night before their arrival Qui-Gon sought her out, finding her discussing something with Captain Panaka. He had not spoken to her again like he wanted and he felt an urgency to do it before they landed. Once they were back on Naboo he knew he would not have another opportunity to talk with her. When he had found a place where they wouldn't be overheard he looked down at the young woman.

"I'd like for you to be truthful with me. Your father was Garyth Ardinn." She didn't answer immediately but her eyes narrowed a bit. He could almost hear the frantic thoughts running through her mind and gave her time to decide what she wanted to say.

Kat was not completely surprised that Qui-Gon had pieced together the truth or at least some of it and that was what was giving her pause. How much did he know? What could she say? She didn't want to give too much away if he didn't know everything.

"Yes. He took my mother's name when they married."

"I thought your last name was a bit familiar. It took a little time in the Jedi Archives to refresh my memory."

"What do you want me to tell you, Master Qui-Gon?" she asked, her voice sounding a bit aggravated.

"Why did your father leave the Order?"

"Mainly because of my mother. He met her once when he travelled with his Master to Alderaan. Seems they fell in love almost on first sight."

"It is not completely uncommon for some to leave the Order for such a reason. You said that was the main reason, though. Was there something else that factored in to his decision?"

"It was after his Master was killed during a mission to Sy Myrth. He would never go into much detail with me but he told me he had felt there was something else behind the dispute that brought them to the planet and his Master's subsequent death. He said after that he knew his path did not lay with the Jedi, that something was hiding in the shadows that he wanted nothing to do with, and so he left the Temple and travelled to Alderaan to marry my mother." Qui-Gon nodded at her words. He had found reference to Master Kida Doim's death on Sy Myrth in the Archives - that system was still causing problems, even threatening to leave the Republic - but it had only said his Padawan had left the order shortly afterwards with no mention of his fate.

"Why take a different name?"

"He wanted to disappear, avoid notice from anyone who might remember he was once training to be a Jedi."

"And once he had a daughter that was Force sensitive he was more determined to stay hidden." Qui-Gon looked at her pointedly and her shoulders slumped. She had hoped he might not figure that out though it was hardly surprising. "It was apparent you were not completely unfamiliar with how to wield a lightsaber." He smiled down at her and she could only grin sheepishly back.

"Father never gave me much instruction but he did show me a few things before he died, just enough so I wouldn't slice any body parts off." She chuckled a bit at the memory but quickly grew serious again. "He did not want me to become a Jedi, which made him more determined to remain hidden. That's why my parents moved back to Naboo after I was born; it was further from the capital."

"How did your parents die?"

"They were both teachers and had taken their class to the Science Academy for a day trip. Something went wrong during one of the demonstrations and there was an explosion. Mother was killed in the initial blast and Father died from her injuries a few days later."

"And you said the Queen's family took you in?"

Kat nodded. "There's a shared ancestor somewhere but they were glad to take me into their home and make me a part of their family."

"Do you still have your father's lightsaber?"

She pressed her lips together momentarily before reaching into the folds of her dress, pulling the weapon from its hidden pocket. He didn't reach for it but nodded at her slightly. Knowing what he wanted she took a couple steps back, thumbing the switch, and a silvery blade lit the dim room they were in.

"A very unusual color," Qui-Gon commented.

"I don't know anything about that but Father said this is the blade he constructed at the beginning of his training. Before he died he told me to keep it close but well hidden" She thumbed it back off and returned it to its hiding place.

"I am sorry to hear about your parents, Kat, and I'm sorry that the Jedi Order lost two potentially great Jedi Knights."

She merely rolled her eyes. "I am happy as I am, Master Qui-Gon. I like my freedom a bit too much; I don't think all the rules the Jedi live by would have sat well with me."

There was a low rumble in his chest as he laughed quietly. "You may be right, my dear. Some find it very hard to abide by the Jedi Code, especially when they're younger." He met her eye. "There are some parts of the Code that I don't exactly agree with." Kat wasn't sure what he expected her to say so she simply nodded, indicating she'd heard his words. She was puzzled as to why he seemed to place such emphasis on his last sentence.

"Is that all you wanted to know?"

"Yes. Thank you for being so honest with me, Kat."

"There was no point in lying. You could probably read my mind anyway."

He could only laugh at her bluntness.

* * *

As the ship made its descent to land, everyone made their preparations to disembark. Kat made sure her blaster was at her hip and her lightsaber concealed beneath her tunic. She couldn't dare use it but it was always a comfort to know it was there. She glanced around at everyone gathered near the landing ramp. The handmaidens were all dressed in maroon tunics, black breeches, and boots, attire much more suitable for whatever they may encounter while trying to find the Gungans. Sabé was in her disguise as Queen but even she wore a tunic and breeches, though her hair was still done up rather elaborately.

"Are you sure about this?" Kat asked Padmé quietly.

"Honestly, no, but I can see no other way. We must do something to save our people."

"I wish there was another way."

"So do I."

Their conversation was interrupted when Anakin ran up to her, a smile on his face.

"Hi! Where have you been?"

"Annie! What are you doing here?" Padmé sidestepped the boy's question.

"I'm with Qui-Gon ... but they're not going to let me be a Jedi. I'm too old." Kat was surprised at the boy's words. Obi-Wan hadn't mentioned that.

"This is going to be dangerous, Annie," Padmé told him.

"Is it? I can help. Where are we going?" They could only smile at his innocent offer.

Padmé kneeled down to be more on his level. "To war, I'm afraid. The Queen has had to make the most difficult decision of her life. She doesn't believe in fighting, Annie. We are a peaceful people."

There was no time for anymore words as the ship landed and the landing ramp opened. Panaka and the Queen lead the way, followed by the handmaidens and Jedi, Anakin, and Jar Jar. The few troops that had been onboard brought up the rear. After a short walk they came to the edge of a large lake. The Queen nodded at Jar Jar and he leapt into the water, quickly slipping from sight. Katavé found the Jedi at her side as they stared at where the Gungan had disappeared.

"I hope this works," she commented grimly. "I'm sure the Federation knows we're here. It won't take them long to find us."

"We can only hope our awkward friend is successful in his negotiations," Qui-Gon replied, crossing his arms on his chest. There wasn't much reassurance in his tone.

A little while later there was the sound of water splashing and Jar Jar's head appeared out of the lake. Once he was back on dry land he shook himself off and then approached where Panaka stood with the Queen and Jedi.

"Dare-sa nobody dare. All gone. Some kinda fight, I tink."

"Do you think they've been taken to the camps?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Most likely they were wiped out," Panaka answered darkly.

"No, mesa no tink so," Jar Jar replied quickly. "Gungan hiden. When in trouble, go to sacred place. Mackineeks no find dem dare."

"Do you know where they are?"

Jar Jar stared at Qui-Gon with a resigned look on his face. "Yes. Dis way." Kat and Obi-Wan shared a look; neither expected a good ending to this day.


	7. Chapter 7 - Unlikely Allies

**A/N: This chapter is a tad shorter than I had wanted but I wanted to get it posted before I left to go camping for the weekend. Thank you to all the new followers! We're almost to the end of Episode One, probably two more chapters, and then we'll head into Episode Two. Hope you enjoy!**

 **.**

 **I can't take credit for anything except Katavé. Everything good came from George Lucus. :)**

* * *

"Do you think the Gungans will listen to the Queen?" Obi-Wan asked in a low voice next to her. They were watching Jar Jar as he lead them further into the swamps, sniffing the air as he went along. Kat shrugged.

"Your guess is as good as mine. I hadn't encountered a Gungan before the two of you showed up with Jar Jar." He sighed.

"Our last meeting with their leader didn't go so well. It was made quite clear that the Gungans do not like the Naboo." She looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"When did you have this meeting?"

"After we first arrived on the planet and were trying to evade the droids."

"Well that makes me feel better about this plan," she replied, irritation in her voice. Was Padmé aware the Gungans did not like them? If she was did she think she would be able to sway their opinion enough to help? Kat felt the beginnings of a headache and wanted to change the topic of their conversation.

"Are things better between you and Qui-Gon? I saw you talking to him while Jar Jar was gone."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes. I realized how out of place my anger was, thanks to you, and apologized. I believe I was the only one who felt there was an estrangement, anyway." Kat didn't respond, merely nodded. She knew exactly what he meant. "He did say I was headstrong."

She snorted in amusement. "Now where would he get an idea like that?" Her feet tripped up a bit at the dashing smile he gave her and she threw her arms out to retain her balance. Falling face first into the muck of the swamp in front of the Jedi was not something she wanted to experience.

"Dissen it," Jar Jar suddenly called, coming to a halt. He made an odd chattering noise and several Gungans mounted on Kaadus emerged from the brush. Jar Jar stepped towards the one in the front with a hesitant wave.

"Heyo-dalee, Captain Tarpals."

"Binks! Noah gain!"

"We comen to see da boss."

The Gungan captain actually appeared to roll his eyes. "Ouch time, Binks." His gaze swept over the rest of them. "Ouch time for all-n youse." For a moment Kat didn't think they were going to let them pass but the captain motioned to them and turned down the path, the rest of the Gungan guards falling in at the back of the line. As they were lead even deeper in to the swamps, Kat began to feel much more nervous about the whole situation. They suddenly came to a fairly large open area, surrounded by the remains of a ruined temple and Gungan refugees. They were quite outnumbered. At one end of the clearing several stern looking Gungans appeared on top of a partial submerged stone head. The largest of the group took a further step forward.

"Jar Jar, yousa payen dis time. Who's da uss-en others?" The creature did not sound pleased at all.

"Boss Nass, disen Queen Amidala," Captain Tarpals said, giving a bow. The Queen stepped forward, Panaka and the Jedi behind her, and Kat took a deep breath. Padmé had instructed Sabé for quite a while on what she was to say to the Gungan leader and she hoped the girl would remember everything.

"I am Queen Amidala of the Naboo. I come before you in peace."

"Naboo biggen," Boss Nass looked down at them with narrowed eyes. "Yousa bringen da Mackineeks. Dya busten uss-en oom. Yousa all bombad. Yousa all die'n mesa tink." The tension in their small group skyrocketed at his words. Panaka glanced around nervously and Kat saw the Gungan guards behind them lower their long power poles.

The Queen continued though Kat could feel her nervousness. "We've sought you out because we wish to form an alliance -"

"Your Honor," Padmé's voice suddenly rang out and she stepped to the front of the group. Kat sucked in a quick breath as she realized what her friend was about to do. She hoped it was the right decision.

"Whosa dis?" Boss Nass asked, clearly irritated at the interruption.

"I am Queen Amidala." Katavé almost laughed at the stunned expressions on the faces of Anakin and some of the Naboo pilots. Obi-Wan looked over his shoulder at her and she just smiled. It wasn't her place to reveal her friend's secret. Padmé pointed at Sabé, "This is my decoy, my protection, my loyal bodyguard. I am sorry for my deception but under the circumstances it has become necessary to protect myself. All though we do not always agree, Your Honor, our two great societies have always lived in peace. The Trade Federation has destroyed all that we have worked so hard to build. You are in hiding, my people are in camps. If we do not act quickly all will be lost forever. I ask you to help us ... no, I beg you to help us." With those words Padmé dropped to her knees before Boss Nass. Kat stared at her, amazed at what her Queen was willing to do to enlist the help of the Gungans.

"We are your humble servants. Our fate is in your hands."

Slowly Panaka, the pilots, and the handmaidens all kneeled before the Gungan council, Anakin and the Jedi being the last to follow her example. There was a tense silence that seemed to stretch forever as they waited for a decision.

A loud laugh rumbled from the chest of the large Gungan leader. "Yousa no tinken yousa greater den de Gungans. Mesa like dis. Maybe wesa bein friends." There was a cheer from the Gungans and Kat heard an almost audible sigh of relief from their own group. She couldn't help but shake her head at the audacity of her Queen.

"Milady." Kat realized Obi-Wan was offering her a hand up. She took it with a smile, knowing he was going to question her about Padmé's deception.

"I couldn't tell you, I'm sorry," she said as he lead her a few steps away from the group.

"I wasn't looking for an apology, Kat."

"Well, I feel that I owe you one. I don't want you to feel that we did not trust you or Qui-Gon."

"Kat, I understand. I am not a complete novice when it comes to politics." He gave her a wry smile. "Who all knows?"

"Not many. Panaka, the handmaidens obviously. Governor Bibble is aware that the Queen sometimes uses a decoy but even he does not know when it happens. Other's reactions to her have to be genuine."

"Have you ever been her decoy?"

"Oh no! Only Sabé. She and Padmé bear a striking resemblance. Even with all the make-up I would probably still look too old."

"You are not old."

"I thank you for that," she replied with a grin.

He crossed his arms in the folds of his robe and they looked to where Padmé and Qui-Gon were talking with Boss Nass. "So this part of her plan has been successful after all."

"I had my doubts there for a moment."

"You're not the only one."

"I thought Jedi could see the future." There was a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Sometimes, but not really. We may have visions of what the future could bring but rarely is anything very clear."

"Have you? Had any visions about how this whole mess is going to turn out?"

"No. There seems to be a darkness shadowing everything recently." She didn't question his words. It was too similar to what her father had told her when she was younger. If another Jedi was mentioning this darkness then she knew it had to exist.

* * *

Kat stood to the side with the other handmaidens as Padmé discussed battle plans with the Gungan generals and the Jedi. This was not something she could help with so all she could do was wait until told what to do next. She paced to the edge of the trees, watching across the open plain for any sign of Captain Panaka returning. Kat was glad her parents were not alive. As yet they had no idea what had happened to the citizens of the planet and she was glad they had not been forced to suffer through any kind of torture.

"Could I have a word with you, Katavé?" She started a bit, having not heard the Jedi approach.

"Of course, Master Qui-Gon."

"You recall what you told me about why your father left the Jedi Order? About feeling there was something hiding in the shadows?" She nodded. "I believe your father was correct. The being that attacked me on Tatooine is, I feel, part of that darkness. The Jedi Council sent us with you to protect the Queen in case this move draws that attacker out into the light."

"What do you think the attacker is?" He paused, almost as if he was considering what to say and that alone told her how serious the situation was.

"We believe he is a Sith Lord, an enemy the Jedi had thought extinct for over a thousand years." Qui-Gon placed a hand on her shoulder and stared down at her sternly. "I want you to promise me that no matter what happens, you will leave this mysterious figure to Obi-Wan and myself. Being a Force-sensitive will allow you to feel things, sometimes even things you cannot see, but you must not act on your inclination to help. Whoever this being is has been well trained in the Jedi arts and it is a fight that only Jedi will be able to win."

"I promise. I doubt I would be of much help anyway."

"Do not underestimate yourself. I knew your father. He was strong with the Force and I sense that in you as well but this is something you must stay out of." She nodded. She might be a trifle hard headed sometimes but this was not a situation she was likely to go rushing into. If the situation was enough to worry Qui-Gon than that was reason enough to steer clear. "When this is all over I would like to stay in touch. I may not have been your father's master but I did know him and I'd like to know that his daughter is doing well."

"I would like that, Master Qui-Gon," she told him and she really meant it. The arrival of four speeders brought a halt to their conversation, though the Jedi lead her back to the discussion of the forthcoming battle.

"What is the situation?" Padmé asked when Panaka joined them.

"Almost everyone's in camps. A few hundred police and guards have formed an underground movement. I brought as many of the leaders as I could. The Federation's Army is also much larger than we thought and much stronger. Your Highness, this is a battle I do not think we can win."

"The battle is a diversion. The Gungans must draw the droid army away from the cities," Padmé told him. She signaled Artoo and the droid displayed a hologram map of Theed. "We can enter the city through the secret passages on the waterfall side. Once we get to the main entrance, Captain Panaka will create a diversion so that we can enter the palace and capture the Viceroy. Without the Viceroy they will be lost and confused." No one spoke as they took in her words. Kat was amazed at what she had planned. It _could_ work but it depended on a lot of other pins falling into place.

"What do you think, Master Jedi?" Padmé finally asked.

"The Viceroy will be well guarded."

"The difficulty's getting into the throne room. Once we're inside we shouldn't have a problem," Panaka mussed outloud.

Qui-Gon looked at Boss Nass. "There is the possibility with this diversion many Gungans will be killed."

The Gungan leader puffed out his chest. "Wesa ready to do are-sa part."

Padmé continued. "We have a plan which should immobilize the Droid Army. We will send what pilots we have to knock out the Droid control ship which is orbiting the planet. If we can get past their rayshields we can sever communication and their droids will be helpless."

"A well conceived plan," Qui-Gon told her. "However there's a great risk. The weapons on your fighters may not penetrate the shields on the control ship."

Obi-Wan finally spoke up. "And there's an even bigger danger. If the Viceroy escapes, Your Highness, he will return with another Droid Army."

Padmé gave them all an unyielding glare. "That is why we must not fail to get the Viceroy. Everything depends on it." Kat fought the urge to pinch the bridge of her nose. This whole thing had too much uncertainty for her tastes.

* * *

They were able to slip into the city without difficulty through the secret passages, just as Padmé had said. After splitting into two smaller groups Kat found herself on the hanger side of the tank filled central plaza with Padmé, the Jedi, Anakin, Artoo, and at least a dozen pilots and troops. The rest of their group was on the far side of the plaza and once everyone was in place Padmé signaled Panaka with a small red laser light.

Qui-Gon kneeled down to Anakin. "Once we get inside, Annie, you find a safe place to hide and stay there."

"Sure," the boy answered with a nod.

"Stay there!" the Jedi Master emphasized again.

At the far end of the plaza there were suddenly sounds of gunfire and explosions and they could see droids running and firing in that direction. As the chaos escalated Padmé lead them into the main hanger. Alarms began going off as they rushed in and they were greeted with blaster fire from the droids stationed inside. Everyone scattered for cover. Kat caught sight of Anakin ducking underneath one of the ships. She hoped he would stay safe. The droids seemed to know who to focus on and the Jedi stepped in front of Padmé, Eirtaé, and Katavé, easily deflecting the blaster bolts, sending them back at the droids. Kat relished the feel of the blaster in her hand and there was satisfaction each time one of the droids dropped in pieces to the ground.

"Get to your ships!" Padmé yelled to the pilots that had followed them. They didn't hesitate to obey, running to the yellow and chrome ships, dodging blaster fire as they went. The sound of engines roaring to life mingled with the sounds of the ground battle as the fighters took to the skies. Panaka, Sabé, and the rest of the Naboo troops rushed into the hanger and with the added help they were able to quickly finish off the remaining droids.

"My guess is the Viceroy is in the Throne Room," Padmé said.

Qui-Gon nodded. "I agree." They turned and headed towards the palace side of the hanger. Kat couldn't help but feel a bit optimistic. So far everything had gone as they had planned.

"Hey! Wait for me!" She looked up to see Anakin standing in the cockpit of one of the fighters.

"No, Annie, you stay there. Stay right where you are," Qui-Gon ordered.

"But I - "

"Stay in that cockpit." Kat couldn't give another thought to Anakin as the blast doors in front of them opened revealing a black hooded figure. Kat shivered at the menace she could feel emanating from him. She tightened her grip on the blaster in her hand. He pushed his hood off and they finally got a good look at his red and black tattooed face and the horns on the top of his head. She'd never seen a Zabrak except in pictures in the Naboo library but Kat was terrified at the sight of him.

"We'll handle this," Qui-Gon's voice cut through the tension.

"We'll take the long way," Padmé ordered quickly and she lead them towards a side entrance, leaving the two Jedi facing the hooded figure. Kat looked back to see Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon dropping their robes to the ground and igniting their lightsabers as they faced the red and black faced creature. As they moved further away she heard another lightsaber ignite and she turned to see their adversary holding a hilt with red blades stretching from both sides. She ducked behind a column as six wheel droids opened fire, hoping against hope that she hadn't just looked her last on Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"Our blasters can't penetrate their shields!" she yelled to Padmé. The Queen could only nod as she continued to fire. They were close to the exit but couldn't move from their positions or risk getting hit by the destroyer droids. She registered the sound of a fighter's engines just before half of the destroyer droids exploded.

"Come on!" Padmé ordered. While the droids were distracted by laser fire from one of the star fighters they were able to slip through the exit and into one of the lower halls of the palace. "This way. We need to hurry." The sound of the battles taking place in the hanger faded as they ran down the hallway. Kat hoped Anakin and the Jedi would be alright.


	8. Chapter 8 - Triumph and Disaster

**A/N: So I really struggled with this chapter. Really struggled. I could see what I wanted to happen in my head but for some reason it was hard to find the words to get it 'on paper.' I had intended on it being longer but I felt I had gotten to a good stopping place; hopefully the next chapter will come easier to me. I hope you like it. Please review and let me know what you think. There will be one more chapter for "The Phantom Menace" then probably a bridge chapter before I head into the action of "Attack of the Clones." Thank you to all the new followers!**

 **.**

 **ColdOnePaul: Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying it! And thank you for your idea...I knew I wanted a bridge chapter but I wasn't entirely sure what I wanted it to cover. :)**

 **.**

 **As always, all the credit belongs to George Lucas. I could only wish I could create such an amazing world. :)**

* * *

They climbed several levels in the palace before they were cornered by a battalion of battle droids. Using the marble columns as cover, they returned fire, but it seemed every time they brought a droid down another appeared to take its place.

"We don't have time for this Captain!" Padmé yelled.

"Let's try the outside stairway," he replied, aiming and blasting a large hole in the window nearby. The Queen looked at her followers.

"Kat, you, Sabé, and Eirtaé stay here with half the troops and clear out these droids. I'll take everyone else and use the other entrance. Meet us outside the Throne Room!" There was no time to argue as she, Panaka, and their half of the group stepped onto the ledge outside the busted window, attaching grappling hooks to their pistols and firing above their heads. Kat watched as they slowly rose out of sight.

"Right," she muttered, then turned to the group with her. "You heard her. Let's clear out these droids." They set to their task with enthusiasm, thoroughly enjoying watching droid body parts flying with each blaster hit. As they began to work their way forward, Kat wished for the first time that she could pull out her lightsaber. It would be so much easier to slash through several of the droids at one time as she had seen Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan do several times. But she didn't dare; she was not a Jedi and didn't know how to wield the blade properly. They kept pushing the droids back, their numbers quickly dropping. She glanced behind her to make sure everyone was keeping up and it was a split second too long. One of the remaining guards fired and got a glancing blow on her left arm. It wasn't deep but it burned through her tunic and into her skin. She hissed in pain, taking out the droid with a single blaster shot to the head.

"Kat!"

She waved Eirtaé off. "I'll be fine. We have to get upstairs." The younger girl nodded, though she eyed the burned spot on Kat's sleeve.

At last they had destroyed the last droid and took off down the corridor, taking the steps two at a time. They needed to get to the Throne Room to provide Padmé with backup as there was no telling what they would encounter with the Viceroy. As they rounded the last corner Kat could see Padmé, Panaka, and the other Naboo guards facing Nute Gunray in the Throne Room, surrounded by several droids.

"We need to get rid of those droids and give her time to deal with the Viceroy." Kat turned to Sabé. "Distract them. They'll think you're the Queen and send the guards after us." The girl nodded and they sprinted down the hallway, halting before the Throne Room doors in time to hear Gunray tell Padmé it was time to sign his treaty.

"I will not be signing any treaty, Viceroy, because you have lost!" Sabé yelled and fired her blaster, taking out one of the guards.

"After her!" Gunray ordered. "This one is a decoy!" The group outside the door took off in the opposite direction from which they had come, Kat grinning as they ran from the droids that were sent after them. Sometimes it was nice having to deal with something that couldn't think for itself. They came to the bottom of a long flight of stairs and took up positions behind the columns lining the hall.

"There's only six of them! This should be easy!" she told their group. And indeed it was. The handmaidens weren't unskilled with their blasters and it only took a few minutes before there was nothing but broken piles of droids dotting the stairway. For the first time in quite a while they could take a few calming breaths. Kat strode over to one of the carcasses and kicked at its still upright torso, sending it sliding across the polished floor.

"We should head back to the Throne Room," Eirtaé said, her eyes still darting up and down the corridor as if expecting more droids to appear.

"Yes. She should have - " Kat stopped midsentence as a cold feeling of dread suddenly washed over her body. Everyone stared at her in confusion as she had completely frozen in place.

"Katavé, are you alright?" Sabé asked. She knew Kat could sometimes sense things but she'd never seen the older handmaiden act in such a way before. Kat didn't answer right away. She was trying to figure out what was causing this feeling which was becoming stronger by the moment. A sudden vision of glowing lightsabers told her where this fear was coming from.

"Go on without me."

Sabé looked at her like she had lost her mind. "What are you talking about?"

"You do not need me at the moment, neither does Padmé." She had felt her friend's elation and knew they had overtaken the Viceroy. "Our diversion has worked. Head back to her."

"Where are you going?" There was panic in Sabé's voice now.

"I have to find the Jedi. Something is wrong." With that she ran down the corridor. Kat had no idea where the Jedi had gone after facing the figure in black in the hanger but she knew one place where she could find out. Yanking open the door to the room that held the screens that were connected to all the security cameras she frantically looked them each over, hoping to see a sign of the Jedi. A flash from one in the corner caught her eye and she saw the green and blue of their lightsabers as they battled the creature. That was all she needed; she recognized their surroundings. Kat only hoped she would be able to get there in time.

As she rushed lower in the palace she suddenly came to a skidding halt. Pain. She felt pain and ... anger. She was alone and nothing had hit her; she looked around in confusion. Something had happened, something bad and she could feel it. Her thoughts suddenly rushed to Obi-Wan and she knew whatever she was feeling concerned him. Panic flooded through her but there was nothing she could do. Qui-Gon's words and her promise came rushing back to her but she pushed the thought aside; something was _wrong_. Even if she wanted to follow the Jedi Master's order, she didn't think she could. It felt like something was propelling her forward, urging her to keep going. Kat didn't know what it was but she couldn't fight it. She got her feet moving again but a few moments later that feeling of pain returned however the anger was replaced with overwhelming sadness. She swallowed in fear. She finally reached the power generator and sprinted across the catwalks towards the melting pit, the red glow from the electron ray gates visible ahead of her. Not able to hear anything over the hum of the generator she hit the button on the control panel, rushing down the hallway once the gates turned off. Before she reached the opening at the other end she had pulled her father's lightsaber into her hand and ignited its silver blade. She might not be a trained Jedi but after seeing the Zabrak she wasn't going to walk in there with just a blaster. What met her eyes was not at all what she had expected.

"Obi-Wan!" she yelled without thinking. He was dangling just below the edge of the melting pit, clinging to a nozzle, while the red faced and horned creature in black leered down at him. It's head jerked up at the sound of her voice, the menacing grin on his face being replaced with surprise when he saw her. Her interruption was all Obi-Wan needed. Before she knew what was happening he had vaulted himself out of the pit and with a slash of green the Zabrak fell into the shaft.

For a moment there was only the sound of the power generator as Obi-Wan and Katavé stared at one another. She was relieved to see him unharmed while he was shocked to see her with a lightsaber in hand. This only lasted a moment as he quickly extinguished his blade and rushed to the other side of the pit and that was when she saw Qui-Gon. She reached his side a second after Obi-Wan and clamped her hand over her mouth to stifle her gasp. In the very center of his tunic was a nasty circular scorch mark and Kat realized what had happened. She felt tears prick at her eyes as she took in the sight of the younger Jedi cradling his Master.

"It's too late ..." Qui-Gon's voice was weak.

"No!"

"Obi-Wan promise ... promise me you'll train the boy ..."

"Yes, Master." Kat's eyes widened at their exchange. She knew how he felt about Anakin.

"He is the Chosen One ... he will bring balance ... train him!" The dying Jedi's eyes flicked to where Kat was standing behind Obi-Wan. "Kat ... learn the ways ... you may need it." She cringed and took a couple steps back, knowing what Qui-Gon was referring to. He looked back up at his Padawan, lifting a shaking hand to his cheek before his eyes finally closed and his body went limp. Obi-Wan clutched at him and bent over, silently weeping.

Katavé felt like she was intruding and slowly retraced her steps down the hallway. She didn't have a comlink but she hit the alarm button on the control panel, knowing that would bring aid. Now that the adrenaline and rush of battle had faded exhaustion descended on her like a heavy cloak. She would return to Padmé's side after assistance arrived; she wasn't going to leave him alone. Not knowing what to do she sank to the floor, the Jedi Master's last words to her ringing in her ears.

 _"Learn the ways ... you may need it."_

That was not something she wanted to hear. Her father had made sure the Jedi Council couldn't find her when she'd been born. He had always told her that he had left the Order because of what he felt was coming, though he never specified what that was, and he didn't want to place his daughter in a precarious situation. And now she had crossed paths with the Jedi and one had _known_ , just as her father had always feared. Master Qui-Gon had departed his life with a warning to her, a warning that there might come a time in the future where training in the ways of the Force would be needed. Conflicting emotions where battling within her. She didn't want to disobey her father but at the same time, what if Qui-Gon was right? What if the 'something' her father had always feared was near and only Jedi would be able to defeat or survive it? Kat sighed and laid her head on her knees. She did not know what to do. She didn't know how long she sat there when she became aware of someone watching her. Looking up, Kat met his eyes, choking back a sob at the sadness she saw in those blue depths.

"Obi-Wan," she whispered.

Pain was trying to tear him up inside and he needed to get a handle on it before it overwhelmed him. He tried to release all the anguish he felt into the Force as he'd been taught since he was a Youngling. He would not let his emotions rule him; that was dangerous. Trying to find something to focus his attention on he realized the other person that had been in the room was no longer there. Rising from the still form of his Master he looked around for Katavé. Not seeing her but noticing the electron rays gates were off in one of the hallways he directed his steps where he could now feel her presence. He saw her sitting with her back against the wall, head on her knees. She seemed so lonely, a small spot of color in an otherwise barren space. It was then that she looked up and their gazes locked. Obi-Wan heard her say his name softly and sped up his steps. She came to her feet as he approached. Her face was pale, concern clear in her eyes. When he was next to her she did something he was not expecting - she wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. He was so startled that for a moment he wasn't sure what to do, no one had ever embraced him in such a way. He quickly shook himself out of his befuddlement and put his arms around her in return, accepting the comfort she was offering. It felt good to hold her in his arms and to feel her own around his waist.

Kat wasn't sure what propelled her forward. Perhaps it was the pain she saw in his eyes and the desire to let him know he was not alone. Perhaps it was something more. She didn't know but at that moment all she saw was a friend in need of comforting.

"I am sorry." Her words were a bit muffled against his tunic but he heard them.

"There is nothing for you to apologize for, Kat. Qui-Gon's fate is not your fault."

"No, it is not but you have lost someone very dear to you and for that I am truly sorry." He hugged her a bit tighter then pulled back and peered down into her face.

"What are you doing down here? I believe you were told not to seek us out. And why do you have a lightsaber?"

"Padmé no longer needed my assistance, she had the Viceroy well in hand and I felt ... I knew something had gone wrong. I did exactly what Qui-Gon told me not to but I could not help myself. There was this ... I don't know what to call it, but it was like something was pulling me here." He met her gaze and she knew he was trying to search inside her. For once she didn't tense and put up the mental blocks she'd learned to employ in such a situation; she let him in.

"You are Force-sensitive," he breathed, surprise in his eyes. Everything clicked into place with those words. Her ease with handling his lightsaber, her ability to seemingly read his thoughts, this feeling that had pulled her to him - it was all because she had a connection to the Force. Obi-Wan couldn't believe he hadn't seen it earlier. Apparently Qui-Gon had and he recalled his Master's words to the female in his arms.

"He told you to seek training." She tried to move from his hold but he would not let her. The frustration on her face confused him. "What is wrong, Kat?"

"I have no desire to be a Jedi. My father kept me hidden when I was younger to avoid just such a situation. And now I've been thrust right into the middle of a mess I can't see my way out of. Two people have hinted that something is coming - my father wanted to keep me out of it and Qui-Gon seems to think a knowledge of how to use the Force might help me. I do not know what to do." At the confusion in her words he pulled her back to his chest, now trying to offer some comfort to her in return.

Kat buried her face in his shoulder, trying to ignore the sensations spinning around inside her. Qui-Gon's words, her father's wishes, Obi-Wan's presence, and something else - something she now understood to be the Force - were all causing her such confusion. She really just wanted to run and hide her face under the pillows on her bed. But she couldn't. She was not a child and she could not run away from the decisions that were now before her. Once everything had settled down, once things were back to normal and she could just take some time for herself she would think on these things. For now she needed to push her own feelings to the side.

"Why did you not tell me?"

"It is not something I want known. Padmé is aware of it, of course, but no one else is. Some of the girls know that I sometimes can sense things but anything beyond that had not occurred to them."

"How long did Qui-Gon know?"

She chuckled a little. "Probably from the first moment we met. He first tried to speak to me of my family on our way to Tatooine. I knew then that he knew. It was on our way back to Naboo that he basically cornered me and asked point blank." Obi-Wan nodded in amusement. That sounded like Qui-Gon. His Master was not one to just let things go. That thought made his shoulders slump a bit.

She looked up at him. "It hurts but eventually that pain will dull. Eventually you will be able to think back on your time together without the sadness you now feel. You will always miss him but he will never be truly gone as long as you remember what he taught you." Kat spoke from experience. Losing both her parents at such a young age had forced her to grow up quickly. Sometimes she felt that was a good thing and at other times ... other times she wished she could have just been allowed to be a child for a bit longer.

Obi-Wan gazed down at her, still a bit amazed at what he had learned. If the Council had known about her she would have been taken to the Temple as a small child and put on the path to become a Jedi. She would have trained with Master Yoda until someone took her as their Padawan. That unknown Jedi would have taken her goodness knows where. She would not be here now if that had been the case and he was grateful to her father for keeping her hidden. The thought surprised him. There was no reason to feel that way. Another thought tried to wiggle its way into his head and he fought it, knowing it was impossible. However the seed had been planted and as he continued to gaze at her a part of him wanted it to be true.

"Kat." The way he said her name caused her breath to catch in her throat but before he could say anything more they heard people approaching.

"I sent the alarm for assistance," she explained as he released her. He nodded and stepped back as the first of the guards appeared at the end of the hallway, lead by Panaka. Obi-Wan shot her a last glance before they were surrounded.


	9. Chapter 9 - Farewells

**A/N: Sorry this is a bit late. Busy weekend. Thank you to all the new followers! This is the last chapter covering The Phantom Menace. It is broken up a bit but I felt there was no need in detailing every single moment over the few days this covers. There will be a bridge chapter and then it will be on into Attack of the Clones, though it may be a bit longer than a week before the next posting; I'd like to have a couple chapters completed before I post. I hope you enjoy!**

 **.**

 **Velk: Thank you! I hope you continue to enjoy it.**

 **.**

 **All credit goes to Lucas ... only Katavé is from my little brain.**

* * *

Katavé stood with the other handmaidens behind Padmé as they waited for the ship to land. The past few days had gone by in a blur and she could not readily recall any specific moment she had been a part of; it was all so vague in her mind. She had been by Padmé's side almost nonstop, supporting her through the negotiations and seeing that the Viceroy and his minion were kept under tight guard. There had been no time to speak with Obi-Wan about, well, about anything, and she had barely seen the Jedi since Panaka and his guards had answered her call for assistance in the melting pit. And now they awaited the arrival of Senator - no, _Chancellor_ \- Palpatine and members of the Republic Guard to take the Viceroy and Rune Haako into custody for - hopefully - a trial. Members of the Jedi Council were also arriving to speak to Obi-Wan and see to Qui-Gon's funeral. She knew the young Jedi's time on Naboo was coming quickly to a close and she was sad about that. Kat enjoyed his companionship, considered him a friend ... and possibly more? That moment in the power generator hallway had played through her mind many times and the thought of how he had said her name still caused her heart to beat a little faster. He would be leaving to return to Coruscant after the celebration honoring their new friendship and alliance with the Gungans. Kat hoped they would have a chance to talk but if the opportunity didn't materialize then it was probably for the best. Obi-Wan was a Jedi; it was pointless to even imagine there could ever been anything between them.

The hum of engines broke over the roofs of the buildings and the large land cruiser belonging to the Supreme Chancellor landed in the courtyard. Panaka and his guards brought the Neimoidians before the Queen.

"Now Viceroy, you're going to have to go back to the Senate and explain all this." Padmé's voice was low but firm. Kat doubted anyone would ever mistake the Queen of Naboo as young or naive again. Their people were already singing her praises and calling for a change in the laws so she could be Queen for life. Padmé had heard those rumors and vehemently spoke against them. That was not the way their monarchy worked and it would not be changed.

"I think you can kiss your trade franchise goodbye," Panaka said with some glee as he motioned the two towards the now open ramp of the cruiser. Palpatine and several Republic Guards emerged followed by members of the Jedi Council. Obi-Wan stepped forward with Anakin in tow. The new Chancellor stopped to say something to the two, then patted the boy on the shoulder before moving on. Palpatine then approached the Queen with a genial smile on his face.

"Congratulations on your election, Chancellor. It is good to see you again."

"It is good to be home. Your boldness has saved our people, Your Majesty. It is you who should be congratulated. Together we shall bring peace and prosperity to the Republic."

* * *

The setting sun streamed through the windows at a low angle, painting the floor in golden light. Kat strolled through the corridor, aimlessly wandering, the agitated state of her mind keeping her from being able to be still. How she wished she was still a child and life's decisions were easy. She paused by one of the windows, staring out at the city, its artificial lights beginning to flicker on as the light of the day faded. It wasn't long ago - two weeks at the most? - that she had stood at the window in the Throne Room as the Queen debated the Trade Federation's blockade. She had a sense of unease even then and she now recognized the edginess she'd felt to be a premonition of coming change. And change had indeed come. She now faced a decision that her parents had tried to shield her from; should she take Qui-Gon's advice and seek out some training in the Force or should she ignore it and continue on as she always had? Kat rubbed her temples. It was no wonder she couldn't rest.

Voices caught her attention and she looked up to see Obi-Wan approaching with a diminutive creature in Jedi robes that could only be Master Yoda. Kat recalled her father mentioning the great Jedi Master and his vast knowledge of the Force, his small size often tricking many to underestimate him. As they neared her she could feel the air around her change and it seemed the pressure giving her a headache diminished. She stepped to the side to allow them to pass but Yoda stopped in front of her.

"Katavé Diaanti, a pleasure to meet you it is."

"Master Yoda," she replied with a respectful bow of her head.

"Speak with you alone, I would."

"Of course." There was no way she could deny the Jedi's request. Obi-Wan's brows came together in confusion but she simply shrugged. She could guess what this conversation would be about. Leaving the other Jedi in the corridor, Kat lead Yoda into a council room and then lowered herself to her knees before him; she felt strange trying to talk to him when she was so much taller. He did not speak right away, merely watching her and Kat knew he was reading her feelings.

"Confused you are, young one. Much has changed for you."

"Yes. I feel pulled in two different directions and I do not know how to make this decision."

"Wise your father was to keep you hidden. Sense the coming shadows he did."

"You knew my father?" She didn't know what she was surprised by this.

"Yes and a great Jedi he would have become. Such visions of the future he had. Left it all he did, wanted no part in the trouble to come. Sheltered you from it but before you a decision fate has placed."

She nodded. "Before he died, Master Qui-Gon urged me to seek some training in the Force. He said that I may need it in the future." Yoda did not say anything and she continued. "I do not wish to become a Jedi, Master Yoda but I wonder if some knowledge might keep me from falling prey to the Dark Side."

"Tricky the Dark Side is, always working from the shadows. Much wisdom you show in this. Correct you are that the Jedi path is not for you but a better understanding of the Force can keep you from the temptations of the Dark Side. If this training you seek, find Master Bel Sa-Vin on Devaron."

"Who is that?"

"A former Jedi that left the Order, much as your father did. Powerful master he was. Learn what you need from him, you will." He gave her what she guessed was a smile. "Worry not, safe you will be. Happy I am to see your father's strength in you."

* * *

The sun had just slipped beneath the horizon and the funeral temple was full. Kat fingered the edge of her black cloak as she took in the sight. Members of the Jedi Council, Naboo guards, Boss Nass and several Gungan warriors all stood together. Padmé was flanked on the front row by Obi-Wan and Chancellor Palpatine as the fire was set to Qui-Gon's body. Ric Olie, Governor Bibble, and Panaka stood behind them with Anakin on the end behind Obi-Wan. From her spot behind him, Kat could feel the sadness and fear the boy was experiencing. She couldn't blame him. The man he had seen as his protector, the only person he had after leaving his mother, had been ripped from him unexpectedly and his future was now very uncertain. She knew what Qui-Gon had requested but she also knew what Obi-Wan had told her of the feelings of the Council on Anakin becoming a Jedi. Now that some of them where here on Naboo she didn't know if that situation had been resolved or not; if it had the boy was as yet unaware of it. He was trying to be still but she could see him playing with the edge of his tunic and transferring his weight from one foot to another. If his future had been decided she wished someone would tell him. The poor boy didn't deserve be left so afraid. As if her own thoughts had somehow pushed them into action, Obi-Wan turned to Anakin.

"He is one with the Force now, you must let go of your sadness."

"What will happen to me now?"

"Council has granted me permission to train you. You will be a Jedi, I promise." She saw the boy square his shoulders and stand a bit straighter as he turned back to watch the flames. There was strength in him, that much was clear. Kat turned her own attention back to the fire. Sadness flooded through her as well. Qui-Gon had been very kind to her, never judgmental, even when he was confronting her about her past. He had not revealed her secret even to his Padawan and she was grateful. She had grown accustomed to his quiet, strong presence amongst them. Her gaze flicked to the hooded figure of Obi-Wan, wondering how he was faring. She had been witness to his grief in the melting pit but having little contact with him in the days since left her in the dark as to how he was dealing with Qui-Gon's loss. Once that initial shock wore off the anger and sadness that came next could be overwhelming, though she supposed being a Jedi would help him to deal with the worst of it. For a moment she wished she had the right to comfort him but she quickly shook the thought away, irritated at her own mawkishness.

* * *

Kat leaned against the ivy covered wall of the garden, staring up at the stars. Her short talk with Master Yoda earlier had eased some of her anxiety but once she'd been alone in her chambers she'd discovered she was not sleepy. Still clothed in the dark dress the handmaidens had worn to Qui-Gon's funeral she had slipped outside, content to finally have some time to herself. Nature had always done much to sooth her spirits, which was why she had been so uncomfortable on Coruscant. She had never travelled off Naboo until the Jedi had appeared in her life and now she felt that she would be spending more time away from her home. It wasn't something she desired but it seemed unavoidable. Her life had always seemed to stretch out in front of her like a straight road, nothing unexpected, the future clear. Now there was a bend in that road and she couldn't see beyond it; that uncertainty was not something she was used to feeling and she didn't particularly like it. Kat could only hope that once she got past this one bend there wouldn't be a series of them to follow.

"Katavé." She jerked, giving a small squeal of surprise. Having been lost in her thoughts she hadn't heard him enter the garden. He was quickly apologetic. "I'm sorry. I did not mean to startle you. I was merely looking for a quiet place to relax."

"No apology needed. I too was looking for a little solace." She patted the bench next to her. "Care to join me?" He gathered his dark robe around him and sat down and as he did so she was suddenly overcome by his presence. It was like winds swirling violently around her, making it a bit difficult to breathe for a moment. She struggled to control herself, wondering if he felt anything like she was experiencing.

"How have you been?"

"It has been ... difficult. I keep expecting to see him walk into the room. I know he is gone but that doesn't make it any easier."

"What you are feeling is completely normal, Obi-Wan. I remember suffering the same for quite some time after loosing my parents, expecting to see them, thinking of something I wanted to tell them, being angry that they were taken from me. Even after I thought I had gotten past it the pain would sneak up on me at the most random times. At least you are better prepared to deal with your grief than a twelve year old girl."

"The anger I feel worries me. Fear and anger are a path to the Dark Side."

"I cannot advise you on that but I do know that it is natural to feel such anger. It will eventually fade." There was a comfortable silence between them for a bit before she felt the need to speak again. "Where is Anakin?"

"Asleep. He will be returning to Coruscant with me after the celebration tomorrow."

"Then he is to be trained as a Jedi as Qui-Gon wished?"

"Yes. The Council granted me the rank of Knight earlier this afternoon and instructed that I take the boy as my Padawan."

"Congratulations on your promotion. It is well deserved." She flashed him a smile when he glanced at her. "What about your reservations where the boy is concerned?"

"Qui-Gon's last request was that I train Anakin. The Council now agrees with him. If they see him becoming a Jedi then my previous doubts are unfounded. I will train him and hopefully do as well as Qui-Gon would have done."

"You will make a fine teacher." She reached over and patted his hand. "Just remember your own Master's teachings as you begin this new journey."

"What did Master Yoda wish to speak with you about?"

"He offered some comfort and advice. He knew how confused I've been."

"About your Force sensitivity?"

"Yes, that, and this whole situation with the Trade Federation and ... other things." She couldn't voice what else had been filling her mind.

There was a pause.

Obi-Wan knew what he wanted to do and was shocked at the thought. He had never felt such a way before, had always closely guarded his feelings knowing attachment was against the ways of the Jedi. And now, with his departure for Coruscant looming on the morrow and the daunting task of beginning Anakin's training before him he knew what he was feeling was not appropriate. His path in life had been decided long ago, he had no wish to change that, and yet ... He gazed at the young woman next to him. Obi-Wan didn't know what it was about Katavé that so captured his attention. He had never felt such a connection to anyone besides Qui-Gon. It would be so easy just to reach out and draw her closer to him and ... but that would not be fair. To either of them. He knew the futility of such thoughts. She would remain here on Naboo and it was highly unlikely their paths would ever cross again. She would stay in the Queen's service, perhaps marrying and starting a family once Padmé's term was up. He would do nothing that might hurt her.

"It is late. Perhaps you should return to your chambers; you've had a long day." She smiled at him. Kat had been able to sense that he was conflicted about something and it seemed he had come to a decision. It was for the best.

"Your day has been just as long and you have had just as much on your mind as I have. If you will promise me that you will get some sleep as well I will let you escort me back." He had wanted to stay in the garden a while longer to settle himself but he wouldn't deny her request.

"I promise," he replied, offering her his arm. She took it, her fingers resting lightly on the sleeve of his tunic, and he lead her back to the doors of her chambers. There was some tension surrounding them but they both did their best to ignore it. Though somewhat unaware of the other's thoughts, they both knew there was something attempting to take root between them and they each felt it would be best if it didn't. Even so, Obi-Wan couldn't stop himself from taking her hand when they reached her door.

"Good night, milady," he said softly, brushing a kiss across her knuckles.

Her heart jumped into her throat and she fisted her other hand by her side. She almost lost the tenuous grip she had on her self-control as he lifted those blue eyes to her.

"Good night, Obi-Wan," she whispered.

* * *

Morning dawned bright and the palace was full of activity.

Katavé joined Padmé and the other handmaidens to await the time when they would progress out of the palace and down to the central plaza for the celebration. Her friend was a sight to behold in a light pink gown, her cape lined with pink petals meant to resemble to flowers that bloomed near her home. The dress and cape were capped off with an aurate fan topped with jeweled finials. Rabé had drawn the Queen's hair up into five elaborate buns that seemed to form a star at the back of her head. It was quite a display. She had been adamant that her attire symbolize the culture and heritage of Naboo. The handmaidens were not so elegantly attired. Their white dresses were somewhat covered by green hooded cloaks with purple lining. As they would be standing out in the sun for some time Kat would've liked something a bit lighter. The signal finally came from Panaka and they fell in line behind the Queen.

The crowds could be heard before they stepped outside. Once the people caught sight of their Queen their cheers turned into roars of approval. Padmé waved as they descended the steps and Kat was happy for her. She had been under such stress since the beginning of the Trade Federation's blockade that it was nice to see her relaxed. Everyone else was already assembled at the bottom of the stairs: Chancellor Palpatine, Governor Bibble and the Royal Advisory Council, Panaka and several of Naboo's troops, the Jedi Council along with Obi-Wan and Anakin. Even R2-D2, the astromech droid that had saved their ship as they escaped Naboo, was there next to Anakin. The long street leading up to the palace was lined with people several rows deep. There were even people sitting in window sills above the parade route so they could see everything. It was quite a spectacle. Kat ended up standing behind Obi-Wan and Anakin and as the drums sounded, signaling the approach of the Gungans, she observed the two. The boy was already dressed in a manner similar to his new Master and his hair had been cut short save for a small section that had been gathered into a short ponytail on the back of his head. Obi-Wan's ponytail and long braid had been cut off and she wondered if that was part of his promotion to Knighthood. He must have sensed her behind him because he turned slightly and gave her a wink. She had to bow her head for a moment to keep from laughing; she knew how he felt about such displays.

The parade of Gungans appeared and more cheers went up. Many of the children began singing, joining their voices with the drums and trumpets, and throwing flower petals. All in Theed were grateful for the help of their newest allies in the fight against the Trade Federation. The Gungan warriors all waved as they moved up the street, equally as glad for this new alliance and friendship. Kat spotted Jar Jar atop a kaadu and couldn't keep back the giggle that escaped her when he got his foot caught in the reins and toppled off. Boss Nass, for all his bulk, slid easily from his own kaadu and climbed the steps to stand before the Queen. Governor Bibble handed her a glowing orb and she turned to the leader of the Gungans with a smile.

"You have our eternal thanks and we are proud to call you and your people friends. Take this Globe of Peace as a symbol of our gratitude." Padmé said as she handed him the orb.

"It is good we being friends," he agreed. Then he turned and held the orb over his head. "Peace!" he yelled and the crowd roared in happiness.

* * *

Kat hurried down the hallway that lead to the main hanger. The Jedi were leaving for Coruscant and she didn't want to miss telling Obi-Wan farewell. There had been a formal leave taking after the celebration but she had felt compelled to see him off. She could hear the hum of the engines. Was she too late? Luck was on her side. Everyone had boarded the cruiser except for the one Jedi she was looking for and he was saying something to Captain Panaka. She waited for them to finish their conversation and for Panaka to head back to the palace before she called out.

"Kat! What are you doing here?"

"I came to say good bye."

"I thought we already had."

"That was not how I wished to bid farewell to someone I ... consider a friend." She stumbled over her words a bit. "I wish you luck as you begin Anakin's training."

"Thank you. I believe I will need it."

"Do you foresee problems? He seems quite eager."

"Oh he is quite eager," he agreed with a laugh. "He is full of energy and I hope I will be able to keep up with him."

"I think you will do fine. You are not so old after all," she teased. He stepped close to her and her own laughter died,

"I wish you good fortune in all that you pursue. Hopefully our paths will cross again some day."

"Hopefully," she managed to say.

"Good bye, Katavé." It seemed he wanted to say something more but didn't. He would walk away from her in the next breath, board the cruiser, and disappear from her life. She summoned up her courage and rose on her tip toes to place a quick kiss on his lips.

"Good bye, Obi-Wan." She spun and hurried to the hanger door, needing to put some space between them before she did something completely foolish. When she turned back he had started up the ramp but was still watching her. Raising his hand he gave her a small wave and then disappeared into the ship. The ramp lifted and she took several more steps back as the engines roared to life, lifting the cruiser from the ground and propelling it into the air.

Kat stood in the quiet hanger for a while after the sound of the engines had long faded, just staring into the empty sky beyond the bay doors. She hadn't felt the pain of loss since her parents' deaths but it rose up in her as she wondered if she would ever lay eyes on Obi-Wan Kenobi again.


	10. Chapter 10 - The Jedi Path

**A/N: First off my apologies for how long it took me to get this chapter posted. I did not intend on it taking quite this long however it took me a while to get it right (not to mention the fact that I've been super busy with end-of-the-school-year stuff for both my boys). This is a filler chapter between The Phantom Menace and Attack of the Clones and I really did some research for it (check out The Jedi Path by Daniel Wallace...its a really interesting read); I hope it works. As always a big thank you to all those who have followed my story. I hope y'all are still out there! Enjoy!  
**

 **.**

 **ColdOnePaul: Thank you for your support! :) I hope this chapter meets your expectations...and I am looking into your last idea. :)**

 **Guest 1: Thank you! I'm glad you are enjoying it. Their reunion will be in a couple of chapters. There are ten years between the two movies. ;-)**

 **Owlfur: No apologies necessary I assure you. :) I'm thrilled you have enjoyed the story so far. If by little pictures you mean the story "avatar," I use a website called "Doll Divine." Its just something I have fun playing around with and sometimes I like having a picture of what I see in my head. :)  
**

 **Guest 2: Thank you so much! I hope you continue to enjoy the story. :)  
**

* * *

 ** _Three years later ..._**

"You promise to return, though?"

"Yes. I'm only asking for, at the most, a year's absence. I have decided to follow Master Qui-Gon's advice."

"But why? Forgive me for my confusion, Kat, but I know you've never had any desire to be a Jedi. Why do you now feel that you need to seek out this mysterious Master for training?"

"My thoughts on that have not changed. I do not wish to become a Jedi but Qui-Gon's words too closely mirror what my father said all those years ago. I feel something is coming and I'm afraid if my Force-sensitivity were discovered by the wrong people I could unknowingly fall prey to their plans. I would feel better if I have some knowledge and control over it." Padmé pressed her lips together in thought and Kat waited patiently.

It had taken time but she had eventually decided that Qui-Gon's advice needed to be followed. In the three years since the Battle for Naboo and her first encounter with Jedi she had felt the Force pulling at her more and more. At night, after everyone had gone to sleep she had taken to pulling out her father's lightsaber in her chambers and trying to replicate the moves Obi-Wan had shown her during that long ago trip home from Coruscant. She had fought it for as long as she could but that pull she was feeling had to be answered. Telling her friend - and queen - that she needed to leave for a bit had not been the easiest thing she'd ever done. Not because she thought Padmé would try and stop her but because taking such a step was daunting and there would be no going back.

"I don't like the idea of you just disappearing for a year but if this is something you feel you must do then I will not stop you. I've always known there was something different about you, something you carried that I couldn't quite understand. I do not want to know what your father or Qui-Gon mentioned to you nor what you feel may be coming, I know what darkness hides in this galaxy. Just promise to return before the end of my second term. I've heard the rumors that the people want to change the laws to allow me to stay on the throne for life but that cannot be allowed to happen. I will need your support."

"Of course. I will not stay away longer than a year. I don't know if this Bel Sa-Vin will even agree to teach me anything so I may be back before you hardly know I'm gone. If I don't return within a month promise me that you will not tell anyone where I've gone and why. This is not something I want to be common knowledge."

Padmé smiled and gave her a tight embrace. "I promise. I will miss you immensely. Please be careful. I've heard the Devaronians are not the most friendly towards outsiders."

"Somehow I doubt Master Sa-Vin has set up shop amongst the natives."

* * *

The trip took a few days and Kat was relieved when she felt the transport ship come out of hyperspace. Being confined within a ship was something she would never be able to tolerate well. Once they'd landed she shouldered her pack and quickly made her way down the ramp. At the bottom she looked around, at a total loss as to what she needed to do next. Master Yoda had told her who to seek and where but had neglected to give her any clue as to where exactly she'd find this mysterious Jedi Master once she arrived on Devaron. Perhaps if she made some inquiries she might get some direction. She strolled through the small town, taking in the sights with interest. This was obviously a community that clung to its existence in this sector, much like many of the settlements in the Outer Rim. There were a few other species mingling with the native Devaronians but for the most part this looked like a location that didn't attract much off planet attention ... which was probably why a Jedi Master that wanted to disappear chose it. Something compelled her to stop at a small market stall near the edge of town. The Devaronian female looked up at her with curiosity in her eyes.

"Can I help you, missus?"

"I hope so," Kat replied, giving the woman a smile. "I am looking for someone."

"Could you be more specific?" There was a hint of annoyance in the voice.

"I'm looking for a Bel Sa-Vin. I can't give you a description of what he looks like but he probably keeps to himself much of time. He may be an older human." The Devaronian eyed her skeptically for a moment and Kat tried to keep from fidgeting while she waited. Finally the female nodded slightly.

"You're out here looking for someone and you don't even know what he looks like?" she asked, a touch of scorn in her voice. Kat simply nodded. "I believe I know of whom you speak. If it is the man you are looking for you are right that he keeps to himself. I don't see him above once or twice a year when he comes in for a few supplies. How he survives out there I don't know. I've heard he lives up in the hills at the base of the Krominins." She gestured towards Kat's left. "It's at least a day or two that way. If you're crazy enough to venture out there I wouldn't do it without plenty of supplies. Never know what you might encounter."

Kat's heart sank a bit but she swallowed back her disappointment. Someone wanting to stay hidden wouldn't be living right in the heart of town after all. She gave the Devaronian another smile.

"Thank you for your help. Where would you recommend I purchase what I need?"

"There. Tornac will have what you need." She paused, as if deciding to continue with whatever was on her mind. "You be careful out there. You don't look like you're used to being in the wilds."

"Thank you. I will." Kat gave her a nod and crossed the street to the small shop that had been pointed out. The male Devaronian eyed her just as curiously as the female had but he helped her find what she felt she needed and before long she was on her way out of the town, plunging into the trees that seemed to be threatening to overrun the settlement. She was nervous, she'd never been on her own before and she'd certainly never trekked through the forests of an unknown planet, but she had made the decision to seek out Master Sa-Vin and apparently this was the way she had to go to find him.

* * *

The Devaronian had been right. Kat reached the foothills of the Krominins in the early afternoon of her second day. After a day and a half of hiking through dense forest, rock hopping or wading through streams, she was glad to see brighter sunlight ahead. The trees thinned and she surveyed the landscape before her. Green, boulder strewn hills slowly grew in size, rising up until they merged into the rocky mountains ahead and above her. She took a deep drink from her water pouch and started up the path that ran into the hills. How she had ended up right where she needed to be in order to find the path she didn't know; it had almost felt like something was pulling her in the right direction. As the heat of the day bore down on her the path's incline got steeper and steeper and she could feel exhaustion trying to settle on her shoulders. Master Sa-Vin had picked his spot well, she couldn't imagine anyone venturing out this far in order to bother him. The sky was beginning to darken when she passed through a narrow corridor between two large boulders and came upon a small open space against the face of one of the mountains. A few small huts sat in the clearing, smoke curling out of the chimney of one. Kat took a deep, relieved breath and slowly approached, not sure what she would say.

"I have been waiting for you."

Her head jerked up and she saw a tall figure emerge from the shadowed doorway of the main hut. The Jedi tunic and robe were tattered and worn, his gray hair and beard were long and shaggy, but she could sense the Force around him. It reminded her of what she had felt around Master Qui-Gon and Master Yoda. She swallowed and took a few more steps towards him.

"Welcome, Katavé Diaanti."

.

"So you are here to be trained." Bel Sa-Vin's voice was low and gentle, carrying the faint accent of Chandrila. She looked up from the bowl in her hand and met his pale eyes.

"I do not wish to become a Jedi. I come on the recommendation of Master Yoda and Master Qui-Gon. They felt, as I do, that my Force sensitivity could make me a target for those hiding in the shadows. I come seeking some training, yes, but mainly knowledge so that I am less likely to fall prey to those wishing to do ill."

He pressed his lips together thoughtfully. "There is wisdom in what you say. Lack of knowledge in the ways of the Force can make it easy for some to fall prey to the temptations of the Dark Side. The Dark Side is selfish and focuses on individual wants and desires. They feel their power comes from emotion and so it can be easy for someone to unknowingly lose themselves if they don't know how to reach inside and release those emotions into the Force." She nodded a bit at his words. "How did you come to know Master Yoda in such a way that he would send you to me?"

"When the Trade Federation blockaded my home planet of Naboo Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan Kenobi were sent to negotiate. There ended up being no negotiations and they helped the Queen of Naboo escape to Coruscant to plead our case to the Senate."

"The Senate is useless."

"I cannot disagree with you there. They could not - or would not - help us and so we returned to Naboo to fight the Trade Federation. We were successful though Qui-Gon lost his life during the fight."

"Fell on the battlefield did he?"

Kat shook her head. "No. I am not exactly sure what it was but Qui-Gon said they believed it was a Sith. He insisted that he and Obi-Wan would take care of the man - he was a Zabrak. He wore all black and wielded a dual bladed red lightsaber." Master Bel narrowed his eyes as she spoke and she could sense him trying to read her thoughts, trying to see what she had seen.

"A Sith." The word was uttered in a whisper and she shivered. Qui-Gon had, of course, mentioned them but to hear the word uttered in such a way sent a trickle of fear down her spine. He focused on her again. "If the Sith have returned then there are dark times ahead."

"That is what my father always told me."

"What happened to the creature?"

"Obi-Wan killed him."

His eyes widened a bit. "This Obi-Wan is a Jedi Knight?"

"He is now but at the time he was still Qui-Gon's Padawan. The Council granted him the promotion on Naboo. It was right after that when Master Yoda spoke to me about finding you, though he merely gave me the name of the planet on which to find you."

"Yes, when I left the Order I did not want anyone to come find me. I wanted to be left alone and out of the politics in the Core. I felt there was something hiding and gaining strength, just waiting for its moment to strike. The Council would not listen to me. They felt that if there was any potential danger they would be able to sense it. Finally deciding that I wanted no part of whatever trouble was to come, I left and found a place where I could mediate and learn more about the Force."

"Then I am sorry to have disturbed you."

"It is quite alright, child. You say your father told you dark times were coming? How would he know that?"

"My father was training to be a Jedi. After his Master was killed he felt there was more behind what had happened. The Council didn't agree with him and he decided if they could not take him seriously then he was not where he belonged. He left, married my mother, and went into hiding. Whatever it was he felt worried him enough that he didn't want anyone to know he had been a Jedi."

Bel Sa-Vin sat back and observed her for a time. She wasn't uncomfortable under his scrutiny, Qui-Gon had done the same, but there was more hanging in the balance this time. Kat truly hoped he would agree to help her.

"Jedi are always surrounded by the Force - we feel it, we breath it, we taste it. It gives us purpose in a galaxy that seeks to pull us in many directions." He looked her in the eye. "Force, Knowledge, and Self-Discipline - these are the three pillars of the Jedi. They encompass all the Jedi do and reinforce the tenets of the Jedi Code. Though you will not become a Jedi and will not need to follow the Code, knowing and understanding these pillars is essential. Even partial training will be hard; I will ask and require a lot from you. You might question your decision rather quickly."

"I did not expect it to be easy. My mother would always tell me that which does not kill us makes us stronger. If what I need to do will help me grow strong enough to resist the Dark Side then I am prepared to do it."

He nodded. "Very well. We will start in the morning."

* * *

Nothing had prepared her for Master Bel's training. She did not complain, this was what she needed, but that certainly didn't make it any easier. Kat ended her days exhausted, falling onto her mat and fully expecting to never be able to rise from it again, but she always arose the next morning eager to begin again. Where she found the strength to keep going she did not know. Perhaps it was the Force working in her, pushing her further than she thought possible. Perhaps it was just sheer will power and the desire to make her teacher proud. Whatever it was it grew stronger as time passed and she met each new challenge with more and more confidence.

Each day started with meditation, which she found a bit difficult at first. Being still had never been something she did easily. Master Bel had some hard words for her after watching her struggle for a few days.

"Meditation is the key to aligning your mind and body with the Force. If you cannot remain in control of yourself you will never be able to reach out and use the Force to command your environment." After that it did not take her long to learn how to still her body and find peace within herself. In stark contrast to the meditation, he had her running up and down the hills, climbing trees, and many other exercises that made her realize the training she had received on Naboo before joining the Queen's retinue had been extremely lax. It took quite some time for the aches and pains to fade.

"You have to know that you can count on your body to do what you need it to do in any situation," Master Bel told her over and over.

She enjoyed learning about the Force, learning about the abilities it could give her. The first time she was able to move some small rocks without touching them she couldn't help but give a squeal of pleasure. As she learned to reach out into the Force she started being able to sense other living beings and she began seeing flashes of what, according to her Master, could be visions of past, current, or future events. Sometimes she saw her parents and moments from her childhood. Other times she caught glimpses of Padmé going about her daily business. She even saw Obi-Wan with a blonde teenage boy that she assumed was Anakin. These visions were comforting to her and she welcomed them. What wasn't so welcome, and always left her with a sense of unease, were the visions that had to be from the future: white armored troops, rivers of lava, a menacing figure surrounded by a cloak of darkness. She always came out of these feeling sick but there was nothing her Master could say except the Dark Side clouded everything and what she saw might not come to pass. Another ability she found amazing was when Master Bel handed her one of his books and she had a sudden flash of visions in quick succession of several different people. She looked up at him in confusion, not sure what she had just experienced.

"It is called postcognition. By drawing upon the Unifying Force you are able to see who all had handled the object you are holding."

"I truly saw everyone who has touched this book?" He nodded with a small smile on his lips. Kat looked down at her hands in amazement.

However, without a doubt learning to use her lightsaber was the most thrilling part of her training. Master Bel started her out holding a stick, which she balked at for a time. She _had_ held a lightsaber and her father had shown her enough to keep the possibility of dismemberment at a minimum. However that was what she was told to use and so for many days she was running through the cadences he'd shown her with a stick in hand. He showed her the different forms, explaining the benefits and weaknesses to each one, and had her run through each many, many times. After some time she found that she preferred Niman over the other forms. It combined some of the aspects of all the other forms but it allowed her to mainly use Soresu, which she liked for its reliance on patience, while integrating Force powers into a fight. Kat was well aware of her weaknesses, she was small and lacking in strength, so knowing that she could call on the Force to help in a fight was very comforting.

Not every moment of every day was consumed with her training. Kat found that she really enjoyed sitting by the fire with Master Bel and listening to him recount things from his past: his own training, the many missions he had been sent on, his life within the Jedi Temple. Though she had spent some time with Obi-Wan he had never delved into what life was actually like as a Jedi and she found it fascinating. She also liked getting to know Master Bel better. He reminded her somewhat of Qui-Gon, quiet and thoughtful, though she caught glimpses of what could only be called a mischievous twinkle in his eyes on occasion, especially when he would push her during her lightsaber training. He also had a dry sense of humor that would pop up at the most unexpected of times. She liked him and hoped they might develop something like what she had witnessed between Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan.

"Did you know my father?" she asked one evening.

He shook his head. "I'm afraid I did not, child. I left the Order probably thirty years ago. You father would have either still been a Youngling and under Master Yoda's instruction or a very young Padawan and off planet with his Master." She nodded, expecting such an answer, but she had been curious. "If you are any reflection of him then he was a strong, wise, and determined man." A surprised smile crossed her face. It was the first time he had complimented her.

"Thank you, Master."

"It is a shame your father left the Order but since doing so lead to your very existence, then perhaps he made the right decision." Her puzzlement was clear and he stared into the fire a moment longer before continuing. "The future is clouded. The Dark Side has hidden much from view but I have seen that you have a part to play in the future of the galaxy. I can't say what that part will be but it was destined for you."

* * *

As the months passed Kat found herself climbing to the top of the nearest peak many nights just to meditate. She liked it up there. There was always a gentle breeze and the stars spread out above her like an endless blanket. The more she learned how to reach out with the Force the more she sought out one particular person. She knew she shouldn't and tried to convince herself that she did it merely to make sure that he was alive and well. It took time but eventually she was able to sense him. This was unlike the visions she would have when meditating; those were almost like she was watching something on the Holonet. When she would purposefully seek him out - and find him - within the Force it was almost like she was there with him. She could see him, hear his words, even sense his frustrations occasionally. It brought equal amounts of comfort and pain.

 _Obi-Wan._

She was being foolish, she knew it. She might not be a Jedi but he most definitely was. During her months with Master Bel she had learned what the Code required of the Jedi and knew it was pointless to keep fantasizing about him ... but she still couldn't stop herself.

"The Council sometimes asks too much of the Jedi." Kat didn't move from where she was seated on the mountaintop; she had known Master Bel was approaching. He sat on a rock slightly behind her, remaining silent for a while. This was the first time he had sought her out and she knew he had something he wanted to tell her.

"You once told me that Qui-Gon Jinn mentioned there were parts of the Code that he didn't not particularly believe or adhere to. He and I share that sentiment, as do others in the Order. The Code is needed to keep Younglings and Padawans focused on their training, to keep them from anything that might distract or lead them astray. However once a Jedi has become a Knight, and certainly when they are a Master, I believe there should be some leeway granted in some circumstances." Kat finally stirred and looked over her shoulder at him.

"Are you saying they should be allowed to break the Code?"

"I wouldn't necessarily put it like that. Take your father for example. If he had not felt the Council were ignoring what he was sensing, would he have stayed?" She thought about that for a bit. Would he have stayed and ignored the love he had felt for her mother?

"No. I think he still would have left because he couldn't deny that he loved my mother. Though now I realize that he never truly abandoned what he had been taught; he still lived by the principles the Jedi had ingrained in him."

"That, child, is exactly what I am talking about. Finding love did not hinder his connection to the Force nor did it lead him to the Dark Side. Perhaps if the threat of being expelled from the order for falling in love had not hung over him he would have stayed." He stared into the sky thoughtfully. "As long as an attachment does not become obsessive and all consuming, clouding judgment and making one take drastic measures to cling to another then perhaps a Jedi would not be in danger of falling to the Dark Side. If it is a true merging of heart and spirit how can that be wrong? Think of all the potential Jedi that have _not_ been born because of this restriction. How much stronger would the Order be, especially if two Jedi or Force-Sensitives had a child?"

Kat could think of nothing to say. It was clear her Master had sensed where her thoughts sometimes lead her - or rather to _whom_ they lead her. Was he saying he thought Jedi should not be forbidden to love and marry? As long as it did not make them afraid to lose the one they loved? She wasn't sure what to think about this.

Master Bel chuckled softly. "Of course, it might take a strong hit against the head to get some Jedi to realize this." He grew serious again and drew her gaze to him. "I believe your time here is done, Katavé."

She jerked at his words. "What?"

"You have been here a year and have learned that which you need. The knowledge you have gained will keep you from unwittingly falling into temptation and the skills you have gained will keep you safe." She could only gape at him. While she hadn't exactly lost track of time she had been quite content. "Your presence is needed elsewhere now and you need to return to your life by your Queen's side. I feel that change is coming. A darkness veils everything but I can still sense that things are moving in the shadows and will not wait much longer before revealing themselves."

"Master Bel ... you feel I am ready?"

He stood and pulled her to her feet as well. "I never took a Padawan as the Force never placed one I connected with before me. I would have been proud to take you as my apprentice and lead you to become a Jedi. Trust your instincts. You are wise and have an inner strength that will serve you well." He patted her on the shoulder. "I do not know if our paths will ever cross again, I have no desire to return to the Order or become ensnared in the twisted workings of the Republic. I will miss you, Kat, but I will keep an eye on you from here." He enveloped her in a warm embrace before heading back down the mountain. Kat closed her eyes as his words sunk in, taking a deep breath to calm herself. After a moment she looked up into the night sky.

Yes, it was time to go back.


	11. Chapter 11 - Reunion

**A/N: My apologizes for the lateness of this chapter. End of school stuff for my kids has been kicking my tail. Thank you to the reviewers and followers! I hope you enjoy this chapter. We are moving into Attack of the Clones and so I'm pulling from the movie script and the novelization.  
**

 **.**

 **ColdOnePaul: Thank you! She will certainly be seeing Master Yoda again.**

 **Guest: Thank you for your kind words!**

 **.**

 **As always, all credit goes to George Lucas. I'm just a dreamer.**

* * *

 ** _Seven years later ..._**

The sun was setting as Kat stared out the window. If she closed her eyes she could believe she was twenty two again, with hardly a care in the world. And now trouble had come almost to their doorstep again. The news that the Trade Federation had joined the Separatists threw even worse implications into the mess. That was what Padmé was now discussing with Captain Panaka and his nephew and Kat somewhat tuned it out. She just took in the sight of her home before her, enjoying it while she had the opportunity. They would be headed back to Coruscant in a few of days; no matter the dangers facing her Padmé would not miss the crucial vote on the Military Creation Act. Since becoming Naboo's Senator at the request of the new Queen Padmé had shown herself to be a staunch supporter of democracy and the Republic. When the motion had been made to create an army to fight back against the Separatists she had been one of the most vocal against it. Nothing would keep her from voting against it.

"Please do not speak about me as though I am not here." Padmé's tense voice cut through her thoughts and she turned to face the three behind her.

"In matters of security, Senator, you _are_ not here," Captain Panaka replied. "At least your voice is not. My nephew reports to me and his responsibilities on this matter cannot be undermined. Take all precautions." With those words Panaka bowed and left the room. Kat stifled a snicker. She agreed with him but knew her friend would not appreciate the statement at all. She caught Padmé's eye and could see the irritation there though she knew her friend was well aware of the truth in Panaka's words as well as she. "We will be vigilant, Senator," Captain Typho said when Padmé turned back to him.

"I have my duty and that duty demands that I return to Coruscant."

"And I have my duty," the man said giving her a bow identical to his uncle's before he too left the room. The two females watched him go and Padmé gave a sigh. While Kat was sure the younger man was completely capable, it would have been more comfortable to know Panaka would be with them in these very dangerous times. It was almost like the Trade Federation blockade ten years before: danger surrounding her Queen - now Senator - and needing to leave Naboo with extra security.

"Sometimes I feel like time is slipping past me, Kat."

"Why do you say that?"

Padmé didn't answer right away, motioning for her to follow. The two walked through the corridors in companionable silence. Kat could feel her conflicting thoughts, knew the two directions she was feeling pulled in.

"It's something Sola said a couple of weeks ago. She asked when I would do something for me, when would I think about settling down? This isn't the first time she's voiced such thoughts to me but for some reason this time ..."

"You listened?" Padmé grinned at her response. They had known each other a long time, since they were children, and Kat was the only one allowed - or dared - to tease her in such a way.

"Yes, I suppose so. I am not dissatisfied with my life, helping others is all I have ever wanted to do, but I guess her words got to me this time. When _will_ I do something just for me? Most of the students that joined the Legislator program with me have left public service and have families now. Even most of my former handmaidens have retired and married yet here I am." She paused and glanced at Kat apologetically. "I'm sorry, Kat, I didn't mean -"

"It's alright, Padmé, you didn't say anything wrong. I'm over thirty now and have realized marriage and a family probably isn't in my future and I'm okay with that. It might be kind of hard living that closely with someone and being able to hear all their thoughts." Kat gave her friend a smile and Padmé just shoved her arm slightly.

"Well, what if that husband could read your thoughts as well?"

She paused. "What do you mean by that?"

Padmé looped their arms together and spoke in a quiet voice. "What if that husband was a Jedi?"

"Are you sure the stress isn't getting to you, Senator?"

"Don't play coy with me, Katavé Diaanti. I might have been preoccupied with the blockade but I wasn't so totally focused on it that I didn't see the way you and the young Jedi - Obi-Wan? - were together."

It was Kat's turn to sigh. "That was ten years ago. While I might have enjoyed his company and even liked him, I'm sure it was pretty much all on my side."

"For someone who could have been a Jedi you are remarkably blind." Padmé took her hands. "He noticed you and was attracted to you just as much as you were to him."

"Is there a point to this conversation? I thought we were talking about _your_ life. Besides, he _is_ a Jedi; there is no future there. Marriage is forbidden to them."

"I would just like you to be happy."

"I could say the same to you."

Padmé squeezed her arm and they continued through the palace.

* * *

The Naboo Royal Cruiser skimmed through the buildings and traffic of Coruscant with ease. The three Naboo fighters surrounding it, one in front and two behind, kept a close eye out for any threats. Senator Amidala had garnered many enemies during her time as Queen of Naboo and now as Senator, enemies with endless resources at their disposal, and with the vote on the Military Creation Act looming it was well known the Senator from Naboo would be returning to the Capital. When the landing pad came in view the ship slowed and began making its descent.

Inside the vessel Kat waited at the landing ramp, two Naboo guards in front of her, Cordé disguised as Padmé behind her, and then more Naboo guards. She could sense their nervousness, she too was worried, but they were doing what had to be done to protect the Senator. It had been quite sometime since Padmé had used a decoy but Panaka and Typho both agreed it would be wise to employ such tactics this time. Predictably, Padmé had argued, not wanting to put her friend in such danger, but Cordé had agreed with the men; she knew the risks and was willing to take them. Dormé had been sent ahead to make sure the Senator's apartment was safe and ready and Kat had insisted on coming as well. Master Bel had sent her back to stay with Padmé and so by her side she would remain. The ship set down on the landing pad and the landing ramp lowered. Kat could see the pilots of the three starfighters already walking in their direction as they exited the cruiser.

She felt something approaching as her feet hit the permacrete of the landing pad but before she could say or do anything there was a tremendous blast behind her, the concussion sending her flying like a doll across the ground. Reaching out with the Force she managed to slow her slide and grabbed a railing post before it pushed her over the edge and plummeting hundreds of stories. Her body jerked to a stop and she felt something pop in her left shoulder. Her ears ringing from the explosion, Kat could do nothing but lay there, dazed and with burning pain in her hand and up her arm. She slowly became aware of alarms blaring and the smell of smoke.

"Kat?! KAT?!" a frantic female voice yelled. She managed to roll onto her back and Padmé was suddenly leaning over her, Captain Typho at her shoulder. "Thank the stars you're alive!"

"What happened?" she managed to ask.

"An explosion in the ship."

"Is everyone okay?" She looked up when her friend remained silent and she saw the truth in her eyes. "Who?"

"Milady, you are still in danger and Kat needs medical attention. Let's have this conversation somewhere safer." Typho's voice was tense with worry.

"Listen to him," Kat said and he looked at her gratefully. Padmé nodded, reaching down to help her up. With Typho's assistance they got her to her feet and the three of them hurried to the waiting airtaxi, the droid R2D2 following along behind them.

* * *

"I shouldn't have come back."

"Stop talking such nonsense. This vote is important. You have worked too long and too hard to defeat it to not be here when it's fate is decided," Kat lightly scolded.

"But you ... and Cordé ..."

"We've been through this already. Cordé knew the danger and was willing to take that risk in order to see you safely here for this vote. And I am perfectly fine."

Padmé turned from where Dormé was arranging her hair, a frown on her face. "Fine? You have burns on your hand and your shoulder was dislocated."

"Burns that will heal and a shoulder that has already been reset and will be fine."

"Does nothing ruffle your nerves?"

"I'll let you know as soon as something does." Padmé just rolled her eyes and stood to finish dressing for her surprise address to the Senate. Word had spread that she had been killed in the assassination attempt and they had not bothered to contradict it. Her sudden appearance in the Senate would have quite an impact.

"I will make my speech and then go to see the Chancellor. Perhaps he will have received some information on who did this." Kat shrugged with her uninjured shoulder. She didn't like Chancellor Palpatine. She didn't know why but she always felt he was hiding something. Perhaps it was because he was a politician; she didn't like most of the ones she'd encountered in her two previous trips with Padmé. But in the ten years since his election it just didn't seem like he had done much to fix the problems in the galaxy.

"Let me know how that goes and please be careful."

.

"We have a new assignment for you and your apprentice, Master Kenobi," Mace told him. "There has been another attempt on the life of Senator Amidala. Her ship exploded moments after landing this morning. The Senator was unharmed but a few guards and one of her ladies were killed in the blast. At the request of Chancellor Palpatine, you and young Skywalker are being tasked with staying near the Senator and protecting her while we try to discover the identity of her attacker." Obi-Wan stiffened at the words but no one seemed to notice. He had tried not to think of her in the years since they'd parted but he hadn't been completely successful. He had no way of knowing if she was even still in Padmé's service but to hear that one of the former queen's ever present attendants had been killed sent a wave of panic through him.

"What caused the explosion?"

"It appears something hit it from the outside but there wasn't much left of the cruiser to be inspected," Mace told him. "The two of you are expected this evening." Obi-Wan recognized the dismissal and made his bow, Anakin following suit. As they turned to leave Yoda called out to them.

"Displeased with this order the Senator was. Warm welcome do not expect."

Obi-Wan was not surprised at this, he well remembered how strong willed the former Queen of Naboo was. He could sense the disappointment in his Padawan, however, and frowned inwardly. Anakin had not concealed his crush on the young Queen and though he had hoped time would diminish those feelings, that seemed to not be the case. He would have to have another discussion with his young apprentice about how those feelings were not appropriate.

* * *

She paced back and forth in her small room. The summons would come any moment and she would once again be face to face with him. Ten years was a long time but those feelings she had first discovered during the battle for Naboo had not faded. She kept them locked away, only pulling them out occasionally. There had been those couple of trips to the Capital with Padmé since returning from her training with Master Bel and there had been some hope in the back of her mind that their paths might cross. They hadn't and she had left each time feeling slightly disappointed but resigned. His name had popped up on the holonet occasionally but not enough for her tastes; not enough to keep her informed of how he was doing. And now he would be close by for possibly some time, trying to keep Padmé safe in the face of this mystery attacker. Would he even remember her? A knock on her door told her it was time. Taking a deep breath and smoothing her skirts with a hand that shook just a little, she entered the hallway and followed Dormé to the sitting room.

The two brown robed figures were already speaking with Padmé and Captain Typho, Jar Jar standing nearby, when they entered and took their places. When they all turned towards the newcomers Katavé felt like the breath had been knocked from her body. She didn't even really hear the words being exchanged between the Jedi and Padmé. Before her stood not the dashing young man she remembered but a devastatingly handsome man in his prime. Even though his Jedi robes she could see still broad shoulders. His auburn hair had been allowed to grow out and he now sported a beard, which didn't cover the maturity in his face. The piercing blue eyes were the same. Her heart beat rather erratically and she took several deep breaths to calm herself, looking down and fidgeting with the bandage on her hand as she did so. Knowing he would probably be able to sense how flustered she was Kat tried to release all those emotions into the Force as Master Bel had taught her. She happened to glance up and caught Obi-Wan's eyes on her, almost losing the small bit of composure she'd managed to build up. There was relief on his face, which she didn't understand, but flashed her a quick smile which she returned.

"My two attendants," Padmé introduced, gesturing in their direction. "You have not met Dormé, Master Kenobi, but you probably remember Katavé. She served me during the blockade." Kat knew exactly what she was up to but kept her face calm.

"Yes, I remember Kat quite well." Obi-Wan gave her another smile. "It is a pleasure to see you again, milady."

"And I am glad our paths have finally crossed again, Obi-Wan." He kept his eyes on her a moment longer before turning back to Padmé.

"Our presence will be invisible, milady," he assured her.

"I am very grateful you are here, Master Kenobi," Typho spoke up. "The situation is more dangerous than the Senator will admit."

"I don't want more security. I need answers. I want to know who is trying to kill me. I believe that there might lie an issue of the utmost importance to the Senate. There is something more here ..."

"We are here to protect you, Senator, not to start an investigation," he said carefully. Kat could sense that he was a bit conflicted on this matter.

"We will find out who's trying to kill you, Padmé. I promise you." They all stared at Anakin as he spoke up in contradiction of his Master. The young man's face visibly flushed in embarrassment and she felt a measure of sympathy for him. He was obviously eager.

"We are not going to exceed our mandate, my young Padawan learner." Obi-Wan's tone was sharp and Kat had a feeling this wasn't the first time the two had had this particular argument.

"I meant in the interest of protecting her, Master."

"We are not going through this exercise again, Anakin. You will pay attention to my lead."

"Why?" Kat's sympathy for him fled at that one word. She knew it could be hard when you were still a student but mentors are there for a reason. And to openly question his Master like that? She met Padmé's puzzled gaze from across the room

"What?" Obi-Wan asked, astonishment in his voice.

"Why else do you think we were assigned to her if not to find the killer? Protection is a job for local security, not Jedi. Its overkill, Master. An investigation is implied in our mandate."

"We will do as the Council has instructed," Obi-Wan countered. "And you will learn your place, young one."

"Perhaps with merely your presence about me the mysteries surrounding this threat will be revealed," Padmé, ever the diplomat, broke in to diffuse an unexpectedly tense conversation. "Now if you will excuse me, I will retire." The two Jedi bowed as she left the room followed by Dormé. Kat made to go with them but Padmé motioned for her to stay. She sighed and stepped up to join the three males.

"Well, I know that I'm glad to have you here," Captain Typho said. "I don't know what's going on but the Senator can't have too much security. The Jedi Council seems to think that miners have something to do with this but I don't agree."

"What have you learned?" Anakin asked and Kat didn't miss the warning look Obi-Wan shot him. "We'll be better prepared to protect the Senator if we have some idea what we're up against." She couldn't argue with his logic and from the expression on his face neither could Obi-Wan.

Typho made a gesture of frustration. "Not much. She leads the opposition against the creation of an army, determined to deal with the Separatists with negotiations and not force. Even though the attempts on her life have failed it seems to have only strengthened opposition against her."

Obi-Wan ran a hand thoughtfully through his beard. "And since the Separatists would not logically want an army formed ..."

"We're left without a clue," Typho finished for him. "I'll have an officer on every floor and I'll be at the command center downstairs. If you'd like to look around the place I'm sure Kat can show you around." He gave the Jedi Master a quick bow and exited into the turbolift.

The two Jedi turned towards her expectantly and she nodded, motioning them to follow her. Anakin was stopped by Jar Jar who seemed to want to talk and so Obi-Wan alone came with her.


	12. Chapter 12 - In the Shadows

**A/N: Sincere apologies for how long it took me to get this next chapter posted. Hopefully now that summer is here and vacation is behind me there won't be another long delay in the story. Thank you to the new followers and reviews and thank you to those that are still with me! :) I hope you enjoy!**

 **.**

 **ColdOnePaul: Thanks! She keeps the lightsaber hidden at her waist in her robes. There will be some interaction with Master Yoda.  
**

 **ShappycowMcSkittles: Thank you! So glad you found my story! I'm a sucker for Obi-Wan as well. :)**

 **.**

 **All credit goes to George Lucas. Only Kat is my brain child. :)**

* * *

They walked in silence. Kat tried to hide her nervousness but she knew the man at her side could read her emotions. The fact that she kept fiddling with the bandage on her hand didn't help either. She managed to show him the entire apartment, the few floors below it to the parking level, and even the security command center where Captain Typho was monitoring things without stumbling over her words or her feet. Obi-Wan appeared pleased with what he saw and they entered the turbolift to return to Padmé's apartment.

"I was concerned when I heard about what happened on the landing platform."

"It was horrible. Poor Cordé ..." She wasn't one to get choked up but the thought of her friend laying there on the permacrete was still disturbing.

"And what about you?" He reached down and took her hand, running his fingers over the bandage that was visible beneath the long sleeve of her dress. Kat tried to calm the way her heart suddenly leapt at his touch.

"Some minor burns and a dislocated shoulder; I will be fine. I was lucky though. The blast almost threw me over the side." The doors opened to their floor but when they stepped out he indicated she follow him to the side balcony. They stood overlooking the city as the sky darkened and the lights came to life. The view was just as colorful as it had been that first visit to the capital ten years earlier. Kat had never imagined then she would find herself making a temporary home in the city. It still held no appeal for her but her duty was with Padmé and so she travelled to Coruscant whenever required. The thought wormed through her mind that the only reason she had tolerated the trips to the planet were because of her hopes of catching a glimpse of the man now standing beside her. She mentally scolded herself for such a thought and pushed it away.

"How have you been, Kat?"

"I have been well. The past several years have been kind."

"When we were informed of what had happened I was worried as I didn't know if you were still with Padmé."

Her heart fluttered a bit at his admission. "Yes, I'm still here. When her terms as Queen were up the new monarch asked if she would take over as Naboo's senator. Padmé couldn't turn her down and she requested I remain with her, along with Dormé and Cordé. A couple of the girls stayed with Queen Jamilla but most of them retired from public service and started families."

"Did you want to stay? Or would starting a family have been more to your liking?"

"I had no problem staying. I felt Padmé still needed me. Of course if I had asked to leave she wouldn't have stopped me. But as there was no reason to refuse her offer I gladly remain by her side."

"Do you wish for a family? A more settled life?"

"It isn't something I've really thought about. Perhaps when I was younger, before my parents died, I entertained the idea of marrying but when my life was upended I suppose it never occurred to me again. I've always felt there was something else I needed to do. If the right man asked I wouldn't be averse to marriage and children." A somewhat comfortable silence fell between them during which Obi-Wan observed the woman at his side. Kat had not changed much. The brown hair was still pulled back in some intricate design and the robes still concealed much about her form. When she moved there was that faint fragrance of flowers that he remembered always seemed to hover around her.

However the passing years had added maturity to her face and there seemed to be a knowledge in her eyes that hadn't been there before. He could sense not only a new strength in her but a calmness that flowed from her.

"The past ten years have been good to you. You seem more sure of yourself, more in tune with the things around you." He glanced down at her. "Did you take Qui-Gon's advice after all?"

"It took me three years to make the decision but yes, I sought out the Jedi Master Yoda pointed me to."

"I don't sense the conflict and indecision in you as I did during those final days I was on Naboo."

Kat chuckled. "I certainly hope not. The vulnerability I felt then is gone. I learned a lot from Master Bel and I am grateful he agreed to teach me what he could in such a limited time." She shot him a cheeky grin. "I may not be able to sense things all over the galaxy but I am beyond being able to only sense a piece of fruit on the table." It took a moment but the memory of the time he had given her a lightsaber lesson on the trip to Coruscant flashed through his mind and he laughed.

"What skills did you acquire?"

"Enough." Her smile dropped for a moment. "Where I was for that year or so is not known to anyone besides Padmé, and now you, and I intend on keeping it that way. Something tells me it is best if my sensitivity and training remain hidden." She was tired of talking about herself. She had spent the last ten years wondering how he was or what he was doing and so Kat grasped onto the only topic she felt was safe ground.

"How has Anakin's training gone?" Obi-Wan tried to conceal the groan but she heard it none the less. "That good?"

"He is smart and eager and the Force is undoubtedly strong in him. But sometimes that ability has made him harder to teach." She could tell he was struggling trying to put into words what he was feeling while at the same time not say anything negative about his Padawan. "Things come to him so quickly and easily that he has developed a rather inflated sense of his own importance. He feels that he does not have to train or attend to his lessons as much as the other Padawans because of it. It has made him ... "

"Arrogant." Kat supplied the word Obi-Wan either couldn't come up with or just didn't want to say. "I'm sure it is hard for him but that is why we have mentors. In their wisdom they can show us the proper path and to keep our egos from getting out of hand."

"Sometimes I wonder if I was wrong to take Anakin on as my apprentice. He is like my brother but I wonder if I was too young, too newly knighted to take on such a burden. Perhaps under another teacher he would have learned better." She patted his arm.

"I am sure you have done the best you can. All teachers question if they are doing the right thing more than once. You were placed where you were intended, maybe for reasons we don't even know yet. It shows great wisdom and humility to be able to admit to wondering if you were not the best choice for your task." He smiled down at her, grateful for her words. Master Yoda had said as much to him a time or two but to hear it from someone who had not been around to observe the situation firsthand ... it was rather reassuring. Being back in her company made him realize just how much he had missed her conversation and presence. It was odd that someone he had only known for such a short time could have such an affect on him.

"I am glad our paths have finally met again, Obi-Wan. It will be good to spend time with you but now I think it is time for me to retire for the night."

"Of course. You have had a very long day." He gave her a low bow. "Until the morning, milady." She slipped back into the apartment and he watched her go, not even aware he was admiring what he saw until she had disappeared from his sight. Shocked at the realization he mentally berated himself and pushed those thoughts into the Force before returning to his Padawan.

* * *

Kat was once again pacing in her small room. Once she'd laid down she had stared at the ceiling, sleep refusing to come. Her mind simply wouldn't calm down. And it wasn't only seeing Obi-Wan again that had her unable to find rest. No, she felt ... uneasy, on edge. It had been quite some time since she had felt such and she was worried. Calming herself she closed her eyes and reached out through the Force, hoping to find the reason behind the feeling.

 _Something was coming_.

As soon as the thought formed she had grabbed a robe to throw over her nightgown and ran out into the hall, banging on Dormé's door as she passed. She rushed into the sitting room in time to see the two Jedi sprint into Padmé's room. Entering right behind them she saw Anakin leap onto the bed, lightsaber flashing in the gloom as he sliced at something on the blankets.

"Droid!" Obi-Wan cried and dashed towards the window beyond which they could see an assassin droid hovering. Before Kat was fully aware of what was happening he had hurled himself through the blinds, crashing through the glass. For a split second her heart was in her throat but Obi-Wan's leap took him right to the droid. It flew off - taking him with it.

"Stay here!" Anakin ordered. He made for the door, meeting Dormé, Typho, and a couple guards as he charged out. "See to her!" were the last words he called to them as he ran full speed to the turbolift.

Dormé hurried to Padmé's side while Kat stared out the window. She felt a bit sick at the thought of the fall if Obi-Wan lost his grip on that droid. She turned back to where her friend was assuring her other attendant that she was alright. Kat peered down at the white, grubby body parts left behind after Anakin had leapt in.

"Kouhuns," she muttered disgusted. She called to one of Typho's guards and told him to get rid of the carcasses.

"How did they get in here?" the captain asked, coming to her side.

"That droid must have cut a hole in the window glass."

"They're more determined that I thought," he mussed.

"And with plenty of resources at hand to be able to arrange such attacks," she replied. Typho met her gaze grimly.

"We may have to take more drastic measures to ensure the Senator's safety." Kat merely nodded then turned to the other two women in the room. Dormé was still hovering nearby but Padmé seemed fine. A little shaken but unharmed.

"Might I suggest you sleep in my room tonight? This will all need to be cleaned up and repaired."

Padmé frowned. "I don't think I can sleep now. I want to know what's going on here, who is behind all this."

"As do I but we won't learn anything tonight, at least not until Obi-Wan and Anakin return."

"It is still doubtful I will sleep after all this."

"You should at least try. You can't remain in here anyway, not with a window missing." She could tell Padmé was still reluctant but Dormé was urging her as well. Between the two of them they were finally able to convince her and she disappeared down the hall. Kat remained behind, watching as one of the guards carefully removed the remains of the kouhuns. Even dead their stingers and venom were still dangerous.

"I will station more guards on this floor for the night," Typho told her.

"Probably a good idea. Make sure to place one in here as well. Hopefully the Jedi will return with information that will help us."

"I hope so." He gave her a quick bow before leaving. She gave a last glace at where Obi-Wan had crashed through the window then went to make herself comfortable on the couch until he returned.

It wasn't until morning's light was beginning to spread through the apartment that she heard the turbolift and knew the Jedi had finally returned. She stood from where she'd been sleeping on the couch, running a hand over her robe and hoping she didn't appear too disheveled. When the two stepped from the lift she gave them a good look over, looking for any sign of injury. Despite seeming a bit dirty and windswept, Obi-Wan more than Anakin, they appeared unharmed.

As they approached her she could sense the younger Jedi's disappointment in Padmé's absence. That would be something to discuss with her friend later.

"Is everything alright here?" Obi-Wan asked. He was surprised to see her looking like she'd just slept on the couch. For once her hair wasn't pinned up in some fancy style, just in a long braid. And if he wasn't mistaken, that was a nightgown under her robe. He was slightly uncomfortable facing her in such a state of undress.

"Everything has been quiet since you left. I sent Padmé to my room and had Captain Typho station a guard in her's since the window is missing. He also placed more guards on this level. I slept here waiting for you return."

"Is Padmé - Senator Amidala alright?"

Kat looked at Anakin with a nod. "She is perfectly fine and hopefully sleeping. I only wanted to wait and hear any news you might bring."

"We did track down the one responsible for the attack tonight and probably the one on the landing pad," Obi-Wan told her. "It was a Changeling but she was only the hired help, so to speak. She knew no more than the job she had been paid to perform."

"Who was she working for?"

"She was only able to tell us that it was a bounty hunter before she was killed," Anakin spoke up, a hard edge to his voice. Kat looked back at Obi-Wan.

"Whoever hired her was watching us and shot her with a toxic dart before she could reveal more."

"Does this help us at all?"

"I don't know. We have the dart and I will run it through the computers at the Jedi Temple. Perhaps once we know where the dart came from we will be able to track down who is behind all this."

"A bounty hunter?" The two nodded at her and she stared at the floor for a moment in thought. "Bounty hunters don't just randomly decide to kill senators - or anyone for that matter. They are sought out and paid to do things the real criminals are too cowardly to do themselves." She looked back up at the two. "Finding the bounty hunter will only bring you a step closer to the real mastermind and I doubt they'll be overly eager to tell you who hired them. Still, it will be at least a step closer."

"We are on our way to report to the Jedi Council about the evening's events, then we will return," Obi-Wan assured her.

"Thank you. I will be eager to hear what the Council says about this and any suggestions they may have to help us protect the Senator." For the first time Kat was able to read Obi-Wan's thoughts and gave him a small smile. "Do not worry about us here in your absence. We are well armed."

"Of course." He gave her a low bow and his apprentice followed suit. "Lady Diaanti."

"Master Obi-Wan, Anakin," she replied with her own bow of the head. As they headed back to the lift she caught the gaze the younger Jedi shot in the direction of the hallway and she knew he was hoping Padmé would appear. For some reason she was glad the two were long gone before her friend came out.

* * *

It was much later in the day when Anakin returned to the apartment and Kat was quite surprised to see him without Obi-Wan. However he was not greeted in the manner he had hoped; the Chancellor had contacted her and made his wishes known. While he had expected Padmé to be upset he was not prepared for the anger that awaited him.

"You cannot serious."

"I am, milady. The Jedi Council and the Chancellor feel it would be safest if you returned to Naboo until the identity of your attacker is discovered."

"Did no one think to take into account _my_ thoughts on this decision? It is my life we're discussing."

"Though I would prefer to remain with you I'm afraid I agree with the Jedi and the Chancellor, Senator. If you are able to slip away without anyone noticing then you should be safe from these attempts on your life for quite some time," Captain Typho spoke up from his position by Jar Jar. Kat could feel all the different emotions running through the room but remained silent. While she thought Padmé disappearing would keep her safe she did not agree with the Council's decision to send Anakin as her protector. He was too young and she had easily sensed his feelings for her friend; she did not think he was mature enough to be so close to temptation and not act inappropriately. Padmé clinched her hands into fists at her sides but she really didn't have much of a choice. Chancellor Palpatine had made it clear she needed to return to Naboo.

"Very well. It seems I am to have no say so in my life." She stood and marched from the room without a backward glance. Kat and Dormé hurried after her. Padmé began yanking clothes out of her closets while the other two rushed to find her luggage and anything else she might need. There was no telling how long she would be required to remain on Naboo and so they tried to pack as much as possible in the limited space she would have. Anakin had said they would be travelling as refugees on a freighter leaving in only a couple of hours which did not give them much time.

After a while Padmé stood straight, one hand on her lower back, and left the room, approaching Jar Jar where he stood with Anakin. They conversed for several moments before the Gungan gave her a bow and left. Once she was back in her room she turned on the Jedi that had followed at her heels.

"I don't like this idea of hiding."

"Don't worry. Now that the Council has ordered an investigation it won't take Master Obi-Wan long to find who hired that bounty hunter. We should have done that from the beginning. It is better to take the offensive against such a threat, to find out the source rather than try to react to the situation." Kat bristled a bit at the young man's tone. She could almost see the thoughts running through his mind, that he wanted to spout off about how an investigation had been his idea all along and that the Council had only now realized he was right. She recalled Obi-Wan's words about his apprentice's arrogance and now whole heartedly agreed with him. So far Kat did not really like Anakin and hoped that as he grew up he would become wiser.

"And while your Master investigates I have to hide away."

"That would be most prudent, yes."

Padmé sighed in frustration. "I haven't worked for a year to defeat the Military Creation Act not to be here when its fate is decided!"

"Sometimes we have to let go of our pride and do what is requested of us." Kat had to swallow the snort of amusement that wanted to escape. He was one for taking about letting go of pride! His words apparently touched a nerve with Padmé as well.

"Pride!" she almost yelled. "Annie, you're young and you don't have a very firm grip on politics. I suggest you reserve your opinions for some other time."

"Sorry, milady, I was only trying to -"

"Annie! No!"

"Please don't call me that."

"What?"

"Annie. Please don't call me 'Annie.'"

"I've always called you that. It is your name, isn't it?"

"My name is Anakin. When you say Annie it's like I'm still a little boy and I'm not." Kat wanted to say then he should stop acting like one but wisely kept her thoughts to herself. She saw Padmé give him a long look from head to toe and then she nodded slightly.

"I'm sorry, Anakin. It's impossible to deny that you've grown up."

Kat finally excused herself, citing a need to talk to Captain Typho. She just wasn't in the mood to listen to him prate on about how grown up he was. Something just rubbed her the wrong way about him. When they had met him ten years earlier on Tatoonie she had not felt such a way. Perhaps it was because he had been so young at the time or because she had not yet learned how to read another's thoughts and feelings. Either way, she was not fond of Anakin. She did find Typho and discussed a few final details about getting Padmé and her Jedi protector to the freight docks safely. Obi-Wan returned as they finished their conversation and the captain left to see to their transport.

"Where is Anakin?"

"Talking with Padmé."

"How did she take the news?"

"Like you would expect. To say she is not happy would be an understatement."

"Let us hope this little ruse will give us the time to discover who is behind everything."

"Anakin said you have been given the task of tracking that bounty hunter."

He nodded. "I would prefer to have my apprentice with me but the Council has decided this is the best plan of action."

"I hope they're right." Obi-Wan met her gaze and she knew he could see that she had her doubts about who would be protecting Padmé.

"Me, too."

.

Kat stood between Dormé and Captain Typho as their shuttle sped them to the industrial sector of Coruscant. It probably had the most freight docks in the galaxy and there were always lines of huge transports coming in and out daily. The sheer amount of goods that were moved through those docks each day was staggering. There were also countless passengers seeking cheap transport off the planet and that was why it had been chosen as Padmé and Anakin's departure point. Dressed as they were in simple browns they would blend right in with all the others seeking passage.

When the shuttle stopped Typho turned to the two 'refugees.'

"Be safe, milady." The concern was clear in his voice. He handed the two pieces of luggage to Anakin and gave a nod to the Jedi.

"Thank you, Captain. Take good care of Dormé and Kat. The threat will be on the three of you now."

"He'll be safe with us," Kat quipped, trying to lighten the mood a bit. She could see her friend was upset and fighting back some tears. Padmé embraced them both and Dormé began to cry openly.

"You'll be fine."

"Its not me, milady. I worry about you. What if they realize you've left the capital?"

"Then my Jedi protector will have to prove how good he is," she replied with a slight smirk and a sideways glance at where Anakin was talking with Obi-Wan. When the older Jedi turned to speak to Padmé Kat could sense the anger in his apprentice and she wondered at where it was coming from.

"I will get to the bottom of this plot quickly, milady," Obi-Wan assured her and Kat could feel another spurt of anger from Anakin. So, he was angry at his Master for some reason. "You'll be back here in no time."

Padmé gave him a grateful smile. "I will be most grateful for your speed, Master Jedi." It looked like she was going to say something further but Anakin interrupted.

"Time to go." Again Kat could sense irritation towards Obi-Wan in the young Jedi. It truly puzzled her and she decided she would ask about it once they were back at the apartment.

"I know." After quickly embracing her handmaidens one last time, the two stepped out of the shuttle.

"May the Force be with you," Obi-Wan said.

"May the Force be with you, Master." There was sincerity in Anakin's voice this time and he gave his Master a quick smile before heading down the platform with Padmé and Artoo. The four left in the shuttle watched them disappear into the chaos of the spaceport.

Obi-Wan sighed a bit. "I hope he doesn't try anything foolish."

"I'd be more concerned about her doing something than him," Typho replied with a slight shake of his head. "She's not one to follow orders."

"Like-minded traveling companions," Kat observed though the thought was not comforting. She wanted to get back to the apartment. While she agreed that getting Padmé off planet was wise it didn't mean she wasn't worried. There was so much danger in this plan.

"Come, let's get you back," Obi-Wan said.

"Wait." Dormé stepped in front of her and pulled her hood over her head, concealing her from the nose up. "It would probably be best to act like you are still protecting Senator Amidala, Master Kenobi. Katavé is about the same height as Padmé and with the hood hiding her face no one should be able to tell the difference during the trip back to the Senator's apartment." Kat simply nodded her consent. Obi-Wan caught her gaze and the slight flash of concern she saw there puzzled her. Dormé and Typho both took seats as the shuttle doors closed. Obi-Wan stayed by her side and took her hand to help her maintain her balance as the vehicle took off. She could sense the tenseness in his body.


	13. Chapter 13 - Inquiries

**A/N: Sincere apologies for the tardiness of my post. Thank you to the new followers and my reviewers. I'm glad you are enjoying my tale and hope it continues to meet your expectations.**

 **.**

 **ColdOnePaul: I considered having her pull out the lightsaber but she wants to keep all that a secret.**

 **.**

 **All credit goes to George Lucas. Only Kat and any other OCs came from my brain.**

* * *

The four passengers in the shuttle were quiet on the trip back to the Senator's apartment, each with his or her own worries to think on. Once they were back Typho headed immediately to the security desk to check in with his guards. Dormé, pleading a headache, excused herself and left Kat and Obi-Wan alone in the main room. Nothing was said for a while. Kat seated herself and watched as her companion paced.

"You are concerned about this whole situation." He had been staring out the window and she smiled at the momentary surprise on his face. "I can feel your emotions much more strongly than I could ten years ago."

"I will have to remember that. Can't have you discovering all my secrets."

"Now what secrets could a Jedi such as yourself have?" she teased, a bit amazed at her boldness; she certainly didn't want him delving into hers. To her astonishment his cheeks seemed to flush a bit red behind his beard. Acting like she hadn't noticed anything she returned to her first question. "You do not like sending Anakin off on his own."

He left the window and joined her on the couch. "I just do not feel he is ready for such a responsibility. His training has progressed quickly but he still has much to learn about the Force."

"I sensed a lot of anger in him before they left the shuttle earlier. It seemed directed towards you." She was a bit hesitant to mention it but for some reason she felt Obi-Wan needed to be aware of the feelings his apprentice was harboring. While some occasional frustration was to be expected in a talented student towards his or her mentor, the anger and hostility she had sensed from Anakin was surprising ... and disturbing.

The Jedi sighed. "I am not completely unaware of his anger and frustration. He feels I am holding him back but I just cannot let him run free when he can't control himself. A Jedi must learn to control his emotions or they will take control of him."

"And that is a dangerous path to tread."

He nodded at her. "Perhaps if his first solo assignment didn't involve Senator Amidala I would not be so concerned."

"You are afraid his feelings for her will cause him to do something foolish." He raised an eyebrow at her statement. "There were things he said and did that revealed those feelings."

"This infatuation, or so I've always considered it, started when they met on Tatooine. I believed once he was separated from her and started his training that crush would fade."

"He met Padmé at a very pivotal and unstable time in his life. He left his mother and then lost the one he probably saw as a father, or at least a rescuer, when Qui-Gon was killed. I'm sure those played some part in him latching onto Padmé." Though she spoke the words she knew Anakin's feelings went much deeper than that.

"I would like to believe that's all it is but ten years have passed and he was formed many new friendships. He was positively giddy when the Council gave him this assignment." He went on to describe things Anakin had said over the years concerning Padmé. Kat thought on that for a bit. However the attachment had formed the young man still clung to it.

"I'm sure it is hard for him, having grown up knowing the love of his mother, to suddenly be told such things are now forbidden."

"Of course, I do not doubt it. He also knows the consequences of breaking the Code."

"But you still fear he will do something rash."

Obi-Wan ran a hand over his beard. "Sometimes I think he feels he doesn't have to follow the rules, that he's above them. Perhaps if he wasn't aware of the prophecy surrounding him he wouldn't have such a sense of ... entitlement." There wasn't much she could say to that. She had seen some of his arrogance first hand.

"Then let us hope Padmé will be able to keep him in check," she finally replied. He nodded again though he didn't seem overly optimistic. "What are you going to do about finding this bounty hunter?"

"Hopefully once I run that dart through the computers at the Temple we will at least know where he, or she, gets their weapons from. Its not much to go on, I know, but right now its all we have."

"I suppose its a start." She fiddled with the bandage on her hand. "That was quite a risk you took, jumping out the window like that."

"I knew it might be our only chance at discovering who is behind these assassination attempts. I couldn't let it get away." He reached over and placed his hand on hers. "I do not want any harm to come to the Senator or to you."

"I never would think otherwise." Kat desperately clung to the mental shields Master Bel had taught her how to use when she didn't want another Force sensitive to have access to her thoughts. She did not want Obi-Wan to see how his touch effected her, though she had a sneaking suspicion her face would probably give her away. It took all her self control not to turn her hand over so she could grip his.

"What will you do with Padmé off planet?"

She shrugged. "As long as Padmé's disappearance isn't brought to light Dormé and I should be able to come and go as we always have. There really isn't anything for us to do, though."

He squeezed her fingers. "Promise me you will let myself or Captain Typho know anytime you want to leave the building."

"They are not after us, Obi-Wan."

"No, but as Dormé pointed out on the shuttle, you could be mistaken for Padmé, thus making you a target if someone doesn't look close enough." She looked up, meeting his fervent gaze and her breath caught a bit.

"Obi-Wan ..."

"Promise me, Katavé."

"Of course. Whatever you wish."

He gave her a smile, relief on his face. She could sense that he wanted to say more but at the last moment decided against it.

"I will call on you tomorrow, Kat. Hopefully I will have some news for you."

They both came to their feet. "I hope so. I believe the not knowing is the worst part of the whole mess."

"I'll find the answers."

"I know you will." She wanted to throw her arms around him or something else even more inappropriate before he stepped into the turbolift but fisted her hands inside her sleeves to fight the urge. "Good night, Obi-Wan."

* * *

"Kat, there is someone here to see you."

She looked up from where she was viewing the holonet. Something in her friend's voice told her this was not an expected visitor.

"Is it someone looking for Padmé?"

"No. They're from the Jedi Temple." That got her moving. She shoved the last few pins in her hair to hold her braids in place and hurried to the main room. A brown cloaked Jedi stood there calmly taking in his surroundings.

"May I help you?"

"Lady Diaanti." He gave her a low bow. "I am Talan Reytal. Master Yoda sent me with a message. He would like to speak with you."

"Right now?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. This was the last thing she would have expected. She studied him for a moment, reaching out to feel if this was some sort of deception but quickly felt his truthfulness.

"If you are not busy, yes. However if this is not a convenient time I can return later."

"I have no problem coming with you now. I was just surprised."

Remembering Obi-Wan's plea she informed Captain Typho of her destination and then followed the Jedi into a waiting airtaxi. This meeting, while unexpected, was rather welcome. The visions she had during her training were still fresh in her mind and she was eager to see if Master Yoda would be able to decipher them for her.

When they arrived at the Temple she stopped before going up the steps, staring upwards and trying to take in all that she saw before her. She had always hoped for a chance to see the Temple up close and now that she had an opportunity she would not waste it. The massive ziggurat rose from the ground, its fortress like permacrete walls decorated with tile and glass and its entrances flanked by statues of what she supposed were former Jedi. Atop the main structure and soaring high above the ground were five white towers. The entire building dwarfed everything surrounding it.

"Quite a sight, isn't it?" Talan asked with a smile.

"It is indeed. Is the public generally allowed inside?" She took her escort's offered hand and they continued on their way.

"There are some public areas but most of it is off limits to all but Jedi and our allies."

"I will be pleased to see whatever I am allowed."

.

Kat stood before the diminutive Jedi Master, letting him scrutinize her. There was a sense of peace in his presence; she had noticed it upon their first meeting and also in Master Bel's presence. She was not nervous but the feeling was still soothing. He finally motioned to her and she sat in the chair he indicated.

"Took my advice, you did. Sought out Bel Sa-Vin, hm?" She nodded and he smiled. "Easy decision it was not. Proud of you, I am. Sense your confidence I can."

"Master Yoda, while I was on Devaron I had visions that I know were not from the past. Master Bel said they could be visions of events still to come."

"How feel you after these visions?"

"Uneasy. I never saw them all at the same time but they came to me more than once. I saw lines of soldiers all in white armor, rivers and explosions of lava, and someone in a black cloak. That figure felt ... menacing to me." Yoda closed his eyes and she did likewise, feeling him reaching out to see what she had seen. It was several moments before he spoke.

"Clouded by darkness the future is. Something, or someone, blinds us. The Dark Side I feel at work here. Have need of you in the future, we might." Kat opened her eyes to find him watching her closely. She frowned a bit at her words; she was no Jedi. Some training she had had, yes, but certainly not enough to be of any use to the Council.

He saw her consternation and chuckled. "Do not underestimate yourself. A Jedi you might not be but strong with the Force you are." He motioned towards the door with his gimmer stick. "Go now. A friend awaits you." If she hadn't known better Kat would've said there was a twinkle of amusement in the Jedi Master's eyes as he dismissed her.

"Obi-Wan, what a pleasant surprise." She couldn't keep the smile from her face when she saw his familiar figure, hands clasped behind his back, waiting outside the door. And she knew she wasn't imagining the fact that he appeared pleased to see her as well. He offered his arm and she gladly took it, liking the feel of the cloth beneath her fingertips.

"Kat! I was told you were here and came to find you as soon as I was done in the analysis rooms."

"I was quite surprised to receive a summons this morning but Master Yoda wanted to ask me about my training." She considered her words before continuing, still unsure of how she felt about what the Jedi Master had said to her. "He also told me that they may have need of me in the future but I do not know how that is possible. I am not a Jedi."

"There is no one wiser or with more foresight in the Order than Master Yoda. If he feels that you will be able to help us at some point then do not doubt his words." He looked down at her with a knowing grin. "Or yourself."

She rolled her eyes. "Do you have any news for me? You said you had come from the analysis rooms?"

"Yes but I'm afraid I have nothing to tell besides the fact that the computers could find no record of any dart of this type."

"What does that mean? It had to come from somewhere."

"The droids suggested that it was most likely made by an individual and so no associated with any known culture."

"For some reason I get the feeling you are not satisfied with that answer."

"No. I have another idea of how to identify it." She was perplexed when she felt a quick rush of nervousness wash through him. "Would you care to accompany me? Though I should warn you: where I'm planning on going isn't exactly the nicest part of town."

"I am completely intrigued now. Lead on, Master Kenobi," she replied with a cheeky grin.

* * *

Coco Town was a commercial district near an industrial section of Coruscant. It was full of shops and eateries which catered mainly to the hard working laborers from the factories or maintenance and support staff from other businesses. It was by no means dilapidated and run down but it wasn't an area of the capital that Kat would ever have visited.

"I did say it wasn't the nicest part of town," Obi-Wan apologized as he took her hand and helped her from the speeder.

"There is nothing wrong with what I see. The people here work hard and make an honest living for the most part." He could only shake his head in amusement at her words, glad that there was no pretentiousness in her.

"Our destination is just over here." Still holding her hand he lead her to one of the smaller buildings, its metallic walls brightly painted and its windows foggy. She glanced up at him, her skepticism clear.

"Trust me."

"I'm all ears ... and eyes."

Once inside Kat finally could see that it was a diner, with booths set against the walls, several free-standing tables, and a long counter area lined with stools. As they waited to be noticed she took in the other occupants, all dockworkers and freighter pilots most likely.

"Can I help ya?" a waitress asked.

"I'm looking for Dexter."

"Waddya want him for?"

"He's not in any trouble," Obi-Wan assured her. "Its personal." She stared at him for a moment, sizing him up. and then turned with a shake of her head to the serving hatch behind the counter.

"Someone to see ya, honey. Jedi by the looks of him."

A moment later a huge head appeared through the steam and the creature smiled, its mouth seemingly large enough to swallow them whole. "Obi-Wan!"

"Hey, Dex."

"Take a seat! Be right with ya!"

Obi-Wan lead her to a booth off to the side and slid in next to her. The waitress, much more accommodating now that she knew they weren't there to cause trouble, asked if they'd like a drink then rolled back to the counter to get their ardees.

"An old friend of yours?" Kat inquired.

"Yes. I've known Dex for quite some time. He used to be a prospector and is familiar with many of the outer lying systems."

"Can you trust him?"

"Absolutely."

Dex emerged from the kitchen and walked towards them with a stiff gait. He was a Besalisk with four huge arms, each with a fist that looked big enough to bust someone's face open. In fact all of him was huge, his ample belly poking out from a grimy shirt. This was not someone you wanted to pick a fight with.

"Hey, ol' buddy!"

"Hello, Dex. Long time." After he managed to squeeze himself into the booth and the waitress brought them steaming mugs of ardees, the Besalisk gave them a quick look over.

"Well, I'll be!" he exclaimed, slapping his leg with one of his hands. "You brought a date!" Kat couldn't hold back the chuckle as Obi-Wan undoubtedly turned red and stumbled over his words a bit to introduce her.

"Dex, this is Katavé Diaanti. She is an attendant for the Senator from Naboo."

"How did you manage to snag such a pretty little thing?" It was Kat's turn to flush red.

"Well, no ... its not what -"

"I've always thought you was one that would do good to have a lady by your side." Dex laughed at his own teasing. He took a gulp of his drink and got to the point. "So, my friend, what can I do for ya?"

"You can tell me what this is." Obi-Wan laid the dart on the table between them, keeping an eye on Dex for his reaction. He quickly set his mug down and his eyes widened as he regarded the little item.

"Well, waddya know." Kat could tell he was genuinely surprised as he picked the dart up carefully. "I ain't seen one of these since I was prospecting on Subterrel beyond the Outer Rim."

"Do you know where it came from?"

Dex smiled broadly as he sat the dart back down. "This baby belongs to them cloners. What you got here is a Kamino saberdart."

"Kamino saberdart?" Obi-Wan pondered. "I wonder why it didn't show up in our analysis archive."

"Its these funny little cuts on the side that give it away," Dex explained, poking at it with a finger. "Those analysis droids you've got over there only focus on symbols, you know. I should think you Jedi have more respect for the difference between knowledge and wisdom." Kat decided she liked Dex immensely.

"Kamino ... doesn't sound familiar," Obi-Wan mussed out loud. He looked over at her but Kat could only shrug. The name was not familiar to her either. "Is it part of the Republic?"

"No, its beyond the Outer Rim. I'd say about twelve parsecs outside the Rishi Maze, toward the south. It should be easy to find, even for those droids of yours. Those Kaminoans keep to themselves mostly. They're cloners. Damned good ones, too."

"Cloners? Are they friendly?"

"It depends."

"On what?"

"On how good your manners are ... and how big your pocketbook is."

Obi-Wan didn't look at all surprised by this. He picked up the dart again, scrutinizing it in silence. Finally he nodded to her and slid out of the booth, helping her back towards the door.

"Thank you for your help, Dex."

"Any time, ol' buddy! And take that pretty gal with you when you go to Kamino. The trip would be fun for both of you!"

Kat almost tripped over her own feet at his words and the sound of his booming laughter followed them out the door.


	14. Chapter 14 - Unexpected Developments

**A/N: Welcome to the new followers and thank you! I hope you continue to enjoy my little tale! As always all the credit belongs to George Lucas. :)**

 **.**

 **ColdOnePaul: Yes, she is quite unsure what her future holds. Remember, she only went to train with Master Bel because she didn't want to unknowingly fall prey to the Dark Side. But with the visions she has had she's going to begin to wonder if she's supposed to play some part in what's going on around her.  
**

* * *

Once they returned to the Jedi Temple Obi-Wan lead her into a massive room - the Jedi Archives. At first Kat had been concerned she would be approached and called out for being somewhere she didn't belong but it seemed the presence of the Jedi at her side allowed her entry. She tried to keep from gaping like a small child as he lead her through the room but she knew she failed. The Archives were unlike anything she'd ever seen in before. The space was massive, full of more information than anyone in the galaxy knew existed, and it was right at the fingertips of the Jedi she could see milling up and down the aisles. Lighted computer panels stretched out in long lines from one end of the room to the other and it was at one of these that they finally stopped. He pulled a stool out for her and then seated himself before one of the screens. Kat waited while he typed, gazing around her and trying to take it all in. Besides the computers and the endless shelves, there were busts cast in bronze scattered throughout, all magnificent examples of the artists' craftsmanship. She wondered who they were depictions of. A quiet huff of irritation drew her attention back to the man at her side. Obi-Wan was almost glaring at the computer screen.

"Is there a problem?"

"I can find no record of Kamino in the Archives. There is no record of any system by that name having ever been discovered."

"Perhaps your friend was mistaken?"

Obi-Wan sat back, running a hand through his beard thoughtfully. "No, I don't think so. Dex has been around this galaxy more than anyone I know. If he says that dart is from Kamino then it is." He looked back at the screen. "Perhaps I didn't search in the right place. I'll see if I can get some assistance." He punched a few more buttons and came to his feet, approaching one of the copper busts. Kat joined him and studied the face before them. The bust was of a man with high cheekbones, wide and alert eyes, and a very suave hairstyle. There was an intensity about the man that was unmistakable even in an inanimate bust. She did not recognize him.

"Who is this?"

"Count Dooku."

She jerked her head to look up at him in surprise. "The leader of the Separatists?"

"Yes. He was a Jedi. I never knew him, he left the Order probably ten years or so now, but his reputation with a lightsaber is still spoken of."

"Why did he leave?"

"That I do not know." The approach of an elderly, white haired lady in Jedi robes precluded him from answering further.

"Did you call for assistance?" The somewhat stern voice surprised Kat a bit.

"Yes, yes I did." The woman's eyes flicked to Kat and Obi-Wan quickly introduced her. "Kat, this is Jocasta Nu, Jedi Archivist. Madame Nu, Katavé Diaanti, assistant to Senator Amidala."

"We heard about the horrible accident upon your arrival. I hope you and the Senator are well?"

"Yes we are, thank you." She offered the woman a warm smile and Madame Nu returned in kind, turning to the bust she and Obi-Wan had been examining.

"He had a powerful face, doesn't he? He was one of the most brilliant Jedi I have had the privilege of knowing." Kat could sense Obi-Wan's sudden interest in what the Archivist had to say.

"I never understood why he quit. Only twenty Jedi have ever left the Order."

That was news to her.

"The Lost Twenty," Madame Nu said with a sigh. "Dooku was the most recent and the most painful loss. No one likes to talk about it. His leaving was a great loss to the Order."

"What happened?"

Again, just like in the meeting with Dex, Kat was quite content to stand to the side and just listen to the conversation happening in front of her.

"Well, one might say he was a bit out of step with the decisions of the Council." She gave Obi-Wan a knowing look. "Much like your old Master, Qui-Gon."

"Really?"

"Oh, yes, they were alike in many ways. Very individual thinkers, idealists." She looked back at the bust of Dooku. "He was always striving to become a more powerful Jedi. His knowledge of the Force was ... unique. In the end I think he left because he lost faith in the Republic. He believed that politics were corrupt ..." Madame Nu paused, throwing a cautious glance at Kat; her thoughts were plain. Kat worked for someone quite involved in those same politics. She gave the woman a gentle nod, hoping the Archivist would continue. After another moment she did. "And he felt that the Jedi betrayed themselves by serving the politicians."

Obi-Wan was silent a moment. Kat could feel how off guard these revelations had caught him. It would be interesting to ask his opinion on them once they were alone again. For some reason she knew Count Dooku's thoughts on this particular matter were not completely unheard of within the Order. Something told her he wasn't the only Jedi that felt they shouldn't be working so closely with politicians.

"Well, I'm sure you didn't call me over here for a history lesson. Are you having a problem, Master Kenobi?" Madame Nu smoothly directed their conversation back to the matter at hand.

"Yes, we're trying to find a planet system called Kamino. It doesn't seem to show up on any of the archive charts."

"Kamino? It's not a system I'm familiar with. Let me see." Jocasta Nu bent over the keyboard and pressed a few commands. "Are you sure you have the right coordinates?"

"According to my information, it should be in this quadrant somewhere, just south of the Rishi Maze," Obi-Wan told her, pointing to a spot on the screen.

She frowned as she tapped at the keyboard for a bit longer. "But what are the exact coordinates?"

"I only know the quadrant."

"No coordinates? It sounds like the sort of directions you'd get from a street tout - some old miner or furbog trader."

"All three, actually," Obi-Wan admitted with a grin. Kat had to swallow the giggle that wanted to escape as the image of Jocasta Nu meeting Dex floated across her mind.

"Are you sure it exists?"

"Absolutely."

The Archivist rubbed her chin pensively for a minute and then returned to the keyboard. "Let me do a gravitational scan." The three of them studied the star map hologram that appeared and Kat noticed Jocasta Nu's eyes narrowed slightly as she considered what was before them. "There are some inconsistencies here. Maybe the planet you're seeking was destroyed?"

"Wouldn't that be on record?" Kat spoke up.

"It ought to be unless it was very recent. I hate to say it but it looks like the system you're searching for doesn't exist."

It was Obi-Wan's turn to frown. "That's impossible. Perhaps the Archives are incomplete."

Kat didn't need knowledge of the Force to see that his statement was not the correct thing to say to the Archivist. She drew herself up to her full height - which was still shorter than Obi-Wan but yet there was no denying the authority she held - and she gave him a hard look.

"The Archives are comprehensive and totally secure, my young Jedi. One thing you may be absolutely sure of: if an item does not appear in our records, it does not exist." The two Jedi stared at each other for a long moment and then Jocasta Nu stepped away to assist someone else. Obi-Wan peered down at the star map, confusion clear on his face.

"One of them is wrong," Kat finally said, breaking the long silence.

"No one else in the galaxy is more reliable for information than Dexter Jettster ... unless its Jocasta Nu. They are both absolutely certain in their knowledge. Its hard to believe that either one of them could be wrong." He punched a few buttons, downloading the information onto a small hologlobe, and then took her arm and lead her from the room. Kat could feel Obi-Wan's mind working furiously as they walked and she refrained from interrupting him. She was just as puzzled about the situation. Her own knowledge of the systems in the galaxy was scant, limited to those that Naboo was frequently involved with, and she knew she could not be of any help at the moment. Something felt off to her but she couldn't put a finger on what it could possibly be. Obi-Wan was certain Dexter's information was correct, and from what he had told her about his friend's past she was inclined to believe him as well, but she also found it unlikely the Jedi Archives had missed something. There was an obvious answer right in front of them though at the moment it was remaining elusive.

"I need to sit and meditate on this. The answer is staring me in the face and for some reason I can't see it."

"The same thought had crossed my mind. Should I find someone to escort me back to Padmé's apartment?"

"No. Having you nearby is comforting. I'd like for you to remain if you don't mind?"

"Of course."

He ushered her into a small room off the grand balcony, probably intended for just such moments of reflection. There was a mat in the center of the room and a small fountain bubbled off to one side. Kat looked around approvingly; it was a perfect place for a Jedi to look within himself.

"I'm afraid there's no where else to sit in here ..." he trailed off as he glanced at her.

"Do not worry about that. I will be just fine until you are finished. I'll just tuck myself into a corner and try to make as little noise as possible." With that she moved to the side of the room and made herself comfortable on the floor next to the fountain, leaning her back against the wall. She watched as Obi-Wan seated himself on the small mat, closed his eyes, and relaxed. The sound of the fountain was soothing and Kat soon found herself closing her own eyes and reaching out in the Force. It didn't take long for the visions to begin.

 _There was darkness all around her. It was so heavy she could almost feel it trying to wrap itself around her like a cloak. She could feel the menace in it and forced it from her, though it still seemed to be circling. It seemed to part in front of her and she once again saw the lines and lines of soldiers in white armor, marching in perfect formation. They just seemed to go on and on with no end. The darkness closed again like a curtain and she heard the unmistakable sound of two lightsabers clashing. She couldn't find the source of the sound._ _ _A vision of Obi-Wan, lightsaber drawn, surrounded by countless battle droids appeared.__ _Before that had faded she began hearing blasters firing and the hum of more lightsabers ... and cries of help. A sudden sense of immeasurable sorrow descended upon her, almost bringing her to her knees._

"Kat? Are you alright?"

She yanked her eyes open and found Obi-Wan squatting before her. Blinking a couple times to bring her mind fully back to the present she nodded.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I haven't meditated much since I left Devaron." She wasn't sure of what this new vision meant and was reluctant to talk about it. "Did you have any luck?"

"No. I was never able to focus on Kamino because I kept seeing Anakin and Padmé."

"Are they alright? Is she in trouble?" Worry bloomed in her. If Padmé was in trouble why hadn't she seen something? Felt something?

"No, no. The visions were not of any trouble. It appeared my Padawan and the Senator were quite relaxed." There was frustration in his voice and Kat knew he had seen something else but, seeing as she wasn't inclined to discuss what she had seen, she wasn't going to press him.

"So we're still left with nothing to go on."

"I think its time to seek some higher wisdom and authority."

.

In a training room off a veranda elsewhere in the Temple Obi-Wan found what he was seeking. Kat couldn't help but feel her heart melt just a bit at what she saw. Master Yoda was leading about fifteen or so young children, they couldn't be more than four or five years old, in training exercises with floating target droids and tiny lightsabers. She remembered Obi-Wan telling her he had been brought to the Temple as an infant and here was a glimpse into what his life had been like from the beginning. This is what _her_ life would have been like if her parents hadn't hidden her away.

"Don't think ... feel," Yoda was instructing. "Be as one with the Force." She glanced up at Obi-Wan to find he was mouthing the words along with the Jedi Master. A grin crossed her features as she realized these were words he had probably heard time and time again during his training. He caught her gaze and a smile peeked out from under his beard.

"Younglings, enough! Visitors we have. Welcome them."

The students came to attention, clicking off their lightsabers and raising their helmets, tucking them under their arms. Fifteen sets of eyes looked up at them expectantly.

"Master Obi-Wan Kenobi," Yoda said.

"Welcome, Master Obi-Wan!" their little voiced chimed together.

"And Lady Katavé Diaanti."

"Welcome Lady Diaanti." She couldn't keep the smile off her face as she looked at them.

"We are sorry to disturb you, Master," Obi-Wan apologized with a slight bow.

"What help to you, can I be?"

"I'm looking for a planet described to me by an old friend. I trust him and the information he provided, but the system doesn't show up on the archive maps."

"An interesting puzzle." Yoda turned to his class. "Lost a planet, Master Obi-Wan has. How embarrassing." There were a few titters of laughter from the students and even Kat couldn't keep from chuckling. "Gather, younglings, around the map reader. Clear your minds and find Obi-Wan's wayward planet, we will try."

The shades were lowered and he placed the hologlobe in the map reader in the center of the room. The star map instantly appeared, glittering around them. Kat could see the excitement on the children's faces as they saw the holograms of all the stars surrounding them. Some even tried to reach out and touch the projected stars and planets. She met his gaze and could see he was just as amused. Once they had quieted down he walked into the middle of the projection.

"This is where it ought to be. Gravity is pulling all the stars in this area inward to this spot. There should be a star here but there isn't."

"Most interesting," Yoda mussed. "Gravity's silhouette remains, but the star and all its planets have disappeared. How can this be? Now, younglings, in your mind, what is the first thing you see? An answer? A thought? Anyone?"

There was a moment of quiet and then one hand went up. Yoda nodded at the little boy, watching him intently.

"Because someone erased it from the archive memory."

"If the planet blew up, the gravity would go away," a little girl spoke up.

Kat could see the disbelief on Obi-Wan's face but she knew immediately that the children were correct. They had seen the answer that had been staring them in the face.

Yoda chuckled. "Truly wonderful, the mind of a child is. Uncluttered." Yoda started out of the room. Obi-Wan flicked his hand, Force-pulling the hologlobe to him, then he and Kat followed the Jedi Master. "To the center of the pull of gravity go, and find your planet you will."

"But Master Yoda, who could have erased information from the Archives? That's impossible, isn't it?"

"Dangerous and disturbing this puzzle is," Yoda answered with a frown. "Only a Jedi could have erased those files. But who and why, harder to answer." He looked at the two standing before him. "Return Katavé to the safety of the Senator's apartment. Meditate on this, I will. May the Force be with you." They had been dismissed. Before they could each give a bow Yoda had turned back to his class.

* * *

"You will go to Kamino."

"Yes. The Council appointed me to discover the identity of Padmé's attacker and this clue points in that direction. Too much time has already been wasted." He watched her as she hung her cloak up and paced in front of the windows.

"I wish we knew more about the planet and its people. At least then you'd have some idea of what you're walking into."

"Don't be concerned for me." Her head jerked up and their eyes locked.

"How could I not be concerned? A planet where someone who has hired others to assassinate a Senator of the Republic might be lurking and you're just going to show up and knock on the door? Of course I am worried." Their gazes held and he fought the sudden and inexplicable urge to reach out for her. "Obi-Wan, I ... you are ... I've considered you a friend since Naboo and I care about what happens to you. There is something wrong about all this, there's more going on here than what we can see."

He tried to forget the way he had felt as she had stumbled over his name and focused on the rest of what she had said.

"What do you mean?"

"There's something else going on, I just feel it. Yes, Padmé has been very vocal in her fight against the Military Creation Act but she is not the lone vote that will decide the outcome. There are thousands of senators. Why go to all this trouble? Someone has gone to great lengths to hide this planet, even managing to delete information from the Jedi Archives, and hiding an assassin doesn't warrant such a deception. And if her vote _was_ the deciding factor why would the Separatists want her gone? As you said to Captain Typho a day or so ago wouldn't they be better positioned if there was no army of the Republic?"

He couldn't deny the truth in her statement. "Which is why it is essential I get to Kamino as quickly as possible. If what you sense is true, the sooner I discover the identity of this mystery attacker the sooner we will be able to fit all the pieces of this puzzle together." He took a few steps towards her, his expression changing. "Padmé's absence hasn't been discovered yet but every day that passes will make it harder to conceal. You are still in danger. Try to stay out of sight until I return. If you need anything, send word to the Council."

"I really don't look that much like her but I will be careful."

A feeling of expectancy seemed to hover in the air around them. Kat tried to gain control of herself before some foolish notion took hold. What she might feel was irrelevant and frankly, pointless, and she struggled to push those inappropriate thoughts away. She hoped she at least _appeared_ to be calm and collected, even if the man now standing almost toe to toe with her could easily read her frantic mind. Trying to reach out into the Force, hoping it would lend her some sanity, she became aware of the swirl of emotions washing through Obi-Wan. It surprised her so much that she took an involuntary step backwards in astonishment, forgetting that there were a couple of steps down into the sitting room. She felt herself start to fall back when he grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her towards him. The momentum shift sent her too far forward and she, rather ungracefully she thought afterward, tumbled into his chest. The jolt of electricity she felt would have sent her careening backwards again if not for Obi-Wan's arm securely around her waist. Kat could not look up and stared at the neck of his tunic, her breathing suddenly not seeming to bring enough air into her lungs. She knew if she looked up and met those blue eyes she would be lost.

Obi-Wan was trying to reign in his own inappropriate thoughts and the sensation of having her pressed against him was almost his undoing. The fact that he could sense her own conflicted thoughts wasn't helpful, either. He silently rebuked himself. He was a Jedi and she was ... almost a Jedi. They both knew the Code. It was becoming harder for him to ignore what he felt whenever he was with her or the fact that she was on his mind when they weren't together. After worrying about Anakin's inappropriate feelings towards Padmé it would be foolish, not to mention hypocritical, to entertain similar feelings towards Kat. Several deep breaths seemed to help calm his erratic heartbeat. And then she looked up. The tenuous hold he had maintained on his self control broke. He leaned down and captured her lips in a firm but gentle kiss. When she stiffened he was terrified he'd scared or offended her, but a second later she seemed to just melt against him, winding her arms around his neck.

Kat had seen it on his face and knew he had lost whatever battle he had been fighting inside. The sensation of his lips against hers sent another shockwave through her body. When it had passed it seemed all the strength she possessed vanished and her legs didn't want to hold her up. Wrapping her arms around his neck was the only way to remain upright, though it brought them into even closer contact, but she suddenly didn't care. She would enjoy this fleeting moment as she knew when they came back to their senses they would both realize their foolishness. It was all too short in her way of thinking and when he pulled back slightly she forced herself to meet his eyes. Not knowing what she would find there, and she would never set foot off Naboo again if she saw regret, she was relieved to see wonder in those piercing blue depths.

He reached up and cupped her cheek. "You are not offended, are you?"

"Not in the least," she assured him, wishing her voice didn't sound so weak.

"I wish I did not have to leave but we will talk when I return," he told her with a warm smile. She could only nod and he pressed a soft kiss on her forehead. "Stay safe and be mindful of your surroundings."

"You be careful as well." He slowly released her, rather reluctantly she thought, and strode to the turbolift, giving her a last look over his shoulder before stepping inside. "May the Force be with you, Obi-Wan," she called and he gave her a smile before the door closed between them.


	15. Chapter 15 - Meetings

**A/N: Thank you to the new followers and reviewers! Apologies for being a couple days late. I had to rearrange a few things in this chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

 **.**

 **ColdOnePaul: Yes, she will remain a secret but more will begin to be asked of her now.  
**

 **.**

 **I can't take credit for anything except Katavé, her storyline, and any other OCs. George Lucas is the master.**

* * *

The waiting game began and Katavé found she was not good at it. Her dreams began to be filled with disturbing images, similar in nature to that which she had been seeing when meditating. At times she thought that maybe if she meditated now she might be able to learn something that would ease her agitation - or at least give her a few answers. Something held her back, though, telling her it wasn't safe to do that anywhere away from the Temple. Whatever was causing the darkness she and the Jedi were sensing might be able to feel her reaching into the Force and would be able to pinpoint her location, thus revealing her secret. Because of that desire to remain hidden she refrained from any kind of meditation and even any use of the Force at all.

She tried to keep herself occupied but there wasn't much to do in the apartment. Dormé was aware of her agitation and attempted to keep her distracted but there was only so much the two could discuss. Padmé and the current situation surrounding the assassination attempts was safe territory but, as her friend was not truly aware of her Force abilities, she couldn't discuss the dreams and visions she was having, and she didn't dare mention her fears for Obi-Wan. They ventured out once or twice, making sure their faces were clearly visible so they couldn't be mistaken for their friend and employer, but the warning she had been given echoed in her mind and she decided it just wasn't worth the worry.

A few days after Obi-Wan's departure there was a buzz from the command desk downstairs and Captain Typho said there was a visitor to see Padmé. Kat and Dormé exchanged nervous looks and she asked who was waiting. There was a measure of relief when Senator Organa was announced. She knew he had been working closely with Padmé in their fight against the Military Creation Act and she allowed Typho to admit him.

"What should we say? Can we trust him with the truth?"

Kat thought for a moment. "We will tell him that she is unavailable at the moment but that he can discuss whatever he came for with us. I do not distrust him but I would prefer no one else know that she is gone." They both turned as the turbolift opened.

"Senator Organa, it is a pleasure to see you," she said, taking a step towards him. Dormé was happy to remain quiet; she did not like trying to fill in for Padmé. Kat felt his momentary surprise at not finding Padmé waiting for him but he recovered quickly.

"Thank you, milady. You look familiar though I cannot place you," he stated, though not unkindly.

"I am usually only in the background, Senator. Katavé Diaanti, attendant and aid to Senator Amidala." She gestured at her friend. "Dormé Alliarie."

"My pleasure, ladies. I came to speak to the Senator on a matter which I desired her opinion."

"I'm afraid Padmé is unavailable at the moment but she instructed us to take whatever messages or information you cared to leave with us."

He pursed his lips together thoughtfully for a moment. "It was only a matter about the votes for the Military Creation Act, nothing that cannot wait." There was a beep from the com and Dormé stepped over to answer it. "You will let Padmé know that I came by and would like to speak with her when she has the time?"

"Of course, Senator Organa. I know the two of you have been working together to defeat this act and she will want to speak with you as well."

"Excuse me, Kat, but you have a summons to speak with Master Yoda at the Jedi Temple," Dormé told her, coming to her side. She frowned, concern blooming in her chest. Had they received word from Obi-Wan already?

She looked up at the Alderaanian. "I am sorry, Senator Organa, but it seems I suddenly have business elsewhere. Is there no message I can leave for Padmé?"

"No, I promise it was only a small matter I had wished to discuss with her. If you do not mind, I can escort you to the Temple?"

Knowing Obi-Wan would be pleased at the protection that would give her she nodded. She spoke a few words quietly to Dormé before they descended in the turbolift. As the Senator had his own speeder they did not have to wait for an airtaxi. She enjoyed their conversation during the quick trip to the Temple. He asked about her life on Naboo and told her about his home on Alderaan. Knowing her mother was from that planet, she liked hearing about what her home had been like.

.

A young boy greeted her at the Temple's entrance.

"Caleb Dume, milady," he introduced himself, giving her a respectful bow. "Master Yoda asked me to bring you to him when you arrived."

"Well, lead on, sir," she replied with a smile. She studied her young escort as they made their way through the Temple. He appeared to be around ten or so though he carried himself well for such a young age. Kat could sense the Force in him but there was no Padawan braid in his brown hair. She tried to remember what Obi-Wan had told her about how younglings were chosen by the masters.

"Are you a Padawan, Caleb?"

"No, ma'am, but I am not far from being able to go through the Initiate Trials."

"What are the Initiate Trials?"

"They are a series of tests all younglings must go through. Once we pass them we can be chosen as a Padawan. I should be able to take the trials soon."

"Then I am glad for you and I wish you the best of luck."

"Thank you, milady." They stopped before a closed door. "Here is where Master Yoda awaits you. It was nice talking to you."

"Thank you, Caleb, and I enjoyed talking with you as well." He gave her a grin before sauntering off in the direction they had come. She returned her attention to the door, which remained closed. Considering her options for a moment she waved her hand gently as she'd seen Obi-Wan do countless times. She couldn't contain the small smile that crossed her lips when the door slipped open soundlessly.

"Arrived you have, Lady Diaanti," Yoda remarked as she stepped inside.

"I came as soon as I received your message."

"Accompany me to visit an old friend will you?" This wasn't what she'd expected when she received the summons to the Temple. Nevertheless she nodded and Yoda gestured with his gimmer stick for her to follow.

It wasn't long before they were being admitted into the large estate belonging to former Chancellor Valorum. They were shown onto an open veranda where Finis Valorum was waiting with a younger man that bore some resemblance to him. Kat could remember the very brief time she had seen the former Chancellor upon their initial arrival on Coruscant ten years prior. The man did not seem much changed. His face appeared a bit more care worn but his eyes were still kind and his voice still gentle.

"Master Yoda, we are honored by your visit. May I introduce my nephew Kane?" That explained the facial resemblance. They turned expectantly towards her.

"Katavé Diaanti, aid to Senator Amidala," Yoda introduced her and both men gave her quick bows. "Good to see you again it is, Finis."

"It is indeed, Master Yoda." He motioned to his side and refreshments were brought forward and arranged on the low table between them. When they had all partaken in the food and drink and had gone through the necessary pleasantries the former Chancellor looked again at the Jedi Master. "I feel this visit isn't merely to catch up with old friends."

Yoda nodded. "Correct you are."

"Then why don't we remove to my office while Kane keeps Lady Diaanti company?"

When they were alone Kat turned her attention to the man sitting across from her. He was tall like his uncle, narrow frame, light brown closely cropped hair, and brown eyes. His features were pleasant enough to look at and his eyes seemed kind. As she sipped at her drink she reached out through the Force and was relieved to find no sensitivity in him, though it didn't take the Force to be able to sense the energy emanating from him.

"Would you care to join me for a walk in the gardens?" he asked.

"Of course. The lack of grass and flowers and nature in general is the thing I miss most about home." He helped her to her feet and she followed him from the veranda. It wasn't a grand garden like could be found at the Royal Palace on Naboo but it was more green than she had ever come across on Coruscant.

"How often are you on the Capital?" he inquired after they'd begun down one of the cobbled paths.

"Whenever Senator Amidala is needed here, which is more and more frequently as of late. If I had my say in the matter I would never leave Naboo."

"You do not like it here?"

She shook her head. "I never have. It is too sterile, too colorless. I miss the trees and gardens, the waterfalls and canals of Theed when I am here."

"I have never been to Naboo."

"It is a peaceful place, gentle and colorful."

"And you have been with the Senator for many years?"

"Longer than I ever thought possible. I was appointed one of her handmaidens when she was elected Queen of Naboo over ten years ago. When she became a senator I remained in her service."

"How much longer do you intend on remaining in your current situation?"

"Until Senator Amidala no longer has need of me, I suppose."

"Do you have a family to return to on Naboo?"

"No. My parents have been dead almost twenty years."

He seemed a bit concerned to have brought up such a topic and she could see he was searching for a different line of conversation. "You come here with Master Yoda. Are you friendly with the Jedi?"

Kat smiled a bit. "You could certainly say that. They helped us when the Trade Federation invaded our planet ten years ago. We have remained on very good terms with them ever since." While her companion seemed quite interested in what she had to say she didn't want to talk about herself any longer. She did not know this man and didn't want to accidentally reveal more than she wished. Asking him something about his family steered them in a direction she was much more comfortable with. Kane certainly had no problems talking about himself. The remainder of her time spent with him required nothing more than to look interested in what he was saying and nod every so often. It didn't take the Force to see through his attempts to impress.

She was completely bored. When they had completed their second circuit around the rather impressive gardens, she spotted Yoda and Valorum standing at the edge of the veranda.

"I believe our time is up, Lady Diaanti. I have quite enjoyed talking to you. Perhaps we may see each other again?"

"We will see," she replied with a smile that Padmé would've known was forced. Kane seemed pleased, though. They made their good byes and Kat breathed a sigh of relief when they were finally on their way back to the Temple. She was still unsure why Master Yoda had requested her to accompany him on this visit but knew better than to question him.

"My thanks you have for joining me today."

"No thanks are necessary, Master Yoda. I am happy to be of any assistance even when I don't know how I am ... assisting."

The Jedi chuckled. "In time see why you came you will."

* * *

 _It was raining and windy. She could hear the sound of waves crashing against something. Another sound met her ears, that of blaster fire and she hurried in the direction it seemed to be coming from. There, on a landing platform, she could see Obi-Wan and another armored figure moving around each other in what was obviously a heated struggle. Back and forth they went. When it seemed the Jedi Master was about to gain the upper hand his opponent somehow avoided the blow or kick; the rocket pack attached to his back lifted him to safety over and over. Then everything changed. Snared in a wire the armored figure had fired, Obi-Wan tried to pull him towards him but the rocket-man plunged over the side of the platform, his pack breaking free as he went, leaving the Jedi with the now limp line in his hand. The blast of light and concussion from the exploding rocket pack knocked her backwards._

.

Kat sat up, her breath caught in her throat, Obi-Wan's name on her lips. What had she just witnessed? It had seemed so much more real than anything she had ever experienced in any of her visions. Was it another view of something that could happen in the future? Or was it something that had already occurred? She laid back down, taking several deep breaths to calm her still racing heart. Closing her eyes she reached out through the Force, desperate to see if she could find Obi-Wan again. Whether her skills were not strong enough she didn't know but she was unable to find him. She tried to tell herself it didn't mean anything. But she would feel so much better if she knew something. Rolling on her side, Kat decided she would return to the Temple in the morning and seek out Master Yoda. He would be able to tell her what her dream meant.

* * *

As it turned out she didn't need to show up unannounced. Before she was barely dressed Dormé was at her door informing her that she had received another summons to the Temple. Given the extremely early hour Kat knew they had something important they wanted to tell her. She didn't even bother changing from the everyday tunic and breeches they wore in the apartment into something more formal; she just wanted to _get_ there. The airtaxi seemed to be agonizingly slow in coming and then in getting her to the Temple. She was tempted to take the controls herself; she could certainly go faster. It had barely come to a halt when she vaulted over the side and hurried up the steps, taking them two at a time. Little Caleb was waiting for her again and quickly lead her through the Temple, taking her up one of the spires. Their easy conversation from the other day was absent and she thought she caught him trying to hide a yawn.

"Here you are, milady," he told her when they had reached the top. "Master Yoda is waiting for you in the Council Chamber." He left her with another smile and she faced the closed door. It slid open and she stepped over the threshold. There was someone else with Yoda.

"Lady Diaanti, welcome. I am Mace Windu," the dark skinned master said. There was an intensity she could sense from him that was wholly different from Yoda but his connection to the Force was just as palpable.

"I came as quickly as I could, Masters," she told them with a bow.

"News to share with you we have."

"It goes without saying that what we tell you cannot leave this room," Mace cautioned her.

"Of course."

He nodded then leaned back in his seat. "We have received word from Master Kenobi. He did locate the missing planet Kamino. It turns out the Kaminoans are cloners and they have, for the past decade, been creating an army."

Kat stiffened a bit. "An army ... of clones? Clones of what?"

"A bounty hunter was the host. This army was created for the Republic."

Her jaw almost hit the floor. "An army for the Republic? But how? Who authorized such a thing? The Military Creation Act has not even been voted on yet."

"In secrecy it was done," Yoda explained.

She bit her lip in thought. "What is Kamino like? Would it happen to be rainy?"

Mace's eyebrows shot up a bit but Yoda didn't seem surprised by her question.

"Indeed. Know of it you do?"

"No, Master Yoda, but I was awakened from a dream last night in which I saw Obi - Master Kenobi fighting an armored man in the rain."

The two Jedi glanced at each other briefly.

"Master Kenobi did engage in a struggle with the bounty hunter when he attempted to take him into custody."

She sucked in a short breath. "Was he successful?"

"No, escape he did. Followed him to Geonosis Master Kenobi did." She frowned. Yet another planet she was not familiar with.

"With this revelation things have escalated to a point where we cannot stand idly by. I will be travelling to Geonosis to assist Master Kenobi and his apprentice - "

"Anakin is there?" She hadn't meant to interrupt the Jedi but her shock got the better of her.

"Followed to help his Master, he and Senator Amidala did."

There was so much in Yoda's statement that sent concern coursing through her. Anakin had gone to _help_ Obi-Wan? Did that mean he was in some sort of trouble? And Padmé was with him? Kat took a deep breath and focused on releasing the worry that was threatening to overtake her.

"I will be taking what Jedi I can to help them while Master Yoda goes to meet with the Kaminoans and see this army they have created."

She nodded slightly. "What would you like for me to do?"

Yoda captured her gaze. "Travel with me to Kamino we request of you."


	16. Chapter 16 - Truth in Dreams

**A/N: Thank you to the new followers! I am glad you found my tale. I hope you enjoy this latest chapter. There will most likely NOT be a chapter next week. I'm going camping with the family before the boys start school and I don't know if I will find time to just sit and write. Let me know what y'all think!**

 **.**

 **bb4ever1000: Thank you! I am glad you like Kat! I'm rather fond of her as well. ;)**

 **ColdOnePaul: I couldn't resist throwing him in there. :)**

 **.**

 **Everything you recognize is from the brain of George Lucas. Everything else is mine.**

* * *

It was just like what she had seen in her dream.

Tipoca City, all gleaming domes, gracefully curving walls, and brightly lit, stood above roaring, white-capped waves that crashed relentlessly against the pylons supporting the structures. Rain fell in sheets, blown about by the wind that never seemed to cease. It buffeted their ship and she gripped the controls tighter as she angled down to the landing pad they'd been directed to; she hadn't expected to be piloting part of this trip. Once she'd put the ship down and lowered the landing ramp, Kat pulled the hood of her cloak over her head though she doubted it would do much good in the deluge she had seen beyond the windows. She was very glad to have forgone the formal dresses she usually wore while serving Padmé in favor of much more practical tunic, breeches, and boots. She followed Yoda across the landing platform and through the rounded door at the other end, both of them soaked through even in that short distance. The brightness of the hallway they entered into caused her to blink a few times until her eyes adjusted. Waiting for them was a being unlike any she had seen before, very tall and thin with pasty white skin and dark oblong shaped eyes.

"Welcome, Master Jedi and Lady Diaanti. We are honored by your presence. I am Taun We," a soft, melodic voice greeted them. "Prime Minister Lama Su is waiting for you." She moved very gracefully for a creature with such height as they were lead down a pristine white corridor. Kat could see other Kaminoans through windows they passed, all busy at some kind of work. The entire place was white and impeccably clean, everything lit by countless lights. She wished there was time to explore the city. It didn't take long for Taun We to show them through a door at the end of the long corridor they'd come down. Another, slightly taller Kaminoan, was waiting for them inside.

"Prime Minister Lama Su, may I present Master Jedi Yoda and Lady Katavé Diaanti."

He looked down at them and smiled warmly. "Welcome. I must say we are honored to have two visits from the Jedi in such a short amount of time." He waved a hand and two egg shaped chairs descended from the ceiling. Once they were seated he continued. "Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi was quite impressed with the army we have created and I am pleased that you have come to take delivery." This was news to Kat but she kept her face impassive and his gaze moved to her. "Are you a Jedi, Lady Diaanti?"

"No, Prime Minister. I am a representative of the Republic. When Master Kenobi informed us of the progress here I requested to accompany Master Yoda in order to inspect them myself," she replied smoothly. It wasn't a complete lie but Yoda had instructed her to respond as such if that particular question arose. She knew he wished to remain as quiet as possible in order to read them through the Force, to see if there was any treachery hidden behind their calm facades, to see what he could find in this previously unknown city. Her answer seemed to satisfy the Kaminoan and he smiled again.

"Of course. I must say, this is the finest army we have ever created. You will not be disappointed." He rose. "Come, I am sure you are eager to see your soldiers."

"Indeed," was all she could say. As they followed Lama Su she looked down at Yoda. He gave her a nod and she could tell he was satisfied with what she had said. She was incredibly nervous, speaking for the Jedi, but this was what was asked of her and she would try not to disappoint. Their first stop had her almost shuddering. A hatchery Lama Su called it and she tried to hide her distaste as she stared at all the embryos contained within their fluid filled glass spheres.

"This is one of several hatcheries we have across the city. With the accelerated growth methods we have perfected these before you will be ready for battle in a decade."

"Accelerated growth methods?"

He nodded. "Yes. It would take a lifetime to grow a clone without it. The ones you will see at the end of the tour were started when the order was placed ten years ago."

"Met with Master Sifo-Dyas often you have?" Yoda finally asked.

"No. There was only the first meeting." The Jedi frowned almost imperceptibly.

"Did Master Sifo-Dyas have any particular instructions concerning the creation of this army?"

"Just that the Republic expected the best, which we have provided. We have, of course, modified their genetic structure to be less independent than the original but they can think creatively and are quite disciplined."

"Master Kenobi mentioned that the host was a bounty hunter?"

"Yes. When Master Sifo-Dyas placed the order he already had the host picked out though we usually take care of that step. I felt a Jedi would have been the perfect choice but he had already chosen Jango." Kat could feel Master Yoda's surprise at the Prime Minister's statement. An army of Jedi clones? The thought did not rest easy with her either. She could not read Yoda's thoughts but she could sense his growing concern with what they were seeing and hearing. It certainly didn't seem like a step a Jedi would take. After being shown more classrooms with clones at various stages of their development and training, Lama Su lead them to their final stop. Kat followed behind Master Yoda as they stepped onto a sheltered balcony. She tried to remember she was here as a representative of the Republic and to not gawk at what she was seeing. It was just like what she had seen in her meditation visions. The parade grounds were full of lines and lines of soldiers in white armor. She couldn't even begin to guess how many troops now stood beneath them. If her vision had been correct in this and Obi-Wan's fight with the bounty hunter, did that mean everything else she had seen would come to pass? She swallowed nervously, fighting back the panic that wanted to sprout. Having come from a peaceful planet, the sight of so many armored figures ready for battle made her feel a bit sick. Yoda still had not spoken, though the Prime Minister didn't seem to notice as he kept talking, but she could sense the Jedi Master's despair. He glanced up at her and Kat knew he could read her thoughts. The soldiers marched and drilled with the precision of droids. Entire formations, probably consisting of over a hundred soldiers each, moved as one. She suddenly wondered what Obi-Wan had felt when he had seen this army. Remembering what Master Bel had said about postcognition she placed her hands on the railing in front of her, hoping to get some sense of the Jedi that had stood here not long before. For a split second she could almost see him there beside her; slightly appalled at the callousness the whole operation seemed to him, he was still awed and highly disturbed at what he had learned.

"Magnificent, aren't they?" Lama Su said, pride in his voice. Kat didn't know what to think. she was at a complete loss.

"Speak with this Jango Fett, we would," Master Yoda spoke up.

"I'm afraid Jango left the city not long after Master Kenobi."

"Know where he went, do you?"

"Oh yes. I believe he traveled to Geneosis." Kat stiffened at the words. Master Windu had said he would be going to the same system to help Obi-Wan. It could not be a coincidence. There was a long silence though she doubted the Kaminoan noticed. But she knew the diminutive Jedi at her side was deep in thought, reaching out into the Force to decide the best course of action.

Yoda seemed to lean heavily on his gimmer stick. "Magnificent your clones are, Prime Minister. Come the time has for us to see them in action. Needed on Geneosis they are."

"Of course, Master Jedi. I will send the command at once. The ships will be ready to leave on your order."

"Our thanks you have, Prime Minister," Yoda said with a bow of the head.

"It was our honor to serve the Republic."

.

Kat carefully guided their cruiser into the hanger bay of the much larger transport ship. The array of ships that apparently came with the clones was quite impressive. Once inside Master Yoda met with the clone commander, instructing him on where they were to head. It didn't take long for the massive ships to make the jump to hyperspace. Though she still did not like space travel, being on the large transports wasn't nearly as confining as the Naboo cruisers or, thank the Force, the small vessel they had flown to Kamino. Yoda motioned for her to follow him and he located a small room for them to rest in. He sat with a slight sigh.

"Questions you have, Kat."

"Yes, Master. Why did you take control of the army now?"

"Two choices there were before me and this one offered the chance at rescuing many Jedi." She didn't like what he was implying but he didn't elaborate any further on the subject. She moved on to her next line of thought.

"I saw these soldiers. I saw Master Kenobi's struggle with the bounty hunter. Does this mean everything else I have seen in my visions were truly portents of what is to come in the future? I still see rivers of lava from time to time and feel that dark, menacing presence. I have seen - and heard - lightsaber battles." She paused, remembering the overwhelming sorrow she had felt when she'd encountered the next vision. "During one of those battles I was suddenly overcome with such pain of loss that it almost brought me to my knees. It was almost as if countless voices had cried out in alarm - and then were silenced by blaster fire."

"A gift from the Force you have been given. Not many Jedi have such visions of the future, feelings or glimpses are all most ever get. Of the Living and Unifying Force did Master Sa-Vin teach you?"

"Yes. The Living Force is always close, near at hand and the Unifying Force is vast, covering time and space."

"Very good. Believe I do that you have been gifted in the Unifying Force. While clouded it can be, allow you to see the future it can. Doubt what you have seen we will not. Question and decipher them we must."

"Would this Master Sifo-Dyas have taken such a drastic step without the knowledge of the Council? It just doesn't seem like something a Jedi would do - initiating the creation of an army."

"Some explanation I owe you." She knew an answer was not required from her and she made herself comfortable. "The gift of foresight, Master Sifo-Dyas also had. Much more clear and specific his visions were than that which you have seen. Granted him a spot on the Council because of it, we did. Foresaw, he did, a galactic war and the Republic's need for an army but rejected his ideas many did. Removed from the Council, he was."

"But it seems he pursued his ideas in secret," she concluded.

"Yes. However, more concerning it is that clones are still being made long after Sifo-Dyas's death."

Kat thought for a moment. "Then who is continuing to fund this?"

"That we must discover."

* * *

Geonosis was as unlike Kamino as two planets could possibly be. Its red, rocky surface, though, was just as uninviting as the stormy aquatic surface of Kamino. Master Yoda and Kat, along with battalions of clone troopers, boarded the smaller gunships contained within the hull of the massive assault ship they had travelled on in order to be taken down to the surface of the planet. The Jedi Master had not revealed what exactly had happened - or was happening - on Geonosis that required their arrival with the clone army but she suspected it had something to do with Master Windu's travelling there with as many Jedi as he could muster. As they quickly passed through the planet's atmosphere, she closed her eyes and once again reached out in an attempt to locate Obi-Wan. This time she was successful, though all she could gather was that he was still alive. Being in the lead ship, Master Yoda directed where the clones were to be deployed. The distinct Trade Federation starships dotted the surface, their round hulls bulging above the rocky ground. She could see countless ranks of battle droids and other unmistakable signs of an army. The Federation was supposed to be disarmed as per the agreements after their attempt to take over Naboo. It was clear their deception was long standing. After sending most of the gunships carrying the clones to engage with the droids, Yoda had a half dozen continue on towards where Kat could see what looked like an arena carved down into the crust of the planet. As they came over the edge she realized that's exactly what it was and what she saw beneath them terrified her. Thousands of wiry winged creatures, the Geonosians she supposed, filled the roughed hewed stands overlooking what was clearly meant to be an execution arena. In her quick survey of the scene she spotted the limp bodies of a reek, nexu, and acklay among the carnage of battle. The very few survivors were in the middle of the arena, surrounded by droids with blasters aimed on them. The bodies of fallen Jedi were all around them. As soon as they were close enough, and before Kat even knew what was happening, the clones opened fire and chaos ensued. The ships strafed over the ground, mowing through the lines of droids. As they did so lightsabers came to life in the center of the arena and the enemy began firing back. Gripping the handle above her to keep her balance she swallowed her fear and looked to Master Yoda.

"Stay in the ship you must," he ordered and she nodded. She was not trained for a situation such as this. "Be ready for the injured." He turned to the clone commander. "Around the survivors a perimeter create." Their ship quickly dropped towards the arena floor and she knew the moment Obi-Wan spotted her in the transport. She felt his shock through the Force and her eyes immediately found his as the clones jumped to the ground. He was surrounded, alive but surrounded, as was Padmé, but her thoughts were not with her friend. They were focused on him and, despite Yoda's order, the sudden urge to follow the clones, to get to his side, washed over her. Her fingers twitched towards where her lightsaber was concealed.

 _"Do not do it!"_ His voice filled her head. It shocked her. Never before had anything like that happened to her. Then blaster fire interrupted their connection and his attention was pulled to fighting his attackers. The clones were making quick work of the droids and the surviving Jedi were ushered onto the transports. Master Windu and two others that she did not recognize, leapt up beside where she and Master Yoda were standing. They directed the nearest clones to pick up a few of the injured Jedi on the ground before their ship lifted back into the air. Seeing Obi-Wan was safely on another of the gunships, along with Padmé and Anakin, Kat now saw what her place in this bedlam was to be. Grabbing a med kit from the bulkhead she knelt beside the bleeding Jedi at her feet. Working quickly with what was contained in the kit and with the limited knowledge Master Sa-Vin had taught her on healing through the Force she cleaned and bound the blaster wound as best she could then moved to the next figure on the floor. Their ship came out of the arena and roared across what was now a battlefield awash in blaster and cannon fire. Kat had never seen anything like it. During the Battle for Naboo she had been in the capital and had not witnessed the battle between the Gungans and the droid army on the plains. As they moved across the battlefield it was clear how efficient the clones were, their ability to think independently on the fly giving them an advantage over the droids. Besides the lines of clones advancing on the enemy, there were speeder bikes zipping through the fray along with armored vehicles and artillery spread out among the turmoil. Master Windu and the other two Jedi jumped out at an assembly point but Yoda did not follow.

"To the forward command center, take me," he instructed the clone pilot. The ship barreled across the battlefield, exchanging blaster fire with the droids. Kat coughed repeatedly, trying to clear her throat of the dust their movement was stirring up. When they were at last set down at the relatively quiet command center, Yoda gave a last order before exiting. "To the main ship you must take Lady Diaanti and the injured."

"Yes, sir." He gave her a last look before stepping from the gunship. The sides snapped closed behind him and she could see the surface of Geonosis fall away beneath them. However before they got very far there were a couple of loud thumps against the hull. She looked to the pilot.

"Buzz droids! They'll drill through the hull and disable the ship."

"Can't you shoot them off?"

"Our guns cannot turn to fire at something that close."

Kat thought quickly. "Fly as low to the ground as possible and open the sides again." He did as instructed without question. Once the ship was once again open to the air and she was once again coughing away the dust, she grabbed hold of the edge of the opening and pulled out her lightsaber. One of the vulture droids was just above her and, finding a foothold she boosted herself up, keeping a tight grip on the hull. With a flash of silver, she drove her blade through the droid and watched in satisfaction as its body fell to the side and disappeared. The other droid was beyond the reach of her lightsaber and, returning it to its pocket, she pulled the blaster from her hip. Using the Force to steady her on the moving ship she aimed and fired several blasts in quick succession. Sparks flew as it disintegrated. Kat quickly slipped back into the hold of the ship.

"Close the sides and get us out of here," she commanded. She was relieved when the ship was once again sealed and she could no longer see the ground rushing by under her feet. The battle now extended far overhead as the Republic ships engaged those belonging to the Trade Federation as they tried to escape the planet. Her pilot had to make some quick maneuvers to avoid being shot down. Never had she been so glad to set foot on a starship as she was when they finally landed in the hanger bay. Several clones, and, surprisingly enough,even a couple of Jedi, hurried over to whisk the injured to the medic bays. Kat followed slowly, knowing she was no longer needed but feeling she should stay near them since Master Yoda has instructed her to see to them.

While glad to be away from a battlefield she was not happy to now be in a position where she was completely in the dark as to what was happening on the planet beneath them. She tried closing her eyes and meditating but she was unable to sift through all the emotions that assaulted her to be able to single in on who she wanted. Perhaps that was to be expected in something as volatile as a battle or maybe her abilities just weren't strong enough to pinpoint anything in particular in the morass. Either way, she couldn't find Obi-Wan. Staring through the glass at where the healers were working on the two wounded Jedi, Kat knew all she could do now was wait. And waiting was never something she did well.


	17. Chapter 17 - Steps Towards Destiny

**A/N: Apologies for being a bit late. I was having some issues finishing this chapter. Its a bit shorter than I had originally intended but if I hadn't cut it off where I did it would have ended up much longer than I wanted. :) Hope you enjoy! This could kind of be seen as a filler chapter as we're pretty much at that spot in between Episodes 2 and 3. Welcome and thanks to all the new followers!**

 **.**

 **ColdOnePaul: One of your questions will be answered in this chapter. And yes, Yoda has something in the works concerning Kat but that's all I will say.  
**

 **bb4ever1000: Thank you! I'm so glad you like Kat. :) I will see what I can do about answering some of your questions.**

 **ShappyCow: Thank you! Here is their first meeting. :)**

 **HAMK: Welcome and thank you! I am thrilled to hear that you are liking the way I'm moving along in the story. There's still several chapters to come; we are only to the end of Episode 2. ;-)**

 **.**

 **Give the credit to George Lucas. I just like imagining myself in his world. :)**

* * *

She ran through the corridors, the Jedi healers and clone medics on her heels, frantic to get to the hanger bay before the incoming ships docked. There were injures was all they had been told. Numerous vessels were landing as she sprinted through the hanger doors and she scanned the forms disembarking from the many gunships. Surviving Jedi and clone troopers all began filling the space but she had yet to spot those she cared most about. Then she caught a glimpse of Master Windu in the crowd along with the tall headed Jedi that had jumped into their ship from the arena floor. Something told her they would be near those she was seeking and she headed in their direction. They seemed to be watching another group being helped to the floor of the hanger bay.

"Kat!" She turned at the sound of her name and Padmé was throwing her arms around her. The embrace didn't last long as she became aware of the ripped shirt and the cuts along her friend's back.

"Padmé! Are you alright? What happened?"

"I'll explain later. I'm fine, they're just scratches. You must come with me though." Her heart leapt into her throat and she desperately searched for Obi-Wan's presence in the Force. She certainly hadn't spotted him yet. Padmé interrupted her attempts as she took her hand and began dragging her in the direction of the med-bays, following behind what seemed to be a rather large crowd. She could sense her friend's worry and that did not help. When they finally reached their destination, they hurried along the corridor, peering through the windows as the medics were already working on the newcomers. They came to an abrupt halt and Kat peered through the glass, eyes widening in shock as she took in what she saw on the other side. Anakin lay there, surrounded by medical droids as they tended to where most of his right arm had been. She looked at Padmé. "What happened?"

"After we left the arena, Anakin and Obi-Wan directed our ship after Count Dooku. We were fired upon, knocking me out the door and into the sand below. I am not sure what all happened after that. By the time I reached the hanger where they were, Anakin had been wounded and Master Yoda was with them. It seems he had faced the Count alone after Obi-Wan was injured.

Kat had to grip the edge of the window to keep herself upright. "Obi-Wan was hurt?"

"Yes, in the leg, though I don't think it is likely to cause him any problems after it heals." They both turned back to watch through the glass and she wondered how losing a limb would affect Anakin. He was so sure of himself, sure of his powers within the Force. Would this give him a much needed dose of humility or would he sink into some kind of depression because he had not bested the Count? Kat couldn't say; she didn't know him that well. Padmé, though, she knew and she could sense the change in her friend's feelings towards the young Jedi. She'd address that in a bit. There was something else she wanted to know first.

"What happened to you?"

Padmé seemed to hesitate for a moment. "They're nexu scratches."

"Nexu?! What are you not telling me?" With a resigned sigh Padmé related the story of how she and Anakin had arrived on Geonosis to help Obi-Wan, their capture and farce of a trial, and then the planned executions in the arena with the timely arrival of the Jedi. Kat stared at her horrified. She was glad she had not been made aware of the situation on Geonosis beforehand.

"You need to have those tended to," she said, pointing towards Padmé's back.

"I will see to it later. I don't want to leave his side."

Kat frowned a bit; she would have to ask about _this_ development later. She motioned to a med droid, giving her friend an innocent smile when it rolled over next to them. With a roll of her eyes Padmé finally consented to walking into one of the nearby empty rooms. It wasn't until she was sure her friend was being taken care of that she was able to concentrate and finally felt the presence she'd been longing to find.

.

Obi-Wan had watched her before she became aware of him, relieved to see her safe. Spotting her on the gunship with Master Yoda was the last thing he had expected and it had sent a wave of panic through him. Their eyes had met and it seemed for a moment everything else fell away. Even in the chaos around them he had read her thoughts, become aware of her desire to join him on the arena floor, and had spoken to her through the Force, warning her not to act on her inclination. Only with his former master and now his own apprentice had he ever experienced the ability to communicate with someone through the Force. Thankfully she had heard him though once aboard one of the other gunships with Anakin and Padmé he had lost sight of her. He'd then had to focus on the fight with Dooku and had managed to push thoughts of her to the back of his mind. Even during their evacuation off Geonosis after their failed duel with the Count, he'd had to focus on his severely injured Padawan and had not let himself think of the woman that wanted to occupy his every thought. He watched as Padmé hovered over Anakin, holding his remaining hand while a couple of the clones did what they could to make him comfortable. What he saw before him, not to mention his Padawan's recklessness during the fight with Dooku, was concerning. Something had obviously happened between Anakin and Padmé while they were on Naboo and Tatoonie that had caused a major shift in their relationship. Though nothing the Senator was doing was especially telling, he was easily able read her troubled emotions, seeing how she truly felt for his apprentice.

It was only once they were aboard the assault ship, his own wound tended to and Anakin hurried to surgery had he been able to think of Kat. He could sense her presence steadily growing stronger and knew when she entered the med-bay with Padmé. She stood next to her friend, listening no doubt to an account of what had happened in that dark hanger on Geonosis, her gaze occasionally flicking to the glass wall behind which they could see the medical droids working on the young man. He took in her appearance, amazed at the transformation, and could, for the first time, see the warrior she could have become. She was dressed in dark gray top and breeches and a high necked black vest, black gloves and boots, and there was a blaster harness across her hip. Her hair was pulled up in some kind of messy tail. As he looked closer he could see the dust and dirt laying in the folds of her clothing and her face was smudged with the same. At some point after he'd lost sight of her she had engaged in some kind of fight. That realization made him doubly glad to see her safe. He had only seen her injured twice in their acquaintance, the first being the blaster wound on her arm during their retaking of the Theed palace and the other the burns she sustained in the assassination attempt on the landing pad. Obi-Wan hoped to never see her suffer though anything more serious.

He knew when she became aware of his presence in the med-bay.

Kat turned and spotted him watching her from across the room. She hurried over, relief flooding through her to see him alive and well. There was a scorch mark on his right leg just below the hem of his tunic, the bandage not able to completely conceal it. Her eyes roved over him quickly, reassuring herself that he had suffered no more injuries. For a moment she had no idea what to say, memories of the last time they'd been together flashing through her mind. All that had suddenly changed would surely influence what they had to say to each other. But that would all have to wait; the med-bay of an assault ship was not the place for such a conversation. She decided to take the safe route.

"Are you alright?"

"I am. It was nothing more than a glancing blow." She raised an eyebrow, recalling what Padmé had said she'd found when she'd finally gotten to that hanger. He grinned a bit sheepishly. "Okay, so maybe it wasn't exactly a glancing blow but it is not serious and will heal quickly."

"And Anakin?"

His smile disappeared. "His injury is not life threatening but it will remain to be seen how he responds to such a change." Kat nodded; it was as she had suspected.

"What are you doing here?" He'd been pondering this since the moment he'd seen her.

"Master Yoda requested I accompany him to Kamino to see the clones you alerted them to." She met his gaze. "I just can't believe such a massive undertaking was going on and no one knew of it."

"It is very disturbing, especially considering it was initiated by a former Jedi."

"Yes, Master Yoda explained to me Master Sifo-Dyas's ability to see the future and his problems with the Council because of what he saw. But, considering when he died, it seems someone else has taken over the project, so to speak. That appeared to disturb Master Yoda more than anything, the fact that there is someone else pulling the stings. He then took command of them and brought the army here to save you and the rest of the Jedi."

"Why did he ask for your company on such a trip?"

"I'm afraid I cannot answer that. He did not explain and I did not ask."

Obi-Wan then fixed her with a gaze she couldn't look away from. "You should never have considered leaving that gunship in the arena."

"I didn't step foot from it," she replied, a bit flustered at his continued gaze.

"No, you didn't, but you thought about it." She couldn't deny it. "What happened once you left the arena?"

"Master Yoda was taken to the forward command center and I was brought back here." It was Obi-Wan's turn to raise an eyebrow. He reached out and brushed a hand across her sleeve, dislodging some of the dust that had accumulated in a crease in the fabric. She shrugged. "Two vulture droids landed on the ship before we'd barely left the ground. I had the pilot open the door and keep low and I took care of them."

"Just how did you take care of them?"

Kat squared her shoulders. "With a blaster and a lightsaber."

He regarded her for a moment, reaching out through the Force to see what she had so flippantly described. "You are uninjured?"

"They never got close enough to touch me."

He sighed a bit. Things would be different after this, he could feel it. If Yoda had brought her with him and into such a situation then the Grand Master obviously had further plans for the woman at his side. What that might entail he couldn't say but he knew he wouldn't be able to comfort himself with the knowledge that she would always be safely on Naboo or Coruscant after this.

"Katavé - " he began but was interrupted by Yoda.

"Master Kenobi, have need of you we do." He looked down at Kat in apology but she gave him an understanding smile. She gave Yoda a respectful bow and then returned to the window to watch over Anakin while he followed the Grand Master from the med-bay.

* * *

"Padmé, you know what is expected of him as a Jedi."

"Yes," was the simple response.

Kat tried to wrap her mind around what her friend had just told her, the implications of such an action. And it was in that moment that she realized how foolish and naive she'd been. Perhaps Anakin had no reservations about keeping such a secret. Perhaps his conscience would not be troubled by it - and that opened up a whole new set of worries if it _didn't_ bother him - but she knew Obi-Wan's would. Not only would he balk at the thought of breaking one of the facets of the Jedi Code but he would chafe under the daily struggle to keep such a secret. She also knew she could never ask such a thing of him.

"We are aware of what would happen should we be discovered but we will take that risk. Geonosis brought home to us just how limited our time is and we will not waste what we can grasp." Since their return to Coruscant Padmé had told her about what had happened on Naboo and of Anakin's vulnerability after his mother's death on Tatoonie, though she suspected there was more to that story than her friend was revealing. However she would never have imagined their feelings to run so deep that they would be willing to risk all they had worked for. If the Council were to discover they had secretly married, Anakin would be expelled from the Jedi Order, not to mention the scandal it would most likely raise in the Capital when it was revealed a Senator had married a Jedi. She placed her hands on Padmé's, stilling her as she packed her luggage.

"Can you keep a secret such as this? Could you walk away from the work you've dedicated your life to if you are discovered?"

"It would not come to that."

"Padmé, you know the scandal it would cause and you know that you would no longer be able to serve as a Senator."

Her friend bowed her head a bit, shoulders slumping. "It will be hard, I will freely admit that, but Kat ... I feel like our destinies are intertwined, that there is a reason we found each other again after a decade apart." She looked up. "Have you ever felt like that? Felt like there was a reason why certain things were happening to you or around you?"

She considered Padmé's question carefully before answering. "Yes, I think I have. When my parents died and your family took me in, I felt that I was supposed to be with you and it had nothing to do with our shared ancestor. Even through my grief I somehow knew I had some purpose that included you. At the time I thought it would be nothing more than the Legislature on Naboo. Now I think it was the work of the Force, placing me where the Jedi would find me. I still am aware of that sensation of there being some purpose before me, though I can feel the work of the Force much more strongly in that now. No matter what I think about it, there is no way I can escape whatever destiny has planned for me."

Padmé nodded. "That is how I feel, though it is on a much more emotional level. Ever since I met him I have felt some connection between Anakin and I." She looked up, her eyes shining. "I can't explain it any more simply. I love Anakin and I cannot be parted from him. If the worst was to happen then I will retire to Naboo and we will live quietly out of the notice of the galaxy."

Kat sighed. There would be no persuading Padmé to change her mind, that much she knew. She didn't like this. Ever since she'd been made aware of their plans a sense of uneasiness had settled over her and she hadn't been able to shake it. She just could not see anything good coming out of this union but there was no going back now. All she could do at this point was hope that everything would go smoothly for them, though she doubted that there weren't two people in the galaxy least likely to be able to live quietly .

"What do you need me to do?"

Padmé wrapped her arms around her in a tight embrace and there was relief in her voice. "I will be informing the Chancellor that I am returning home for a couple of weeks to attend some meetings with the Queen. I just need you to stay here so hopefully there aren't too many questions raised. Dormé will travel with us to Naboo. We will be back within a month."

"How is Anakin explaining his absence to the Council?"

"He is escorting me home, continuing in his position as my protector since the Trade Federation escaped us again."

"I have to tell you, Padmé, I do not like this. It makes me nervous."

A pause. "Have you sensed something? Seen something concerning my marriage to Anakin?"

"No," she replied with a shake of the head. "I haven't felt anything specific, just unease at the whole idea."

The moment of concern she'd seen in Padmé's face was gone. "You are probably just worried about this having to remain a secret and what we might have to face if it was ever to come to light." Kat felt like her friend was brushing off her concerns a bit too casually, as if her words had caused her some doubt for a split second, though it was clear she was not going to stray from this path.

"I wish you and Anakin all the best." Padmé gave her another quick hug and then went back to folding clothing to fit in her luggage, a soft smile on her lips.

* * *

 _The darkness was swirling around her again. There was no sound but that silence was claustrophobic, threatening. She didn't like it and she thumbed on her lightsaber, feeling like there was something out there watching her, waiting._

 _"Anakin! Anakin, no!" Padmé's voice cried out, despair and heartbreak lacing through those three words. The darkness around her suddenly evaporated and she saw her friend in tears, reaching out in front of her. That was when Kat saw the figure striding away, his black cloak flapping around him, without a glance back. The hatred and menace she felt coming from him caused her to catch her breath._

Kat sat up with a start. It took a moment for her to shake off the fog of sleep but the vision she'd had stayed with her. The figure in the cloak, she'd seen it before, though for the first time she was left in no doubt as to the identity of the wearer. Padmé's presence and the anguish she'd been in, obviously at the hands of the man that had been walking away from her, sent a worry coursing through her body. For the first time since she had left Master Bel she desperately wanted to return to him. She could not discuss this dream with anyone, not Obi-Wan, not Master Yoda. It might raise too many questions that she could not truthfully answer.

Or would it?

Kat thought back through what she'd seen. Was there anything that would give away her friend's secret? They were both known friends of the Jedi and Senator Amidala's long connection with Anakin was nothing those in the Temple were unaware of. Perhaps it wouldn't seem suspicious for her to have seen Padmé upset over something Anakin had done. The vision itself wouldn't have worried her in the first place if she hadn't previously seen the figure in the black cloak and felt the darkness surrounding him. The anger and frustration she had felt from Anakin in the past suddenly took on more significance. She decided that, for now, she would not say anything about her vision, but if she was asked outright - as Kat knew it was entirely likely Yoda or Obi-Wan would sense her unease - she would be able to give the details of her dream without revealing her friend's secret.


	18. Chapter 18 - Sacrifce

**A/N: Sincerest apologies for the tardiness of this chapter. It was just giving me fits but I finally got it to a point I was satisfied enough to post it. :) This will be the first of probably two bridge chapters between Episodes II and III. I hope you enjoy and thank you again to all the reviewers and new followers. I am sorry for keeping you waiting. :)**

 **.**

 **Maria: Thank you! Glad you liked it.**

 **ColdOnePaul: Thank you for your continued support and great, thoughtful reviews. :) There will be some Clone Wars in the next chapter. :)  
**

 **SpeechBubbleMe: Thank you! There will be more chapters. We're only to the end of Episode II here.**

 **.**

 **I am merely a fan of George Lucas and the galaxy he created. Only Katavé is mine.**

* * *

The contents of her dream didn't fade as the days passed. They hovered there in the back of her mind, causing her unease whenever she thought on it. Anakin had been knighted before he had left with Padmé for Naboo but this did not make her feel any better. That arrogance was still in him, the events on Geonosis hadn't cured him of that, and she worried about what he might do without Obi-Wan's steadying hand near by. Kat hoped that Padmé would be able to become that calming influence on him - and be more successful than his former Master had been. She did not seek insight from Master Yoda, however; the Jedi had their hands full at the moment. Despite all they had tried, the war had started. Kat had watched Chancellor Palpatine on the Holonet, standing on a balcony with Bail Organa and several others behind him as he sent the clones out to fight the Separatists. Many Jedi Masters had been placed in command of battalions of soldiers and were leaving the capital for battlefields throughout the galaxy. Padmé had been quite disheartened when the Senate had approved the use of the clone army, though she knew she had done her best to keep the peace. Kat hoped she would find a few moments of happiness while on Naboo with Anakin. Dark times were coming, she could feel it, and she knew her friend would be right in the middle of it all.

Dreams and worries aside, she had yet to really speak with Obi-Wan. After Master Yoda had pulled him away on the assault ship she'd barely even seen him. Having a few days alone in the quiet of Padmé's empty apartment, Kat had come to the conclusion that it might be for the best. He was a Jedi, a powerful, well respected Jedi, and there was no doubt in her mind that he would be put in command of a battalion somewhere and sent on missions for the good of the Republic she didn't even want to contemplate. His time was not his own but she didn't begrudge him that. There was also the Code to think of. While Padmé and Anakin might be okay with keeping such a secret, Kat knew the same could not be said of Obi-Wan or herself. Even if that stricture wasn't over them she would not voice her feelings. Not at a time like this; any distraction could prove fatal in the middle of a battle. While part of her ached a bit at the thought, another part said it was the wise choice, though that didn't make the ache go away.

* * *

A summons in the evening a week or so after Padmé's departure caused Kat several anxious moments, worried that she would be questioned about Padmé and Anakin. The message was vague, merely saying Master Yoda wished to speak with her, but it also mentioned coming dressed comfortably. She supposed that meant that this meeting was nothing formal and would most likely only be between her and the Jedi Master. Talan Reytal again appeared at her door to accompany her to the Temple, leading her to an area she had never seen in her previous visits. It was quite a large space with an open floor in the center circled by a viewing walkway. Yoda and Mace Windu awaited her along with a tall man with long, dark blonde hair and a stern face.

"Welcome, Katavé. Apologize for the lateness of our summons we do."

"It is quite alright, Master Yoda. As I've said you may call on me at any time."

"Katavé, this is Battlemaster Cin Drallig." She gave the man a quick bow of the head. "He is our leading lightsaber combat instructor. We would like to see how you handle your saber." She blinked in surprise at Mace's words.

"Have need of you we might. Be able to protect yourself you must."

After a moment's hesitation she nodded. "As you wish, Master Yoda." As the two Jedi Masters left the arena floor, no doubt to watch her from the viewing space above, she shed her cloak and approached the battlemaster when he beckoned her to him. Her concern must have shown because he gave a soft chuckle, the action softening the stern features on his face.

"Do not be worried, Lady Diaanti. This is not a test. There will be no questions afterwards." She had to smile at his attempt to lighten the mood. With that he handed her a training saber and took a few steps back, igniting his own saber. "Don't hold back. These training blades can't do any damage beyond a sting if they touch your skin."

Kat lost track of time after that. Master Drallig went through all six forms of lightsaber combat, attacking and defending in order to gauge her knowledge. It had been some time since she'd been able to practice what Master Bel had taught her and at first it showed in her hesitant, stuttered movements. As she reacquainted herself with the different forms her movements became much more fluid and graceful, her confidence grew and her strikes became more powerful. Every so often Drallig would call out for her to adjust where her feet were or how she was holding her saber but overall it appeared he was quite pleased with what she knew. The longer they sparred the harder he pushed her but she enjoyed it. She needed this, not only to keep her few skills fresh but also to keep her mind occupied.

"Very, very good, Lady Diaanti," the battlemaster complimented when he finally called a halt. "Your preference for _Niman_ is clear. That form suits your abilities."

"Thank you, Master Drallig."

He contemplated her for a moment. "Would you be up for some practice with a different weapon?"

"Of course. What did you have in mind?"

With a wave of his hand, two long objects floated towards them. Kat grasped one with a smile on her face. It had been over a decade since she had last held a quarterstaff. She spun it carefully, testing the weight and balance.

"I see you are not unfamiliar with a quarterstaff?"

"No. When I was chosen as one of the Queen's handmaidens years ago we were trained in different forms of combat. While blaster training was the main focus we also were taught some hand to hand fighting as well as with a quarterstaff."

"Well, let's see how much you remember."

The staff felt heavy and awkward in her hands at first, especially after handling a lightsaber, but it didn't take long for her to remember what she had been taught. She had always enjoyed learning how to use the quarterstaff over the blaster; it was just more fun. Now, with the added help of her abilities in the Force, she found the staff was quite versatile and impressive.

Yoda and Mace Windu's reappearance on the training floor signaled the end of her test or demonstration or whatever it was. It was always impossible to tell what a Jedi was thinking or feeling but Kat was sure she could see satisfaction in their eyes. She hoped that meant they were pleased with what they had seen from her. Even if they weren't _she_ was pleased with her time with Master Drallig. She had remembered her training and had not let the battlemaster completely overpower her or knock her down. She received a shock, however, when Obi-Wan emerged from the shadows with Yoda and Mace. When had he arrived? Had he been there the whole time? How much of her sparring had he witnessed? A blush crept up her cheeks and she scolded herself for suddenly feeling nervous.

"Very good, Katavé. Master Bel taught you well."

"I value the limited time I had with him."

"Be willing to train more with Master Drallig would you?" Kat looked at Yoda in bemusement. "In hand to hand combat would he instruct you."

She gave a quick nod. There was certainly nothing else requiring her time. "I would be grateful for any extra training."

"We will send word when it is time to begin," Mace told her.

"I look forward to working with you, Lady Diaanit," Cin added before following Yoda and Mace out of the training room, leaving Obi-Wan and Kat facing each other.

"I had no idea why I felt pulled to come in here tonight but once I saw you I understood." He gave her a smile that made her knees feel a bit unstable. "That was quite impressive. I had no idea you had learned so much. Your skill with the quarterstaff hasn't diminished either."

She gaped at him in surprise. "You remember that?"

"Of course. Coming upon one of the Queen's handmaidens practicing with one in the middle of the Tatooine desert is hard to forget," he responded with a twinkle in his eye.

"You never know where you might find us," she teased.

"A fact I am still trying to learn." His voice dropped a bit. "It would seem that Yoda and Mace are planning to utilize your skills in some way."

"They have hinted in the past that I might be called upon."

"The fact that you are not known to be Force sensitive will work in your favor in some circumstances. After tonight they can have no doubt that you will be capable of defending yourself."

"Do you think it will come to something like that?"

"The Dark Side is clouding everything, making it very difficult to clearly see what the future holds." He looked down at her earnestly. "I do hope that you will be careful."

"I could say the same to you. This war will require you to step into a role that you never considered. The Separatists will not give up easily. You will be put in much more dire situations than I."

There wasn't much he could say to that statement. They both could see the truth in her words no matter how distasteful the idea might be. Times were changing and they would have to change along with it.

"When do you expect Padmé to return from Naboo?"

"She said no more than a month. Meetings with Queen Jamilia never take very long, she responded carefully, hearing something in his voice that told her he was trying to feel out what she might know. He seemed to have forgotten who he was dealing with.

"I'm surprised you did not go with her."

"You know how much I dislike space travel. As I have no one to visit on Naboo I spared myself the aggravation for such a short trip." Kat felt it was time to change the subject. She had not been told how much _he_ had been told of their plans and she hated not being free to be completely forthcoming with Obi-Wan.

"So will you be looking for a new padawan now that Anakin has been knighted?"

"Not immediately. I believe I will be quite busy for the foreseeable future, though if the Force wills it I wouldn't refuse a new apprentice."

"How do you feel Anakin will do now that he has more freedom?"

He sighed, clasping his hands behind his back as they moved down the corridor.

"The Council felt he was ready. I can only hope as he gains experience he will gain some self-control."

The image of the dark figure in her dream rose up before her and despite her best efforts her mental shields couldn't keep back the unease it brought on her. She felt Obi-Wan's eyes land on her almost immediately and she knew he had sensed her distress.

"Kat? What is it?" When she didn't answer he took her by the elbow and gently drew her into a small meditation room. Tipping her chin up he met her eyes. "You've seen something in a vision." It wasn't a question and she knew she couldn't remain silent under his piercing gaze.

"Yes, though I am not entirely sure what it meant. Padmé was crying, calling out Anakin's name, and he was walking away from her. I couldn't see him clearly, there was black cloak wrapped around him, but I have no idea what caused these actions from them. It felt like he had made a bad decision or done something she couldn't agree with." Kat took a deep breath. This was the difficult part, the part that worried her the most. "There was ... a darkness around him that seemed rooted in anger."

Obi-Wan's gaze remained locked with her own, as if he were trying to get around the blocks she had put up in order to flesh out the entire truth. She was stubborn and strong willed enough to keep her friend's secret hidden but gave him access to the memories of her dream. After several moments he stepped away, a hand running though his beard as he began to pace a bit around the room.

"I have sensed some darkness in him before; it was my first objection to Qui-Gon's notion of training him. The sadness and fear he felt, and has continued to feel, about being separated from his mother are perfect weaknesses for the Dark Side to prey on. His arrogance and inability to control his emotions are another crack in the defenses he should have against temptation." He paused in his pacing. "I will meditate on this and decide if I should bring the matter before the Council or just try to keep an eye on him myself." His eyes swung back to her. "Is Anakin aware of your Force sensitivity?"

"I don't believe so."

He nodded, satisfied. "Let us keep it that way. He might be more open around you if he isn't worried his every word or action could be reported back to me or the Council."

Kat frowned. "You don't think he is capable of harming anyone?"

There was a slight hesitation before he answered that worried her. "I do not believe he would do anything that would hurt his wife or her closest companions." Her eyes flew open as she stared up at him. A slight smirk was visible under his beard. "Yes, I know what my former apprentice and the Senator planned to do. His lack of self-control causes him to be unable to conceal his mind on occasion, especially when his emotions are running high."

"What will you do with this knowledge?"

"Nothing. Anakin's actions are no longer my business. If it is the will of the Force the Council will discover it on their own accord and do what they feel is right in the situation."

"How do _you_ feel about what they've done?"

"The Code is clear that attachments are forbidden but I think my former master rubbed off on me more than I was aware of at the time. I know Qui-Gon had a much more lenient view on the idea of attachments than the rest of the Council. I've come to the realization that they both are right in their own way." She looked at him questioningly, wanting to hear his thoughts on this subject. "The Jedi have always been afraid that attachments could become obsessions, causing those involved to go to drastic measures to cling to the ones they care for. That is just the opening the Dark Side needs. But if one can love another and still be willing to sacrifice the attachment, then I do not see a problem." He smiled down at her gently. "How can love, a true connection between two people be wrong?"

Kat froze. So much was implied in that last statement. She fumbled around for a coherent thought.

"Master Bel felt the same. He said such rules were necessary for Padawans since they wouldn't be strong enough to resist the temptations of the Dark Side but that the risk of falling astray was less likely in a Master."

"And what are your feelings on the subject?"

"What I think is not relevant, I am no Jedi, but I think what you and Master Bel have said is true. Obsessions, even in non-Jedi, can cause one to do things they wouldn't normally do and so warning Younglings and Padawans against the dangers of attachments is necessary. But if that obsession, that desire to hold on no matter what, is not there judgment most likely will not be clouded." She saw him open his mouth to say something and she rushed ahead to say what else was on her mind. "Be that as it may, the rule is still in place and breaking it would surely result in punishment from the Council."

Obi-Wan stepped closer to her, reaching up to brush a few tendrils of hair out of her face. There was such a look of affection in his eyes that her breath caught. Rising slightly on her toes was all it would take to bring their lips together but she fought the almost overwhelming desire. As much as she wanted to throw herself into his arms this was not the time for such sentiment.

"Katavé, I cannot deny that my feelings for you have become something I never once considered experiencing. I did try to ignore it but even when I went so many years without seeing you, I still could not shake your face from my thoughts."

Her heart didn't want to keep beating. It seemed like she might melt into a puddle right there. The temptation to just forget everything, the war that was now raging, the Code that the man in front of her lived by, was beckoning but she pushed those thoughts from her mind. This was not just about her and what she wanted.

"Obi-Wan," she said gently, reaching up to take his hand. "Perhaps your former apprentice has no problem keeping such a secret but I know you could not. I cannot - I _will not_ \- ask it of you. As much as I would like to I care for you too deeply to put you in such a situation. There will be so much asked of you while this war continues and you do not need any distractions." It hurt a bit to say the words but Kat knew it must be done. "Perhaps when this war is over ..." she trailed off, rather unsure how much she should say. The Jedi Code would still apply even once the fighting had stopped, it was unlikely to change, but she supposed anything could happen in that intervening time.

He smiled down at her proudly. "You may claim not to be a Jedi but you embody so many of the traits that it would be hard not to call you one." Obi-Wan suffered no less pain at the thought of being apart from her again and for such an unknown period of time but he knew, as she did, that it had to be done. While he would worry about her, wondering what she might be called on to do by Master Yoda, he could not do anything to keep her from her destiny. "We have different parts to play in this conflict but, Force willing, we will be given a chance to act on these feelings."

"I certainly hope so," she responded with a small smile.

"Come, it is time I get you back to the Senator's apartment."

.

Later that evening, after Obi-Wan had placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and disappeared into the turbolift, Kat walked blindly through the sitting room, lowering herself slowly onto a couch. She stared out the wide windows for quite some time, watching the lights of the capital spark to life beyond the glass. A decade or so earlier she had sat in a similar apartment watching those same lights bring color to an otherwise sterile looking environment and had told herself she could never live here. Now, though she liked it no better, Kat knew she wouldn't be leaving for some time. The Jedi Temple was here and if Obi-Wan was able to leave the fighting it would be to here that he would return. It was the thought of Obi-Wan not being on Coruscant that finally broke the grip she'd held on her emotions. She'd held them in check while in his presence, not wanting him to feel guilty for their decision, but not that she was alone she let the tears come. He was going off to _war_ , going to lead troops against an opponent that would not give up easily, and there was no guarantee that he would ever set foot in the Jedi Temple again. The soft lights of the apartment, programmed based on the time of day, slowly darkened on the small figure laying sobbing on the couch.


	19. Chapter 19 - The Unthinkable

**A/N: Thanks and welcome to all the reviewers and new comers. This chapter is shorter than usual but I have come down with something over the weekend and feel like I've been run over by a AT-AT. I hope you enjoy it despite that. There will be at least one or two more bridge chapters before we get into Episode III because of that. There most likely will NOT be a post next weekend because I will be at DragonCon. :)**

 **.**

 **PrincessLeia.D: Thank you!**

 **ColdOnePaul:Thank you. :) Yes, she's getting more training. Ahsoka makes an appearance in this chapter but I don't know if I will put much interaction between them in my story. But you never know. :)  
**

 **KoraKendalls: Thank you so much! I'm so glad you are enjoying my story. I can't tell you how thankful I was to read your words. It means the world to me. :)**

 **.**

 **George Lucas gets all the credit. I'm just a huge fan!**

* * *

 ** _Five months later ..._**

Kat gritted her teeth, her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath. Master Drallig had intensified her training and she was having to dig deep within herself to keep going as they neared the end of their sessions each day. Not only had he been working on perfecting her technique with the lightsaber and her preferred combat form, _Niman_ , but he was also strengthening her proficiency in Form Five, _Shien_ , and in hand to hand combat. Kat instinctively knew this was an order from Master Yoda and realized whatever they had in mind for her would likely put her in the path of blaster bolts. The hand to hand work was a bit more difficult for her, she was not a physically imposing person after all, but it was something new and she soaked it in. She enjoyed it all but, as had been the case during her training with Master Bel, being able to open up and use the Force during a session was what she relished most of all. Being in the Temple freed her from the worry of being detected by whatever was causing the darkness she sensed and as the days passed she became more and more aware of the feeling of the Force within her. She wished Obi-Wan was there; she would dearly like to hear his opinion on how she was progressing.

 _Obi-Wan_.

Master Drallig came at her again, this time from her left hand side. Her momentary lapse in attention had left her open for his strike. Without enough time to get her blade around she reached into the Force and, with hand outstretched, pushed the Battlemaster back far enough for her to bring her blade up to intercept a blow. After several more swings he stepped back and thumbed off his blade. There was a genuine smile on his usually stern face.

"You did very well today, Katavé. I could sense your exhaustion pressing down on you but you did not allow it to triumph."

"Thank you, Master."

"You have earned a break. Take a few days to rest. I will see you at the end of the week."

She could do no more than nod gratefully. Her lessons were necessary and she liked them but that didn't mean she wasn't tired. After giving Master Drallig a bow she exited the training room, heading to the starfighter hanger where her transport back to Padmá's apartment would be waiting. It was a silent walk, as usual, but she let her feelings reach out and what she found saddened her a bit. The majority of the Jedi remaining in the Temple were Younglings. Most of the Knights and Masters had been sent to all corners of the galaxy to battle the Separatists ... and she knew that many of them would never again set foot in the Temple that had been their home.

* * *

 ** _Seven months later ..._**

Kat sighed. She did not want to have dinner with Kane but he had shown her such kindness over the past several months. He had first sought her out a month or so after Obi-Wan and Anakin left for the front lines of the war. She had been completely floored by his offer of dinner and had turned him down. She had refused the second time he had asked as well. After some admonishment from Padmé, who told her there was nothing wrong with having friends that weren't Jedi, she agreed to join him. The meal had been enjoyable enough and they were able to talk easily. Kat was quickly able to tell that Kane's intentions were bent on deepening a relationship between them and she was careful not to do or say anything that might give him the idea that she returned those feelings. It did feel good to have another friend to talk to but that was as far as it could go with her. At least it gave her something else to do. Padmé had been increasingly busy. She had joined a group of Senators growing leery of the Chancellor's continued growth of power and she was often at meetings at Cantham House, Bail Organa's home on Coruscant. Kat was glad to be excluded from those gatherings. She did not like the Chancellor. She hadn't liked him over ten years earlier in that first trip to Coruscant and that dislike had not diminished one bit.

A lot of her time was taken up with the continued lessons with Master Drallig. At first she had been reminded of her early days under Master Bel: she came home tired and sore. However it didn't take long to once again grow accustomed to the frequent sparring sessions. Even knowing that there was most likely some reason behind the request from Master Yoda she soaked up every minute of it. She knew he and Mace Windu were sometimes in attendance for the late evening sessions, watching from the walkway above, but they never said anything to her. Master Drallig was a tough instructor, stern, but always willing to give a compliment when it was due. Kat liked him very much. She also became more familiar with the Temple which she liked; it made her feel closer to Obi-Wan in a way.

She glanced back in the mirror, pulling her thoughts back to the present. At least dinner would get her out of the apartment for a bit. Kane was nice enough and she enjoyed their friendship but nothing could fill that hole left by Obi-Wan's absence.

.

"Kat? Are you alright?"

She blinked and grinned sheepishly. "I'm sorry, Kane. My mind was elsewhere."

He reached across the table and took her hand gently, giving it a squeeze. "Your thoughts are with him, aren't they?"

"Excuse me?" Fear shot through her. How did he know? Had she said something to give herself away? Could he be trusted not to say anything to the Council?

"Who ever it is that you have given your heart to, he is on your mind this evening." She tried not to sag in relief though she immediately rebuked herself, knowing how he felt about her. "I take it the gentleman is away fighting in this war?"

"Yes." There was no use denying it.

He nodded firmly. "I thought so. Is it anyone I know?"

"That I do not know but I cannot tell you his name."

"I will not attempt to pry into your secrets. I only hope that he treats you well and comes home to you in one piece. You deserve only happiness."  
She tried to smile at him but was aware it probably didn't come across as such. Kane was a friend and in any other situation she could see herself being open to his pursuit. He was kind and intelligent and had a wonderful sense of humor. But ... her heart had been spoken for since the moment two Jedi landed in front of them on Naboo. Kat still felt guilty, especially while dining in the Skysitter Restaurant with its panoramic views and exclusive patrons. She could only hope she had been careful enough not to hurt him.

A sudden shiver washed over her body and she rubbed her arms. It wouldn't be much of a shock to get cold in the sleeveless, shoulderless dress Padmé had insisted she wear, but this was something different. She couldn't place the feeling but it made her uneasy. She wished she could reach into the Force to find the source but it was too risky outside the walls of the Temple. She took a deep breath to calm her agitated nerves and tried to focus on what Kane was saying.

* * *

She knew something was wrong as soon as she set foot in the apartment. Shock and sadness permeated the air. It was so strong she almost stumbled as she walked through the sitting room to the veranda. Padmé and Anakin were on one of the sofas. The sight of him caused her a moment's spark of joy. They were home! Then she began to take in the entire scene before her. Padmé's arm was around his shoulders and his blonde head was bowed. Though she could not sense what was upsetting him the anger and grief rolling off him was almost palpable. Her friend looked up and caught her eyes and Kat sucked in a breath at what she saw there. She swallowed nervously, fighting to keep her face impassive as a sick feeling settled low in her stomach. Anakin sensed her presence then and came to his feet slowly. He nodded absently in her direction then turn to his wife.

"I must return to the Temple. I will let you know when ... when I hear something."

Anakin's usually quick and confident steps were heavy as he made his way into the turbolift. Kat could only stare after him, a feeling of foreboding descending upon her like a heavy cloak. She looked back at Padmé who was still standing in the same spot.

"What is going on? What has happened?"

Her friend took a deep breath, reaching out to take Kat's hands in her own. There was no way to do this but to say it.

"Obi-Wan ... he was ... Kat, Obi-Wan is dead."

For a moment she didn't feel anything. It was almost like she was in a vacuum; there was nothing around her, no sound, no smell, no sensation of anything. Then Padmé's words began screeching around in her mind like a caged animal and she became aware of the fact that her heart didn't seem to want to beat and it was hard to breathe.

"When?" she managed to whisper.

"Only a couple of hours ago."

She blinked in confusion. "What?"

"He, Anakin, and Ahsoka were walking outside the Temple and someone opened fire on them. They chased the shooter but he was able to get one shot off before escaping. It hit Obi-Wan ..." Her voice trailed off, her eyes riveted on Kat, knowing what this news would do to her.

"Not in the war?"

"No."

She just stared beyond Padmé's shoulder, not seeing anything. That coldness she had felt while at dinner. This was what caused it. There was no other explanation. Something in the Force had reached out to warn her but she had not understood the warning until it was too late. That connection she shared with him must have allowed that to happen and yet ... she didn't feel like he was gone. Somehow she had expected to be able to feel it, without a doubt, if something happened to him. Right now she felt nothing. Maybe the news just needed time to sink in? Or maybe Padmé was mistaken?

"Are you sure? Maybe in the confusion in going after the bounty hunter ..."

Padmé looked at her sadly. "Anakin was there, Kat. He watched Obi-Wan fall and was there as the healers in the Temple tried to save him."

So there was no hope, then. Those mesmerizing blue eyes, that warm voice, the quick wit and sense of humor, the generosity and intelligence, it was all gone. Never again would she see him smiling down at her. Never again would she feel his warm hands on hers. In a flash, memories from the past rose before her eyes: when he'd easily dispatched the battle droids in the hanger in Theed, the smirk on his face when she'd asked if he'd jettisoned Jar Jar, that quick kiss in the same hanger before he left Naboo for good, the sight of him again after ten years. It all crashed down on her at once. She felt something shudder inside and her knees gave way. Padmé was there to support her, to wrap an arm around her and hold her while she cried.

She spoke no words. What could she say anyway? All she could offer was a shoulder to lean on. It was a helpless feeling but Padmé knew there was nothing she could do to ease her friend's pain. That was something only time could do and she hoped with Kat's Force abilities she would be able to come through it a bit easier. And so they sat on the veranda as the light faded from the sky.

* * *

Kat stood just behind Padmé's right shoulder in the darkened room. She barely registered the others around her though she recognized most of them: Master Yoda, Jar Jar, Bail Organa, Anakin's Padawan Ahsoka. Even the Chancellor was there but she knew it was just for show. She doubted Palpatine cared that one of the greatest Jedi Masters was dead. Anakin stood at the head of the opening in the floor, grimly staring down at the cloth covered figure. Padmé had told her how hard he was taking his former Master's death, which surprised her a bit. In recent years she had felt nothing but animosity from the younger man when it came to Obi-Wan. However there was no doubting the anguish on his face as he watched the body slowly lowered into the vault and the top sealed. A beam of light shot upwards when it clicked closed. Padmé took her hand and squeezed comfortingly. She still felt numb and no tears came. She had cried all she was going to allow herself to cry the evening the news had broken over her like a rogue wave. The only thing she was aware of was the feeling of having a hole inside that nothing would be able to fill.

There was nothing left to do. Padmé, unable to go to her husband's side in front of others, stayed close to Kat in case she needed support. As they made their way down the long corridor a gentle voice called to them. They turned and saw Master Yoda appear from the shadows.

"Speak with Katavé I would."

"Of course." Padmé looked at her friend. "I will wait for you at the hanger."

When her cloaked form disappeared around a corner Yoda looked up at her, compassion in his large eyes.

"Grieve you do for Obi-Wan." She nodded. "Only natural is such grief. Never easy is the loss of a friend. Be warned, though. Let not that grief rule you as that is a path to the Dark Side."

"How so?"

"Grief is natural but allow it not to turn to thoughts of revenge. That is the way of the Dark Side."

"It would be seen as a weakness to be exploited, a crack through which is could slither."

"Correct. Doubt your ability to resist that temptation I do not." For a split second Kat thought she saw a smile twitch at the corners of the Jedi Master's mouth but it was gone before she'd even formed the thought. "Never give up hope in the Force. Surprise you it can."

That statement seemed a bit out of place and vague but she supposed it was Yoda's way of offering her comfort.

"Thank you, Master Yoda."

"Home you must go. Rest. See you soon, we will."

She gave him a low bow and hurried to where Padmé was waiting. Some of Yoda's words repeated over and over in her head. Never give up in the Force. Yes, he was right. That was all she had now. She paused as she entered the hanger, her shoulders straightening a bit. All of her focus and effort would be on her lessons now. She would become whatever Yoda and Mace Windu required of her and hopefully, where ever he was now, Obi-Wan would be proud of her.


	20. Chapter 20 - Point of No Return

**A/N: Sincere apologies for being 2 days late with this. My monitor died as I was finishing my editing Sunday and I'm on a replacement that is about to go out. Lol! Thank you to the reviewers and followers. Hope you enjoy! Please forgive my not responding to each review in this note...I'm afraid the monitor is going to die on me at any moment!  
**

* * *

 _He had seen her. Though he couldn't let her know he had returned he wanted to at least get a glimpse of her before this next mission. He had watched her leave the apartment, clothed in a flowing dress of midnight blue and silver that made his pulse race, on the arm of a young man. For a moment his heart hadn't wanted to beat and he tried to tell himself that it was only right that she should find someone that could give her what he could not. Then, with a gentle touch through the Force, he had seen that she was not thrilled with her situation and felt nothing more than friendship for the man she walked beside. Relief he had no right to feel coursed through him._

 _He had seen her again at his funeral, had watched from his hidden location within the Temple, had watched her hologram as it stood with head bowed for so long and then straightened its shoulders against grief. While shielding his own Force signature he reached out and felt the pain she was suffering. This was not something he wanted to put her - or Anakin - through, but it was necessary. Hopefully they would understand once the mission was over._

* * *

 ** _A couple months later ..._**

With a frustrated sigh Kat threw the pieces of the lightsaber to the ground. She had been attempting to assemble the thing all morning but had been unsuccessful thus far. Master Yoda had insisted she learn how to put one together and she agreed, it _was_ something she needed to know how to do, but nothing was working for her at the moment. Knowing it took extreme concentration and a connection with the Force was one thing, being able to actually do it was another. In the months since Obi-Wan's death she had found herself unable to focus as much as was needed. She could feel the Force around her, trying to offer her comfort, and it worked - most of the time. Other times she just couldn't help but grieve. It amazed her that the loss of someone that she'd known for such a short amount of time could leave such a hole, such an ache. None of it made sense. Perhaps if she had lost him during a battle in the war she could come to terms with it easier but to have lost him to a lucky shot from a bounty hunter? It just didn't make sense.

With a sigh she stood and sat the pieces to the lightsaber on the work table. It was late and she would not accomplish anything at this point. Going back to the apartment, getting some rest, and trying again tomorrow was all she could do. Talan, her usual Jedi escort, was waiting for her in the hanger, ready to take her home. As he seemed to be the one Yoda and Mace had entrusted her secret to, he was the one to shuttle her between the Temple and Padmé's apartment. Though she teased him about how boring such a task must be for him, she enjoyed getting to know the young man. He was the only Jedi in the Temple she really had any contact with outside Yoda, Mace, and Drallig and she found his descriptions of his training fascinating. Even though her life had not followed that trajectory she was nevertheless intrigued to see how different things might have been for her. He, in turn, had grown used to her moods, knowing when it was okay to joke and tease and when it was best to just remain quiet. She was thankful he realized this was one of the latter times; her frustration was still simmering just beneath the surface.

.

The feeling of excitement permeated the air when she stepped off the turbolift. Padmé and Anakin turned at her entrance. As she walked towards them she could see the happiness in both their eyes, though once she was in front of the pair she could also see resentment in the depths of Anakin's.

"Obi-Wan is alive."

She peered at Padmé, confusion clear on her face. "What?"

"It is true. Anakin just brought me word. He is _alive_!" Kat wasn't sure what to think or feel and remained rooted to the floor, unable to do anything but just stare at her friend. Padmé closed the space between them and took her hands, a smile on her face. "The Council was alerted to some plot concerning the Chancellor's safety and Obi-Wan has gone undercover to root out the plan and those behind it."

Those words finally started to work their way into her head.

 _He was alive!_

Kat quickly clamped down on her emotions, shielding her joy from the young man in front of her. He wasn't aware of her Force sensitivity and she did not want him becoming aware of her feelings for his former Master. While she didn't dislike Anakin, she had never come to fully trust him. She supposed it came from that anger and bitterness she had felt from him towards Obi-Wan in the past. There would be time to rejoice in private later. For now she wanted to know the details.

"You did not know of this?" she asked Anakin. The flash of anger across his face before he shook his head was very telling and she thought she finally understood the resentment she'd seen in his eyes when she'd walked in.

"No. Master Yoda said they needed my reaction to his 'death' to be sincere to complete the ruse."

"It makes sense, Anakin," Padmé said soothingly. "No one could doubt what had happened once they'd seen you."

He sighed with an irritated shrug of his shoulders. "Maybe you're right but I still do not appreciate being left out of the loop in this matter."

"Is he still undercover?" Kat broke in, not interested in hearing Anakin's whining.

"Yes. They believe he is closing in on the perpetrators of this threat against the Chancellor."

Kat didn't voice her next thought. His mission was not over. He was still in danger. She pushed her feelings from her, not wanting Anakin to pick up on them, and looked at the two with what she hoped was a calm expression.

"Well, I am glad to hear that we have not lost such a Jedi as Master Kenobi. If something were to ever truly happen to him it would be a great blow to the Jedi and the galaxy." She couldn't help but sing his praises just a bit, hoping that maybe one day Anakin might come to realize how lucky he had been to have Obi-Wan as his Master.

"Yes, I am relieved that he is alive but now I must return to the Temple. Master Yoda said we must be ready to move against the perpetrators at the first signal from Obi-Wan."

He gave Kat a respectful bow and she bid him farewell before leaving them alone. She wasn't interested in seeing how they said their good-byes. Once she was behind the safety of her closed door she sank onto her bed, her entire body sagging as the emotions she'd kept away came crashing down on her.

* * *

Kat kept her eyes closed even though she had a blindfold over them; for some reason it helped her concentrate. She dodged and lunged, bringing her blade up to deflect the blaster bolts the training droid fired randomly. It was an exercise Master Drallig had suggested she follow when he was unavailable and while it wasn't something she necessarily enjoyed, it was a direct request from Master Yoda and she knew it really helped her rely on the Force during her training. That knowledge didn't lessen the sting whenever one of the blaster bolts happened to get past her lightsaber and struck her. Getting a hit on the annoying little droid afterward was always quite satisfying. After one such strike she brought her blade up again, waiting for the next onslaught but it didn't come. She could no longer sense it or hear it but she became aware that someone had entered the training arena. While she could sense the Force around the newcomer they were cloaking their identity from her. Feeling this might be some new training technique from Master Drallig or perhaps even Master Yoda, she kept her blade in a defensive position and remained alert. The sound of another lightsaber igniting confirmed her suspicion and she quickly turned in that direction.

It only took a few moments for her to come to the conclusion that Master Drallig was not the one sparring with her; she had become very accustomed to his style. While the strikes and swings from her unknown partner were just as strong and forceful as the Battlemaster's, there was an added flamboyance she was unfamiliar with. She was perplexed and intensified her moves, hoping to force her opponent to lower their guard. Back and forth they went and she could feel the sweat on her face and back. It had been quite some time since she had worked this hard. Perhaps that was the point of this exercise? To completely rely on the Force against an unexpected enemy? Throughout it all she had still been unable to work out who was wielding the other lightsaber and finally threw in a bit of a cheap shot, thrusting to one side with her blade while kicking out with her foot. There was a spurt of satisfaction when she made contact and heard a slightly pained groan. Her plan worked, sensing when that guard was let down, and she felt ...

With a gasp she yanked the blindfold off and stared at Obi-Wan bent over with his arm around his middle. She couldn't move, she could barely breathe. If she hadn't felt her foot connect with his solid body she probably wouldn't believe he was really there. When Padmé and Anakin had left with Master Yoda to go to Naboo for the Festival of Light her friend had told her that she believed they were closing in on whomever Obi-Wan was searching for. That seemed to imply that his mission was nearing completion. She'd had no idea they were back. And so she just stood there, her lightsaber forgotten in her hand, and watched as he eventually stood back to his full height. They had told her that he had undergone some kind of facial transformation, which would be reversed when the mission was completed, in order to keep his identity a secret but the only sign that anything had happened to him was his much shorter hair and the absence of his beard. It was almost like she was seeing the young Obi-Wan she had first met on Naboo. For a moment she was overcome with shyness. It had been so long since she'd seen him and in the interim ... she had thought he had died, had grieved for him. Then he reached out for her free hand. When his fingers touched her she looked up and their eyes finally met. Those wonderful blue eyes that at one point she thought had been closed forever looked down at her, exhaustion, relief, and affection in them. A jolt of electricity shot through her and with a choked cry she flung her arms around his neck, fighting hard to keep the tears from spilling over. Nothing was spoken for quite some time, both being content to just be in each other's presence again.

"I knew. Somehow I knew you had to be alive. It just didn't make sense to me that a lucky shot from a bounty hunter would be your undoing. I could feel the Force around me, almost whispering to me to be patient, that everything would be alright in the end." She glanced up at him. "But it was hard to believe. You were gone. I watched your body being lowered into that grave and it was hard to deny what my eyes had witnessed."

He pulled her tight against him, brushing a kiss across the top of her head. "I am sorry you had to suffer through that. I would've spared you if possible but - "

"There is no need to explain yourself to me. I am not a complete novice when it comes to political maneuvering."

"I had hoped you would not be too upset."

Kat took a step back, leaving the warmth of his arms, and stared up at him, eyes wide with incredulity.

"You hoped I wouldn't grieve? How could you think I would do anything else?"

"Our friendship has grown over the past year or so but I saw you, the night I let the bounty hunter shoot me, out with a young man ..." His voice trailed off, his heart stumbling a bit as he recalled those few moments of jealousy. He knew it was a bit wrong of him to mention it, he had sensed her feelings that evening, but he had been gone for a few months. It was entirely possible that something might have changed in that time span and he needed to know. Her eyebrows shot up in amazement.

"You saw me with Kane?"

He nodded. "You were wearing a blue dress edged with silver."

She continued staring at him, amazed at what she was hearing ... and what she suspected. "Were you jealous?" When he didn't immediately answer she pursed her lips in exasperation. She would've thought Jedi to be above such things. "Do you even know who he is? Finis Valorum's nephew. Master Yoda introduced us months ago. I feel there is some mission or task in my future and he is to be a part of it. He has become a friend and that is all."

He didn't like the sound of most of what she said but it relieved that small bit of doubt that had hovered in the back of his mind. They had skirted around what was between them for so long, neither ever actually voicing what they felt for the other. He had hoped ... but no matter their personal feelings, it couldn't change the fact that he was a Jedi and bound to follow the Code while she was free to give her affections where she may.

"I must admit to a few moments of what I suspect was jealously. I have, after all, been gone and presumed dead for some time now and -"

"How could you think I would be so fickle? That my feelings would change so quickly - or at all? I grieved for you!" She stared up at him in frustration. "Obi-Wan, I lo-"

"Master Kenobi! It is wonderful to see you safely returned!" Cin Drallig's voice interrupted. Nevertheless, Obi-Wan's heart had jumped at what it seemed like she was about to say and it was rather difficult to pull his attention from her and focus on the Battlemaster.

"It is good to be home, Cin. I will be grateful for some quiet time for meditation."

Master Drallig gave a quick nod and changed the subject. "Did you happen to catch Katavé here during some of her training? She has progressed extremely well since agreeing to these lessons."

Obi-Wan's blue eyes swung back to her for a moment and she tried not to blush. "I did indeed. In fact she was even able to almost bring me to my knees while blindfolded." Kat knew there was a second, completely different meaning to what he had just said and she ducked her head, now sure that her cheeks were red.

"Did she? Very good, Kat. Master Kenobi is considered one of the best swordsmen in the Jedi Order ... behind me, of course."

"Of course," Obi-Wan agreed with a smile. "Having never had much opportunity to watch Kat with her lightsaber I must say I was very impressed. I see that you have been working on Form Five."

Kat knew she couldn't continue staring at her boots. "Yes. While I still prefer _Niman_ Master Yoda wanted me to become more proficient in _Shien_."

He gazed at her for a moment, not liking that bit of information. The purpose of Form Five was to deflect blaster fire but also to redirect the bolts back in a direction of the Jedi's choosing in order to take out attackers. No, he didn't particularly like what Master Yoda's insistence on Kat learning _Shien_ might signify.

"Well, it is late. Should I let Talan know that it is time to escort you home, Kat?"

"There is no need, Cin. I would be happy to escort her back to the Senator's apartment." Obi-Wan was not ready to let her out of his sight just yet.

* * *

Padmé was not there when the two arrived back at the apartment. They had not spoken since leaving the Temple and Kat could almost feel expectation in the air. It had been quite some time since she had felt such a sensation, the last time had been when they'd landed on Tatooine all those years ago. It made her extremely jittery. She quickly passed through the sitting room and out onto the veranda, Obi-Wan at her heels. They both stared over the nightscape of the capital for some time, each trying to decide what to say, trying to grasp the reality of what seemed to be before them.

Kat was the first to break the silence. "When I first came to Coruscant I couldn't believe how sterile and dull it seemed during the day. Once night fell, though, I was amazed at the array of color. I thought it was beautiful in its own way but I couldn't imagine living somewhere that I couldn't feel grass under my feet or hear the sound of waterfalls or smell the fresh air. And now, here I am and here I am likely to remain for the foreseeable future."

"I have never known anything else but from what I saw of Naboo, I can imagine it must be quite hard to adjust to the differences."

"Everything is so ... industrial here, so processed, with barely any touch of the natural to be found."

"You expect Padmé to remain here indefinitely?"

She glanced up at him with a knowing smirk. "Considering her current circumstance? I doubt she will be leaving much at all." She turned back to the city. "I honestly do not know what she will do. I have tried to reach out and see what the future holds, at least where my place by Padmé's side is concerned, but I cannot see anything. It is like something is blocking me from seeing anything in that direction. She misses Naboo as much as I do but she has something tying her to Coruscant now."

"And you do not feel you have anything holding you to the capital?"

There was almost an audible intake of air around them at Obi-Wan's question and Kat knew they had come to a point of no return. So much hinged on what she said next. She took a moment in answering, closing her eyes, and delving into the Force, trying to see if it would direct her down the right path.

"I don't think I could leave Coruscant now, no matter how much I miss the trees and flowers of Naboo." She remained facing forward, her arms wrapped around her middle. It was a bit hard to breathe over the erratic beating of her heart as she waited for his response. What if her feelings were not reciprocated as she had hoped? Had she just ruined the friendship they did have? A faint wave of dizziness washed over her in her nervousness. Then she felt his hands on her arms, turning her to face him. She was almost afraid to look up, afraid of what she might see on his face, in his eyes. But his pull was too strong and she gave in, shyly meeting his gaze. All her worries were for naught. For the first time he left himself open to her and she felt the rush of his feelings, the strength of them almost causing her to gasp at the revelation. The relief that came at the knowledge allowed her to lower her own guard, letting him see just how she felt as well.

The Force seemed to wrap itself around them; if she looked hard enough she thought she might actually see it manifesting itself into something tangible. It seemed to wind through them both, strengthening that connection they had subconsciously felt but hadn't ever acknowledged. The threads that formed that connection thickened, drew taunt, pulling them closer together than either had ever imagined possible. In those moments she could see the affection, worry, confusion - _desire?!_ \- he felt towards her. It was amazing to have him open himself to her like that, to be let in and to find that which his lifetime of Jedi training had hidden. She saw him, felt him, for who he _truly_ was, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and not just what he had been molded into. All the thoughts and emotions he had always ignored or pushed away, knowing them to be against the Code, were right there for her to know. It was an overwhelming sensation, she could feel her body start to shake, and she had to struggle to remain upright.

Obi-Wan had asked his question with a sense of anticipation that he'd never felt before. The memory of what she'd almost admitted in the Temple had motivated him, forcing him to dare to look at what could be - if they let it. How he did not know but he finally took that step into uncertainty, ignored what had been ingrained in him almost since birth, and took a chance. And when she had responded he had felt relief and joy and did not care if he shouldn't feel such things. As he let her into himself he immediately became aware of the fact that she was allowing him the same and reached out, wanting to know more of this woman who had - so unexpectedly! - touched his heart. What he found amazed him, having never realized her feelings had run so deep or for so long. All those years he had been sure he was the only one that had felt anything between them on Naboo. He, too, could feel the Force around them, almost like a blanket of protection - or was it a blessing? The idea that the Force _approved_ of what they were feeling was quite eye-opening though he couldn't imagine that what they were feeling was wrong in any way. The sensation was exhilarating and he just wanted to drink it in, drink in all that made Kat who she was.

Though it seemed like an eternity had passed in reality it had only been a moment since she had answered his question. He reached up, brushing a stray lock of hair out of her face and gave her a smile of such heartwarming tenderness she thought she might cry.

"If you left, I would go after you. I can't explain how or why but you have become a part of me. The Force has woven such a tight connection between the two of us I don't think it can ever be severed."

Words couldn't express the happiness that was coursing through her body but there was still a worry nagging at the back of her mind that she could not shake.

"Obi-Wan, the Jedi Code ... it forbids any attachments. I will not ask you to go against all you have ever known, possibly throw away that which makes up who you are, and put you in a situation that would gnaw at your conscious every day."

"Qui-Gon had some interesting thoughts on that, which I will not go in to at the moment, but I cannot believe we would feel such a powerful connection if it was wrong." He put a finger under her chin and tipped her head up so he could gaze fully on her. "When this war is over, I will go before the Council and tell them how I feel. If the Force approves of our attachment then it will guide them."

She almost couldn't believe what she'd just heard but the look in his eyes confirmed it to be true. He pulled her in close to him, his cloak falling around and enveloping them as his arms tightened to keep her against him. A hand at the back of her head tilted it back further, opening her up completely to him, and he leaned over, his lips a breath above her own.

"I love you, Katavé." With those words, he closed the gap between them and everything else faded away.


	21. Chapter 21 - Struggle and Strength

**A/N: Hello, welcome, and thank you to all the followers and reviewers. This was a very difficult chapter for me to write and I changed the major section of it a couple of times but I still managed to get it done a bit early. And so to make up for being a bit late with the last chapter, I'm posting early. I hope you like it. This will be the last chapter of filler; we will get into the action of Revenge of the Sith in the next.**

 **.**

 **lolistarkiller: No, I've never watched the series but I always intended to include some of what happened in it in my story. :)**

 **GreenonBlack: I'm glad you found me! Hope you continue to enjoy!**

 **silentdove93: Thank you!**

 **ColdOnePaul: I don't think she'll be constructing her own lightsaber in this but at least she'll be able to fix one. Hope you enjoy!**

 **PrincessLeiaD: Your wish is granted. :)**

 **highwayblues1: Umm...thanks? :) Hope that was a good "can't even."**

 **KoraKendalls: I'm sorry! :)**

 **.**

 **Only Kat and her story are mine. I'm merely inspired by George Lucas and the actors on screen.**

* * *

Kat switched off the holonet. It was disheartening to say the least. So many battles. So many lives lost, so many altered forever. And for what? She just couldn't wrap her mind around the destruction and loss being inflicted upon the galaxy. So much had happened in the past several months. Dathomir, Onderon, the discovery of the survival of Darth Maul, the attack on the Jedi Temple and Ahsoka leaving the Order after being framed, Sundari ... What it would take to end it she did not know. More and more seemed to be hidden from her as the war stretched on. It seemed to correspond with the growing darkness she felt and she knew she wasn't alone. Obi-Wan had mentioned that he, along with many other Jedi, were feeling that their vision through the Force was being hindered by something. She did not like what it might portend but she tried not to dwell on it; it would cause her to go mad if she did.

At least she knew Obi-Wan was alive. Ever since that kiss on the veranda and all they had revealed to one another, she was easily able to hear him through the Force. She did not dare reach out to him, even from within the Temple, but he would find her, assuring her he was alright. It certainly relieved some of the tension she felt, though she dreaded the day when that connection might fall silent. She'd already suffered through his death once, she did not know how she would fare a second time. Kat forced her mind back to something much more pleasing. Thinking of those precious, stolen moments together caused a shiver of pleasure to wash over her. Even now her legs wanted to turn to some kind of gelatin substance at the thought of his kiss, the warmth of his body pressed against hers and his hands holding her close, the sensation of the Force swirling around them. That first kiss they'd shared before he'd left for Kamino had taken her breath away but she couldn't put into words all she had felt this time. The way Obi-Wan had allowed her in, had allowed her to see him had touched her in a way she'd never expected. To know how he felt about her, some of the thoughts he had harbored deep inside still took her breath away. She craved the end of this war so they could, hopefully, find a way to truly be together in every sense of the word.

A beep from her comlink pulled her from those thoughts. When she saw who it was from and listened to the message she became very still. Even Padmé, who was coming into the sitting room from her private office noticed and came hurriedly to her side.

"What is it? Is something wrong? Have you gotten bad news?"

Taking a deep breath, Kat shook her head. "No. It is from the Temple. Yoda and Mace Windu have asked me to come immediately ... and they've sent for Kane as well. They have a mission for us."

Worry flashed across Padmé's face for a brief second then she followed into her room, sitting on the bed while she watched Kat quickly change out of her dress. She was used to Anakin leaving like this but he was a Jedi, trained since he was nine years old, and he had Obi-Wan by his side. They were accustomed to battles and subterfuge and all the things that went into war. Not that she didn't think Kat was unprepared but ... she wasn't technically a Jedi and hadn't gone through nearly as much training. She was concerned for her friend's safety.

"Where will you be headed?"

"There were no details in the message, just the summons." She slipped her black vest on over the grey tunic and slipped her lightsaber into one of the hidden pockets before quickly pulling her hair up in a tail.

Kat turned and looked at her friend. "Don't think I am not aware of the risks, I am, but I have to trust in the judgment of Master Yoda and Master Windu. If I can't trust them to believe in me, how can I believe in myself?"

"Sometimes I forget you can read me as easily as Anakin. If you were going into this with him or Obi-Wan at your side, I would not be concerned in the least bit."

"I'd prefer to be doing this with Obi-Wan as well," Kat quipped, bringing a grin to the other woman's face. "I'm not completely unprepared and I will have to trust in the Force to guide me the rest of the way."

"I will still worry."

"I would hope so! What kind of a friend would you be if you didn't?"

Padmé laughed and followed Kat back out of the room and to the turbolift. She waited for Kat to throw her cloak over her shoulders and then gave her a tight hug of farewell.

"May the Force be with you, Katavé."

* * *

They stood before Masters Yoda and Windu, hands clasped respectfully behind their backs, waiting for the orders they were sure to come. Kat could feel it around her; this was what she had been working towards all this time. She only hoped she would not fail the Jedi.

"We have received a distress signal from one of the moons of Oba Diah," Mace began. "It is from a Jedi vessel that disappeared over ten years ago."

"Piloted by Master Sifo-Dyas this ship was." Kat felt a slight jolt at the mention of the long dead Jedi, though Kane showed no visible signs of recognition. Yoda's eyes remained on her as he continued. "Long have Finis Valorum and I searched for information on Sifo-Dyas. Thought him dead on Felucia. Tells us a different story, this beacon does."

"The two of you, along with a small squad of clones, will travel to the moon, and possibly Oba Diah itself, locate the ship, and see what information you can uncover about Master Sifo-Dyas's fate." Kat could hear the unspoken order behind Mace's words: find any information on who continued to control the clone production after his death. She nodded slightly. "Katavé, you are the commander for this mission and the clones will do nothing without your order."

"Great. When do we leave?" Kane asked with a good-natured smile.

* * *

It was not a one day trip to Oba Diah. Once again Kat found herself stuck in a ship, hurtling through the hyperspace lanes for days. Kane teased her a bit over that but other than their back and forth verbal sparring the trip was boring and uneventful. He tried to teach her how to play sabacc but she was just no good at it, something that drew some laughs from the five clone troopers with them. Still, it kept her occupied and it was at least fun to attempt to learn the game. She also discovered he had a wicked sense of humor, which kept her thoroughly entertained.

"Looking at my uncle you would never expect me to have such a hidden side, would you?" he queried with a grin as they once again were sitting at a table with the sabacc cards in front of them.

"I try not to make any judgments based on looks; they can be quite deceiving." She looked up at him with a smile. "I could see the energy in your eyes the first time we met."

"Life is too short to be dull and sedate." He leaned over the table with a smirk. "So what secrets do you still hold, Lady Diaanti?"

She wasn't fooled. "I guess you'll just have to find out as they pop up." He produced a winning card and she sighed. "Skill at sabacc is not one, however."

Kane threw back his head and laughed.

"I believe you will surprise me someday, Kat. I've caught that devious sparkle in your eyes on more than one occasion so I know there's more than just a Senator's attendant lurking in there."

She pursed her lips primly, trying not to laugh, and handed him her cards. "Like I said, I guess you will have to wait and see."

.

When the alarms sounded, alerting them to their imminent arrival at Oba Diah, she and Kane quickly prepared themselves for landing before heading to join their pilot. Checking their position Kat initiated the cloaking device on the ship before they exited hyperspace near the planet.

"One of the perks of using a Jedi vessel I suppose," Kane remarked, standing behind her seat in the cockpit. The streaming lines of stars came to a sudden halt and the blue planet loomed before them.

"We have not been spotted, Commander, and I have located the position of the crash site," the pilot, Captain Bicc, told her. "Should I land on the moon now?"

She reached out lightly, searching to see if they had indeed arrived unspotted, and was content with what she felt in the Force. "Yes, but remain alert. I don't know what kind of sensors the Pyke Syndicate may have. It would not suit my tastes if we were shot down now."

"Nor mine. I wouldn't want to deprive the ladies of Coruscant of my dashing good looks and gentlemanly manner."

Kat merely snorted and she thought she heard a chuckle from within the depths of Captain Bicc's helmet.

Once the ship was set down she sent a quick communication to the Council to inform them they had landed safely and were about to approach the shuttle, keeping the channel on so they could watch via hologram. The clones followed Kat and Kane down the ramp, blasters at the ready. She quickly checked the chrono before they headed down. It would soon be night and the loss of the sun would plunge the temperature to a point where they would have to retreat back to the ship. There wasn't much time. They stepped out onto a desert planet that vaguely reminded her of Tatooine, however without the two suns it wasn't nearly as hot. There was no lack of sand, though, and she wrapped a thin scarf around her face and head in the hopes that it would keep some of the grit out of her mouth. For a moment she envied the clones in their full head helmets; at least they didn't have to worry about sand in their eyes.

"The crash site is just over there beyond that sand dune, Commander Diaanti," Bicc said, gesturing with his blaster.

Though it was somewhat submerged in a sand drift there was no mistaking the make or the markings. It was unquestionably a T-6 shuttle. Stumbling around it they located the hatch and the clones quickly shoveled away the sand blocking it. With some prying they were able to get it open and Kat, after telling the clones to investigate the surrounding area, cautiously entered. Sand had even managed to find ways inside as there was a thin coating on most of the surfaces and controls.

"Uncle sent his aid, Silman, with Master Sifo-Dyas. He said if we came across any of his belongings he would be grateful for their return."

"I suppose the living quarters are back this way," she said in a hushed voice. It seemed wrong to speak loudly where two people had lost their lives. She dug around in the two bunks while Kane sifted through some of the things that had been thrown onto the floor. There wasn't much there.

"I believe this is Silman's datapad." She glanced over her shoulder to where Kane was wiping sand off the device. "Perhaps this can give uncle and the Council some information as to what happened." He slipped it into the bag over his shoulder and began searching through the few cabinets. Kat had come up empty in her search and was turning away from the bunks when something whispered at her to look again. She turned back and eyed the bottom bunk. Then, hardly knowing why she did it, she ran her fingers along the inside of the bed frame. There was a quiet click and a narrow compartment slid open. Inside lay a lightsaber. She picked it up reverently and closed her eyes as she held it. There was a quick vision of a dark haired man stowing the saber in the compartment and she thought she detected the sound of an explosion.

"Kat? What are you doing? Did you find something?" Kane pulled her from her reverie. She approached him, holding out the saber hilt. He gave a low whistle. "Well, that certainly confirms that this was the ship he was on."

Thinking of what she had seen in that short vision, she headed towards the front of the ship. She wanted to see the controls.

"Kane, tell the troopers to inspect the outside of the hull. I want to know if there is clear evidence of it being shot by something."

"Why would you think that?" he asked skeptically.

"Just do it."

Once she was in the cockpit she pulled the cover off one of the control panels, knowing the proof she needed would be under it.

"How did you know?"

She didn't even look back at Kane, just stared at the singed and melted wiring and circuits. "A T-6 is a very reliable shuttle or else the Jedi would not utilize them. All we knew was that the ship crashed. There is nothing in the moon's atmosphere that could cause such a thing to happen."

He mulled over her words as she inserted a datachip to download any information Sifo-Dyas or Silman had entered into the computer. "He and Silman were on their way to Felucia. Why would someone shoot them down?"

"Why indeed?" She came to her feet and returned to the main hold of the ship, running her hands along the walls, hoping to sense something through the Force. "There's something else missing here."

Kane glanced around then shrugged.

"If they died as the result of a random crash caused by something in the atmosphere, the door was sealed, so _where are they_?"

"There are no bodies," he said, his eyes wide as the realization hit him.

"This was done on purpose." Closing her eyes she strengthened her touch into the Force, pleading with it to show her who had killed Sifo-Dyas. All she saw was the Pyke Syndicate and she didn't believe for one moment that they would just shoot down a Jedi shuttle randomly.

"Kat ...?" She opened her eyes to find Kane staring at her, his face full of confusion. His thoughts were easily read but she didn't bother to answer.

"We need to get this ship back to the Temple so it can be thoroughly looked over." As the words left her mouth she was suddenly aware that something was approaching outside and turned towards the shuttle's entrance.

"Kat, what were - "

"Commander!" one of the clones yelled. They dashed back out of the ship and came to an abrupt halt.

It was almost like something out of one of her normal nightmares, the ones where she recalled the Battle for Naboo. There before them was a white skinned Twi'lek, clothed in black, her red lightsaber now hovering over the lifeless body of the clone.

.

Obi-Wan strolled back through the Temple, slowly making his way away from the speeder hanger. The older Jedi knew where his former apprentice wanted to go, he'd never been able to conceal his emotions where Padmé was concerned, but he had refrained from saying anything. Anakin was a man grown and would have to deal with any consequences himself if their secret was discovered. He would have made a trip to the same destination but it would have raised too many questions that he didn't want to answer at the moment.

"Master Kenobi." He turned to see a young Jedi, one he vaguely recognized as training with Jocasta Nu in the Archives approaching him.

"How can I help you, young one?"

"I know you are friends with Lady Diaanti and I was wondering if there had been any word from her?"

"I'm not sure I quite understand."

"Master Yoda and Master Windu had me bring her here several days ago. I believe they sent her off planet. I had not been called to return her to the Senator's apartment and I was curious if you had any information."

He hoped his face was impassive even though a sickening weight had suddenly settled in his middle. "I have just returned from off planet myself, I'm afraid, so I can be of no help to you at the moment. However I was just on my way to speak with Master Yoda and if I learn anything I will be sure to let you know."

"Thank you, Master Kenobi." The young man gave him a bow and turned in the direction of the Archives. Obi-Wan didn't even wait for him to be out of sight before heading to the Council's communication control room. He now wished he had reached out to her days ago but he and Anakin had been busy finishing up their own mission and he hadn't considered the possibility she wouldn't be safe on Coruscant. When the door slid open he pushed most of his anxiety away; the Council members would be able to sense his worry and he didn't want them to see anything more than a concerned friend. Yoda and Mace were there along with Ki-Adi-Mundi.

"Returned you have, Master Kenobi. Successful your mission was?"

"Indeed. The planet has vouched its support for the Republic." He knew they were waiting for him to explain his presence. "I encountered one of the young Jedi training under Jocasta Nu who asked me if I had heard from Lady Diaanti. I was unaware that she was not on the capital."

Mace answered though Obi-Wan knew Yoda was watching him closely. "Yes, she was sent with Kane Valorum to investigate a distress beacon we received from the moon of Oba Diah."

"Who is in trouble?"

"From the long lost ship of Master Sifo-Dyas this signal came."

"How is that possible?"

"That is what she was sent to find out," Ki-Adi-Mundi replied, never turning from the control panel he was watching.

"We are hoping there will be some answers to be found within the shuttle that will tell us more about what happened and possibly even clues as to who took control of the clones' production after Sifo-Dyas's death," Mace explained.

Obi-Wan nodded and opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by a cry from over the com.

 _"Commander!"_

The title surprised him and his heart almost jumped into his throat when they heard the unmistakable sound of a lightsaber and a dark robed form appeared in the hologram. Kat and Kane's forms rushed into view and Obi-Wan cringed when he watched her ignite her own lightsaber. They heard a few words pass between the two and then the creature leapt at her. As their blades met all communication went black.

.

"Well, well, what an interesting thing to discover in such a place," the figure purred.

Kat felt what she knew was the Force hum with strength within her and it seemed like all her senses were suddenly extremely aware of everything. She could sense the Twi'lek's Force sensitivity and instantly recognized that while she was not highly trained she was strong in the Force. She stared at the dark figure, memories of that moment in the Naboo hanger rushing back to her. Then, it had been Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan stepping up to engage their adversary. This time ... she was alone. Kane would not be much help in this. She was not worried for herself; she had known the risks in accepting a mission from the Council. No, she was worried that they would be cut down before being able to transmit the information they had discovered to the Temple. Kat could not allow that to happen. All she needed to do was keep her occupied while moving in the direction of their ship and perhaps that would allow Kane the cover he needed to get on board and send the transmission. All that flashed through her mind in the scant moment the two eyed each other. Taking a steadying breath she pulled her lightsaber from its hiding place, igniting the blade, its silvery glow illuminating the rapidly darkening air around them.

"Kat?" She could hear the shock and confusion in Kane's voice behind her but she ignored him, her attention never wavering from the female in front of her. She had felt her momentary surprise when she'd revealed her weapon. That could work in her favor.

"Stay behind me," was all she said to her companion as she brought her blade up to a defensive position. She would not make the first move; she wanted to have as much time as possible to assess her opponent's skill and strength.

"Who are you?" The voice purred again, though Kat caught the slightest hint of confusion behind the words.

"I'm no one."

A smirk. "My master was correct. He said the Jedi would come snooping around eventually. I will enjoy this." Flinging a hand in the direction of the ship they had arrived in, she leapt at Kat, her orange eyes bright and the red of her lightsaber making an arc in the growing darkness. There was a spark as her silver blade made contact with the other and she easily parried the blow. Taking a step backwards she blocked the next attack but did not try to make one of her own, electing to remain on the defensive until she knew what the Twi'lek was capable of. She had hoped to be able to move the fight closer to their ship but her opponent wasn't taking the bait. As she blocked another strong thrust she realized she wouldn't be able to keep Kane safe like this.

"Get back to the ship!" she yelled. She felt, rather than saw, him comply. However before Kat knew what was happening the Twi'lek managed to get a Force push on her and pulled a blaster out, firing at Kane.

"No!" she cried as she saw him collapse. Anger bloomed in her chest as she glared at the figure turning back to her.

She felt it.

For the first time she felt the temptation that tried to slither its way in like a Kodashi viper. The temptation of revenge. As she pulled herself to her feet, Kat felt something urging her to use that anger, to draw from it to get her more strength.

She felt it and recognized it for what it was: the Dark Side. That knowledge made her grit her teeth together in irritation. How dare it assume she could be so easily tempted? Bringing her blade up once more she took a deep breath, concentrating on the Light, and let its warmth and clarity guide her. Without someone behind her to protect, she quickly went on the offensive. Kat had expected to be nervous or afraid when or if she ever had to face a lightsaber wielding adversary but instead she only felt a sense of purpose and calm.

Back and forth they went. She could feel something thrumming through her veins and it felt like her lightsaber truly was an extension of her body, seeming to move where needed without conscious thought on her part. It allowed her to focus on the female on the other side of the red blade. Her original perception of the Twi'lek's lack of formal training was holding firm but that did not take away from the natural strength and skill she possessed. This was not someone swinging around a lightsaber they had just happened to find lying around. She knew how to use it. It almost felt like a dance as they moved around each other, each trying to get past the other's defenses. Kat hissed in pain but did not falter when the red blade managed to slip by and slashed towards her side. Only a quick push through the Force that caused her adversary to stumble back a few steps gave her a chance to spin away in time to avoid a fatal blow.

A cold wind kicked up sand, blowing it around them and she realized they were about to be plunged into darkness. She needed to see to Kane. This needed to end. Almost as if the Force was telling her what to do, the memory of her lightsaber duel with Obi-Wan came to mind. Even before the thought was formed she acted on it. Thrusting her blade hard to the side she brought her leg up and landed a hard kick in the Twi'lek's midsection. In the split second she was doubled over Kat thrust upwards, sending her blade through the other's chest. There was a long pause as those orange eyes stared at her, disbelief clear in them. Then she crumpled to the ground and was still.

Kat was frozen in place for a moment, trying to take in what had just happened. Never before had she taken a life; the droids she'd shot in Theed palace did not count. She wasn't exactly sure how she felt about it but knew now was not the time to be analytical. Thumbing off her lightsaber she ran to where her friend had fallen.

"Kane!" she cried, falling to her knees in the sand next to him. Amazingly he opened his eyes to look up at her. She ran her hands over him quickly, trying to find where he'd been hit. She sucked in a deep breath when she did. It didn't require a healer to see that he would not be able to survive the injury. She thumbed her comlink and hailed Commander Bicc, urging him to hurry.

"You have to get this information back to my uncle and Master Yoda." His voice was weak and she took his hand, hoping to give him some comfort.

"Just hold on, Kane. I'll get you to the ship and we can - "

"No. It's alright. I know I don't have long." He gripped her hand. "I am glad I met you, Kat. Though I am aware you couldn't return my feelings, I've been in love with you since the moment you walked into my uncle's estate."

Tears stung at her eyes. "I am so sorry, Kane," she whispered.

He gave her a small smile. "Don't feel guilty. I was just thrilled to gain your friendship." Kane captured her gaze. "You must let them know what we uncovered here. They must send someone back."

She nodded, holding his hand tighter. "I will, do not worry." Leaning over she pressed a gentle kiss on his lips. He smiled up at her and then his eyes closed.

"Commander!" Bicc ran to her side, the other clones behind him. "I couldn't hail you on the com. Something was jamming the transmission."

She nodded, remembering how the Twi'lek had flung her hand in the direction of their ship, apparently using the Force to disrupt communications. Which meant the Council had no idea what was going on.

"We must get him to the ship," was all she said though.

Once they were back on board she directed them to retrieve the body of their fallen comrade and then to haul the crashed shuttle into their holding bay. Everything was done as she commanded and it wasn't long before Captain Bicc had them making the jump into hyperspace. One of the clones offered her a mug of something but she declined. She just needed to be alone. When she was in her small room she pulled Sifo-Dyas's lightsaber and the datapad from Kane's bag and sat them on the table before her. For quite some time she just sat there, staring at them. A few tears finally escaped as she thought about Kane. Had she failed? Yes, they had located the shuttle but in the process two people had lost their lives. Shouldn't she have been able to stop that? Closing her eyes she reached out into the Force, needing the comfort it could provide. It had been some time since she had meditated. Almost immediately she felt a calmness settle over her.

 _She had not failed and she had done what was needed. Taking a life was not something done lightly and her worry was natural but her actions were not wrong. More importantly she had sensed and identified and then denied the influence of the Dark Side._

Opening her eyes Kat could tell the tenseness was gone from her body. She placed the lightsaber and datapad back in Kane's bag and left the room. The communication system had been messed with and she needed let the Council know what had happened in the sands of Oba Diah.


	22. Chapter 22 - Though She Be But Little

**A/N: Okay, so I fibbed a bit. I'll delve into Revenge of the Sith starting in the next chapter; this one just took on a life of its own and ended up much longer than I anticipated. Sorry. It was also harder to write than I expected. Thank you to the followers and reviewers! Hope you continue to enjoy!**

 **.**

 **ColdOnePaul: Since he is a member of the Council, and seems to be one that's always "in" (or at least around when decisions are made), I included him. I just like his name, too. :) She will but I don't think they will be mentioned much; things seem to move pretty quickly in Episode 3 and I don't want anything else to take away from the action there.**

 **Guest: Thank you so much! Kat would see the clones as people, too, despite their origins. And yes, there will be some comforting. ;)**

 **KG: Thanks!**

 **SethadorVGC: Oh I'm continuing for sure. :)**

 **.**

 **Yadda yadda yadda ... disclaimers ... everything is Georgia Lucas's creation ... Kat is mine. :)**

* * *

A ship broke from the traffic lanes and angled down towards the Temple landing pad. Obi-Wan stood with Yoda, Mace, and Finis Valorum and waited for it to touch down. He had never known worry like he had during the past couple of days. That communications black out had been almost unbearable and only through the help of the Force was he able to keep a calm exterior while they waited for some word of what was happening. It had taken some time but eventually the captain's voice had crackled through, telling them they were in route back to Coruscant and that Kane Valorum had been killed. That was all. There was no word on what had happened or if Kat was alright. The sight of that black robed figure had brought back unpleasant memories of Qui-Gon's death and it increased his concern tenfold. He had only left the Temple once after that, to let Padmé know what was going on. Other than that he spent his time in the Room of a Thousand Fountains, meditating and trying to reach out to Kat. He was able to feel her presence in the Force but nothing more. That was some measure of comfort, though he hoped her putting up her mental shields was only a method of coping with whatever had occurred on that moon.

No one looking at him standing there would suspect how tense he was as they watched the ship approach. Outwardly he was the calm Jedi Master. Inside he was a bundle of nerves, wanting nothing more than to lay eyes on the woman he loved. He wouldn't be surprised if Yoda, and possibly Mace, had become aware or at least suspected his feelings over the past couple of days and he would be truthful with them if they asked. However they had not said anything to him and he was content to leave it be until it needed to be addressed.

When the ship finally landed and the ramp lowered, Master Yoda motioned to the group of healers behind them and indicated for them to approach first with the former chancellor. As much as Obi-Wan wanted to see Kat, he knew the man now stepping out from their small group deserved to be the first to met those coming off the ship. Stoic as ever, Finis Valorum met the body of his nephew. No words were spoken and they were escorted into the Temple with reverence. Once they were gone attention shifted to the figure that had exited the ship behind Kane Valorum.

With the hood of her cloak pushed back her face was open to their view. Though sadness was clear in her eyes there was a calmness about her features. He instantly knew that she had immersed herself in the Force during the journey back to Coruscant, seeking solace within it. They watched as the remaining clones followed behind her respectfully. As she moved towards them Obi-Wan noticed that she seemed to be favoring her left side a bit and his eyes swept over her anxiously, looking for any sign of injury, but came up empty. She didn't appear to be in much pain, physically anyway. When she was standing before them it didn't take the Force to see the toll this had taken on her. She might appear calm but she was exhausted and that sadness in her eyes was mixed with questions.

"Commander Diaanti," Mace greeted her.

"Good it is to see you returned to us."

"I am glad to be back." She seemed to shrug a bit under her cloak. "You have questions, I am sure."

"We do but seen to your injury must be," Yoda instructed gently.

"Obi-Wan, escort Kat to the Halls of Healing and then the two of you please return to us."

"Of course." He offered her his arm, which she seemed to take gratefully, and he lead her away from the Jedi Masters. The desire to pull her into him, to feel her against him was strong but he could feel her internal struggle and elected to remain as they were, offering her comfort in his presence.

They were almost to the medical center before she spoke. "I am alright, Obi-Wan. I just need some time to ... process everything that happened." She heard his question before it was formed on his lips. "I'd prefer not to speak of it right now. I can only hope I have passed the test that was set before me." He placed a hand over where hers rested on his arm, squeezing gently. She gave him a weak smile.

He remained by her side as the healers checked her over, schooling his face not to show his alarm when he saw the wound in her side. The tell tale signs were unmistakable. She looked up and met his gaze, confirming his silent query.

"A lightsaber did this." It wasn't a question and Kat nodded at the healer. "I can see you tried to tend to it?"

"Yes," was the short reply. The healer pursed her lips momentarily but didn't say anything further, applying bacta patches to the long, burned gash in her side.

"I would suggest a few days of relaxation and meditation. Physically you will heal quickly but I can sense your mental wounds. Those take more time to recover from." She glanced up at Obi-Wan. "She is free to go. Please make sure she gets adequate rest."

He nodded. "You can be sure I will make sure she does everything needed to recover." Kat rolled her eyes with a slight smirk. The sight made him relax just a bit and he followed her from the exam room.

"And do you plan on following me everywhere for the next few days to make sure I don't over do it?"

Again, he felt some relief at her teasing tone. "I would remain by your side every moment if I could."

A genuine smile formed on her lips at his words. She reached out and took his hand in hers. "I wish you could as well."

.

Kat had struggled to keep from throwing herself in Obi-Wan's arms after exiting the ship. She had seen him immediately, had felt him calling to her in the Force, but she knew her attention needed to remain first on Kane and Finis Valorum and then on Yoda and Mace Windu. She was calm but she could feel the guilt and sadness lingering in the back of her mind and hoped speaking with the Jedi Masters would relieve the rest of that. They greeted her and instructed Obi-Wan to take her to the Healing Halls before they spoke with her about the mission. As they walked she could sense his desire to ask her about what had happened on Oba Diah but she was not quite ready to speak of it just yet and she really didn't want to relate the events more than once.

In the light of the medical center the gash at her waist looked worse than she had expected; she had tried to bandage it as best as she could on the trip home but hadn't tried to inspect it to closely. It was painful but she was alive so she hadn't worried too much about it. Looking up she caught his eye and though he appeared calm she could tell the sight of such an injury was a shock to him. Once the healer had applied bacta patches and ordered her to take it easy for a few days, Obi-Wan had once again taken her arm to lead her to where Yoda and Mace awaited them.

"We saw the figure in the hologram communication but it cut off ... I had no idea you had been injured. When the captain reached us later the only information he gave us was about Kane Valorum."

"I know," was all she said.

The two Jedi Masters were in Yoda's personal meditation room. That soothing sensation she always experienced in the diminutive Jedi's presence immediately wrapped itself around her as she stood before them. Kat welcomed it.

"Relieved we are to have you safely returned."

"Can you tell us what happened on the moon?" Mace asked, getting right to the point. She nodded and began relating the details of her mission, handing them Kane's bag that held Sifo-Dyas's lightsaber and Silman's datapad. They listened without comment, their eyes never wavering from her face as she spoke. When she finished they continued to regard her in thoughtful silence. She could see Obi-Wan out of the corner of her eye watching her as well.

"Request I have," Yoda finally said. "See these events through your eyes I would like."

She acquiesced to Master Yoda's request and settled herself in front of him, closing her eyes and relaxing, allowing him to see through her memories what had occurred on Oba Diah. It was not pleasant reliving any of it, even in her mind, but she knew the Jedi had his reasoning for wanting to see it this way. For a split second she felt Obi-Wan's question and gave him her consent; she knew he wanted to know what happened as well.

Kat remained still and calm, drawing strength from the Force to keep from breaking down as she relived the fight with the Twi'lek and the death of Kane and the clone trooper. When she was alone, she would allow herself some more tears for her friend but now was not the time.

"Troubling this is. Full of the Dark Side your attacker was but Sith she was not."

"Then what was she? She mentioned her master."

"An agent of evil, sent by the Dark Lord of the Sith to do his bidding."

"Many he has under his control it would seem," Yoda mussed, rubbing his chin. He then focused on Kat again. "Guilt you should not feel. Did that which you must. Not to blame are you for the deaths of others."

"The information from the data chip you gave us plus whatever we might be able to find within the shuttle itself could be exactly what we've been searching for. You did well, Katavé," Mace assured her. He turned to Obi-Wan. "Take her to one of the guest chambers. She needs to remain here to recuperate for a few days before returning to Senator Amidala's apartment."

"Rest. Meditate. Balance you will find here."

"Thank you, Master Yoda." With low bows she and Obi-Wan left the room. She sagged against him slightly and he wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her upright.

"I am so tired, Obi-Wan."

"That is hardly surprising after what you have been through. Master Yoda is right: staying within the Temple for a couple of days will help you regain control of your emotions." Taking a risk, he placed a quick kiss across the top of her head. "And having Yoda and Mace poking around in your head can be tiring as well." He waved a hand over the entry pad next to a door and helped her into a dimly lit room. The guest accommodations were basic, consisting of a small sitting room and kitchenette and a bedroom and 'fresher but they were comfortable. Kat wasn't even aware of her surroundings and collapsed on the bed without even bothering with her clothes. Obi-Wan watched her for a moment, then gently slid her boots off before covering her with a blanket. Then he slipped from the room and made himself comfortable on the couch; he was not going to leave her alone.

* * *

Sleep came easily that night, the confines of the Temple soothing, however the nightmares that invaded her mind seemed much more real than any she had experienced before.

 _She again saw the Zabrak on Naboo, its double bladed lightsaber slashing out towards Obi-Wan. There was the sensation of falling and then a sharp stop and she could smell the burning of the Senator's ship on the landing pad. Everything shifted and she was again in the sands of Oba Diah, the bodies of the clone trooper and Kane at her feet and the malicious grin of the Twi'lek before her. When everything went black around her she whimpered, feeling the presence of darkness. Then, through the darkness, she caught sight of Obi-Wan, his blue blade flashing as it met with a similar colored blade. Panic was creeping up on her as she struggled to get to them. She watched as Obi-Wan fell to the ground and realized the cry she heard was her own as his opponent slashed his lightsaber downwards -_

"Kat!"

Her eyes snapped open, unfocused for a moment, then she became aware of Obi-Wan leaning over her. She sat up quickly and threw her arms around his neck, taking immense comfort in the strength she always felt emanating from him. She was trembling but didn't care if he saw her weakness.

"Kat, I heard you calling out for me - "

"Out loud?" she gasped horrified, pulling back to look at him. Had everyone heard her?

"No, darling, I heard you through the Force. What were you seeing?"

Relieved she settled back against him. "The Zabrak on Naboo, the explosion on the landing pad, Kane and that clone trooper laying at my feet ..." her voice trailed off a bit and he looked at her expectantly, seeming to know there was more. "I saw you fighting someone, someone with a blue lightsaber, and then you fell and ..." Kat didn't finish the thought, not wanting to put to words what she would've seen if he hadn't pulled her from the grasp of the nightmare.

Obi-Wan tightened his grip on her. "You are exhausted, physically and emotionally. Experiencing what you did is nothing to take lightly."

Her next words came out in almost a whisper. "Did I do enough? Could I have saved them?"

"You did everything possible. I saw, as Yoda did, what you faced and what you were trying to do. There is nothing else you could have done to stop what happened."

She pressed her face against him, images of her nightmare being chased away by the comfort of his presence. "I ... I killed her ..."

The words were muffled and soft but he heard her. "Yes, you did. If you hadn't, she would have killed not only you but your entire crew. Taking a life is not something done lightly but in some situations there is no other option.

"I was angry and I felt it, I felt the temptation of the Dark Side. For a moment after Kane fell all I could think about was revenge."

"But you recognized it and overcame it. You did not kill simply for the fun of it and even now you grieve for your action. You are in no danger. It was either your life or hers." His voice cracked a bit. "I am so grateful it wasn't yours."

His words calmed the fears she had tried to keep buried. That brief moment on Oba Diah had frightened her and she had wondered if it had shown that there was some weakness within her. Still, the memory of her nightmare still flitted around the edges of her mind and the thought of falling asleep and once again being thrust into that made a shiver go down her spine.

"Stay with me, please?"

Obi-Wan jerked a bit at her request. Not once in his life had he ever laid in a bed with someone else. He hesitated for a brief second but he could feel the unease of her mind and nodded. She laid back down and he pulled his outer tunic off before stretching out on his side next to her. When he seemed settled she snuggled up next to him, laying her head on his chest, and he put an arm around her.

Kat breathed in deeply; she couldn't remember the last time she had felt so secure.

* * *

As Obi-Wan moved towards consciousness he became aware that there was something - someone! - nestled close to his side and his eyes popped open in shock. It took a moment for the events of the previous evening to return and then he relaxed. Kat had been having nightmares and he'd come to her, feeling her calling out to him through the Force. Then ... she had fallen asleep in his arms. It was quite an unfamiliar sensation but one he discovered he liked. He was glad he had been able to be there for her in the night, that she took comfort in being with him. If he was honest with himself, being able to hold her and know she was back safe had been of immense comfort to him as well. Flicking a glance at the chrono on the bedside table he saw that it was still some time before sunrise. He looked down at her with a content smile, pleased he wouldn't have to leave her just yet. She was on her side, pressed up next to him. Her brown hair for once was not confined to a braid or some intricate style. Instead it lay around her in a slightly tangled mess. Waking up next to her, watching her while she slept, felt incredibly intimate and he suddenly questioned their decision to refrain from furthering their relationship until after the war ended. It was a sound decision; he knew the risks they would be taking if they made that step and he did not want to leave her in a very difficult situation if something were to happen to him during the fighting. No, it was right to wait ... but feeling the warmth of her body next to him made it hard to remember that.

He closed his eyes and let sleep overtake him again. He would enjoy this gift given to him as long as he could.

.

The first hint of morning could be seen through the small window when Kat woke. Obi-Wan's arm was looped protectively around her waist, she couldn't help blushing at the closeness, but she was touched that he had stayed with her all night. His presence must have helped because she couldn't remember any nightmares after falling back to sleep with him holding her. These were the types of moments, moments of selfless love and comfort, forbidden to Jedi and she frowned for a moment, wondering what would be said and what would happen if Obi-Wan really did talk to the Council about them.

Seeing no point in worrying about 'might be's' Kat slid reluctantly from the bed, being careful not to disturb the man sleeping peacefully next to her. It was tempting to remain in his embrace but she was hungry and desperately wanted a hot shower. Digging around in the tiny kitchenette yielded juice and some fresh fruit, which she downed quickly then hurried to the 'fresher. The hot water pouring over her shoulders did wonders and she was able to relax and let her mind wander. She found herself wondering what it would be like living with Obi-Wan. Would they be even be allowed to? Would they live in the Temple? Or would he be asked to resign from the Order? If that happened where would they go? Naboo? She had no answers to those questions. That fact didn't bother her much; there was still a war on and nothing would be decided between them until it was over. Stepping from the shower she eyed her dirty clothes, then wrapped a towel tightly around her body. She'd ask Obi-Wan if he could possibly find her something clean to wear. He wasn't where she'd left him; the bed was empty.

"In here," he called from the front room and she rolled her eyes. Jedi and their ability to read minds. As she rounded the corner he turned with two mugs in hand.

"I thought you might like -" He froze and the look on his face had her come to a halt as well.

 _Kriff ..._ he thought to himself as he felt his cheeks warm but he could not pull his eyes away from what was before him. He had never considered the possibility that Kat might walk out of the 'fresher in only a towel, though he should have. He should have known she would not want to put on the dirty and torn clothing she'd worn on Oba Diah.

"Obi-Wan, are you alright? I tried not to wake you." She noticed his face was tinged a bit red and as she realized what the issue was she could feel her own face heat up in response. What she was wearing - or rather what she _wasn't_ wearing- quite belatedly registered in her mind. Gripping the top of the towel tightly in one hand, Kat felt the need to remove herself from this situation immediately.

Sitting the mugs down he slowly approached her. He hadn't ever seen so much of her skin and he had reached out and was running his fingers over the exposed area of her neck, shoulders, and arms before he was even aware of what he was doing. He felt her shiver but she didn't pull away. If his resolve to wait until after the war ended was tested by laying next to her all night, seeing Kat standing before him in nothing but a pale colored towel, wet hair streaming over her shoulders, sliced through it like a lightsaber through cloth. Easily able to read her conflicting emotions he moved cautiously. Leaning down he brushed a tentative kiss across her lips, waiting to see what her reaction would be; he didn't want her to be uncomfortable. When she returned the kiss and took a step closer to him (though he did notice she was keeping a firm grip on the top of the towel) he saw that as a signal that it was okay to proceed and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her flush against him. That touch caused his senses to go haywire. Without his heavy outer tunic and robes and her lack of apparel it was very easy to feel everything all those layers of fabric usually hid. Being careful not to loosen the towel, he slowly let his hands slide down from her shoulders until they came to rest at her waist.

Kat sighed into the kiss. She was not one of those females that played loosely with their bodies or had no morals. In fact, Obi-Wan had been the first to ever really kiss her; a few pecks from boys when she was younger hardly counted. However this had felt different from the start and she had never questioned what she was feeling - though it had taken some time to actually admit it. She always felt so secure when she was with Obi-Wan; it just felt right. Their resolution to wait until the war was over was wavering and she no longer could see a reason to; the future was not certain and at any moment either of them could be taken away.

The chime sounded at the door and his reluctance was clear as he pulled away. She asked who was there and the voice on the other side said they had brought her some fresh clothes and that they would leave them just on the other side for her. When she had turned back into the sitting room, new items in hand, she saw Obi-Wan had poured them each a fresh mug of tea. Glad of the distraction, she took it gratefully, enjoying its warmth and taste. Nothing was said, the silence around them rather awkward, and when her mug was empty she excused herself to get dressed.

Her heart hadn't stopped pounding and she could still feel the warmth and pressure of his hands as they had slid down her back and sides. She knew what would have happened if that bell hadn't sounded when it did. Kat felt equal parts irritation and relief at the fact. Taking a deep breath she tried to release all she was feeling; things would be as the Force willed it ... and when. The clothes that had been sent were comfortable but she felt a bit strange when she finally looked at herself in the mirror. It wasn't exactly like what she saw all the other Jedi wearing but it was quite similar and for a moment she felt like an imposter. Shaking her head at the thought - after all it wasn't like they had lots of choices at their fingertips - Kat strode back out of the room to see what else this day would have in store for her.


	23. Chapter 23 - Beginning of the End

**A/N: Sincere apologies for being six days late in posting this chapter. It was just giving me fits and I changed and added things several times. We are now taking our first step into Episode 3. Hang on! Thank you to all the reviewers and followers. Your support truly keeps me going. :)**

 **.**

 **ColdOnePaul: Thank you for your reviews. :) I'm already working on the Mustafar bit...thankfully I still have some time before I get to that!**

 **DTaylor: Thank you! Sorry my update was a bit late in coming.**

 **.**

 **Kat belongs to me. Everything else belongs to George Lucas (and of course the actors that brought these characters to life on screen).**

* * *

The war seemed to rage on with no end in sight. Kat was given a couple more missions from Yoda but for the most part she remained with Padmé. While she was certain she wasn't told everything, the information that was gleaned from Master Sifo-Dyas's shuttle painted a disturbing picture. It had been Count Dooku, or Darth Tyranus as he had called himself, that had taken over the production of the clones on Kamino. A Sith had been overseeing it all though why was not made clear to her. That explained, at least a bit, why there would have been an agent of Darth Sidious keeping an eye on the shuttle in the first place, though she doubted if that was the only reason. Not long after her own mission, Anakin and Obi-Wan had been sent to Oba Diah for further investigation and had discovered that Sifo-Dyas had been killed on orders from Dooku after the shuttle had been brought down. They also came across Silman, Valorum's former aide, still alive and being held by the Pyke Syndicate. Sadly, they had killed him before the Jedi were able to rescue him but they were able to find more information that backed up what had been pulled from the shuttle's computers. Perhaps it wasn't much but she was glad that she had been able to assist them in discovering Master Sifo-Dyas's ultimate fate - and that he hadn't been killed on Felucia.

Obi-Wan and Anakin were making names for themselves and seemed to come through everything that was thrown at them with hardly a scratch. There was that incident with Asajj Ventress ... she didn't think he would survive that. Standing in the medical center, watching as he had laid on that table, hoping that he would pull through had been worse than when he had faked his death. At least then she had believed him to be free from pain and suffering; Anakin had told her what all had been done to him while in Asajj's grasp. She still found it hard to believe that he had come through that experience unchanged. But on they went. Their names were all over the Holonet for one successful battle after another. "The Negotiator" and "The Hero With No Fear" were what they were called and she had to chuckle at the appropriateness of the appellations. It didn't make watching those reports any easier, though. He came back to Coruscant much less frequently than Anakin and while she understood why the younger Jedi returned to the Core so much, Kat found herself occasionally wishing Obi-Wan had the same excuse. She found herself retreating into meditation more frequently in order to find some comfort in the Force, especially after one of Anakin's solo visits or hearing of particularly vicious fighting. Thankfully he always knew when to reach out to her, to assure her that he was safe, and so she took the risk of reaching into the Force even when she wasn't at the Temple.

Not every moment was full of worry or tension; there were some good times as well. When he wasn't off planet Obi-Wan would join her in the training or mediation rooms. He was an even better teacher than Master Drallig, in her opinion, but then she was a bit biased. The Council certainly saw something exceptional in him and appointed him a seat among their ranks. She had been overjoyed for him though, in his usual humble way, he seemed to be surprised by the honor. His reaction didn't really shock her. That humbleness was part of what made him so endearing. He was a renowned war general (she did love teasing him and calling him General Kenobi) and a powerful Jedi Master but yet he still saw nothing special in his person. He did not seek fame or recognition; he was simply doing what needed to be done in order to save the Republic. It was just part of what made him who he was and she wouldn't have changed that for anything.

When he wasn't on the Capital Kat found herself at Padmé's side during her meetings with Bail Organa and Mon Mothma much more frequently than she would have liked. Though a close friend and assistant to a politician she still did not really like politics or those that took part in them. During those times when her friend requested her to accompany her to Cantham House she tried to make her presence as little known as possible, trying to blend into the walls. It wasn't that she didn't agree with the group - she saw the continuing power grab by the Chancellor - she just wasn't comfortable being thrust into such a political situation. It was easy to sense the sincerity of those involved but she also knew it was going to be next to impossible to get Palpatine to relinquish the power he had gained. The whole thing just caused her a sense of unease and she had learned that when she felt that, it was the Force nudging her to be mindful. She just had this feeling that things were balancing on a thin thread and it would only take the slightest push to send everything into darkness and chaos.

* * *

It seemed that first nudge might have come the evening she returned from a session at the Temple and found Padmé seated at one of the low couches, staring into the distance. She instantly sensed the concern and excitement flowing from her friend and she approached her slowly.

"Padmé, are you alright?" She didn't think she'd received bad news - she would have been able to feel her friend's despair if that was the case - but something was not quite right. The younger woman looked up at her.

"I've gotten some news ..." her voice trailed off a bit. She saw the quick spark of - fear? - in her friend's eyes. Padmé had some ability to shield her thoughts from others but Kat reached a bit further, a bit worried for her friend. There was something else there, she could feel it. The Force seemed to hum around Padmé in a way she'd never felt before.

"Anakin?" she asked though she was sure that wasn't the cause.

"No. Kat ... I'm pregnant."

She was sure she stood there gaping like a fish before finally flopping down onto the couch in shock. That explained the sensation of the Force wrapping itself around Padmé: she was carrying a Force sensitive. It was protecting her! There was a moment of excitement before the full ramifications of what this could mean hit her. She grasped her friend's hands, meeting her troubled gaze.

"Does Anakin know?"

"No. I just got confirmation myself a few days ago."

"How far along are you?"

"Only a month." Kat thought back, recalling that Anakin had come from the Outer Rim for a short visit about that time. This would change so much.

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know yet. Hopefully Ani will return soon and we can decide together. I'll be able to hide it for quite some time but eventually it will be plainly obvious. I have been thinking on it since finding out and I do know I'd like to return to Naboo to have the baby. There will be questions about the father no matter what but at least there I will have my family by my side."

"What do you think Anakin will do?"

"I wish I knew, Kat. Part of me thinks he will be happy about the life we have created but part of me is afraid of ... of so many things. I'm afraid he might be angry because this could possibly bring our marriage to the attention of the Council. I'm afraid he might just decide to leave the Order. I'm afraid of the scandal this will certainly bring not only to myself but most likely to the Jedi as well when it is discovered who the father is."

Kat pulled her into a hug, not really having any comforting words to offer. A new life was always a blessing, something to be happy about, but in Padmé and Anakin's circumstances it could cause everything they'd always known to blow up in their faces. It would certainly put more strain on Anakin.

"Are you going to tell Obi-Wan?"

Padmé shrugged. "I am not against telling him but I doubt Ani will want to. For some reason he clings to the notion that Obi-Wan will feel obliged to go to the Council if he ever found out."

"He's known for quite some time, Padmé."

She sat up and stared at her thoughtfully for a moment, then nodded slightly. "I am not surprised. He is much more in tune with what is going on around him."

"Yes," Kat agreed. "And, I have to say, Anakin is not very good at concealing his emotions where you are concerned."

"I know. He is quite ... clingy, though after what happened to his mother I suppose that's not completely unexpected." A shiver made its way down Kat's spine at the words. That attachment, that fear of losing something dear was a dangerous thing. It could easily send him down the wrong path. She tried to keep her concern off her face as Padmé already had enough to be worried about.

Taking her hands again she gave her a smile. "It will be alright and in the end, you will have a beautiful baby to hold and love."

A grateful smile, "Yes, I will, won't I?"

* * *

Kat sat straight up in bed, flinging the blankets away, and fled the room. She felt like she couldn't breathe. Her frenzied steps took her to the open veranda and she gulped in the air she could now feel blowing across her face, trying to forget what she'd just seen in her dream. When her heart was once again functioning properly and she didn't feel like she was suffocating she wrapped her arms around her middle and stared across the capital. The apartment, being the penthouse suite atop the Senate Apartment Complex, had, in her way of thinking, the best view: from the veranda the towers of the Jedi Temple were visible. Kat knew it made Padmé feel closer to Anakin during those times the two couldn't be together. Now she just stood there and stared at it.

Six months? Seven months? Or was it more? She wasn't sure. All Kat knew was Obi-Wan had been gone for a long time. Anakin had managed to come home a couple times (Padmé's current condition a testament to that) but his former master had remained in the Outer Rim, going from planet to planet as needed. Sometimes she wished he would return to Coruscant but she knew that until the job was done, or he was called back, he would remain where he was. Her gaze focused on the spires of the Temple. She supposed in the same way it helped Padmé in her husband's absences being able to see the Temple helped her as well. That was his home. That was where he would return to. And he would return; he had to. She could not imagine living in a galaxy without Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"Kat?"

She glanced over he shoulder at her friend. "I'm sorry. Did I wake you?"

"I heard you cry out."

"I guess I haven't mastered that Jedi control in my sleep," she replied with a smirk, turning back to gaze across the landscape.

"What did you see?" Padmé's voice was gentle, comforting, urging her to open up and talk about what was bothering her.

"A battle. So many ships were involved. He was there, flying towards the main one, with buzz droids ripping apart his hull." She squeezed her eyes tight, that sound echoing in her ears. "I could hear him telling someone to go on and complete the mission, that the droids were shutting down his ship ... then there was an explosion."

She was shaking so bad Padmé grabbed her arms and lowered her to sit on the step, then hugged her tightly, feeling a bit helpless. She had never seen Kat in such a state. There was nothing she could say as she well knew what Jedi could see in their dreams.

"It terrified me," she said in a low voice. "Not because of what I saw but because of the calm resignation in his voice. He was hurtling towards his death and taking it so calmly, not wanting a mission to fail because of it."

Padmé drew a deep breath. She couldn't fault Kat for her fears as she had the same ones but she also had full confidence in her husband and Obi-Wan's abilities, though she knew the older Jedi would put the mission before his own safety. "Anakin is with him. He won't leave him." She peered down at her friend, taking in the paleness of her face, and felt acute sympathy for her. "Did you ever tell him how you feel? Did he ever tell you?"

"Yes but with the war we both decided it was best to leave things as they were. He doesn't need any distractions."

"Oh, Kat ..." Padmé had seen how the two were with each other even though they did a pretty good job hiding it (and it still puzzled her that with all his Force abilities her husband was completely clueless). She had seen the way their eyes lit up when the other walked into a room, how they seemed to speak with each other without ever saying a word. Padmé had stayed with Kat throughout that horrible time when they thought Obi-Wan had died, a witness to her friend's silent grief. She had also seen Obi-Wan's reaction and his panic when word had reached them of what had happened on Oba Diah. Padmé wanted her friend to be happy and she knew the Jedi Master was the only one that could do that but she also knew they would not go against the Jedi Code. It still made her a bit uneasy from time to time to think about her own secret and what she and Anakin were hiding - though she didn't regret their decision in the least. It was right for them and she could only hope Kat and Obi-Wan would find a way to come together as well.

Nothing more was said and the two women sat and stared across the city skyline towards the Jedi Temple, connected not only in their long friendship but in their love of the men that threw themselves into danger and would hopefully return to that building safely.

* * *

The war came to the Core in a way no one had expected.

Invasion.

A strike at the very heart of the Republic: Coruscant.

Kat and Padmé watched as horrified as the rest of the citizens as a live feed from the government district, overrun with battle droids, streamed across the Holonet. Images from _inside_ the Senate building, images of clone troopers being cut down by destroyer droids, filled them with dread. Kat was glad she had convinced Padmé to remain at home, insisting she needed to rest since she had been feeling a bit sick in the mornings. There was no telling what would happen to the senators caught in the middle. Nothing good surely. And then, almost as suddenly as it had started, it seemed like the tide turned and the troopers were getting the upper hand. The droids were pulling back and the Holonet showed the ships departing the planet's atmosphere. Had they beaten the Separatists that easily?

No.

As the news began to come in they slowly realized this wasn't an invasion of Coruscant. The Separatists didn't care about the Capital. No. The droid army had been a diversion of sorts. Their true mission had been a lightning quick raid and their goal: the Chancellor. Padmé watched the news, a hand over her mouth in shock, as they learned Palpatine had been captured. He was in the hands of General Grievous. The creature himself confirmed it, broadcasting a transmission from his personal ship in the middle of the fighting just outside the planet's atmosphere. While this was all disturbing to Kat (she didn't particularly care for Palpatine but the symbol of his office was what was important), something didn't quite sit right with her. Grievous was a monster - the stories of his atrocities were the stuff of nightmares - so why would he bother with kidnapping the Chancellor? Why not just execute him right there and in one stroke bring the Republic to its knees? Whomever was calling the shots had something else planned and that was even more worrisome to think about.

And then, almost like she had seen in her dream, the news flashed across the Holonet: two Jedi starfighters had emerged from hyperspace and had joined the battle. Kat met Padmé's gaze, seeing her own fear reflected there. There was no need for any more information. They knew who was piloting those two ships and all they could think about was what Kat had seen in her nightmares. The two moved to the veranda, staring up at where contrails and small bursts of light could be seen all across the sky. They didn't speak; what could they have said to one another? It seemed like they stood there for hours, the sounds from the Holonet hovering in the background as they just watched what was unfolding above their heads. Every time they caught sight of a small fighter plummeting towards the surface in a ball of flame they gripped each other's hands, hoping against hope that the only two beings they were concerned about weren't in the cockpit. Kat could not get the sound of Obi-Wan's voice out of her head, that resignation as he urged Anakin to leave him behind and finish their mission. For once she wanted him to be selfish. She wanted him to _live_ , to come back to her.

Eventually they heard the commotion on the Holonet and went back inside to see what was happening that wasn't visible from the veranda. Images of a huge ship breaking apart, reportedly Grievous's command cruiser, filled the screen.

"If that crashes into the planet ..." Padmé breathed, eyes wide. She didn't need to finish the thought, thousands would be killed, but as they watched it became obvious that was probably going to happen. The main section of the ship began its descent towards the planet, flames becoming more visible as it tore through the atmosphere. Its trajectory was displayed for all to see and Kat could only pray those innocents that would be caught under it would go quickly and not suffer. Her fear for the beings that would lose their life in such a way crowded out her concern for Obi-Wan momentarily. They watched, holding their breath and dreading the moment it came crashing down ... but it didn't happen as they expected. It almost looked like -

"Is that hulk being piloted?" Kat asked incredulously.

"Anakin ..." Padmé breathed.

Kat had to agree. Anakin Skywalker was the only pilot she could imagine being able to take control and hopefully land half of a ship. They saw atmospheric drag fins deploy on the sides of the wreck, obviously being manipulated by someone. Exterior hatches in the outer hull began sliding open and closed, their motion also helping to control where the remains of the ship went. It was truly amazing to witness and Kat marveled at the young Jedi's abilities. If only he could control his emotions ... She shook off the thought, now was not the time. Even though she knew Anakin, somehow, would be able to land what remained of the ship, it was still a surprise when she saw it plow into the landing strip in the industrial zone, flames and smoke pouring from it, but still appearing to have _landed._ Almost immediately it was surrounded by ships pouring fire suppression foam on it though it seemed like it was having little affect. As they continued to watch the live feed on the Holonet they saw emergency crews approach the smoking ship's carcass with an escape slide. Then, through an escape pod hatch, Anakin appeared with Palpatine, Obi-Wan following behind them.

Kat sagged in relief and Padmé wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her close for a hug. She had not been able to feel his presence for quite some time, as if something had been blocking her ability to even reach into the Force (something she had been noticing more and more frequently), and to finally see him alive almost brought tears to her eyes. Until that moment all she could hear was the way his voice had sounded in her nightmare and the following explosion; despite all her wishes she had not expected to see him again. Taking a deep, calming breath she turned to her friend.

"You should go meet him. You have important news he needs to hear," she said with a smile.

"What about you? What about Obi-Wan?"

Kat shook her head slightly. "He will not expect me to come find him right now. He'll go straight to the Council to report on all that happened." She glanced over at the Holonet again. "And from the looks of it he's letting Anakin take complete credit for the rescue of Palpatine. He'll be quite happy to avoid all the reporters."

"Find time to go to him soon, Kat," Padmé urged as she rose from the couch. "You deserve a reunion as much as Ani and I do."

"When the time is right, I will," was all Kat would say and after a small frown, Padmé hurried to the turbolift. When the sound of the lift disappeared she turned her attention back to the Holonet where Master Windu was now accompanying the Chancellor and Jedi. Was this it? Had Dooku and Grievous been defeated? Would the end of the war finally be in sight? If it was, what did that mean for her?


	24. Chapter 24 - Swirling Tides

**A/N: All I can say is I am very sorry it took so long to get this chapter posted. It was really giving me trouble. It has gone through a couple of edits and while it is shorter than I would normally post I felt I finally had it at a stopping point. I didn't want to wait any longer to post. The movie makes it seem like everything happens within a day or two but I am not going with that assumption; I will be spreading episode 3 out to a more believable (at least in my mind) time frame. I do hope you enjoy. Thank you to all the new followers and the reviewers. Posts may start coming every two weeks as the episode 3 chapters are proving much harder to write than I originally expected. I also would really like to see Rogue One before I get to the chapters I have planned that fall between episodes 3 and 4 just to make sure I don't put anything in that doesn't fit. :)**

 **.**

 **ColdOnePaul: Thanks. No, she is not that far along. Since I mentioned that Anakin had come home a few times I picture her only three or four months along when she is finally able to tell Anakin. The action is not going to happen quite as fast as it appeared in the movie.**

 **Obsidian: Thank you for your honesty. However I never said my story was an AU and it has been Kat's story from the beginning and about how that unexpected encounter on Naboo would change her life. While I see her as still having some part to play in what's to come it may not be to your tastes. If you continue to read, great, but if you have decided it is not a story you wish to follow any further then that is okay.**

 **SpeechBubbleMe: Yes, finally! Lol. And yes, things are going to get ugly very soon.**

 **SethadoreVGC: Isn't it though!**

 **PrincessLeiaD: Sorry it took so long but another chapter is here.**

 **KoraKendalls: I thought so. :) Apologies for the delay in posting. Hope you enjoy!**

 **.**

 **As always, Star Wars belongs to GL. Kat belongs to me.**

* * *

No. The war was not over ... exactly. Dooku had been defeated - by Anakin! - but Grievous had escaped and while he remained at large the Republic's efforts could not cease. The clones could not be recalled until the Separatist threat was over. Her hope was that with their leader gone the entire confederacy would begin to crumble. But Grievous had to be dealt with first. Though nothing outwardly changed and nothing actually happened it seemed like things began to feel like they were propelling forward at an alarming speed, like time itself was rushing towards some preconceived destination. Kat had the sense of a ball rolling down a hill, picking up speed and growing bigger as it came towards them, picking up debris as it moved. She dreaded what would happen when it finally broke over them.

That rolling ball picked her up almost immediately. She and Obi-Wan did not get any sort of reunion. While Anakin had been hounded by Holonet reporters about what had transpired during the battle over Coruscant, Obi-Wan had been meeting with the Jedi Council. She had been content to wait until he came to the apartment or she felt him call to her through the Force. Then, a day or two after his return, she heard a voice calling to her but not the one she expected. It was a voice she had not heard in several years ... and he was calling for her to come to him. With hardly an explanation to Padmé Kat made her way to the Temple, needing to speak with Master Yoda. Whether Yoda had sensed the call as well she did not know but he had her brought to him immediately.

"Master, I have heard Master Bel calling to me, asking me to come to him."

"Explain this summons, did he?"

"No. I just heard him calling my name." He regarded her silently for several minutes.

"Go to him, you must. Take one of our starfighters and report back to us you will." She was slightly surprised at his words though grateful. The Jedi ships would get her to her destination much faster than public transport.

"Yes, Master Yoda. Thank you."

"Be cautious. The Dark Side I sense around Devaron."

* * *

The Delta-7 landed gently on the soft ground. She had flown directly to the base of the mountain where Master Bel's huts were located, not wanting to take the time to hike in from the town. She also didn't want anyone to know she was even on the planet if it could be avoided. Everything appeared as she remembered it but there was something in the air around her that she didn't like. She climbed from the small cockpit and glanced around warily.

"Keep scanning the area, Arfour. Let me know if anyone approaches," she instructed the droid housed in the wing. He beeped his acknowledgement of her order. She hurried her steps, almost sprinting up the path. When she came through the boulders that guarded the entrance to the clearing she saw immediately there was no smoke curling out of the chimney of the main hut. Everything was still and cold. Her breath caught when she ducked inside the doorway. Master Bel was lying on his mat against the far wall, only a couple of small lamps illuminating the space. She hurried to his side. His face appeared very gaunt in the dim light.

"Kat, I am glad you made it." His voice was low and weak.

"Master Bel, what happened?"

"They found me. I don't know how but they did." She picked up one of the lamps and held it closer, finally able to see the bandages across his chest and the singed fabric of his tunic. She cringed in concern. "He didn't kill me outright, merely left me to suffer."

She gripped the hand lying limply at his side. "The darkness is closing in so fast, hiding so many things from us."

A cough. "Yes. I have felt it growing. I think he was after information about the Temple but I had nothing to tell him except it was in ruins."

"A Temple?"

"The Temple of Eedit was a Jedi temple at one time but now it is abandoned and crumbling. It is located a day's journey to the east. My attacker said his master believed the Jedi were hiding secret holocrons there. He did not like it when I couldn't tell him anything."

"Are there holocrons hidden there?"

"That I do not know. Anything is possible I suppose." He coughed again and she saw the grimace cross his face.

"What can I do for you?" she asked, ready to do whatever her master needed.

"There is nothing you can do for me. I am ready to become one with the Force. However you need to travel to Eedit and find the one that came after me. If there are indeed Jedi artifacts hidden there he must not be allowed to find them."

"I will do as you ask."

He gave her a smile. "I am very proud of you and how you have furthered your training. You _are_ a Jedi, Katavé Diaanti."

That was the last Master Bel said to her. She remained by his side, watching as his breathing became more and more shallow until it finally stopped all together. Kat allowed herself a few tears before she set to work. She couldn't just leave him covered with a blanket and, remembering Qui-Gon's funeral years ago on Naboo, she quickly pulled down one of the smaller huts, making a small pyre at the farthest side of the clearing. Somehow she was able to pick him up and gently placed him on top of the wood. Using her lightsaber she lit the corners, then stepped back as the flames quickly spread through the dry materials. Kat remained motionless until Master Bel's body was hidden in the flames. She returned to the main hut, gathering up his few books and lightsaber. As she turned to leave she spotted his Jedi robe hanging on the wall. The brown material was worn along the edges but surprisingly in much better condition than his other clothes had been. After a brief contemplation she took it from its peg and slipped it on. With a final look around the place that had been her home for over a year, she hurried back down the path to where Arfour was waiting with the ship.

.

It was the middle of the next day when the Temple came into sight. Again instructing Arfour to keep an eye out Kat pulled Master Bel's robe around her and headed towards the ruins. She approached cautiously. She could feel the presence of the Dark Side but was unable to pinpoint the location it was coming from. Pulling her lightsaber from her belt she walked under the remains of what had at one time probably been an impressive entrance. The feeling of darkness was stronger inside and she knew the one she sought was somewhere within its walls.

"I have a bad feeling about this," she murmured to herself as she made her way down the corridor. There wasn't much to see as she worked her way through the rooms on the main floor. Nature had not been gentle as it reclaimed the site. She had started down a wide set of stairs when she felt something quickly approaching from behind. Igniting her lightsaber she threw a hand up, using the Force to stop the attack until she was on level ground; there was no way she would willingly fight on a flight of stairs.

"So the old man lived long enough to send someone after me. I knew he was hiding the truth." Red eyes gleamed out of a pale blue face as he chuckled. "Though I am quite pleased he sent someone so delightful to look at. I might not kill you after all. You would make a fine prize."

"I'm afraid I'm not for claiming today." She brought her blade up in a defensive stance. As she had with the Twi'lik she preferred to assess the skill of her opponent before trying to take the offensive, especially since she could feel that this Chiss male was much more trained than her previous opponent. He circled her slowly, apparently sizing her up as well. Kat knew she would have to be extremely focused as he was physically stronger than her; she could only hope she was stronger in the Force.

He moved first, the swing of his blade almost casual in nature.

"I always like to introduce myself to my victims. It just seems more ... civilized." He gave a mocking bow as he took a step back. "Tiro Kylath, my lady." He swung again, this time coming towards her side. She easily blocked, sliding her feet to keep eye contact with him and remaining silent, not willing to give in to his distraction tactics.

"A silent Jedi? How nice. So many are so eager to just talk. I have found a lightsaber takes care of things much quicker." He was trying to get her to make a move, to give him an idea of how she would fight. Kat was happy to deny him that. After a couple more attempts to draw her into conversation he seemed to tire of the game. His eyes narrowed and she readied herself for the fight to come.

Tiro was quick but very graceful in his moves. His flamboyant manner of swinging his blade reminded her a bit of Obi-Wan in his younger days. As she had expected he was incredibly strong as well and she could feel her arms shake as she parried and pushed back some of his blows. She used her smaller size to her advantage, though, able to duck and dodge some of his quicker attacks. Back and forth they went, red and white blades sparking with each hit and casting a pinkish glow in the dim hall of the Temple. It was like a dance, a deadly dance, and Kat had always been an exceptional dancer.

His thrusts and swings were becoming much harder and much less graceful. A low snarl escaped his lips as he brought his lightsaber down towards her shoulder and she blocked and slid to the side. She opened herself up as Master Drallig and even Obi-Wan had instructed, letting the Force flow through her and allowing it to guide her movements. He tried feinting left or right a few times but she was not fooled. She met every swing calmly, knowing that was where her strength lay. Kat could tell he was getting more and more frustrated; so far they'd only managed superficial glances on the other, merely singeing fabrics. The less composed he became, the more erratic his attack became and he began trying to just physically overpower her. She could feel sweat running down her back and knew the fight was quickly coming to a crucial point. One of them was going to make a mistake.

Kat brought her saber up, blocking another thrust from Tiro and quickly realized he was putting all his strength into pushing her back towards a wall and their locked blades towards her chest. Suddenly one of his hands shot out from his hilt and closed around her throat, slamming her back into the stone. The force of the hit knocked her lightsaber from her hand and she heard it clatter to the floor. He sneered as he put his boot on it, ensuring she wouldn't be able to call it to hand. His fingers tightened and she struggled as he pressed himself up against her. As his black cloak fell over his shoulders towards her she felt like she was quickly being swallowed by darkness.

"I shall enjoy using you, breaking you," he purred. Kat knew exactly what he meant. That stilled the frantic rushing of her mind, told her how to react, and her training asserted itself. But not her Jedi training. No, the self defense training she had received on Naboo. All the handmaidens had been taught how to fend off unwelcome attacks from men.

"Guess again," she replied and brought her knee up as hard as she could. His hand released her as he bent over double and in that instant she reached out, her lightsaber springing into her palm, and thrust upwards into his chest, sending him sprawling. She then sliced through the tarnished hilt of his lightsaber. Tiro lay still on the floor though she could hear his ragged breathing. For a moment she was reminded of the scene in the melting pit in the palace on Naboo; if she closed her eyes it was Qui-Gon laying there. But it wasn't and she approached slowly and looked down at him.

His red eyes looked up at her somewhat mockingly. "You have already lost," he said with a low gasp. "With a single order you will all die."

"Who will?"

"Every single Jedi. All it will take is one word and the Jedi will become nothing more than a memory."

"What do you mean?"

"My master already controls everything: the Senate, the Jedi, the army, the galaxy. Everything. You have lost."

"Who is it? How will he do this?"

He merely grinned at her, a twisted grin, but did not answer. His eyes closed and she knew the life had left him. Giving the crumpled form a last look Kat thumbed off her lightsaber and retraced her footsteps back out of the Temple. Arfour beeped anxiously at the sight of her and she gave the droid a smile.

"Yes, I am okay." She turned and took in the ruins before her, mulling over what the Sith agent had said. A single word and the Jedi would be wiped out? But how? They were spread all over the galaxy with - "Arfour, send a transmission to the Jedi Council, care of the old folks' home." It took a few minutes but the small shimmering figures of Mace Windu and the others finally appeared before her.

"Masters, I arrived on Devaron yesterday and found Master Bel Sa-Vin mortally wounded. He said a Sith agent had found him, seeking answers about Jedi holocrons hidden in the Temple of Eedit." She saw a few of the Council members glance at each other but they remained silent. "Master Bel instructed me to follow and make sure the Sith wasn't able to discover anything that might be hidden there."

"You did well, Lady Diaanti. The Temple has been abandoned for generations but it is possible there are artifacts hidden there that we would not want the Sith to locate," Mace finally said.

"There is more, Master. Before he died the Sith said that his master already controls everything in the galaxy and with a single word the Jedi would be wiped out."

"But we are spread out across the galaxy. How would the Sith Lord wipe out every single Jedi in one stroke?" Master Tiin asked.

"The only thing that connects all the Jedi in the field are the clones, Masters. He did say his master controlled everything, including the army," Kat replied quietly. Silence greeted her comment and she could sense the unease it had created.

"The clones have followed orders from the Jedi faithfully throughout the war," Master Koon stated.

"Yes but we must remember they were _created_ for the Republic," she continued. "And after Master Sifo-Dyas initially contacted the Kaminoans their production was taken over by Count Dooku and his master."

"To Kamino you must go. Destroyed most of the facility was but learn something you may," Yoda instructed.

"Use the cloaking device on your ship as we do not know if the Sith Lord has placed anyone in Tipoca City," Mace added.

"May the Force be with you," Master Koon said before the connection was terminated. With a sigh Kat climbed back into the cockpit and began her start up sequence, giving the Temple a final look before guiding the Delta-7 into the air.

"Set our coordinates for Kamino, Arfour." A flurry of frantic beeps greeted her order and she chuckled. "Yes, I'm sure and yes, I know it is almost constantly raining there. You will be fine. I don't expect to be there long."


	25. Chapter 25 - Hidden in Plain Sight

**A/N: Hope everyone had a fun Halloween if you celebrate. I made my boys' costumes: Kylo Ren and Episode 3 Anakin Skywalker. I dressed up as Rey. It was a blast! Thank you to the followers and reviewers. Yes, this story has moved to (most likely) every other week postings. These chapters are a heck of a lot more difficult to write than I was anticipating. I had planned on this chapter being longer but it just was being a pain so I decided to go ahead and post since I knew everyone was waiting. I hope you enjoy.**

 **.**

 **SpeechBubbleMe: Everything seemed like it moved so fast in the movie and all the action happened in only a couple of days. I'm going to (try) slow that down a bit. Yes, Master Bel is an OC.**

 **ColdOnePaul: The bit with the robe just wrote itself; it wasn't something I had planned on but Kat made that decision on her own. She is more accepting of what has been put before her but she still doesn't like it.**

 **KoraKendalls: Yes, he's a worrying little thing. :)**

 **SethadoreVGC: Thank you. There are still several chapters to come. :)**

 **LiftTheWings: Thank you!**

 **.**

 **I bow to George Lucas and his creation. I grovel at his feet ... and created Kat. :)**

* * *

Obi-Wan emerged from his meditation with a jolt. He glanced up to see lines of stars rushing passed him; he hadn't reached Utapau yet. Usually the meditative state he went into when traveling long distances lasted until he emerged from hyperspace. However what he had seen this time had caused him so much concern that it pulled him back to full consciousness much earlier.

 _Kat_. Kat was in trouble.

He had seen her facing off against another red bladed attacker. He had felt her concentration as she defended herself against an enemy much more powerful than the last. He heard his taunts, had seen the man grip her around the neck and slam her into a wall. And, just as he was sure Kat had, he knew what that man was going to do to her. It was then that he'd been jerked out of the vision, leaving him unsure of the outcome. As he ran a hand over his face he realized that it was shaking. The image of that black clad figure holding her by the throat and knowing the disgusting intentions behind that sneer made him sick. He didn't need Force visions to imagine what all that could entail.

 _Kat_.

They hadn't had a chance to see each other before he'd left for Utapau. Now he deeply regretted not making the time to at least _see_ her, to pull her into him and tell her he loved her. When he felt the first flicker of panic he resolutely pushed it away. That would not help anything and he had to trust in the Force ... and in Kat. He tried to meditate again but couldn't push the images he had seen from his mind. He finally gave in and and reached out into the Force, seeking Kat's presence. After several moments he found it and breathed a sigh of relief.

 _I'm alright, Obi-Wan._

He smiled when he heard her voice and how she had answered his unspoken question.

 _Where are you? What happened?_

 _I'm headed to Kamino. I'll explain everything when I see you._

He felt her pull back from their connection and he sighed. At least he knew she was alive though he wished he knew why she was going to Kamino of all places. The only use the Republic ever had for the planet was its cloning production. His comlink beeped and Commander Cody's voice informed him they had arrived at their destination, pulling his attention back to the mission at hand. As much as he would like to try reaching out to Kat again he had a general to find and destroy.

* * *

A slight smile crossed her lips as she severed the connection with Obi-Wan. She'd been a little surprised when she'd first heard him call out to her through the Force but it hadn't taken much to know why he was doing so. Even now he was looking out for her. It would have been nice to remain in communication with him but she couldn't risk anyone sensing her presence. The streaking blue lines of stars came to an abrupt halt and Kamino floated before them just as she remembered it. Disengaging the hyperspace ring she brought them down towards the planet's atmosphere, checking again to make sure the cloaking device was working. She decided to land on one of the pads near the burned and abandoned sections of the city; if that was where the Separatist forces had attacked then there might be something there worth looking into.

"Keep a close eye out for anyone or anything approaching," she warned Arfour. She chuckled at his response. "I promise I will not stay for long. I don't think this rain will harm you that quickly." There was another, rather uncertain sounding chorus of beeps, and she just shook her head. Tightening Master Bel's cloak around her she darted from the ship and through the remains of a door that had been blasted opened. The inside of the building appeared abandoned but she kept her mental shields up; she really wasn't in the frame of mind to face anyone else. As she moved cautiously down the corridor, its dimness and walls pockmarked with blaster shots a far cry from the pristine whiteness she'd observed on her last visit, she hoped her instincts were correct and were leading her in the correct direction. She didn't want to be here, didn't want to be involved in all this; this was what her father had kept her hidden from. However, for whatever reason, fate had shoved her right in and now all she could do was her best and hope that somehow it would help end this war. Then perhaps she could live in some peace.

There was a closed door just ahead, its locking panel nothing more than a blackened hole. A slight use of the Force and the door slide open and she closed it quickly behind her. No sense in making it obvious someone was in here. A quick glance around showed her it had been some kind of office or lab. Most of the display panels had been destroyed - but not all. It seemed troops had merely shot randomly inside, destroying only what they could see from the door. Kat quickly went to work, starting up the computer and scrolling through what information she could find. What she saw didn't seem very helpful: blood types, gestation periods, how to use the proper amount of the growth accelerator. She stood there, going through rather boring looking data files, for a while longer but nothing jumped out at her. For a moment she wished Arfour was with her so he could just download all the information and then she could sort through it on the trip back to Coruscant. He wasn't so she would have to make do and hope that no one would discover her. After several more minutes she decided there just wasn't anything to find. Perhaps she had been wrong in her theory, though the push from the Force seemed to suggest otherwise. Just as she was about to power down the computer something caught her eye and she punched several buttons on the keypad. Her eyes widened as she read what was before her.

An inhibitor chip, placed inside the brain of each clone during one of their stages of development that suppressed their independence and kept them less aggressive than the original host? It was programmed to basically keep them obedient. These chips ... controlled them. Yes they had some independence of thought - she recalled Lama Su's boasting that made them superior to battle droids - but there was something in each of the them that could be controlled from an outside influence. If it had been that simple to program such obedience into the chips it would be just as easy to hide some other order within everything else.

 _All it will take is one word and the Jedi will become nothing more than a memory_.

That was what Tiro had said. One word was all it would take. This had to be what he was talking about. Was there something in this chip that would react to a certain word, a particular command ... a particular _person_? She frantically punched a few more buttons on the keypad, reading as quickly as possible, hoping to find whatever that one word might be. If she could find it they could warn the Jedi that were out leading battalions of clone troopers. Kat couldn't find anything else, not even a hint at to what that 'one word' might be or what the clones would do if they heard it. She could feel frustration welling up inside and she had to struggle to fight it down and release it. Getting irritated would not help or change anything.

 _But what was the word? The command?_ She needed to find it! If Tiro was correct this could save hundreds - thousands - of Jedi. She poked around the data files for a bit longer but there was nothing else there. With a sigh she powered off the computer and slipped back out the door. At least she had found something though she had a sickening feeling it wasn't enough.

The droid beeped at her as she settled back into the cockpit. There was a decidedly sarcastic tone to them.

"I wasn't gone for that long," she replied as she tried to push the folds of the wet robe away from her face and neck. "I'm wet, too." A flurry of beeps and she couldn't hold back a laugh. "You're right, I won't rust. I promise I'll make sure they rub you down extra carefully when we get home."

As soon as they were free of the planet's atmosphere she sent a message to the Council, detailing what she had discovered. Master Windu told her they would look into it, though she wondered if it would be possible even for them to uncover that one bit of vital information.

"Head back to Coruscant, Lady Diaanti and then you can return to Senator Amidala's apartment. When Master Yoda returns from Kashyyyk we will delve into this deeper." His small hologram disappeared and she sighed, feeling like she was back in the training arena with Master Drallig and the visor of a blaster helmet covering her eyes. She could _sense_ that something was moving around just beyond her but she couldn't see it and no matter how much she probed through the Force its identity remained shrouded. So much was hidden from her these days; only in her nightmares did things still appear to her.

Kat punched in the coordinates and navigated the ship back to its hyperspace ring. Giving the planet a last, frustrated look, she engaged the engines and the space around her was instantly filled with streaming stars. She settled into her seat, determined to sleep during the trip back to the Core.

* * *

A couple days later she was once again in her role as assistant and handmaiden. Padmé had asked about where she had been for such a length of time but Kat did not reveal more than she had heard her Master calling and needed to go to him. Her friend had expressed her sympathy for the loss of Master Bel but it had been clear her mind was occupied elsewhere. The reason for that became clear the morning a small group of senators, Bail Organa and Mon Mothma included, arrived for an urgent meeting. Padmé had wanted her to remain in the room but Kat refused. She had her suspicions as to what this meeting would entail, especially considering the senators involved, and she wanted no part of that. She did agree to remain close by in case she was needed.

The meeting was not a long one but its affect on Padmé was obvious. She was quiet and contemplative before disappearing into her office with instructions that she would need assistance dressing for a meeting with the Chancellor that afternoon. Kat hoped they wouldn't do anything foolish. Everything felt like it was balancing on a thread. Perhaps if she'd involved herself more in the politics Padmé dealt with she would have a clearer understanding of what was happening ... but she had never liked politics or those that messed around in them. Some of them only caused more problems and certainly a lot of them were only in it for power. It was something she and Obi-Wan thought alike on. She would be extremely glad when the war was over and she could leave Coruscant and all its political maneuvering behind; once she left she would not come back. The one thing this war had taught her was that it was time to retire. She hated the thought of leaving Padmé but this was not what she wanted in her life ... and she could only hope that what she _did_ want in her life would be able to join her.

Kat helped fasten the back of Padmé's burgundy robes as Dormé put finishing touches on her hair. The Senator sat still and almost expressionless, the usual banter between the three absent. She could sense her friend's worried thoughts but, out of respect, delved no deeper.

"All finished, milday," Dormé said with a small, proud smile. Padmé shook herself from her brooding and looked in the mirror.

"Thank you. I like this style." She came to her feet. "Please alert Captain Typho that I will be ready to leave for the Chancellor's office shortly."

"Yes, milady." Dormé gave a quick curtsey and left to do as instructed. Padmé turned to Kat.

"You haven't said much."

"Is there something in particular you'd like me to say? I know you are apprehensive about this meeting and rightfully so."

Padmé frowned slightly. "You do not believe the Chancellor will listen?"

"I've never liked politicians but I know some, like the ones that were here earlier, at least have the good of the Republic and their people at heart. Palpatine ... I have never like him. Even during that first trip to Coruscant I thought he was nothing more than a greedy senator, looking for a way to further his own position. He has slowly but surely consolidated all the power of the Republic into his hands - he even got the Senate to give him control over the Jedi! - and I do not think he will give any of it up without a fight." She met Padmé's gaze. "I do not trust him."

A sigh. "I don't know if I trust him anymore either but we have to try."

"If he doesn't believe or listen to you, Padmé, I don't know if anything will help. Everyone knows how tirelessly you fight for the Republic and democracy."

"Thank you for that vote of confidence," she replied with a smile. Kat followed her down the hall, her own mind now worrying over what the group of senators would say to Palpatine, and was just barely able to stop before running into Padmé's back. She'd halted in the archway.

"Anakin? What are you doing here? Its still the middle of the afternoon ..."

"Waiting for you. What are you doing here in the middle of the afternoon?"

"I have a very important meeting in two hours. I left a document reader here this morning - "

"This meeting - is it with the Chancellor? Is it his last meeting of the afternoon?" His voice was low and harsh. Kat could feel the anger swirling inside him and she was suddenly a bit afraid of the power in that emotion.

"Yes, yes it is. Anakin, what's - "

"I have to be there, too. I'm starting to look forward to it."

"Anakin, what is it? What's wrong?" As she moved towards him Kat tried to slip back towards the hallway though she froze when she heard his next words.

"Obi-Wan's been here, hasn't he?"

"He came by early just a few days ago, right before he left for Utapau. Why?"

"What did you talk about?"

"Anakin why are you acting like this?" She could hear the confusion in Padmé's voice and it was echoed in her own mind. It wasn't hard to detect mistrust in his every word, in his very body language, and that worried her.

"What did you talk about?"

"We talked about you. He's worried about you. He says you're under a lot of stress. The way you've been acting since you got back - "

"I'm not the one doing the acting. I'm not the one sneaking in here in the morning."

Padmé chuckled lightly and lifted a hand to his cheek. "No, that's usually when you're sneaking out."

Those words seemed to do the trick and Kat could almost see the suspicion (of what she still wasn't entirely sure) flow out of him. With the tension gone from the room she was finally able to disappear, knowing her presence was no longer necessary. Padmé could deal with whatever was bothering her moody husband this time and she didn't envy her the task. Obi-Wan had once hoped that as Anakin grew and matured he would gain a better control over his emotions; that hope seemed to have been for naught. The arrogance wasn't quite as pronounced as it had been even just a couple years earlier, but the frustration and anger were still there and it all still seemed to be directed at Obi-Wan. He had been granted the title of Jedi Knight but he still seemed to be unsatisfied. She wondered what it would take to satisfy someone so strong in the Force.


	26. Chapter 26 - Some Rise by Sin

**A/N: Hello! Thank you to all the followers and reviewers! It pleases me to no end that y'all are enjoying my story. I don't know if I've mention before now but I'm using scripts from the movies posted online along with the novelizations of the movies (since there is more detail given in those and that helps me write). So here we go, things will move pretty fast for a bit now but don't worry; I'm not done. I plan to extend the story beyond the end of Episode III. I hope you enjoy!**

 **.**

 **SpeechBubbleMe: Thanks! We're getting into the action of Revenge of the Sith now.**

 **ColdOnePaul: Yes, that ball is picking up speed now.**

 **LoveFiction2016: Thank you!**

 **Kaia: Your wish is my command! :)**

 **.**

 **I don't own Star Wars. I can't even imagine being that cool. Only Kat is mine and her story line. :)**

* * *

Once a ball is rolling down a hill there comes a point in its decent when nothing can stop it; its momentum has made it too powerful to halt. One can either get out of its way or stand in its path in a foolish effort to slow it down, knowing all the while that you will soon be caught up in it destruction as it hurtles towards its end. And it will reach an end eventually, even if that final destination is so far in the future you believe it doesn't exist. So the choice is whether to stand in its way or step aside and live on to fight another day.

.

In the early morning light speeders and air taxes rushed by overhead. The denizens of Coruscant went about their daily lives as they had every day before that without a thought that everything could change in an instant. Kat stood by Kane's memorial stone. She didn't see the flowers and trees his uncle had planted around it, she only saw the reminder of her first failure. Her first real mission for the Jedi had been a failure in her eyes. Yes, she'd found Master Sifo-Dyas's ship but she'd lost a friend in the process. He'd joined her willingly, knowing there were possible dangers, but she still felt responsible. She was the one with a connection to the Force. Why had she not seen what was going to happen? And this most recent trip to Kamino. She had been unable to uncover the secret code or person that would activate the orders contained within the biochips. Had she done any good? Ever? Why had Master Yoda entrusted such tasks to her? No matter what anyone said she was not a Jedi, had not undergone the decade and more of training and had not faced the Trials. She was no more than a Force sensitive that had only agreed to some training to avoid falling prey to the Dark Side.

She placed the palm of her hand on the stone, still cool to the touch. "I am sorry, my friend." With a final glance at his name, Kat turned and made her way back towards the Senate Apartment Complex, a sense of despondency sliding onto her shoulders like a cloak she didn't want. She should never have left Naboo. Perhaps it was time to go home.

.

Kat paced the width of her room. Night had now fallen, she had been in here for quite some time, but had yet to be able to sleep. Something was wrong. Something felt ... off and the feeling filled her with dread. Pacing wasn't going to help and for the first time while not within the walls of the Temple she reached out tentatively into the Force. She could see ... nothing. Trying slightly harder she came up with the same result; she couldn't sense anything in the Force. She could still feel the Force around her but it now seemed like there was a veil between her and its guiding light, hindering her from being able to find what she sought. She shook her head. Something was not right. Giving up on the idea of sleeping that night, she wrapped a robe around her and stalked out to the sitting room, hoping that just the sight of the Temple in the distance would help sooth her.

"Could you not sleep either?" Padmé asked from where she was sitting on a couch.

"No. I'm restless this evening and I can't explain why." Kat didn't sit but stood next to her friend. "It's almost as if the Force is just holding its breath, waiting for whatever is going to happen next."

"What is going to happen next?"

"I cannot say. Things seem clouded now in a way they never have before."

Padmé began to speak but she only heard the first couple of words. A sudden pain shot through her body, causing her to stumble. She gripped the back of the chair in front of her as the waves washed over her.

"Kat?! What is wrong?" She could feel gentle hands on her arm and around her waist but she couldn't really _see_ anything the pain was so great.

"I - "she faltered as another wave crashed down upon her. Her friend helped her to sit but she wasn't aware of it. Visions were flashing before her eyes and she gasped out in horror and disbelief at what she saw.

"No ... no! No!"

"Kat?!"

"I saw - the Jedi - the clones ... they turned on the Jedi. They've been killed. Massacred. They're all gone ..." She could barely get the words out over the pain that was still shooting through her. It was like she could feel the pain - the confusion and disbelief - of each Jedi as they fell, could sense as they became one with the Force and as each one fell she could almost see a small light go out. All around her it was like thousands of lights suddenly being swallowed by darkness one by one. The sensation was almost overpowering and she doubled over, whimpering slightly.

Padmé stared at her, terror filling her eyes. "Where?"

"Everywhere."

" ... Anakin ... Obi-Wan?"

"I don't know. Something has gone horribly wrong."

Another vision flashed across her consciousness and she almost fell from her seat from the sensation. She gasped, not wanting to believe what she saw, then stumbled to her feet.

"Kat, where are you going? You are not well!"

"I need ... to see - " She found her way out onto the veranda and stared across the expanse of Coruscant to the one place that had always been a source of comfort. Kat heard Padmé's quick intake of breath and reached out for her hand. There were flames visible and smoke billowing from its walls.

The Temple was on fire.

Her knees gave way and she slumped against a pillar, Padmé lowering herself to sit beside her. She rocked slowly, her arms wrapped around her middle as tremors flashed through her body; not as strong as the original pain but pain nonetheless and she wanted to cry.

"What - how ...?"

All Kat could do was shake her head, having no energy to speak. She covered her face with her hands as Padmé turned to where the burning Temple was clearly visible in the night sky.

* * *

Morning did not bring any answers. All that the Holonet had was that troops had been sent to the Jedi Temple the night before in response to an attack but that the Chancellor would be releasing a statement later in the day. Kat's level of anxiety slowly rose as the hours passed. She again broke her own rule of not reaching into the Force away from the Temple and tried to find Obi-Wan. That black veil would not let her. She left her room even more concerned, encountering Padmé as she rushed towards the veranda. When she made it to the doorway she saw her friend in her husband's arms. Usually she would disappear back into their private rooms but she wanted to know what was going on and so remained still, keeping to the shadows. There was something in the air around Anakin that she had never felt before, an edginess, a nervousness ... a darkness.

"Are you alright? We heard there was an attack at the Temple ... you can see the smoke from here."

"I'm fine. I came to see if you and the baby were safe."

"Captain Typho is here. We're all fine. What is happening?"

"The Jedi have tried to overthrow the Republic."

"I can't believe that!" Padmé sounded as horrified as she felt. Kat tried to keep her breathing normal to fight off the dizziness that suddenly wanted to overtake her.

"I saw Master Windu attempt to assassinate the Chancellor. Troopers were sent to secure the Temple last night and take care of any traitors."

That was when the shaking started. Kat dug her fingernails into her palms, trying to calm down as she watched the two converse quietly for a moment. This was not right. This did not make sense. She could feel that something was not right.

"What about Obi-Wan?" Padmé's words cut through her thoughts and her attention was again squarely on the couple before her. Anakin did not answer right away and her heart almost stopped beating as she waited to hear what he had to say.

"I don't know ... many Jedi have been killed. We can only hope he has remained loyal to the Chancellor." She narrowed her eyes. To the Chancellor? Wasn't the Jedi's loyalty to the Republic? Again that sense of darkness seemed to be swirling around him.

"Are you sure? It just seems so ... unbelievable."

"All Jedi are required to surrender immediately. Those who resist ... are being dealt with." Kat wanted to be sick at his words. Padmé was right; this was completely unbelievable. How could Anakin think any of this was true?

"Anakin, they're your _family_ \- "

"No. They're traitors. _You're_ my family. You and the baby." That was when Kat knew he had abandoned the Jedi Order. If he could distance himself from the ones that had sheltered him, trained him, helped him grow into a great warrior, not standing up to protect them in the face of obvious bias, then he was lost. It made her a trifle sad, he had such potential, but for some reason she was not very surprised. He had chafed under the rules for years and now that he and Padmé had a child on the way it was not completely shocking that he had chosen to leave ... but to believe such lies?

"How can _all_ of them be traitors - ?"

"The Republic is unstable. There are traitors in the Senate as well." He looked down at his wife who was now very still. "You need to distance yourself from your 'friends.' The Chancellor has said they will be dealt with when all this is over." Padmé stared at him silently, briefly, then wrapped her arms around her middle.

"I've openly opposed this war. What will you do if I become a suspect?"

"That won't happen. I won't let it. As long as you are with me you will be safe."

"Oh, Anakin, I'm afraid." He hugged her tightly. Again he spoke to her in a voice she could not hear but whatever he said didn't seem to ease her friend's agitation. He began to back away from her, heading towards his docked speeder.

"Wait for me, please."

"I will." The two shared a last look and then he was gone. Silence descended upon them and Kat quickly made her way to Padmé's side. She dismissed Threepio, who left the room muttering about feeling useless. She could sympathize with the droid as she felt the same.

"Oh, Kat! How could this be happening? The Jedi ... trying to take over power from the Chancellor? I would never have thought ... "

"Think, Padmé!" she said, placing her hands on the other woman's arms. "It doesn't make sense for the Jedi to rise against the Chancellor as he's said. A grab for power? Does that sound like the Jedi to you? If they moved against him they must have had a very good reason. Think! What could make them act against the head of the government they've always protected?"

There was no immediate answer though it didn't take long for the Senator's mask to slip in place and Padmé met her gaze steadily.

"They suspected him of something."

"That's the only thing that makes sense to me. You are married to him, has Anakin ever mentioned anything about the Jedi and the Chancellor?"

A slight hesitation then, "He told me not long ago that the Council did not trust Palpatine and wanted him to spy on him, report back to them."

Kat bit her lip in thought. What could Palpatine have done to bring the suspicion of the Council down on him? Yes, he was a slimy, greedy politician and she'd never liked or trusted him, but to be suspected of ... something ... by the Jedi that would cause them to attempt to remove him?

"Padmé, you know Master Yoda and Master Windu. You are familiar with many on the Council. We have been close to the Jedi since the invasion of Naboo. Do you honestly think they would try to overthrow the government simply because they wanted to control everything?"

A slight shake of the head. "No. You are right, Kat, though if that is what the Chancellor believes I'm not surprised that is all Anakin has heard. Something else is at work here. We need to - " She was cut off by a beep from her com. With quick steps she walked over and pressed the button, a blue image of Mas Amedda appearing when she did so.

"Senator Amidala, the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic requests your presence at a special session of the Congress."

"Of course. Tell the Chancellor I will be there."

"He will be expecting you." His image flickered off and the two women looked at each other in silence.

"I believe we will discover the truth behind what has happened in this meeting," Padmé said in a low voice.

Kat nodded. "While you are there I think I am going to try and slip into the Temple. I need to see what I can uncover there, perhaps from the security screens - "

"No." Her friend's voice was firm. "I want you to come with me to the Senate. I need you there for support. And ... I feel the Temple is unsafe now."

She had a feeling Padmé was right and though she desperately wanted to get to the Temple, to see if she could uncover any hint of what happened, to see if she could find ... _survivors_ ... it mostly likely would be prudent to wait. She had her answer though she didn't particularly like it. Waiting to see if anything was heard from Master Yoda or Obi-Wan would be the wisest move ... even if she had never been exactly _wise_.

"As you wish. I will let Dormé know that we have an important Senate session to prepare for."

"Thank you, Kat." Padmé wrapped her arms around her middle tightly and strolled slowly out towards the veranda obviously desiring some moments alone. Kat sighed and left the room to find Dormé and to begin prepping what the Senator would wear.

* * *

It was worse than either of them had imagined.

Kat sat there gripping the sides of her purple velvet gown as she tried to contain her horror at what was unfolded before them. She wanted to pull at the wrap around her neck - it felt too tight now and itched - but she did not want to draw any attention to their pod. Bail Organa's appearance had not made her feel much better, though he had met her gaze when he'd entered and it seemed like he had been trying to communicate something. Glancing around their pod she could see concern on Jar Jar's features and Captain Typho's face was set in a deep frown. Padmé was in front of her so all she could see was the back of her black gown but she could easily read the other woman's thoughts.

This really could not be happening.

She did not believe a word the Chancellor was saying about the Jedi. As she had with Anakin she could almost see darkness swirling around the man and as the cheering in the Senate chamber escalated the swirls around him seemed to speed up.

"In order to ensure our security and continuing stability, the Republic will be reorganized into the first Galactic Empire. An empire that will be ruled by this august body and a sovereign ruler chosen for life. An empire ruled by the majority, ruled by a new constitution." The cheers in the chamber were almost deafening and Kat really couldn't believe what she was witnessing. Were the Senators really applauding the loss of the Republic? The loss of democracy?

"So this is how democracy dies ... with thunderous applause," Padmé commented sadly.

"We cannot allow this to happen! We can still enter a motion - " Bail urged, making a move to come to his feet. Padmé's hand shot out and she grabbed his arm, forcing him to remain seated.

"No. No, Bail, you cannot enter a motion. Many of the Senators from the Delegation of Two Thousand have already been arrested. You stayed off that list for good reason."

"But I can't stand by and watch - "

"You're right. You can't just watch, you have to vote for him." Bail's shocked expression most likely matched the one on her own face as she stared at her friend.

"What?"

"Bail, its the only way. It's the only hope you have of staying in a position to do anyone any good. Vote for Palpatine, vote for the Empire, make Mon Mothma do the same. Be good little Senators, mind your manners and keep your heads down. Keep doing ... all the things we can't talk about. Promise me, Bail."

Kat was beginning to understand what her friend meant. There was no way Padmé, Bail, and the others would be able to defeat Palpatine now; he was too strong. But if they waited, bided their time, let the new government show the people it was no good, support for an overthrow would grow.

Understanding was dawning in Bail's eyes but there was still a frown on his face. He wasn't quite ready to concede the point. "Padmé, what you're talking about - what we're _not_ talking about - it could take twenty years! What are you going to do?"

The Naboo Senator almost seemed to deflate before their eyes.

"Don't worry about me. I don't know I'll live that long."

Bail looked horrified but Kat, having heard the conversation with Anakin earlier in the day knew what Padmé was thinking. There was no way Palpatine would allow the strongest supporters of democracy remain free ... or alive. Even Anakin, despite what he thought, would not be able to hide her forever.

.

Bail stood with them as they waited for Padmé's transport. Kat kept a close eye on her friend, who had chosen to stand a bit apart from them. The worry and despondency in someone usually so upbeat and confident was heartbreaking to witness.

"Lady Diaanti," he said in a very low voice. "I was asked to pass on the information that someone who cares about you survived this purge." Her breath caught and her heart skipped a beat but she remained facing calmly forward. There was no way of knowing who was watching or listening.

"Thank you, Senator Organa. If you can please pass along my wishes of continued safety."

"I will and if you or Padmé need anything, don't hesitate to come to me. I fear we are moving into very dangerous and uncertain times." She met his eyes and nodded. Their transport arrived and he helped them aboard then left to make his way to his own ship. There was nothing said as they trekked across the city. There was nothing to be said and the three women stared out the windows, worry laying heavy on them. It felt like a noose had been slipped over their heads and there was no way of knowing when it would tighten.


	27. Chapter 27 - Standing Outside the Fire

**A/N: Sincere apologies for making you wait so long. The Thanksgiving holiday and my kids being home for the entire week really cut into my writing time. That on top of the fact that these chapters are proving extremely difficult to write just created a longer delay in posting. But here is the next chapter; I hope you enjoy. Continued thanks to all the followers and reviewers and welcome to all the new ones! I truly appreciate each and every one of you!**

 **.**

 **ColdOnePaul: Thank you for your kind words and thank you for sticking with me though this tale. :) Some of your questions will be answered in this chapter; hope you like the answers. :)**

 **SpeechBubbleMe: Thanks!**

 **kira shadow wolf: Thanks! There are still a few things that have to happen before their situation can be resolved.**

 **LoveFiction2016: Thank you!**

 **Guest: Thank you for all your questions! They're very good ones. However I can't really answer them at this time lol! I am glad you like how I'm portraying Kat. She's been hard at times to get "right." :)**

 **.**

 **I don't own Star Wars or any of that. Only Kat and any other OCs are my creation.**

* * *

Later that evening Kat, seated in a chair in the dim room, kept an eye on the woman laying in the middle of the bed. Upon returning to the apartment Padmé had isolated herself in here, barely registering when she had entered and positioned herself against a far wall, concern for her friend's physical and mental health spurring her action. Padmé was probably the strongest woman she knew but all she had endured the past few days - the action against the Jedi, her worry over Anakin, his strange behavior, and then the emergency Senate session - coupled with her pregnancy was enough to even wear her down. Kat wanted to remain nearby in case she needed anything; she did not need to be completely alone at the moment. If only -

Her head came up as she sensed someone approaching. It felt like -

She bolted from the room, her movement causing Padmé to sit up and follow. When she came around the corner and caught sight of the figure talking with Threepio she almost burst into tears.

"Obi-Wan!" She covered the expanse between them in a heartbeat and threw herself into his arms, a few tears finally breaking free. There was so much she wanted to know but for now all she wanted was to wrap herself around him and never let go. He was struggling to mask his own emotions and to the droid and the other person in the room he was probably successful but she was able to feel some of his relief before he brought his formidable shields back into place.

He kissed the top of her head. "I am so glad you are safe."

"Are you hurt? How did you manage - "

"I am fine."

"Did ... are you ... did any other Jedi survive?"

"Master Yoda." There was a sadness in his eyes that she had never seen before and it silenced her. Padmé approached them then and Kat reluctantly stepped to the side so they could all talk.

"Oh, Obi-Wan, thank goodness ... you're alive."

"The Republic has fallen, Padmé. The Jedi Order ... is no more."

"I know. Its hard to believe everything to which we've dedicated our lives is gone."

He glanced at them both. "I believe we are part of a plot hundreds of years in the making."

"The Senate is still intact so there is some hope."

"No, Padmé ... its over." He met Kat's eyes for a split second before continuing. "The Sith now rule the Galaxy as they did before the Republic. In fact they have been in control for quite some time."

"The Sith?!" Padmé gasped.

Something clicked into place. "If the _Sith_ rule the Galaxy then that means ..." Kat didn't want to speak the words. They were too awful to contemplate.

"Palpatine," her friend whispered, eyes wide in shock.

Obi-Wan nodded. "He is the Sith Lord we have been searching for ever since Naboo. He has been the orchestrator or everything - the invasion of Naboo, the war, everything was part of his plan to gain complete control."

"And we all walked blindly into it," Padmé said with disgust in her voice.

"I'm here looking for Anakin. When was the last time you saw him?"

"Yesterday."

"Do you know where he is now?"

"No. He did not tell me where he was going." Kat knew she was lying. She could feel the conflict within her. She could tell from the look on Obi-Wan's face he knew that as well.

"I need your help. He is in grave danger."

"From the Sith?"

"No, from himself." He drew in a deep breath and that sadness in his eyes became more pronounced. "Padmé, Anakin has turned to the Dark Side."

She took a step back and turned away from him, crossing her arms above her belly which was now a bit too pronounced to be hidden. "How can you _say_ that? He just won the war!"

"The war was never the Republic against the Separatists. It was Palpatine against the Jedi. We lost! He has been cultivating Anakin for this for years ... he has taken him as his new apprentice!"

"I cannot believe you are saying this!"

"The war, the Separatists, everything has just been play-acting, all a part of his plan to snatch complete control!"

"It was real enough to those that _died_!"

Obi-Wan's shoulders sank a bit. "Yes, including the younglings at the Temple."

"What?" Padmé's voice was a gasp and Kat was watching him in equal horror. He couldn't mean ...

"They were murdered, Padme. I saw it. I saw the security hologram." He gently took her shoulders and made her face him again. "They were murdered by Anakin."

It was only by sheer will power that Kat able to keep her feet. A million things flashed through her mind. Yes, she had sensed the anger and frustration in him for years but _this_? To turn to the Dark Side? Slaughtering the younglings in the Temple? Only her complete trust in Obi-Wan kept her from doubting the truth in his words.

Padmé's struggle was obvious and Kat wished there was something she could do to ease her pain. "It's a _lie_ ... He could never ... not my Anakin ..."

He cast a quick glance at her before again focusing on Padmé. "He was deceived by a lie, we all were. He must be found."

"You've decided to kill him." Her response was so soft it was almost unintelligible.

"He has become a very grave threat."

Obi-Wan's words hung heavy in the air. After a moment Padmé sank onto the couch, her robes falling away to fully reveal her advanced pregnancy. The disbelief and horror was clear on her face and Kat's heart went out to her. She could not even begin to imagine what it would feel like to learn such news about someone she loved so much.

"I can't ... " The words came out in a strangled whisper and she knew her friend wasn't just talking about not revealing where Anakin had disappeared to. She moved to her side and put an arm around Padmé's shoulders, trying to offer what comfort she could. Obi-Wan stared down at them, pity on his face.

"Anakin is the father, isn't he?" There was no response but that was answer enough for him. "I am so sorry."

When the silence continued he gave a quick but respectful bow of the head, meeting Kat's eyes for a split second, communicating a quick message, before hurrying to his speeder. She watched him leave with a sigh. Never had she wished to be back on Naboo as much as she did in that moment. In that moment she almost wished the Jedi had never set foot on her planet. Almost.

A shuddering breath drew her attention back to Padmé. She was still staring into the distance, eyes glistening as she fingered the japor snippet that was always hanging around her neck.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Contact Captain Typho and have him ready my ship. Make sure he knows he will not be accompanying us."

"Are we going somewhere?" It was just as Obi-Wan had predicted.

"Yes, yes we are."

.

After speaking with Captain Typho, Kat made her way to the speeder parking a few levels down from the apartment. The expected brown hooded figure appeared from a corner and she waited while he approached her.

"She will go to him. I've given the order to the captain to prepare the ship though I still do not know the destination. She has requested that I come with her."

He pressed his lips together in concern but nodded. "Perhaps it is best. She most likely will need you. Try to keep out of sight, though. At this point I do not want Ana - Vader to remember you even exist."

"He has truly turned then?"

A sad nod. "And is now a weapon in the hands of Palpatine as he hunts down and kills any remaining Jedi. He must not learn of your Force sensitivity."

"What of you? What will you do?"

"Don't worry about me. I will do what must be done. Just promise me that you will not take any unnecessary risks and stay hidden if at all possible."

"I will do my best. You don't think Anakin will hurt her, do you?"

"It is hard to say what he might do at this point. Perhaps her presence will sway him from his present course. We have to hope that his love for her will keep her safe."

He pulled her to him, his robe enveloping her as he kissed her. Kat wished they could stay like, just forget everything that was going on in the galaxy and find a quiet, peaceful place to live out their lives. She wished it but knew that it was impossible. Everything had come crashing down around them and there was no way to know what the future held. The Force was frighteningly quiet and that worried her more than anything.

When he broke the kiss, he continued staring down at her, gently running one finger down her cheek. It was almost as if he was trying to etch her face into his memory.

"I am so sorry things have turned out like this. I had hoped ... I had hoped maybe ... I love you Katavé Diaanti. Never forget that."

She leaned up and kissed him again. "And I love you Obi-Wan Kenobi."

They held on to each other for a moment longer before he turned and climbed back into his speeder. She remained standing straight, giving a small wave as he left, but once he was gone she had to reach out for the wall to steady herself. None of her training could keep the emotions from washing over her, leaving her knees shaking and weak. There was no doubting the meaning behind what he had just said.

He did not expect to survive the coming confrontation.

.

Coruscant fell away beneath them as Padmé expertly piloted the sleek Nubian ship out of the planet's atmosphere. Kat sat silently in the co-pilot's seat trying to calm her nerves. Her friend might not be a Force sensitive but she had an innate ability to sense when those around her were nervous or uncomfortable - it was probably what had made her such a good senator - and she did not want Padmé to question her. Her nerves were stretched thin enough knowing who else was on the ship.

Captain Typho had done as requested and all had been ready when they'd arrived at the landing platform, though he was not happy about his order to remain behind. He'd tried to convince Padmé to let him come with them but, of course, had been unsuccessful. Kat had felt slightly sorry for the man as he'd watched the two of them and Threepio scurry up the landing ramp. She had barely gotten seated in the cockpit when Padmé had fired the engines and that was when she'd felt it. Felt his presence. Obi-Wan had stowed away on the ship. It had taken all of the scant training she had received at the Temple and from Master Bel to keep her emotions in check and her face impassive. She just hoped her friend would forgive her when he eventually revealed himself.

As they made the jump to hyperspace Kat glanced at the woman next to her out of the corner of her eye. She had put away any clothes that concealed her condition; in fact the top and pants she was wearing greatly emphasized her pregnancy. She wondered if that was part of her plan, that she hoped the sight of her belly might get through to Anakin if her words didn't. As she continued to watch her a few tears escaped and ran down her pale cheeks however when she opened her mouth to try and offer some comfort Padmé waved her off.

"Please, Kat. I do not wish to speak of it at the moment."

She nodded reluctantly but there was nothing else to be done.

* * *

All she saw were the star lines outside the windows. It was all she had seen for a couple of days except for the few times they had changed hyperspace lanes. At least she knew where they were going now. Padmé had finally told her their destination the day before. Mustafar was another planet she had never heard of; she was beginning to realize just how little of an education she had received on Naboo.

"We should be arriving soon."

Kat looked up from the table as her friend eased herself into the seat opposite. The change in Padmé was heartbreaking. Her face was pale, she seemed quite listless, and dark circles lay underneath eyes that were full of anguish. They had barely spoken during the journey, Padmé always waving her off whenever she had attempted to start a conversation. Threepio had puttered around, trying to be useful but usually just muttering 'oh dear' over and over.

"What will you do when we land? How will you find him?"

A slight shrug. "I do not know, Kat. Hopefully he will find his way to me." She took a deep breath and finally looked her full in the face. "Do you believe what Obi-Wan told us?"

"Yes," she replied without hesitation. She saw the surprise on Padmé's face and hurried to continue her thoughts before she was stopped. "I will be completely honest with you: I have felt something ... off ... with Anakin for quite some time. I think I first felt it when they were sent to keep an eye on you after the assassination attempts. He was so full of frustration and anger and it was all directed towards Obi-Wan. It didn't seem to fade much even once he had gained his Knighthood."

"He always said Obi-Wan was holding him back, was envious of how powerful he was ... "

"Do you truly believe that? Do you truly believe Obi-Wan would be so petty?" Padmé frowned but then shook her head. "He once told me that Anakin had the potential to be one of the greatest Jedi he'd ever seen if only he could control himself. Even I could see the impatience and the arrogance in him. He wanted to be a Jedi Knight, a Jedi Master, but he wasn't willing to take all the steps needed to get there."

"And you believe he ... turned to the Dark Side because of this?"

"Padmé, I do not know why he turned. Palpatine had to have promised him something but for the life of me I can't imagine what it would be. From what Obi-Wan said it seems he has been grooming Anakin for this for years. I suspect the distrust he developed towards the Council and the Order in general stemmed from whatever Palpatine was telling him. I think he was brainwashed." Kat wanted to believe that, wanted to believe that somehow Palpatine had poisoned the young man's mind, twisted his thoughts and beliefs. She wanted desperately to believe that because the other possibility was too horrible to contemplate.

"I just don't know what to think! When I try to wrap my head around it all I can see is that bright eyed blonde little boy I first met in Watto's shop on Tatooine."

Kat reached across the table and grasped her hands. "That person no longer exists. I do not know the particulars but I do know that when someone goes down the path to the Dark Side the person they used to be, everything they used to be, is destroyed."

"Can some one be saved from that path?"

The hope in Padmé's voice was unmistakable but she couldn't lie to her friend.

"I do not know. Obi-Wan or Yoda would be able to tell you. All I know is what Master Bel once told me: Once you start down the Dark Path it will forever dominate your life."

"Then you do not think anything can save him?"

"Again, I do not know but if anything can pull him back from this abyss it will be you, Padmé."

Her friend tried to smile but failed.

"Mistress Padmé, we are approaching our destination." Threepio poked his head out from the cockpit. The two woman quietly joined him, Padmé taking over the controls. A few moments later they dropped from hyperspace and Kat couldn't contain the slight gasp that escaped her lips when they saw what was before them. Mustafar hung there, a sickening reddish orange glow emanating from its surface.

"What kind of a place is this?" she breathed.

"It is a volcanic planet," was the only response she got. As Padmé began their landing sequence Kat merely stared at the glowing planet, a sense of foreboding slithering through her veins. None of them were going to make it out of this alive.


	28. Chapter 28 - The Crucible

**A/N: Thank you to all the new followers and the reviewers. I'm tickled pink every time I read them. :) Anyone else ridiculously excited about Rogue One on Friday? I'll be there opening night at 6:30! Can't wait! So here we go. This was one of the most difficult chapters I've written. I've pulled from the movie script and the novelization for some of the dialogue. I hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think. Reviews are the only way a writer knows if they're doing okay. :) And no ... we're not done yet.**

 **.**

 **ColdOnePaul: Thanks for the review!**

 **Maria de Sanctos: It is heartbreaking especially since it could have been avoided ...**

 **kaia: Oh it will keep going for several more chapters. :)**

 **.**

 **All credit to George Lucas for this galaxy that we all love so much!**

* * *

She could feel it as the ship landed gently. The darkness, the Dark Side. Never had she felt it as strongly as she did in that moment and she was suddenly terrified for them all. There was a power, an anger here unlike anything they'd faced. Movement along the edge of one of the observation balconies caught her attention and she saw a black cloaked figure hurrying towards them. Padmé didn't move for a moment, simply staring out the window, then with a deep sigh she unbuckled and hurried through the ship. Before hitting the button to lower the landing ramp she turned to Kat and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Whatever happens today never doubt how much I have appreciated all you have ever done for me." With those words she rushed down the ramp and into Anakin's arms. Threepio and Artoo joined Kat where she stood in the hold of the ship. She was hidden from view but could still hear what was being said outside. Protecting Padmé was her first priority but she doubted she could be of much help if Anakin turned violent. That darkness she had sensed upon landing seemed to be whipping around them as if it was trying to draw them in tighter. The heat pouring up the ramp combined with the red glow of the surrounding lava flows made it seem like they had stepped into hell. Considering what they were now facing she doubted that assessment was far from the truth. She tried to shake off the fear that was oozing its way through her limbs and concentrate on what was going on out on the landing platform.

"Oh, Anakin! I've been so frightened."

"Shh ... you never need to be worried about me. No one can hurt me. No one will hurt either of us."

"It's not that, it was ... he said such terrible things about you!"

There was a chuckle. "Who said things about me? Who would dare?"

"Obi-Wan. He said ... he said you turned to the dark side, that you - that you killed younglings!" Kat could hear the pleading in her friend's voice, pleading with the man she loved to assure her there was no truth in what they'd been told. She knew it was a futile hope. The darkness seemed to begin swirling more strongly around Anakin then and she held her breath, waiting for the outburst.

"He's _alive_?"

"Yes ... he was looking for you."

"He's trying to turn you against me."

"No! He cares about us."

" _Us_?" The word came out as a hiss.

"He knows - he knew about us. He's worried about you, wants to help you."

"Is Obi-Wan going to protect you? He can't. He's not strong enough."

"I don't need protecting. All I need is your love, Anakin."

"Love won't keep you safe. Only my new powers can do that."

"But at what _cost_?" Kat could hear hysteria starting to creep into Padmé's words. "You are a good person, don't do this!"

"I won't loose you like I lost my mother! I've become more powerful than any Jedi and I did it all for _you_. I did it to protect you!"

The final piece clicked into place and Kat finally saw how Palpatine had seduced Anakin away. Padmé had mentioned the dreams he had where he saw her dying in childbirth. He lost his mother on Tatooine, had been unable to do anything to save her, and that fear of loss had lead him to accept whatever power Palpatine had promised him would save his wife's life. For the first time she truly saw the wisdom behind the Jedi's code of no attachments. His fear of losing something dear to him had caused him to grasp at unnatural methods of holding on. She had no idea what this new power was that he proclaimed to have but he had turned his back on everything he'd ever known to get it. A flutter of fabric alerted her to the presence at her side and she reached out to take his hand. She wanted to hold tightly, to not let him go, but she knew she couldn't. At any moment he would descend that ramp and face the man he had loved like a brother, like a son. Kat's heart ached for them. Padmé's voice reached her again and she was surprised by how young and fragile she sounded.

"Anakin ... what _have_ you done?"

"I have brought peace to the Republic."

"You have killed the Republic." Her voice was just above a whisper.

"It needed to die."

"Anakin, can't we just go? Come away with me. Help me raise our child. Let's leave right now. Now before you - before something else happens."

"Nothing is going to happen. Let Palpatine call himself Emperor, let him make himself the most hated man in the galaxy. Don't you see? I am more powerful than the Chancellor; I can overthrow him - "

"Anakin, stop - "

"Together we can rule the galaxy, make things the way we want them. Everyone will love us. We'll be heroes!"

"I don't believe what I'm hearing! Obi-Wan was right ... you've changed."

"I don't want to hear anything else about _Obi-Wan_." His voice was low and harsh as he uttered his former master's name. "The Jedi turned against me. Don't you turn against me!" The darkness was swirling faster now, gaining power. If she looked she felt certain she would see it enclosing the young man as if in a wind storm. Obi-Wan squeezed her hand and she knew it was time. She met his gaze, reluctantly letting go. Nothing was said between them, at least not verbally, but there was no need for words. They knew what was in the other's heart. She clutched at the wall as she watched him approach the landing ramp.

"I don't know you anymore." There was a sob. "Anakin, you're breaking my heart! You're going down a path I cannot follow!"

"Because of Obi-Wan?"

"No, because of what you've done! Because of what you plan to do! Stop, stop now! Please! Come back to me! I love you!"

" _Liar!_ You brought him here to kill me!"

"Padmé, move away from him." Obi-Wan's calm, clipped accent made her dig her finger into the palm of her hand. Everything was spiraling out of control, rushing down the hill at full speed, and she was utterly powerless to stop any of it.

"No!"

"Padmé, move _away_. He's not who you think he is. He _will_ harm you." The urgency in Obi-Wan's voice was the closest thing to fear Kat had ever heard from him. There was now no doubting how far Anakin had fallen.

"You! You brought him here. You've betrayed me!"

"No! Anakin, I swear - " Padmé's voice was cut off abruptly.

"Palpatine was right. I loved you too much! It blinded me to who you really are!"

"Let her go, Anakin."

"What have the two of you been up to?"

"Let her go!" There was a soft thud and it took all her will power not to go rushing down to join them, to help her friend, to save the man she loved.

"You turned her against me!" Anakin sounded like a petulant child, a very dangerous child.

"You have done that yourself."

"I will not let you take her from me!"

"Your anger and your lust for power have already done that. You have allowed this Dark Lord to twist your mind until now ... now you have become the very thing you swore to destroy." There was the sound of some movement below and she desperately wanted to know what was going on.

"Don't lecture me, Obi-Wan. I now see through the lies of the Jedi. I do not fear the Dark Side as you do. I dared to look elsewhere, to learn about things the Jedi refused to teach me, and it has opened my eyes." A pause. "I'll give you a chance. Walk away. Go some place out of the way. Retire, meditate, whatever it is you like to do. You don't have to fight for peace anymore. I have brought peace, justice, and freedom to my new Empire."

" _Your_ new Empire? It will never have peace. It was founded on treachery and the blood of innocents!"

"Don't make me kill you. If you are not with me, you are my enemy."

"Only a Sith deals in absolutes." There was then the unmistakable sound of a lightsaber igniting. Obi-Wan sighed. "Then I will do what I must."

"You will try." Anakin's voice was unrecognizable.

Lightsabers clashed.

Kat didn't know what to do. She crouched down, trying to catch a glimpse of what was happening outside the ship but to no avail. The sound of the fight quickly moved away and a tense silence fell, punctuated every now and then with sounds from the rivers of lava. When she could no longer hear lightsabers she cautiously descended the ramp. Padmé had gone out there and she hadn't heard a sound from her friend in quite some time. Fear rushed through her when she saw the crumpled form near the edge of the platform. She hurried to the fallen woman's side, reaching out and hoping she would feel a pulse. A short breath of relief hissed through her teeth when she did feel a weak heartbeat. Kat couldn't find any injuries, there were no blaster wounds or singes from lightsabers. It wasn't until she saw the dark marks on Padmé's neck that she began to realize what had happened. Peering closely she saw that the bruises didn't resemble fingers but there was no doubt that something had choked her. Kat knew she needed medical attention soon, she had to get her on the ship. She didn't dare trying to lift her; even with the help of the Force she was terrified she'd drop the heavily pregnant woman. With a sigh and a quick mutter asking for forgiveness, she grasped her friend under her arms and began to pull her across the ground. Thankfully the permacrete was smooth.

"Artoo! Threepio!" she called as she slowly backed up the ramp.

"Mistress Katavé, whatever are - Mistress Padmé! Oh dear, oh dear!"

"Artoo, keep an eye on the scanners. Let me know immediately if anything approaches the ship. Threepio, help me get Padmé to the med bay."

The droids did as requested, though she could hear the protocol droid's worried mutterings the entire time. As they lifted her onto the small cot she was glad Naboo cruisers were all equipped with small medical stations. It wasn't much but if she could get Padmé hooked up to the monitoring system perhaps they would see what put her in this state and how to help. However as she was working there came a flurry of frantic beeps and trills from Artoo.

"Oh my! Artoo says there is a ship approaching quickly."

"Blast! Stay with her Threepio." She ran to the cockpit and pushed a button, bringing up a screen showing the incoming ship. It was small, either a fighter or small transport. There couldn't be more than four or five passengers at the most.

"Artoo, can you pick up any communication from it?" He trilled and beeped, his words translated on screen for her. "Clone troopers trying to contact Darth Vader? Making sure the way is safe for the Emperor? _Kriff_!" Artoo beeped again, admonishing her for the unladylike curse.

"I'll be ladylike later. Ready the guns. If I need assistance I'll let you know." Another flurry of trills. "I know, I'll be careful, and hopefully Obi-Wan will return soon." Giving the droid a quick nod she ran back through the ship and back out to the landing platform, concealing herself behind the ramp. From her location she watched the other ship land and four troopers quickly stepped down onto the platform. There was some discussion among them before they headed towards the Nubian cruiser. There was no way around it now; they couldn't be allowed to find Padmé as there was no telling what the Emperor would do to her. Thumbing her lightsaber on she leapt from her hiding place, bringing the white blade down across the chest of the first trooper.

"A Jedi! Shoot her!" one of the remaining three ordered. Kat quickly readjusted to use her blade to deflect the incoming blaster bolts as she inched her way closer to her targets; she needed to be within arm's reach of them. With a quick swipe she cut the next trooper's blaster in two, followed by a thrust that had him crumple at her feet. As she focused on the third trooper she sensed the movement of the last as he tried to flank her on the left. Without even looking she flung her hand out and sent a hard Force push into his chest armor that had him tumbling over the side of the platform. The last one had been slowly backing away, obviously trying to get to their ship. He was still firing at her though he was well out of her reach now. She couldn't let him escape, couldn't let him make a communication of any kind. He had seen her, had seen the ship, and could tell the Emperor. There was only one way left for her to do this.

"Artoo! Now!" she yelled. The quick blast took out not only the trooper but the ship behind him as well. She ducked as a few pieces of shrapnel whizzed by her head. With only a quick glance at the bodies of the two troopers still on the platform she ran back into the ship.

"Good shot, Artoo."

Kat stood still for a moment, weighing her options. Palpatine would be arriving at any moment, no doubt coming to assist his new creation, Vader. They needed to be far away by then.

"Prepare the ship for take off. I want it ready to go at a moment's notice." She headed back down the ramp.

"Mistress Katavé, where are you going?" Threepio's voice was unnaturally high. The droid was clearly flummoxed by everything that was happening around him.

"I've got to find Obi-Wan."

She sprinted across the long walkway that lead to the main building. The heat and the smell of sulfur were almost overpowering. The blast doors had all been left open and she knew they had come through here. Still, she moved cautiously. She only dared to reach into the Force enough to tell her if there was anyone else in the bunker. No. She was alone. When she walked through a set of doors at the end of a corridor she froze in horror. Kat had seen death but this ... this was something else entirely. As she carefully stepped around the carnage in the control room she recognized the various members of the Separatist leadership. Leaning down she placed a hand on one of them; the figure was stiff and cold. Coming back to her feet she surveyed the rest of the room, taking note of the destroyed control panels. There was not, however, any smoke or fire to speak of. If all of this had happened when Obi-Wan and Anakin had entered the room the bodies would not be stiff and the sliced open control screens would still be smoking. No, this had not happened recently.

Master Bel's voice suddenly filled her head. _"Remember what I said about postcognition. Reach into the Unifying Force and you will find the answers you seek."_ She nodded in understanding and stepping up to the center control panel she reached out and laid her hand upon it, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. She reached out for the information she sought.

 _There were screams and tears and pleas for mercy._

 _They didn't matter. The Sith had come._

 _She watched as Anakin, eyes now a frightening yellow, cut down several members of the leadership council. One looked up at him, hands clasped before her as tears streamed down her face._

 _"We were promised a reward," she gasped between tears. "A handsome reward."_

 _"I am your reward. You don't find me handsome?"_

 _"Please!" she screeched and Kat shuddered as his blade cut through the body._

 _The sound of panicked footsteps drew her attention and she saw two figures she recognized, the Neimoidians, scurry from the room. Anakin slowly followed, the savage smirk on his face turned her blood to ice._

 _There was a swirl of darkness and then she again saw Anakin in the control room, this time he was blade to blade with Obi-Wan. She watched horrified, her heart in her throat as they battled, their lightsabers striking various computers and monitors, sending sparks flying. She could feel the anger, the resoluteness flowing from them. This wasn't just the light against the dark. This was Anakin against Obi-Wan. She wanted to call out, to scream at them, to tell them to stop this madness but she knew she couldn't. This had already happened ..._

Kat ripped her hand away from the control panel. She didn't want to see any more. She had to find Obi-Wan. However she hadn't made it far when she was suddenly overcome with a vision that paralyzed her. She had seen this before, many times in her meditations: two figures, locked together in a vicious lightsaber duel with the glow of molten rock all around them. The explosions of lava seemed almost a manifestation of their struggle, the physical and the emotional. A gasping breath escaped her lips. Why would she have been sent such a vision for so long if she had no way to stop it? To change why it was happening in the first place? When the vision had faded she shook her head, trying to chase away the lingering sensation of horror, and continued down the corridor. There was a haphazardly burned line running down the durasteel wall and Kat just knew it was from the tip of a lightsaber. Before her were the crumpled remains of another blast door. It looked as if a giant hand had grasped it and squeezed it in a fist. Stepping over the debris she was greeted with the sight of the bodies of Rune Haako and Nute Gunray. She didn't want to but reached out to the wall nonetheless; she needed to know what happened.

 _Rune tripped over a chair in his haste to get away from the black cloaked figure advancing on him._

 _"Stop! We surrender! You can't just kill us!"_

 _"Can't I?"_

 _"We're unarmed! Please - please! You're a_ Jedi _!"_

 _"You fought a war to destroy the Jedi." The coldness in his voice was horrible to hear but_ what _he said was even worse. It_ had _all been a ploy from the beginning to eradicate the Jedi. Kat felt herself shrink against the wall as the Neimoidian was run through. He then turned to the viceroy of the Trade Federation and Kat felt sorry for the creature._

 _"The war ... the war is over. Lord Sidious promised we would be left in peace!" he whimpered, raising his hands in what would be a futile effort to protect himself._

 _"He meant in pieces."_

Again she pulled herself free, her heart beating frantically in her chest. What she had just seen, had just heard ... it was almost unbelievable. If it weren't for the sliced open bodies on the ground around her she probably wouldn't believe it. And all that anger was now focused on ... Her shoulders slumped for a moment as realization settled on her. She only hesitated a moment then pressed on towards another crumpled door. Kat knew she would be useless against the power she had just witnessed but she would not leave Obi-Wan to possibly die alone. If they were to share that destiny then so be it.

She had only just stepped through the door and onto a balcony when she felt his presence. Her relief at seeing him walking towards her slowly morphed into worry. There were scorch marks on his ash covered tunic. His hair was tousled over a face that was red and damp with sweat. But it was what she saw in his eyes that hurt the most. Never had she expected to see such sadness and despair in Obi-Wan Kenobi's eyes.

"Kat, what are you doing here?"

"I ... I came to find you."

"We have to get out of here."

"Yes. The Emperor is on his way." He took her hand in his and pulled her back through the rooms and corridors she'd just traversed through. Nothing was said between them but there really wasn't much to be said at that moment. Kat knew now was not the time to ask about Anakin and what had happened between them. Once they were outside they ran back down the walkway towards Padmé's ship. His gaze swept the landing platform, taking in the still smoldering remains of the clones' ship along with the two bodies laying there.

"What happened here?"

"Harbingers of the Chancellor's arrival." He raised an eyebrow as he looked at her and she simply shrugged.

"Padmé?"

"We have her in the medical bay but she is unconscious."

"Master Kenobi, Mistress Katavé, might I suggest we leave this dreadful place! Artoo says his sensors have picked up the approach of another ship."

They didn't need to be told twice. She ran into the cockpit and carefully maneuvered the ship off the platform, thankful she'd had Artoo keep the ship ready for take off since Obi-Wan and Anakin had disappeared. Now she was quite glad they could make a quick get away. As they slowly rose above the obsidian mountains and molten rivers Obi-Wan joined her in the cockpit, sinking into the copilot's chair. She glanced at him, watching as he ran a hand over his face wearily and then closed his eyes. His emotional shields, while still up, were wavering, and that told her just what kind of toll that fight had taken on him. Kat wouldn't pry. When he wanted to tell her what happened, he would. Until then she would stay by his side and offer what support she could.

Turning back to the controls she quickly made the jump to hyperspace, praying the Emperor would be too intent on finding his new apprentice to bother watching for any ships departing the system.


	29. Chapter 29 - Necessary Farewells

**A/N: Hello! Thank you to the reviewers and followers. I probably wouldn't still be writing this if it wasn't for your continued support. Did anyone else see Rogue One? I was there opening night. It was fantastic! I was so emotionally drained at the end ... but I can't watch the beginning of Episode 4 (or the end of Ep 4 either!) without tearing up now. Changes everything. Anyway ... surprise! I'm posting a few days early. I'll be busy until after Christmas and then I'll be out of town visiting family until after New Years so I didn't want to make y'all wait any longer. I hope you enjoy this chapter! I have again used more dialogue from the novelization because I feel it just gives us a little bit of a bigger picture. I know it seems like the end but its not, I promise! I still have several more chapters until I get to the end of the tale I wanted to tell. :) As always, let me know what you think! I hope everyone has a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**

.

 **SpeechBubbleMe: Thank you, I was a bit nervous about that. I'm glad you like the extra.**

 **LuckyGirl1013: Thanks! And the movie was fan-freakin-tastic. :)**

 **ColdOnePaul: School work always comes first. :) Glad you enjoyed the chapter and yes, the Force has a plan for Kat.**

 **RobertaLozano: Thank you. You're right. It does hurt because we all know it could have been avoided; the 'if onlys' kill me.**

 **.**

 **Everything belongs to George Lucas. Except Kat. Kat belongs to me ... and Obi-Wan.**

* * *

They exited hyperspace and continued on towards their destination, which was far from any lanes of travel and mired in the middle of an immense asteroid field. Kat had made several jumps during their journey from Mustafar, changing travel lanes a few times in an attempt to throw anyone off their trail. She hoped she had been successful. She also hoped the transmission they'd received from Bail Organa was authentic. Remembering what the Alderaanian senator had told her on several occasions, she had reached out to him in her search for a safe place to take Padmé. He had said he would meet them on Polis Massa and so here they were, angling in between the jagged, gray cliffs for a landing at one of the gleaming white facilities that had been built there. It was a desolate place, almost forgotten out here in the far reaches of the Outer Rim, which made it a perfect safe haven ... she hoped. Once they had touched down she asked Artoo to run a quick scan just to make sure there wasn't anyone on the ground they would prefer to avoid. When he beeped in the negative she allowed a short sigh of relief to slip through her lips.

She made her way towards the back of the ship. Obi-Wan had been sitting with Padmé throughout much of the trip. He had yet to tell her about what had happened on Mustafar but there was no denying the sadness and despair that were flowing off of him. Whatever had happened between him and Anakin was causing him to be extra cautious of Padmé's health. Kat stepped to his side and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We are here. We need to get her inside."

He nodded and gently scooped the still unconscious woman into his arms then followed her down the ramp, Artoo and Threepio trailing behind them. Bail hurried out to meet them and couldn't conceal the shock on his face when he saw who Obi-Wan was carrying.

"Quickly. The medical droids are ready."

.

Kat and Obi-Wan found their way to the observation room outside the medical theater where droids were working on Padmé. She was shocked and greatly relieved to see Master Yoda sitting next to Bail. He glanced over at her but did not say anything, their attention remaining on what was happening on the other side of the glass. Taking a seat they joined their vigil. It wasn't long after that a medical droid appeared.

"How is she?" Kat asked, coming to her feet.

"Medically she's perfectly healthy. For reasons we can't explain, we're losing her."

"She's dying?" Disbelief laced Obi-Wan's words and Kat felt her knees weaken. Sensing her distress he reached out and took her arm, pulling her in to his side.

"We don't know why. She has lost the will to live. We need to operate quickly if we are to save the babies."

"Babies?" This time it was Bail interrupting the droid.

"Yes. She is carrying twins."

"Save them we must," Yoda stated. "They are our last hope."

The medical droid turned and rushed back to the operating room. A quick look between them was all Kat and Obi-Wan needed to come to a decision and they followed.

.

The room was quiet except for the faint beeping of random medical consoles on the walls. It had that sterile smell that she had always hated about medical facilities and the expressionless faces of the droids offered no comfort. Kat stood on Padmé's left side, holding her hand, while Obi-Wan stood to her right, his hand resting on her shoulder. Her friend was pale but sweating, occasionally mumbling incoherently. She wondered what exactly Anakin had done to her to put her in such a state.

"Don't give up, Padmé," Obi-Wan said gently.

The woman on the table didn't seem to know who was speaking and she glanced around almost unseeingly. "Is it ... is it a girl? Anakin thought it would be a girl."

"We don't know yet," Kat answered. "We'll know in just a moment though, just hang on. You can do this." She squeezed her hand, trying to will some of her own warmth into her.

"If its a girl ... if ... oh, oh, oh, _no_ ..." her words drifted into a cry and Obi-Wan looked at one of the medical droids.

"Can't you do something?"

"All organic damage has been repaired. This systematic failure cannot be explained."

"At least not physically," Kat muttered then focused on Padmé again. "Stay with us!"

"It's a boy." One of the surgical droids that had been assisting with the labor came around the table with a small bundle in its arms. Obi-Wan took it gently and Kat saw the small smile that graced his lips.

Padmé raised a hand shakily, just managing to touch the baby's forehead. "Luke," she whispered." That was all she managed to say before another wave of pain seemed to overtake her and she started crying again. A moment later the other droid came around the table with a similar bundle. Kat let its weight settle in the crook of her arm and felt a smile of her own when she peered at the tiny face between the folds of blanket.

"You have a daughter," she said, leaning over so Padmé could see the little face.

"Leia." She barely touched the hand that had pushed free of the blanket before her arm dropped to her side.

"Padmé, you have twins. They _need_ you ... stay with us," Obi-Wan pleaded. Kat had never heard such desperation in his voice.

"Anakin ... there is still good in him ... I know it ..." The machines around them began beeping loudly and the droids tried to shoo them from the room. Kat put Leia in Obi-Wan's free arm and took both Padmé's hands in hers; she could feel her friend's life slowly ebbing away.

"Padmé. Padmé Nabierre Skywalker look at me!"

Her eyes cleared for a moment. "Kat ... Anakin ... he ... it hurts so much ..." Those words told her why she was seemingly ready to give up. She loved Anakin so much that seeing him like that, seeing what he had become had caused her to think there was no reason to hang on. That knowledge made Kat angry.

"Don't you dare give up," she ordered. She sensed rather than saw the droids freeze in what they were doing at her tone but she didn't care. "You are not a quitter!" She reached up and took Padmé's chin, forcing her to look at her. There was still some recognition there. "Don't you let him win. Don't you dare let the Emperor win! You are stronger than this and you have two beautiful little children to protect. Fight, Padmé, like you always have. Stay with us." Kat reached deep within herself, calling on the Force to help her. She'd never tried to use it to change her friend's mind - Padmé was too strong willed for that - but she was desperate and knew she only had a moment.

Padmé closed her eyes and took in several shuddering breaths. "Just let me go," she whispered.

"No. I will not. I've never known you to give up when things got tough." She hated the hardness of her voice but knew it was necessary. She just couldn't believe this woman who had faced down the Trade Federation and the Separatists was ready to let go of life because of Anakin. It just didn't make sense. "Do not quit!"

There was no movement and tears welled up in her eyes. She gripped the cold hand in hers tighter. Bowing her head she felt the dampness begin to run down her cheeks.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?" Her voice was very weak but there was a hint of teasing in it. Kat's head shot up and she grinned through the tears. Padmé was looking at her.

"I learned it from you."

The droids swarmed around them and Kat finally allowed herself to be ushered from the room. Obi-Wan and Yoda were waiting for her.

"Where are the children?"

"Taken to a nursery for now."

"For now?"

"Decide their fate we must."

"What do you mean decide their fate? Padmé is still alive and surely will have some say in what happens to her children."

"Obi-Wan, Katavé, come with me. Things to discuss there are."

* * *

The two Jedi, Kat, and Bail Organa sat around a conference table.

"To Naboo send a body and pregnant it must appear. Believe she has died, and the child with her, the galaxy must believe." Kat sank in her chair. She knew what this would do to Padmé's family but she agreed with Yoda. It would be safer for everyone if the Emperor thought her - and Anakin's child - were dead. "Hidden, safe, the children will be kept. Foundation of the new Jedi Order they will be."

"We should split them up," Obi-Wan said, stroking his beard as he thought. "Even if the Sith find one the other will survive. I can take the boy, Master Yoda, and you can take the girl. We can hide them away, train them as Anakin should have been trained -"

"No."

Obi-Wan frowned. "But how are they to learn the self-discipline a Jedi needs? How are they to master the skills of the Force?"

"Jedi training is not the sole source of self-discipline," Kat replied softly.

Yoda nodded. "When right the time is for skills to be taught to us the living Force will bring them. Until then wait we will, and watch, and learn."

"So what will we do with the twins? And with Padmé? We cannot forget about her." Kat felt like she was her friend's spokesman in this meeting and she was determined to do right by her. "I do not care what is decided. You will ask her if she is okay with it before any action is taken." The other three nodded their acceptance of her statement.

"I can ..." Bail stopped abruptly, his face flushing a little. "My wife and I will take the girl. We've always talked about adopting a little girl. I assure you she will be loved with us."

Yoda tilted his head. "No happier fate could any child ask for. With the blessing of the Force, let Leia be your child." The smile that lit up Bail's face lightened her heart a bit and she knew Padmé's daughter would be cherished.

"What of the boy?" Bail asked.

"Cliegg Lars still lives on Tatooine, I think, and Anakin's stepbrother and his wife. They work a moisture farm outside Mos Eisley ... " Obi-Wan began uncertainly.

"As close to family the boy can come."

"But to send him to where Anakin's family is ... wouldn't that put him in great danger?"

Kat shook her head at Bail's question. "No. Anakin hated Tatooine, especially after what happened to his mother. I doubt he ever mentioned it to anyone. As deep as it is in the Outer Rim, Luke should be safe."

"I will go and watch over him, protect him from the worst of the planet's dangers until he is old enough to protect himself."

"Like a father you wish to be, young Obi-Wan?"

A ghost of a smile appeared under his beard. "More of an eccentric uncle ... I can't think of a better way to spend the rest of my life than watching over Anakin's son."

"Settled it is then. To Tatooine, to his family he will go."

"What of Padmé?"

There was no immediate response. Kat noticed Yoda's eyes were closed and she knew he was reaching into the Force, letting it guide him in this.

"She can come and live on Alderaan. We can keep her identity a secret from everyone but my wife - and Leia. As we don't know what her physical state will be at least there she will have access to the best medical care if it is needed."

"Yes. Better suited to life there she is."

"You are welcome to come with us, Katavé."

"Than you, Bail, but I will be joining Obi-Wan on Tatooine after I attend the 'funeral' on Naboo." She didn't care what Master Yoda thought; she would not be parted from him. Not now. Kat felt him grab her hand under the table and knew he was pleased with what she wanted to do.

"Then we are decided? Unless Padmé disagrees this is our course of action?" Obi-Wan glanced around the table and everyone nodded. Bail rose.

"If you'll excuse me, I need to inform the Queen ... " He stopped in the doorway and looked back. "Master Yoda, do you think the children will be strong enough to defeat Palpatine?"

"Strong the Force runs in the Skywalker line. Only hope we can. Until the time is right, disappear we will."

Bail nodded. "And I must do the same, metaphorically, at least. You may hear ... disturbing things about what I do in the Senate. I - and my comrades - must appear to support Palpatine and the new Empire. It was Padmé's wish and she is a much shrewder political mind than I could ever be. With the added responsibility of raising her child it will be imperative to keep any suspicious eyes from focusing on Alderaan. Please trust that what we do is only a cover; we will never betray the legacy of the Jedi. I will never surrender."

"Trust in this we always will. Go now. Happy news you have to deliver."

Kat felt the weight of Yoda's words fall on her. Disappear. It was now horribly easy for the Jedi to disappear. The two sitting with her could very well be the only two Jedi left in the entire galaxy. Two out of thousands. It was hard to wrap her mind around how much everything had changed so quickly. Yoda turned to them.

"Before you arrived, revelation did I have." The two facing the Jedi Master remained silent, knowing their input was not required. "Failed the Jedi I have."

Obi-Wan frowned and shook his head. "Master Yoda - "

"Yes. Too old I was, too rigid, too arrogant to see that the old way was not the _only_ way. These new Jedi, I trained them to be the Jedi that trained me centuries ago, but those ancient Jedi, of a different time they were. Changed has the galaxy. Change the Order did not - because _let_ it change I did not."

Obi-Wan and Kat glanced at each other, not sure what Yoda was saying exactly or why he was telling them. What he was saying made sense but it was quite surprising to actually hear it.

"On Tatooine, training I have for you, Master Kenobi. In my meditations an old friend has returned, a friend who has learned the path to immortality."

"Who?"

"One who has returned from the netherworld of the Force to train me ... your old master."

"Qui-Gon?! But how did he accomplish this?"

"The secret of the ancient order of the Whills, he studied. How to commune with him I will teach you."

A true smile formed on Obi-Wan's face and Kat was happy for him. She knew he still missed his old master. Yoda's gaze swung to her.

"For you, I have something. Greatly remiss I have been." If she knew any better she would've said the ancient Jedi Master smiled at her. "Confer on you the rank of Jedi Knight I do. Earned it you have."

She blinked in surprise. Her excitement, however, was dampened by self-doubt.

"But Master Yoda, I don't see how I succeeded at anything. You once said you felt it was the will of the Force for me to continue training at the Temple, that I would be of some use to the Order, but what did I accomplish? I wasn't able to figure out the command programmed into the clones that would've saved the Order. Whatever happened on Mustafar I was powerless to stop. I don't understand why I was even still around."

"Consider, have you, that your part to play is yet to come?" Kat opened her mouth to reply but nothing came out ... and she realized she had no response to that. "Do not underestimate yourself. Trust in the Force."

.

"Will my children be safe?"

"As safe as they can be while living in a galaxy under the thumb of Palpatine."

"I am more concerned with Leia being so close on Alderaan and Bail continuing in the Senate. Luke will be safe enough on Tatooine."

"There is sense in splitting them up."

"Except my son will never know me."

"You do not know that."

Padmé sighed and took her hand weakly. "You promise to keep an eye on him? I remember the Lars family. They are kind, hard working people and I know they will take care of him but knowing you are nearby will make it a little bit easier."

"You have my word. Obi-Wan and I will look out for him." She squeezed her friend's hand. "I think he feels he failed Anakin and watching over his son is a way to make amends of a sort."

"He did not fail Anakin. Anakin made his own choices." Her grief was almost palpable and Kat leaned in to give her a hug. When they parted she saw a brief glimmer of amusement in Padmé's eyes. "So, you will be going with Obi-Wan to Tatooine. The two of you will finally get the chance you have been denying yourselves."

Kat blushed. "Well, I wouldn't read too much into it at the moment. Right now I'm just a companion. There hasn't been any discussion about anything further."

"Be happy, Kat. The Jedi Order is gone along with its rules. Take this chance and don't let it go. Be _happy_."

* * *

The four of them once again sat around the conference table.

"One last task have I for you, Lady Diaanti." She looked up in surprise but nodded.

"Whatever you need, Master Yoda."

"Within the Temple Archives holocrons are kept. Within one locations of Force sensitives are contained. Afraid I am if the Emperor decided to use it."

The fears of the Jedi before her were instantly made clear in her mind. "He might use the information to hunt down and destroy any who could work against him."

Yoda nodded. "Question is not if but when use that information he would." She cast a quick glance at a grim faced Bail.

"Say no more. What do you need me to do?"

"Accompany Senator Organa to Naboo to attend the funeral you shall. Return you to Coruscant he will. The Force will guide you once in the Temple you are."

"When you have finished your task I will bring you to Aldaaran and from there you can arrange transport to Tatooine."

Kat took a deep breath and stared at her hands, then chanced a glance at Obi-Wan. There was concern now mingling with the sadness on his face. For the first time in quite some time she heard his voice in her head. She knew Yoda would be able to hear everything as well but she did not care.

 _You don't have to do this._

She met his eyes steadily. _Yes, I do. No one else can._

 _The risk ... you could be caught._

 _That is true but no one else knows of my sensitivity. I would just be a curious citizen snooping around._

He sighed. _They're still likely to shoot you on sight. I don't like it._

 _I am the only one who can do this. You and Yoda must live to train the twins when the time is right._

She looked back at the diminutive Jedi across the table. "I will take care of it, Master Yoda."

"My thanks you have." They began to rise from the table when Obi-Wan stopped them.

"Wait." The look he gave her made her heart begin beating a bit harder.

"Something to say, have you?"

"With your blessing, Master, I would like to ask Katavé to become my wife."

Her eyes widened and she gripped the edge of the table. They had never actually talked about where they wanted their relationship to go. The war had made everything too complicated - and they certainly hadn't imagined the eradication of the Jedi - so leaving things as they were had just been agreed upon between them. She couldn't deny it had always been a dream she'd kept tucked away but the Jedi Code had kept her from thinking about it too much. Now, as Padmé had said, the Jedi were no more. Surely Yoda wouldn't deny them this; he had just said the day before that he had been too rigid in the way he had taught the new Jedi. Nevertheless, the hands gripping the edge of the table felt a bit sweaty and she had trouble swallowing past the lump in her throat.

The surprise that flooded Bail's face made her feel a bit better. At least no one had been aware of their feelings for each other. That would probably be very helpful when it came to remaining hidden. The knowing twinkle in Yoda's eyes, however, told her that the Jedi Master had not been deceived. How long he had known there was no way of knowing but her nervousness suddenly evaporated when she realized that he _had_ known and had never done anything to come between them.

"Love and care for her do you?" Obi-Wan nodded, placing his hand on top of where hers rested on the table. "Long have you felt this way but yet willing to sacrifice it all for the good of the galaxy."

"We both were, Master Yoda." She felt she needed to say something, to show that they had always done as was expected of them.

He folded his hands calmly on top of his gimmer stick and she could feel the Force wrapping around them gently as he observed them.

"Yes, this is as the Force wills. Example it is of the error of our ways. Deny the Jedi the comfort of human affection we did. Cost us is has." He did smile then. "My blessing you have."

.

Obi-Wan and Kat were married in the medical bay of Bail's ship as the Senator spoke the words over them that joined them together as one. Padmé, Yoda, and the droids were the only other witnesses. There would be no time together, though, at least not right away as she and Bail were leaving for Naboo almost immediately while Yoda and Obi-Wan were disappearing into exile, one to the swampy planet of Dagobah and the other to the scorching sands of Tatooine. They took the few moments they had, retreating to the privacy of the small quarters she'd been given for the trip.

"I hope you don't mind that I announced that in front of everyone."

"Of course not. I was surprised but I can't complain. Quite a bold move for you," she said with a smile. He wrapped his arms carefully around her waist, pulling her flush against him.

"I know I never said anything before ... well, before everything happened but I had always intended on bringing the matter before the Council after the war ended. If they had given us their blessing that would have been wonderful but I was prepared to leave the Order if they tried to stop me from marrying you." He reached up and gently ran a finger down her cheek before continuing. "When you agreed to this task from Master Yoda I knew I could not let you go into that danger without knowing exactly how I feel."

She leaned into his palm. "As I said, I am not complaining."

He kissed her then and she melted into him. It would be some time before they could be together again and the danger of her mission to the Temple loomed over them. This embrace held so much more promise and intensity than any had in the past. Hiding their feelings was no longer necessary and, when she was safely with him on Tatooine, they would finally be able to be together in the way they had both wanted for so long. When they reluctantly broke apart she leaned back on his arms so she could look up into his face.

"No heroics, no Jedi tricks, Master Kenobi. Just get yourself and Luke safely to Tatooine."

"I could say the same to you, Jedi Knight Diaanti. You're a much bigger risk taker than I have ever been," he teased and she swatted at him.

"Hardly. I'm not one for running headlong into danger."

"But that is exactly what you are doing by returning to the Temple."

"Obi-Wan, it must be done and I am the only one left who can try. Do you truly want that information left for the Emperor to get his hands on? I know you feel Luke and Leia are the future, the hope of the Jedi, but they are going to need help at some point." She met his gaze. "Do you truly want to leave those identified children at the mercy of the Empire?"

She could feel his struggle and he sighed. "You are right, it must be done but I don't have to like it."

"No one asked you to."

"Come," he said after another long kiss. "Master Yoda and Bail are waiting for us. It is time to go."

.

It wasn't until she was watching Yoda climb into the small pod that would carry him to Dagobah that Kat felt the emotions start to overtake her. For it all to come down to this? It saddened her beyond belief.

"May the Force be with you both," he said before the hatch closed. Once they were sure it had cleared the asteroid field it was Obi-Wan's turn. This farewell was more difficult but she grit her teeth, determined not to give in. Kat was glad Padmé had already said her goodbyes to her son; it would have made this even more painful. She held Luke in her arms as her husband readied the small ship he would be flying to Tatooine. When it was time she carefully laid the baby into the tiny swing that had been fashioned for him near the pilot's seat and turned to Obi-Wan.

"I will leave word at the Lars farm about where to find me. Don't attempt to send any communication."

"I understand."

A quick kiss and then, "I love you, Kat."

"I love you, too, and I will see you soon."

She reluctantly left the ship and the hatch closed behind her. Bail came to her side, putting an arm around her shoulder comfortingly as they watched the vessel lift off from the landing pad. It hovered there just a moment before raising into the air, quickly disappearing into the darkness of space.


	30. Chapter 30 - New Paths

**A/N: Happy New Year! I hope everyone had a wonderful and safe holiday season. Thank you to all the reviewers and new followers! Your support keeps me going! Here is a new, long chapter for you to enjoy. Please let me know what you think!**

 **.**

 **Roberta Lozano: Thank you! I am glad you enjoyed it so much!**

 **SpeechBubbleMe: Thanks! Rogue One really did change how I watch Ep 4 now.**

 **ColdOnePaul: Thanks!**

 **Carliza: Thank you! I am thrilled you liked the chapter so much. I debated when to finally get Obi-Wan and Kat together and that part just kind of wrote itself. :)**

 **LoveFiction2016: Thanks!**

 **emilialozano: Thanks! Its not the end yet. :)**

 **Jenna Malfoy 20: Thanks! Hope you like this new chapter!**

 **.**

 **I have to content myself with not owning Star Wars. It all belongs to George Lucas ... and Disney.**

* * *

Kat did not take part in the funeral procession. She could have, as one of Padmé's former attendants, but it was best if her presence was noted by as few as possible. Even knowing the truth, knowing that the former senator and Queen of Naboo was alive and headed for a new life on Alderaan, it was still incredibly sad to stand there and watch as the open casket was pulled through the streets, the body clothed in a shimmering gown of dark blue and her hair decorated with white flowers. They had even managed to recreate the japor snippet she always had with her and the fake Padmé had it in her hands. If she hadn't known otherwise she would have believed what was before her eyes. As she had wandered along the procession route she had run into Sabé, the former handmaiden concealing herself in a dark cloak. Knowing the other woman's fierce loyalty to Padmé she gave her a condensed version of what had happened. It seemed to take a few moments for the younger woman to absorb what she'd heard but immediately stated she wished to help her mistress. Kat told her that if she wanted to continue to be of service she needed to contact Bail Organa; it might be good for her to be by their friend's side as she recovered and came to grips with everything that had happened. Sabé, while elated to discover that the funeral they were watching was all a hoax, questioned why she wasn't remaining by Padmé's side.

"My path lies in a different direction now," Kat replied with a small smile. There was no need to tell her about Luke, she'd know about Leia soon enough. She also didn't need to know about Obi-Wan or their plans to disappear among the sand dunes of Tatooine. Some would remember that Padmé had loyal handmaidens always by her side and might attempt to locate them if they ever suspected the former Senator and Queen had survived. The Emperor certainly would not let her live. It was best if Sabé had as little knowledge as possible in case the worst were to ever happen.

Sabé nodded, then gave her a quick embrace. "Good luck, Kat. I hope to see you again one day." With those words she slipped away into the crowds.

Kat turned her attention back to the funeral. It tore at her heart to see the grief on the faces of Padmé's family but there was no other way. They would be safer in the long run believing their daughter, sister, aunt, had died. She had even avoided them as she knew it would have been too hard to keep up the lie in their presence. Following along behind the Nabierre family was the new Queen and her advisors and handmaidens. She recognized Sio Bibble amongst them. He looked devastated. As the Gungans passed by, however, something caught Kat's attention. She didn't see it, she felt it in the Force and moved cautiously in the direction it was pulling her.

Far in the back, almost completely hidden behind a column and several bushes, she saw a hooded figure. She sensed no malice from them but they were cloaking their presence well. Watching from a distance Kat's patience was rewarded when she saw a glimpse of familiar white lekku.

"Ahsoka," she murmured, approaching quietly. The figure jerked and she saw her hand instinctively reach for a lightsaber.

"Katavé?"

"I never thought to see you here."

The girl sighed. "I heard she had died. I just couldn't believe it so I came to see for myself if it was true." She glanced at the procession making its way around the lake then back up at Kat with tears in her eyes. "And it was. What happened?"

"She fell. The doctors said it broke her neck." It was the agreed upon story Bail had released to the Holonet and there was no way she was going to tell Ahsoka what her former master had done. If the Force decided to reveal it to her later then so be it but Kat would not speak of it.

"Poor Anakin. I heard ... I heard the Jedi had been wiped out after plotting to overthrow the Chancellor. I know the bit about the plot can't be true but the rest?" Kat nodded sadly. "Have you seen Anakin? Did he survive?"

"The Jedi did not attempt to overthrow the government. Palpatine is a Sith Lord and has been working towards eradicating the Jedi for decades. No one knew it until it was too late. And I'm sorry, I haven't seen Anakin since well before all this happened."

"How did he do it? The Jedi were all over the galaxy."

"The clone troopers. He was behind their production and had a chip placed in their heads programmed to obey a specific order from him. Whatever that order was caused the troopers to turn on the Jedi."

Ahsoka looked at her horrified. "What are we to do now?"

"Hide. Palpatine will certainly be on the look out for any Jedi survivors. Stay out of sight but do not give up hope. One day a chance will present itself and hopefully we'll be able to right the wrongs that have been done."

"What about you, Kat?"

"The less you know the better. If you ever need help, though, contact Bail Organa on Alderaan."

"The Senator?"

She nodded. "Yes. He will help you if he can. He can be trusted." She put a hand on Ahsoka's shoulder and gave her an encouraging smile. "Just remember: don't lose hope. May the Force be with you."

Ahsoka nodded and the two parted, the Togruta moving on to watch the rest of the funeral. Kat made her way slowly towards the royal hangers where Bail's ship was waiting. She gave a last look at the place that had been her home before sequestering herself inside the _Tantive IV_. Once the funeral was over they would be leaving for Coruscant.

* * *

She clung to the shadows, using the Force to remain hidden when any of the clones came too near for her comfort. After the most recent wave of her hand she had to shake her head in slight amusement; the Force truly did have a strong affect on the weak minded. As soon as all was clear she slipped into the chamber containing the Jedi's records. Not wasting any time to lament over the fact that so much of the knowledge around her would most likely be destroyed, Kat quickly found what she was looking for and set to work erasing the names and locations of the Force sensitives. It gave her a measure of hope that others like her would survive and could resurrect the Order at a later date. The Force certainly would not abandon them and Kat knew it would let them know when their time would come again.

It didn't take long to wipe out any trace of the beings the Jedi had identified however she hovered in the vault a bit longer, her eyes roving over the numerous holocrons around her. She felt a little nudge and she stepped forward, taking a couple of the small squares into her hands. There was no way of knowing what was contained within these two, and she was not about to try and open them, but she felt like she was being told to take them. Looking around she saw an abandoned cloak piled up in a corner, no doubt from a poor Jedi that had been gunned down by one of the troopers in the assault on the Temple. Trying not to think about that she ripped a long strip from the bottom and wrapped the two holocrons inside, tying it tightly to the side of her belt. Once she felt they were secure she quickly slipped back through the abandoned Temple. The bodies of the slain Jedi had been removed but she could feel them, feel their presence around her. Perhaps they did not yet realize they were dead. Perhaps it was a refusal to let go just yet, leaving their essence hanging in a balance. She did not know. All Kat knew was a powerful sense of despair, confusion, and sadness. Thoughts of what had been, who had lived and learned there, what had now been lost, threatened to wash over her. Pressing her lips together she focused on pushing it all away from her, releasing it into the Force before she broke down. Now was not the time for such displays; once she was safe and away from the Capital she would allow herself to grieve.

When she was sure her way was clear she began making her way towards the exit. Before she got there, however, something called out to her. She froze, trying to decipher where it was coming from. It was subtle, running through her consciousness, and she recognized the Force pushing her forward. Slipping back through the Temple she hoped Bail would wait as she had no idea where she was headed. It pulled her onward and she only had to hide from one small patrol of clones. Kat eventually found herself in a small room near the base of one of the spires. It was a fairly plain room but there was the unmistakable thrum of energy in it. Reaching towards one of the small chests sitting on a shelf she flipped open the lid and small bursts of color met her eyes.

Kyber crystals.

There were only four or five of the small gems and she stared at them in admiration. She knew this was what she had been sent back to retrieve though she couldn't fathom why. Perhaps the twins would need them one day. They certainly wouldn't be able to go to the caves on Ilum as the Emperor would, without a doubt, destroy that location once he had taken all the sacred caves had to offer. Closing the lid with a soft snap she tucked the chest under her arm and hurried back towards where Bail was supposed to meet her.

The Force screamed a warning in her head just in time for her to hide the box under her cloak as three clones appeared around a corner. She stood there silently as they ordered her to freeze and approached with blasters aimed on her.

"Who are you and what are you doing here? This is a restricted area," one of them asked.

"I'm sorry. I was just curious as to what was in here. I thought since the Jedi were gone now I could get in and see what they had been hiding all these years."

"How did you get in here? The entrance is guarded."

"I just walked right in. There weren't any guards so I thought that meant it was okay to explore." She didn't mind the lie that would most likely get some troopers in trouble.

"You still should not be in here. We will have to take you to our commander to see what to do with you."

She stared into the dark eye slits in the trooper's helmet and waved her hand nonchalantly.

"You don't need to take me to your commander."

A pause. "We don't need to take you to our commander."

"You will turn and return where you came from and forget you ever saw anyone in here tonight."

Another pause then the one in charge made a motion to the other two. "Come on, we have a patrol to complete."

Kat held her breath until they disappeared around another corner then sprinted in the direction she had been heading, hoping to avoid any more obstacles. Everything was dark when she emerged from the Temple. Pausing to make sure no one was nearby she cautiously made her way to the rendezvous spot, relieved to see Bail's ship waiting. As soon as she was onboard the ramp lifted and the ship gently took to the air.

* * *

"Are you sure about this? I was to bring you back to Alderaan and then from there you would go to Tatooine."

"Yes, Bail, I am quite sure. If, for some reason, I am being followed I do not want to lead them directly to Padmé or her daughter. It is best if I leave from Coruscant, letting myself get lost in the crowds, and then take a very round about way to Tatooine."

The senator sighed as he looked down at her. She had cut her hair short and was wearing drab, brown clothing he had found for her, looking nothing like she always had while in Padmé's service but he didn't like the idea of just letting her disappear into the multitudes in the Capital. He knew Obi-Wan would find him if anything happened to her, but Bail also knew there was no arguing with a Jedi. All he could do was do as she asked and then hope that she would be successful.

"Very well. I don't like it but I also know someone that worked with Padmé and is a Jedi isn't to be argued with. The two of you know where to find me if necessary."

"Thank you for everything, Bail. I do hope we will meet again one day."

"As do I, Kat." He gave her a quick embrace before she casually, but cautiously, made her way from the landing platform.

It didn't take her too long to make it to one of the bustling spaceports, quickly securing a spot on one of the outbound passenger freighters. As she eyed the ship that would take her from the Capital, probably for the final time, the memory of when she'd stood there with Obi-Wan and Dormé as they watched Padmé and Anakin leave for Naboo crossed her mind. How blind and naive they'd been then, how completely unaware of what - _who_ \- was working from the shadows. Would it have made a difference in the end? Would they have been able to stop Palpatine? She didn't know but perhaps they might have been able to save Anakin. Shaking the thoughts from her head she strode on board and found a spot in a corner, settling in for the first leg of her trip. Even though she was certain she hadn't been noticed among the throngs of beings filling the docks she couldn't help holding her breath a bit until the ship made its jump to hyperspace. As she sat there she took in the passengers around her. Many of them, she knew, were on this freighter for the same reason she was: to escape Coruscant before Palpatine really brought his thumb down on the populace. Kat was certain it wouldn't take long for him to put new travel restrictions in place and face scanners and all manner of things to keep an eye on his new Empire. Though she did dread the thought of living on Tatooine she was glad she would be far from the reach of the Emperor.

.

Coruscant to Corellia. Corellia to Bestine. Bestine to Malastare and then back towards the Core to Denon. Denon to Rodia and then finally to Tatooine. It was a long and tiring trip and not without its moments of concern. When she'd seen troopers around the spaceport on Corellia she'd almost changed her plans completely. Thankfully many of the passengers on the final legs of the journey were wanting to hide in the Outer Rim as much as she and so everyone was content to keep to themselves.

Kat stepped out of the somewhat cooler shade of the hanger bay and cringed when the full strength of the planet's two suns hit her. She was glad of the large hood Master Bel's robe had on it. With a sigh she shifted the weight of the small bag she had on her back and made her way to find some mode of transportation that would take her to the Lars' farm. Much to her chagrin, Kat found herself a little while later the reluctant owner of a rather shabby looking speeder bike. Besides an eopie it was the only thing she was able to find. Perhaps if she'd come into Mos Eisley instead of the smaller Anchorhead she might have had more luck but there was no turning back. At least she wouldn't have to worry about feeding the speeder and it would probably be quicker. Hoping she would remember how to drive and operate one, Kat carefully made her way out of the city and across the sands.

The suns were setting when she finally came upon the small compound. There were a few droids still milling about so she knew they hadn't closed up for the night. As she slid from the seat two figures emerged from the brightly lit doorway, coming up the steps to meet her. She could sense their tension and quickly tried to alleviate their fears.

"I mean you no harm. I was told I would be able to find directions to Obi-Wan Kenobi here."

"You are the one he mentioned?"

"Yes, I am Katavé Diaanti, his wife." Their surprise was easily felt but it brought a smile to the young woman's face.

"I am Beru and this is my husband Owen. Please come in, I'm sure you're tired and hungry after your journey."

"Thank you very much for the offer but I really need to be on my way. I'm sure Obi-Wan is wondering what has become of me."

"You can't go out there after dark, its too dangerous," the young man said. "There's never any telling where the Sand People are."

"You can stay the night and then leave in the morning," Beru insisted. Kat paused momentarily but finally allowed the two to usher her down the stairs. As much as she wanted to get to Obi-Wan a good meal and a good night's sleep would be welcome. She'd also heard from Padmé about what the Sand People had done to Anakin's mother. Once she was seated at the table in the kitchen and had eaten most of her meal, she glanced between the two, knowing there were many things they wished to know.

"Don't be afraid to ask me questions. I will answer as truthfully as I can."

Their shoulders noticeably relaxed and Beru spoke first. "You are truly married to him? We weren't aware Jedi could marry."

"They couldn't but the Jedi have been virtually wiped out. Any survivors will now chose how they live the rest of their lives."

"Are you a Jedi?"

"I suppose you could say that."

"What happened to my step-brother?" Owen finally spoke up. Kat bit her lip, debating on what she should say. "Kenobi only told us that he died."

"When the new Emperor, knowing they would be his strongest opposition, ordered that all Jedi were to be killed, the troopers they commanded turned on them. Anakin rushed headlong into a fight and was cut down."

"He did seem to be reckless and full of energy when we met him," Beru commented. "And Anakin's wife? Why couldn't she keep her son?"

"Padmé was caught in the crossfire and died after giving birth." At least it wasn't a complete lie, she was just choosing to leave out some of the more important details. Most of what she had said was true anyway ... from a certain point of view. She didn't want this small family to worry more than they probably already would. They certainly did not need to know that Anakin had turned to the Dark Side in the end.

After a moment's silence Owen spoke up again. "I did not know him very well but even before Anakin showed up here looking for Shmi I knew he acted without thinking and always went looking for trouble, despite his Jedi training. Pod racing as a child? Dreaming of becoming a pilot and flying around the galaxy? Foolish, rash ideas."

Kat wasn't sure how to respond to that. The man wasn't wrong, Anakin was reckless and didn't like to follow orders, but was it right to further affirm Owen's negative view of his stepbrother?

"Yes, Anakin could be reckless and very head strong. The fact that he began his training at such an advanced age was a big hurdle to overcome but Obi-Wan taught him well and he became a very strong and gifted Jedi." She paused, trying to form her next statement carefully. "Because he was so strong in the Force it is reasonable to assume his child will be just as strong. That could make him a target if he is ever discovered."

She felt the tension rise in the room but it had to be said. They had to know how important it was to keep Luke safely hidden away. Owen's hands fisted on the table and Beru laid one of hers on top of them.

"Obi-Wan said as much when he brought the boy to us. I promise we will do all we can to keep him safe. We are very isolated out here and Tatooine was never on the Republic's list of important planets; I highly doubt we will move up in the Empire's eyes."

Owen met her gaze. "Kenobi said he would keep an eye on him but if what you say is true, wouldn't having a known Jedi around cause more attention to be focused on us?"

"As far as anyone knows Obi-Wan Kenobi died at the end of the Clone Wars. There is no reason for the Empire to look for him. We came here to hide and I assure you he won't do anything that could stir up unwanted attention. He loved Anakin like a brother and was devastated at his loss. I think he sees it as his final act for his friend to look out for his son." Kat at least hoped all that was true. He had yet to tell her what actually happened on Mustafar.

"He will be well looked after here," Beru said gently.

Kat nodded. "I know he will and you have our thanks." She stretched, stifling a yawn. "Obi-Wan said he would leave instructions on how to find him here?"

"Not long after he brought Luke to us he returned to let us know he had purchased an old farm out beyond the Dune Sea. You will have to leave early tomorrow to reach it before nightfall." He paused, seeming to size her up a bit. "I don't like sending you off through the Jundland Wastes alone but I can't leave the farm for that long."

She gave him a smile. It was almost the same concern Bail had said before he left her in the spaceport on Coruscant. "I appreciate your concern but I will be alright. It probably won't be the worst thing I have faced."

"You don't seem like a Jedi," Owen replied thoughtfully.

"I never had the full training but I was knighted just after Luke was born. Before that I was one of Padmé's handmaidens and attendents."

"Life here will be much different than what you are accustomed to," he warned.

"I am aware of that but I chose to join Obi-Wan here. As long as we are together I will be content ... even if I miss the waterfalls and green forests of home."

Beru seemed to sense the sadness she had tried to hide and came to her feet. "Well, since you need to get such an early start in the morning I'm sure you are eager to sleep now. I'll show you where you can rest for the night."

Kat was lead back into the open living area and then up a few steps into what turned out to be a very comfortable sleeping loft tucked away in a corner. Once she was left alone she collapsed on the small cot and pulled a blanket up to her chin. There was barely any noise. She had grown accustomed to the noise of Coruscant, the city never sleeping, and even nights in the palace in Theed hadn't been completely silent. The quiet was only broken occasionally by the wind blowing across the sands above; it was a slightly relieved sound, as if the planet itself was sighing in relief to be away from the heat for a few hours. As she rolled over and closed her eyes she knew this wouldn't be the easiest transition for her but if this was her destiny then she would figure out a way.


	31. Chapter 31 - The Way We Were

**A/N: So sorry for being so late in posting. My usual time fell over the weekend and I was out of town and wasn't able to finish before I left. This is not as long as my chapters usually are (could be viewed as a bit of a 'filler' chapter) but what is coming next would have made it entirely too long so I cut it off where I did. I hope you like it; its nothing huge but I felt it addressed a few things that needed to be addressed before we moved on. I suppose you could look at the chapters from here on out as a kind of 'sequel' but there will be some large time jumps as I don't plan on documenting every moment of their lives for the next however many years. :) Continued thanks go to all the reviewers and all the followers. You really make my day. :)**

 **.**

 **MagicIsPowerDearie: Thank you! That reunion is coming. :)**

 **emilia lozano: You're welcome. Glad you are enjoying it.**

 **ColdOnePaul: I thought she would have found a way to show up. I'm glad Owen worked for you; since we don't know much about him or how his interactions were with Obi-Wan I wanted to try and show some reason for why he seems to not like him. There will be some that covers time from the original trilogy but not much.**

 **SpeechBubbleMe: I'm glad you liked it! I really like Ahsoka and wanted to write about her, even just a little bit.**

 **MissFlynnie: I can't tell you how much your review meant to me. Thank you so much and I hope you continue to enjoy. :)**

 **LoveFiction: I'm glad you liked it. :)**

 **.**

 **As always, I woke up this morning and still did not own Star Wars.**

* * *

She was up before the suns the next morning, eager to be on her way. Beru provided her with food and water for her trip and Owen had seen to the speeder bike, making sure everything was in working order. Kat was grateful for their thoughtfulness. He gave her final instructions on how to find the place Obi-Wan had bought then patted her on the shoulder.

"I'm sure you can take care of yourself but good luck out there."

"Thank you, Owen."

With those words she climbed on the speeder and headed off into the desolate sands of Tatooine.

Even with darkness still grasping most of the horizon the heat had already begun to build across the sands though with the breeze created by being on the speeder bike Kat was fine until the suns rose fully in the sky. She managed as long as she could, keeping to the route Owen had given her and trying to take in a little of what she saw as she traveled. What she did see was rather depressing: sand, jagged rocks, deep ravines lined with layers as you looked down into them. It reminded her of Geonosis, just sandy white instead of reddish brown. Around what she suspected was midday she found a shady spot under a rocky cliff to get out of the heat and eat a little. It wasn't much cooler but to be away from the unforgiving suns was a relief. Leaning against the rock she watched the heat waves create patterns just beyond her. This would be her life for the foreseeable future. How long she did not know but if the twins were going to defeat the Emperor they would have to be grown. For the next twenty years or so she would have to find ways to deal with the oppressive heat and the unforgiving desert sands. It wasn't a very enticing future but, as she had told Owen and Beru, she had come to be with Obi-Wan and she would put up with anything to remain by his side. When she felt as refreshed as she could in the current conditions she continued her trek across the Wastelands.

.

Dusk was again falling when she finally reached her destination. Sliding from the speeder bike she slowly took in what was before her. A moisture vaporator sat off to the side of the small, domed synstone building. With its location on the cliff overlooking the Dune Sea it would have been a beautiful spot ... if there had, in fact, been a sea there. And grass. And trees. Shaking her head, she berated herself for her thoughts. This is where they had to be and there was no use complaining about it. She shifted her pack on her shoulder and headed for the house.

"Obi-Wan?" Silence greeted her call. She entered cautiously, her hand going to rest on her lightsaber. The interior was rather empty, lacking any feeling of being lived in. She supposed that was to be expected. Besides the fact that he hadn't been there for very long, as a Jedi Obi-Wan wouldn't have had many possessions and anything he did have would've been in his quarters at the Temple. Sitting her pack down on a table against the wall she took a moment to explore the small space. The front room seemed to be a combination of a living space and a bedroom, if the somewhat round pile of blankets in the semicircular alcove was indeed a bed. A step up and she was in what had to be a kitchen though it was only separated from the front room by a couple of thick, square columns. There was a stove to her left, a heater in front of her, and a ventilation unit to her right. Through an archway in the back corner she found a very sparsely populated pantry and the 'fresher. That was it. All put together the entire house was not much bigger than her room in Padmé's apartment on Coruscant. Two adults living in such a small space would be a challenge but at least they would be together.

Her husband still hadn't appeared and she ventured back outside. The suns were just visible hovering on the horizon, their shapes shimmering and wavering in the heat. She circled the building and finally spotted what she was looking for in the distance. He was a dark shape against the glow of the setting suns, his shadow stretched out behind him. There was a slight change in the air around them as she approached and she knew he had finally sensed her presence. She paused a few steps from him and waited, not exactly sure what she should do or say. He came slowly to his feet and turned, meeting her gaze. She was reminded of a similar situation, years before, in the power generator room of the Theed palace ... though this seemed so much worse. The torment and anguish he felt was etched on his face as he slowly came to her. Whatever had happened on Mustafar had left a deep wound and was eating away at him. It tore at her heart to see it. When he was close enough he pulled her against him, wrapping his arms around her tightly, and laying his cheek on the top of her head.

"You're here," he breathed. "I was so worried."

Taking a deep breath she leaned into him, overjoyed to feel the safety of his strength surrounding her. It had been too long and she had dealt with the funeral on Naboo and the excursion into the Temple alone, the stress of both weighing heavily on her. All of that was behind them now. Now they had to learn to survive on this planet ... and how to live together. Kat wasn't foolish enough to think either would be easy.

"I am sorry. It took much longer to get here than I had originally planned; I made several more stops and backtracked quite a bit." She felt his question. "No, I wasn't followed but that couldn't stop the paranoia."

"We can't be too careful right now," he agreed. Taking her hand he lead her back to the house. "Come, I am sure you have had a long day."

When they were back inside he prepared them a small meal and they sat next to each other on the floor as they ate. He told her about his arrival on the planet, taking Luke to the Lars', and his purchase of the home that was now theirs. She was a bit relieved to learn there were towns a bit closer to them than Mos Eisley and Anchorhead. In fact, Mos Epsa, where they had first encountered Anakin all those years ago was only a couple hours ride at most from them. She wondered if that was a coincidence or not.

"I am sorry our situation is not better or more like what you are accustomed to, Kat."

She looked at him in surprise. "There is nothing to apologize for. I was not expecting something like Padmé's apartment on Coruscant. This is not the Capital or Naboo or Corellia." Laying a hand on his she gave him a smile. "We will be fine."

"The Dark Side has dimmed the Force, making it seem much further away and hard to connect with. It is unsettling."

"Everything has changed so quickly, taking away all that we knew. It will take some time to grow accustomed to this new life."

He ran a hand through his hair and came to his feet, stalking to the door and leaning against the frame to stare out across the now darkened desert. After a few moments of silence she joined him, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"I do not like putting you in a situation like this, a _place_ like this. You deserve so much better."

"I chose this of my own free will, Obi-Wan. I knew what exile meant and still married you. I would live in places much worse in order to remain by your side. Do not fret on my account." She paused, then a small laugh escaped her lips. "I remember how frustrated I was with Qui-Gon when he bet on that pod race, knowing we'd be stuck here if his plan failed and I thought then how I could never live in such a place." She shook her head gently with another chuckle. "You cannot avoid your destiny."

He didn't respond but put his arm around her shoulders, keeping her close as they listened to the nocturnal sounds outside their new home.

* * *

The challenge Kat found herself facing in the days and weeks that followed was not what she had expected. When she had thought about living on Tatooine she had prepared herself for a hard period of adjusting to her new conditions and while that had proved a bit difficult, it had not been insurmountable. No, what she was now confronted with was something she had never once considered: Obi-Wan had closed himself off from her. Most of the time he wouldn't even remain in the small house but roamed the cliffs and caves for a few miles in every direction. When she asked him what he did during all the time he was gone he just said he was meditating. Even when he was home she couldn't reach him; he would disappear down into the small basement where he'd constructed a workshop and remain there for hours.

He was hurting, she could feel it, but she had no idea what to say or do to help. What _could_ she say? He still hadn't told her what happened on Mustafar. Whatever it had been was tearing him up inside and he seemed unable to release those feelings into the Force. And that terrified her. That hurt, that pain was a path to the Dark Side. Her concern grew, especially after they had their first disagreement. It started when she made her way through the trapdoor in the floor of the kitchen into his underground workshop, mentioning she needed to go to Mos Epsa because their supplies were running low. He didn't respond, just nodded his head slightly as he remained hunched over his workbench.

"I need to know what to tell people if I'm asked about why we're here ... and who we are."

That finally made him turn around. "Just tell them we were looking for a fresh start."

"Alright but what about our names?"

"What about our names?" He just stared at her and she pressed her lips together in irritation.

"You know the Emperor is surely looking for any Jedi survivors and I would suspect your name is high on that list. We are going to have to change our identities completely. I can't just drop the name Obi-Wan Kenobi around."

"I _am_ Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"The Empire would be here faster than you can say hyperspace if someone in town knew you were a wanted man."

"I have failed the Order, failed Anakin. Everything I've always known is gone because of that failure. My name is all I have left!"

"We cannot be what we've always been!" She almost wanted to stomp her foot in frustration but managed to contain it as she watched his shoulders slump.

"Fine. If I am no longer who I've always been then just call me 'Ben.' I will never be able to forget my failure with that reminder before me everyday." He turned back to what he was working on, effectively dismissing her, and she quietly exited the room. After making sure she had plenty of water and her blaster was securely at her hip, Kat rode off to the northeast for Mos Epsa. The dull environment left her plenty of time to mull over what she would say if asked those important questions in town. Names she had heard in her travels rolled through her mind but nothing jumped out at her. She hadn't come to a firm conclusion as she came to the outskirts and paused. This was the same place Qui-Gon and Padmé would have entered the city that fateful day. She, of course, hadn't left the ship and so had no idea if anything had changed but as she slowly made her way through the streets it certainly seemed as sad and rough as Padmé had described it. With a few inquires she found a couple of shops that had what she was looking for and she quickly purchased what they needed. She was even able to find some tea for Obi-Wan; she'd never heard of H'Kak bean tea but it smelled okay. As she was securing her bags on the sides of the speeder her attention was caught by an older woman sitting in a stall nearby.

"Hello, dear. Would you like to buy some of these pallies? My husband brought them in just this morning from our farm."

"You can grow things here?"

The woman laughed. "I know it seems impossible but yes, things can grow here, though our farms are underground. My grandfather started the farm and my grandmother used to sit here and sell the pallies." She looked up at her shrewdly. "I can tell you are not from around here. You look too soft."

"Excuse me?" Kat felt a bubble of anger.

The other woman laughed again. "You're thinking how dare this stranger insult me in such a way. I am glad to see that spark in your eye, it shows you've got some spunk in you. You'll need that to survive." She gave her another smile. "So, how long have you been here?"

"My husband and I arrived a month or two ago."

"I'm glad to hear a little thing like you isn't out here alone and unprotected. Where is your place?"

"A couple of hours southwest of here."

"Well, if you ever need anything our farm is only about an hour closer in to the city. I'm Bree and my husband is Rogen."

"Thank you, I will remember that ... and I'll take six pallies."

The woman called after her as she returned to the speeder. "I didn't catch your name, dear." She sucked in a breath and began stuffing the fruit into her bags to buy herself a moment longer before answering. Something she had heard on Chandrila popped into her head and she turned to Bree.

"Sarela ... and Ben."


	32. Chapter 32 - Learn to Live Again

**A/N: Continued thanks to all the followers and reviewers! Your words really keep me going. :) I had this chapter all ready to go and as I was editing and making sure everything was like I wanted ... and entire scene just wrote itself. Don't know where it came from but BAM, it was there. I hope y'all enjoy! Let me know what you think.  
**

 **.**

 **emilia: Thanks! He'll be okay ... eventually. ;)**

 **Roberta: Thanks! Kat isn't leaving his side and they'll work through this.**

 **LoveFiction2016: Thanks so much!**

 **kaia: Your wish is my command.**

 **ColdOnePaul: It is certainly a slow process, which isn't surprising. Its quite a change for both of them.**

 **HNZ: Thank you so much! I can't tell you what your kind words meant. :) Kat has been fun but a little bit of a challenge to write; I didn't want her to be over the top especially considering her lack of training. And yeah ... I love to see Obi-Wan showing off why he was the greatest Jedi ever (at least in MY opinion lol!). :)**

 **.**

 **I keep hoping I'll wake up and own Star Wars but its just not happening. I do own Kat so that's something I guess. :)**

* * *

 ** _Ten months later ..._**

Rela pushed her hair out of her face and stood, stretching her back as she did so. It ached a bit from being bent over but she had her first harvest of pallies even if it was just four. Grabbing the basket she headed back to the surface. Bree's comment all those months ago that they made a living selling the fruits they grew underground had stuck with her, prompting her to dig out their own garden in one of the caves under their home. Her hope was that eventually she'd be able to grow enough to sell as well, giving them at least a little money to survive on. Emerging from the mouth of the cave she pulled the hood of her robe over her head before trudging back up the hill. She still hadn't grown accustomed to the heat but at least she was learning how to protect herself from it.

Ben was no where to be seen when she entered the house but that didn't surprise her. He had retreated into himself more and more as the months had passed. She could sense his struggle and continued despair but he wouldn't talk to her about anything. At one point she had tried meditating, hoping the Force would be able to give her some answers but it was frustratingly silent. Even though she had never been one for daily (or even frequent) meditation now Rela was finding she desperately missed that comfort of being able to slip into the Force. She needed its clarity now more than ever as she was extremely frightened of the swirl of the Dark Side she occasionally felt around her husband. It was hard for her to comprehend the fact that someone as strong in the Force as Ben, someone that had been one of the best Jedi in the galaxy, would now be tempted by the Dark Side. If he would just _talk_ to her! It was always bad to keep things bottled up inside; they just ate away at you.

She flopped onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. It had been a year. How was it possible that much time had passed? A year ago she and Padmé had flown to Mustafar. A year ago Anakin had almost killed his wife and had lost that final battle with Obi-Wan. A year ago she had watched her closest friend give birth and then have to give up her two children. And eleven months ago she had finally arrived on Tatooine, uncertain what the future held but confident in the fact that together they would be able to make it work. Slapping a hand against the blanket she almost snorted in amusement. Even _that_ had turned out to be a bust. Though she did not doubt his feelings, Ben kept himself from her. They lived together but that was the extent of their relationship now. This was not what she had expected, not from him, and as each day, week, month passed Rela felt more and more useless and alone. Rising from the bed she began pacing around the small living space. She was ... restless, a bit on edge. A flutter of worry settled in her stomach; the last time she felt like this had been right before the massacre of the Jedi. She got up and began pacing again. The feeling didn't dissipate. No one except Bail Organa knew where they were so she didn't think her growing anxiety had anything to do with them - at least directly. She fidgeted with the edges of her belt. Perhaps she should try to contact Bail if this restlessness didn't go away in a few days. Still being in the Senate and around the new Emperor he would have a better chance to be able to tell them if the twins were in danger.

"Let's go into Mos Epsa." Ben surprised her by striding in the door, his robe flapping behind him.

"Any particular reason?" It wasn't a trip they usually made together. She was the one to go to town most of the time if they needed anything. For the first time in quite a while he actually met her eyes and Rela was able to see the concern there. That worry in her stomach suddenly grew stronger.

"It has been awhile since we went. I'd like to see if there's any news." He didn't need to say anything further; she could sense his unease. Without a word she snatched her robe from where she'd tossed it on a chair and followed him back out the door.

* * *

They sat at the small table and watched the rest of the cantina's patrons as they waited for their meal. There was no conversation between them. Rela clutched her hands together in her lap, not wanting to vent her frustration in such a place. She'd hoped being among others for the first time in months would help him to open up but Ben stayed as closed off as ever. Even with the worry they were both feeling he still would not talk to her about anything. With a sigh she turned her attention to the Holonews on the wall. What she saw was mainly propaganda to cast Palpatine and the new Empire into a better light. There was something about a bill going through the Senate that would make even a mention of the Jedi illegal. She bit her lip, trying to rein in the anger that flashed through her. Though she missed the people from her old life she was quite glad to be far away from Coruscant if this was how things were now. Just as the Togruta waitress brought their food a story flashed across the broadcast that caused her to sit up and something that might have been fear trickled down her spine.

"Rela, are you alright?" He hadn't been aware of anything around him until he felt the alarm rolling off her. She gazed at him - what was that he saw in her eyes? - then motioned towards the screen. He froze, unable to believe what he was seeing. It couldn't be true, could it? He didn't want to believe it. His head was refusing to accept what he was seeing but the longer the talking head went on that disbelief was swept away. Staring down at the food he now had no appetite for he could feel Rela's eyes boring into him. What was he going to tell her?

.

"What happened on Mustafar, Ben? I need to know." He had not spoken since they'd seen the broadcast on the Holonews. She had been content to remain silent while they were in public but now that they were home she was desperate for answers.

"Why? It doesn't concern you."

"Doesn't concern me?" She slapped her hands against her thighs. "Of course it concerns me. You are my husband in case you have forgotten and I have felt your pain and anguish since I arrived here. I want to help you but you won't let me in!"

"You don't want to be let in."

"Yes I do! I love you and I am not going to abandon you to your dark meditations. You are letting your despair get the best of you and that scares me. That pain is a path to the Dark Side." She held her hands out towards him. "You have lost everything but so have I. The only thing I have left is _you_ and I won't lose you to that darkness."

He sighed. "In my meditations I have reached towards the dark. I want to know what happened to Anakin. I want to know what it was that made him betray everything. I want to know what he was promised that turned him into ... Vader. I just want to know why I failed him so badly."

She sucked in a quiet breath. "Be careful when you look at the Dark Side because it looks back."

He eyed her for a moment then turned to stare across the barren landscape. He wanted this conversation to end.

"Vader is alive." There was no accusation in her tone, just confusion.

"I don't want to talk about it." He didn't. He _couldn't_. If he did it would bring it all back to the surface, all that pain, all that betrayal. The words that had been flung at him, the hatred he'd seen in those yellow eyes ... He made a move to head away from the house.

She reached out and grabbed his arm, stopping him from running from her. "Don't you dare go off and leave me here right now, not after what we just learned. I just saw a man that was **_supposed to be dead_** on the Holonews. A man dressed as if from a nightmare now purported to be the Emperor's right hand and tasked with hunting down any remaining Jedi!" Her voice rose a bit though she tried to keep it from becoming shrill. She wanted to know what was going on.

"He's supposed to be dead!" Ben almost yelled at her.

"Whatever was said or done between you and Anakin has been eating away at you for a year. I see you losing yourself and it breaks my heart. Talk to me. Let me help you. What happened on Mustafar?" She was close to yelling herself but her frustration had reached a breaking point. This could not continue. She would not lose the man she loved. Padmé's despair during that final confrontation with Anakin was now very, very real to her. Rela understood it now, understood the heartbreak of seeing the one you loved most slipping away. "Talk to me, Ben!"

"I failed! I failed the Jedi Order. I failed the galaxy ... and you. But most of all I failed Anakin." He almost couldn't bare to look at her as she stood before him, her hair cut short, her face tanned from the relentless sun, her fine clothes replaced with shapeless tunics and breeches. It tore at him to see her like that and he was afraid. Yes, afraid of her reaction should he tell her about what had happened on Mustafar.

"What happened? Don't keep it bottled up inside where it will fester and grow. Whatever guilt you feel will turn to anger and then into hate. You are vulnerable. I don't want to lose you."

He stared at her a moment longer, debating with himself, before finally shaking his head and striding away towards the cliffs.

Rela stood there staring after him, unable to believe that he continued in his refusal to talk to her. She stomped into the house, trying to release her anger into the Force but it wasn't as easy as it had always been in the past. That shroud of darkness that had fallen kept her from being able to feel the Force fully. She wanted to curse Palpatine for causing all of this, for ripping apart lives in his quest for ultimate power.

That was when everything hit her. Her own exhaustion coupled with Ben's continued isolation had wiped out the last vestiges of her strength and she fell to her knees, the tears she had held back for so long finally bursting free. Everything she had pushed from her and refused to think about came crashing down on her all at once: her failure to save Kane or to discover the code programmed into the clones, the loss of her home, the massacre of the Jedi and the sadness she'd felt within the Temple, the destruction of the Republic, and having to watch a fake funeral for her friend. Then there was the pain Ben was suffering from and that she seemed to be unable to help him through. He had lost everything he had ever known, his way of life, his home, and the people that had been his only family. She ached for him and railed against her own helplessness. Their marriage didn't even feel like a union. It was like they were two strangers sharing the space; there was no communicating, no affection, no togetherness at all. She just felt so alone and useless and ... sad.

Rela bent over double as she cried, her head almost touching the ground. How could everything have gone so horribly wrong? Not once had she thought any of this would be easy but she had not expected to have to fight the Dark Side in her husband. Her sobs continued but she didn't even try to quiet them. After all, who was around that would hear or care?

It didn't take long after he had rushed off that some of her words began sinking in. Looking towards the horizon Ben watched the suns slip lower and lower, shadows from the surrounding rocky outcroppings reaching towards him like fingers. As he stood there he finally let himself consider what Rela had been saying ... and she was right. He _had_ allowed his despair to control him and he could now see that he had been teetering on that thin line between the Light and the Dark. It had been so easy to lose himself in his guilt and to block out everything else. Was this the way it had been for Anakin, this slow creeping advance of the dark until you were in the middle of it with no way out? How had he allowed himself to come to such a place? He knew how to control his emotions so as not to fall prey to temptations of the Dark Side so how had he let it come to this?

 _You were too quick and willing to place all the blame on yourself for Anakin's fall._

Ben jerked in surprise. That voice echoing in his head ... it was familiar. It almost sounded like ...

 _Yes, my padawan, you are correct._

 _But ... how?_

 _Didn't Yoda tell you before you parted that I had found a way to slip through the veil and thus be able to communicate with you?_

 _He did, Master, but ... I haven't meditated the way I should. I did not think I would be able to talk with you until I did so._

 _You have certainly been remiss in that but it is not without reason._

Qui-Gon's words caused his shoulders to sag in defeat. Even his old master was aware of his failure.

 _Obi-Wan, you are not to blame for what happened to Anakin._

 _But I was tasked with training him to become a Jedi and not only did he fall to the Dark Side he helped wipe out the entire Order!_

 _Yes, you were in charge of his training but you were not the only influence he encountered. Once he was knighted any control you had over him was gone and his choices became completely his own. Ever since Mustafar you have wallowed in guilt, allowing your own imagined failings as a reason to do so. You have not been able to accept that Anakin made the decision to become Palpatine's apprentice of his own free will._ There was a sound that Ben recognized; Qui-Gon always sighed like that when he was being forced to admit he had been wrong about something. _I was wrong to insist that you train him. I did not take into consideration his age and the fact that he already had attachments that would highly influence him. However there is no guarantee that all of this would have been avoided even if he had been Yoda's padawan. You did very well with him and he was a powerful Jedi and probably would have become even greater. Unfortunately Palpatine had his traps and plans laid out for too long. He knew exactly what buttons to push in order to lead Anakin in the direction he desired._

 _That is what has bothered me the most, Master, not knowing what it was that Palpatine used to sway him. It all seemed to happen so fast ..._

 _It was not fast. The Council was just blind to what was happening though it was not all their fault. The shroud of the Dark Side was clouding the senses of the Jedi from the time of the crisis on Naboo. It allowed Palpatine the secrecy he needed. He was grooming Anakin almost from the beginning, using his impatience, his ego, against him, cultivating that into a deep distrust of anything the Jedi said or did._

 _Rela always said she could sense anger and frustration directed towards me._

There was a chuckle. _Katavé has always been very in tune with the feelings of others, able to see through all but the strongest mental shields. That, and her visions of the future, were her gift from the Force. She was right. Perhaps we should not have let him know about the Prophecy; it may have added undue stress to an already fragile situation. That, coupled with his own sense of importance, lead him to see you as a road block. I tried many times to reach out to him, to try and help guide him, but I was not strong enough in my abilities then and the clutch Palpatine had on him was just too tight._

 _But what pushed him over the edge? What caused him to turn against us all?_

 _Palpatine used his feelings for the one person he loved more than himself to force his hand._

 _Padmé._

 _Yes. Because of his dreams, Anakin believed she would die in childbirth and Palpatine promised him the knowledge of how to keep others from dying. That was all it took; he saw it as his only way of saving her._

 _It was his actions that caused her to turn against him in the end._

 _Which is what Palpatine wanted. He didn't want an apprentice with any attachments. He needed Anakin fully his with no one else that could keep that spark of the Light Side alive in him._

Ben mulled this over for a bit before replying. _Then the Jedi were correct in their rule against attachments._

 _Certainly where the padawans were concerned but perhaps all of this would have been avoided if the Jedi had begun to adapt their ways as times changed, if they had not tried to keep all Jedi from feeling basic emotions. There is no way of knowing. However, the Order is almost extinct now and there is no need to follow_ all _the aspects of the code any longer. The Force placed Katavé in your life, do not squander its blessing. The strength she brings you will be vital in the years to come._

 _I have not treated her as I should. I have refused to talk to her about ... well, anything and I know it has hurt her deeply. I was afraid of what she'd say._

 _She fears for you but there is nothing that would turn her away; her feelings are too true for that. And she needs you now, Obi-Wan. You need to go to her._

 _But there is so much more I want to talk to you about -_

 _We will have plenty of time to do so but right now, your wife needs you._

 _Yes, Master, and thank you._

 _May the Force be with you, Obi-Wan._

Ben could feel that he was once again alone. He wanted to sit and meditate on all his former Master had just told him but knew better than to disobey. He took off towards the house at a jog, determined to get to Rela. He would no longer keep anything from her; he would answer all her questions. Hopefully he could begin to mend what he had broken. As he approached the door he heard the unmistakable sound of crying. Qui-Gon had said she needed him ... ? Had ... ? Fear flared in his gut at the thought of all the things that could have happened while he moped. He sprinted the final few feet into the house and pulled up short when he saw her.

"Rela? _Rela_!" He rushed to where she was doubled over on the floor. The worry he'd felt hearing her sobbing from outside was nothing compared to the panic he experienced when he saw her on the floor. He pulled her into him, wrapping his arms around her. She tried to fight him briefly until seeming to give up and collapsing against him.

"Why am I even here?"

"Because ... because we're married ..." He wasn't sure how to answer her question.

"Are we? When was the last time you talked to me or held me or even said you loved me? You won't let me in! I want to help you but you won't let me near. I feel like we're two strangers just passing each other occasionally." The heartbreak in her voice cut through his long held shields and he finally broke. All the despair over the loss of the Order and the fall of the Republic, the heartbreak over Anakin's fall, their forced exile, the enormity of the task ahead of them, and the ache inside as he realized that by closing himself off he had hurt the one loved most - it all tore from him in an agonizing cry, his sobs shaking his entire body. Rela held him tightly, finally being allowed to comfort him as she had been wanting to do since he'd walked towards her on Mustafar.


	33. Chapter 33 - The Gifts We Give

**A/N: Hello, welcome, and continued thanks to all the readers, followers, and reviewers. This is a fairly short chapter but what comes next would've made it longer than I wanted. After this I expect maybe 5 more chapters, give or take, and there will be major time jumps in all of them. I am NOT retelling the original trilogy, just scenes that are relevant to the story I want to tell. I hope you enjoy!**

 **.**

 **Roberta: Thanks. Yes, things will get better now that he's been able to let some of that pent up emotion out.**

 **emilia: They are, aren't they? :)**

 **ColdOnePaul: Thanks. I had never really thought about what Obi-Wan had to deal with in his exile, especially in those first few years, concerning what had happened with Anakin until I began writing this. It must have been horrible.**

 **SpeechBubbleMe: I'd never thought about it either but it had to have been very rough on him: out there alone, trying to deal with what he had had to do in the past and what was still before him. I'm glad I gave him Kat. :)**

 **Smile Back: It is hard to watch, isn't it?**

 **Love Fiction: Thanks. :)**

 **kaia: Wow! Thanks for your review! I'm touched that the chapter moved you like that. :)**

 **.**

 **Thank George Lucas for it all. I still haven't found a way to make Star Wars mine. :)**

* * *

Ben wasn't sure how long they sat there on the floor. It seemed like a while but could have been just a few minutes. He wasn't sure. All he was aware of now was the feeling of Rela in his arms. She was in his lap, her arms around his neck, and her face buried in his shoulder. Laying his cheek against the top of her head, he ran his hands softly through her hair. He had always dreamed of doing such a thing, ever since that morning he and Anakin had found her in Padmé's apartment clothed in just her robe and nightclothes, a long braid over her shoulder. Now she had chopped all that off and refused to let it grow back. She'd left everything behind for him. There was no reason for her to have done so; she was not known as a Jedi and would have been safe. She could have returned to Naboo and lived out the rest of her life in comfort ... but she had chosen to bind herself to him, to follow him into this sandy hell without question. And he had been pushing her away for the past year. Ever since she had arrived on Tatooine he had refused to allow himself to get close to her, refused her repeated offers of help and comfort; he had been too wrapped up in his own guilt to think of anything else.

That ended now.

Tilting her head up he brought his lips to hers hungrily, eager to remind himself of the sweetness he had always found there. Ben felt her stiffen for a second before she tightened her grip around his neck, pressing against him and meeting his kiss with equal fervor. He had ... forgotten, pushed to the back of his mind, what this had felt like. Memories came roaring back to the surface: what it had felt like that time in Padmé's apartment when he had first kissed her, the morning in the guest chambers in the Temple after she'd returned from Oba Diah, that mind blowing moment when they'd finally admitted their feelings for one another and they could feel the Force around them, the way she had flung herself in his arms when he'd returned from Utapau. How could he have forgotten the joy he had felt in those moments? The joy he had felt for years whenever he'd thought of her? Heat shot through him as those memories poured over him. Ben lifted her into his arms and carried her to the bed. He had neglected her for too long. His hands shook a tiny bit and his fingers fumbled as he began undoing the lacing and wraps that held her tunics on. It would only have taken a slight touch of the Force to have had it all off but he wanted to experience every moment of this, wanted to pull the fabric away and feel her skin under his fingers as it was revealed to him. As those pieces of clothing fell away he was able to take a moment to gaze down at her for the first time. Heat surged through his veins and he felt a desire rise in him that he'd only felt briefly in the past while with her. Rela flushed under his scrutiny; she was just as lovely as he'd always imagined. Her skin was only marred by a scar on her arm from that long ago blaster shot in the Theed palace and the long scar at her waist from her fight on Oba Diah. Reaching out he brushed first his fingers then his lips across both places.

Rela gasped at his touch. Her senses were in a tumult. She had felt his walls come down, felt him releasing that long pent up guilt and anguish, but she had not expected this. He had accepted her comfort, shown deep emotion, but they hadn't spoken about anything. She had thought it might take some time once the walls came down to get to this point. Not that she minded being wrong in this instance. All of that rushed through her mind in a heartbeat ... then she was rendered almost senseless as he began a slow exploration of her body. When she was finally able to form a coherent thought again she began yanking at the clothing keeping her from seeing him. When he at last hovered there over her, the fabric reminders of the Jedi gone, her breath caught in her throat. She'd always known he was strong, and it had been hard to miss the broad shoulders even under all his layers, but she'd never imagined ... Her heart slammed even harder into her ribs as she ran her hands down the smooth planes of his chest. A low sound, almost like a growl, came from him as her fingers travelled lower.

"I am sorry, Kat, so sorry for pushing you away for so long." She blinked in surprise at the use of her real name and he smirked. "I will use your true name when we come together." He leaned down and she almost moaned when she felt the warmth of his lips on her neck.

"No apology is needed," she managed to say. He didn't respond as he pulled her tight against him. It felt like a fire had been ignited where they touched.

"Obi-Wan ..." she breathed out in a whisper.

.

A few stars were visible in the night sky as he stared out the tiny window. Rela shifted a bit in her sleep and he drew her in closer to his side, placing a kiss on her forehead. He had of course heard others talk about what had occurred in the dark hours of the night but he'd never really considered what it would really be like. Recalling all they'd done he didn't think anything he could have imagined would have come close. He had not expected to feel such ecstasy. But there was more than just the physical side of it. To him at least those threads that had drawn them together so long ago and had been steadily tightening over the years seemed to have finally tightened to the point that nothing would break it. No matter what happened - to either of them - they would forever be a part of each other. The Force had blessed them. Ben drew in a deep breath of contentment and relief. Ever since the shroud of the Dark Side had fallen it had been hard to feel the Force around him, only managing to touch it while in his very few deep meditations. Now he felt it humming around them again, much weaker than it had in the past, but still there. They had not been abandoned. He brushed another kiss across the top of her head. There was still one thing he needed to do but he would let her sleep for now.

* * *

They sat cross legged across from each other on the floor, knees touching. Wrapping a blanket around herself she clasped his hands tightly. It wasn't necessary but she knew this would be hard for him and she wanted him to know she was there by his side. Once their eyes were closed it took him a moment to relax, to bring down those mental shields again, but once he did ... She almost recoiled from the images that began filling her consciousness, whimpering as they played through her mind. She whimpered.

"I've seen this before." Her voice was a bare whisper.

"How?"

"In my dreams." She _had_ been getting glimpses of the future ... but not all of it. The lightsaber duel surrounded by explosions of lava was an image she was familiar with but it quickly moved into things she had not seen and she could feel herself start panicking as it unfolded before her: the lava's hellish glow on Anakin's face, his foolish attempt to leap over Obi-Wan, the yellowish tinge in his eyes as he hurled such hate-filled words at his former Master and friend, and finally, the shape that had been Anakin Skywalker laying there burning. All the emotions that had stormed through him in that moment, duty, determination, sadness, despair, guilt, rushed through their connection and she finally understood. Being a Jedi he had thought he'd be able to deal with all of it, push it away and into the Force as he always had. But this was far beyond anything he'd ever had to deal with. Even Qui-Gon's death hadn't been as horrible ... and because of the influence of the Dark Side the Force had been harder to connect with, leaving him drifting. Rela pulled her eyes opened and stared at Ben, her heart breaking for what he had been forced to do. He met her gaze and she pulled him into a fierce embrace.

"I understand," was all she could say.

"I cannot fail Anakin's wife and children like I failed him."

"The fault for Anakin's fall does not rest solely on your shoulders. Perhaps there was something else you could've done in his training, something different, but you were following the methods that had been used for generations. No one can fault you for that. There was no way you could've known Palpatine had his sights set on him." She took his hand. "He was a man grown, no longer a padawan, gifted with the Force, but failed to learn one of the most important parts of being a Jedi: loyalty and self-sacrifice to the greater good. He couldn't let go - of his mother, of Padmé, of his own ambitions - and Palpatine expertly preyed on, and nurtured, those fears. You have been unfairly punishing yourself."

There was no lessening of the stress on his face and she could sense when the next worry came to the front.

"Did I make the right decision to bring him here? I thought it was but now ... he even carries the same last name."

She bit her lip as she thought over this disturbing development. To find out Vader did not die on Mustafar as they'd thought for the past year threw the scant sense of security they'd forged into disarray. But it didn't spell certain doom ... at least at the moment.

"I do not think he would ever come here. As I said on Polis Massa, what happened here with his mother, not to mention his early years as a slave, formed a deep hatred for the planet. There are no resources vital to the Empire to be found here; there is no reason for them to come all the way to Tatooine and you know how rarely even Republic officials ventured into the Outer Rim. I doubt the Empire will be much different. I believe Luke is safe for those reasons."

He nodded, sliding across the floor to sit next to her, but before he could put an arm around her shoulders she rose to her feet.

"There is something I need to tell you as well, Ben. Wait here a moment." She could feel his eyes on her as she dug around in the bottom of the small pantry. Pulling a small bag from a storage box she slowly approached. She had never intended on waiting this long to show him but once she'd gotten to Tatooine and been confronted with his state of mind the moment had never been right ... until now. Retaking her spot by his side she placed the bag in his lap.

"I meant to give these to you when I arrived but you never wanted to talk and I just ... brushed it aside eventually."

He gave her a puzzled look before digging into the bag. For a second there was no reaction and then he froze, his eyes widening. Slowly withdrawing his hand he stared down at the two small holocrons sitting there.

"How ... ?"

"After I cleared the records of the located Force sensitives I felt these ... calling to me. I don't know why but I wasn't going to ignore what the Force seemed to be urging."

"What is contained in them?"

She shook her head. "I don't know. I did not attempt to open them. I thought perhaps you were supposed to have them in order to help the twins later."

Ben gazed at them in wonder before setting them aside to pull the last item from the canvas bag. There was an energy around the box that was familiar. Lifting the lid he felt a small leap of joy in his heart. It was the joy of knowing not everything from his former life was lost to him. No matter what happened on Coruscant or elsewhere, he now possessed a few reminders of the way things had been.

"Kybers," he whispered.

"Yes. I was almost out of the Temple when something called me back, this urge even stronger than the one that lead me to take the holocrons. You know as well as I do that the Emperor will move quickly to destroy or hide any kyber crystals or their sources. One day Luke and Leia will need to construct their own lightsabers. Hopefully these will work for them."

Ben was speechless for a moment. Things he'd never really contemplated yet about the twins' future training began racing through his mind and he realized what a gift his wife had brought to him, thanks to the urging of the Force. He set them carefully next to the holocrons and pulled Rela into his lap.

"Despite everything that has happened I know the Force has truly blessed me." Though the following words of love and adoration were a bit muffled as he began pulling the blanket from her shoulders with his teeth, she had no problem understanding.

* * *

 **So curse my brain ... an idea for another Obi-Wan/Kat story came to mind this weekend and I've started some notes and written a few scenes. It would be quite some time before I'd begin posting (and I still have to figure out more of the big plot points) but I guess click the "Follow Author" thingy if you want to know when I begin posting. :)**


	34. Chapter 34 - Time Marches On

**A/N: Hello and thank you to the followers and reviewers. :) We are coming to the end now, it is in sight. Things will move much quicker in these last few chapters (I am NOT going to retell the original trilogy...sorry). As always let me know what you think! May the Force be with you!  
**

 **.**

 **ColdOnePaul: No, no more closing themselves off from one another. Some times that's a hard lesson. There will be mention of the holocrons before I'm done. :)**

 **emilia: Thanks!**

 **SpeechBubbleMe: Just add me to your follows list and it should let you know when I post anything new. It will be some time though.**

 **LoveFiction2016: Thank you!**

 **Roberta: Well, things will be as good as they can be on a planet like Tatooine and a galaxy controlled by the Empire. ;)**

 **Woman of Letters: Thank you. I can't get enough of Obi-Wan either. If you add me to your follows list you will be notified when I post something new, though it will be some time before I start the new Kat/Obi-Wan story. :)**

 **kaia: Thank you so much!**

 **.**

 **Nope, I don't own Star Wars. If I did, there would be deleted scenes on the Rogue One DVD ...**

* * *

 ** _A year later, 17 BBY ..._**

Rela smiled proudly as she surveyed the few baskets of pallies on the ground in front of her. It had been a struggle, and Bree had been so much help, but she was finally growing enough to sell in Mos Epsa. The money she made from her little stall wasn't much but it helped them buy needed supplies. Between that and Ben's ability to fix things they had been getting by very well. She couldn't help but compare their lives now to the way they had been in her first year on Tatooine. Once her husband had been able to let those walls down and talk to her everything had changed. They were now living as she had expected a married couple to live - _together_. Their days weren't always easy, the planet kept them on their toes, but over the past year they had fallen into a comfortable routine and things moved along as well as could be expected. The constant, looming specter of the Empire and Vader was always hovering over their heads but they had planned as best they could for many different scenarios; there was nothing else they could do besides that and to keep from drawing any unwanted attention to themselves. Time was on their side ... and it wasn't. They, and the twins, were still safely hidden, which gave Luke and Leia the needed time to grow up and become better prepared for the future that awaited them. But that same time that stretched out before them also seemed like a ticking bomb and they had no way of knowing when, or if, it would go off. All they could do was wait and hope. Rela glanced down at the fruit at her feet. And while they waited she had work to do. She began gathering her things and dusted her fingers off on the sides of her tunic. As she did so she happened to look down at her hands, pausing to take in the calluses that had developed and the few scars she had from being careless with her harvesting. These were no longer the hands of a queen's handmaiden or a senator's aid. No, these were the hands of someone that had to work to survive. The suns were harsh and though she did all she could to keep herself covered two years on Tatooine had probably permanently stained her skin. Certainly their lives were nothing like they would have been on Coruscant or Naboo but they were happy and that was all that mattered to her.

She heard her name and she called back, letting Ben know where she was. Leaning down to pick up one of the baskets a quick burst of dizziness caused her to straighten and close her eyes. When it had passed she picked up her canteen but realized it was empty. Berating herself for not drinking enough water she bent to pick up the basket. The dizziness came on her again, stronger this time, and she sagged against the wall, sliding to the floor and laying her head on her knees. A wave of nausea rolled over her and she took several deep breaths hoping the feeling would pass. She heard Ben call her name but she couldn't summon the strength to answer. As she tried to stand he came into view and sprinted towards her. Darkness slipped over her eyes just as he reached her.

.

"Rela?"

Her eyelids felt heavy but she forced them open. Ben was by her side, a damp cloth in hand and an anxious but somehow expectant look on his face.

"How are you feeling, my dear?"

"Exhausted." She tried to reach for his hand but her limbs wouldn't obey. He understood her desire and took her hand in his.

"What were you thinking?"

"The pallies needed to be gathered ... "

"You should have known better than to continue such work in your condition."

Her brows came together in confusion. "I'm not sick."

"No, you're not." A new expression came into his eyes. "What do your feelings tell you? You know what it is."

She met his gaze, realization slowly seeping in. Her cheeks warmed a bit and she stared down at their joined hands. A flicker of excitement began to grow but she tried to remain calm. Ben hadn't said if he was pleased with this development or not; it could certainly have some far reaching implications.

"I wasn't sure. I remembered some of what Padmé went through but I thought perhaps I still wasn't fully adjusted to living here. I never really considered ... " She trailed off. A baby? Was it possible? Reaching lightly into the Force she was suddenly made very aware of the life growing within her ... and she could sense its Force sensitivity. Rela looked up and met Ben's anxious gaze.

"Yes, I can feel it, too. Our child is strong with the Force." The smile on his face relieved some of her fears. His next words banished any doubts she might have had about their future. "Perhaps the twins are not the only hope left for the galaxy."

Some strength had finally returned to her body and she sat up, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. After a moment she turned her head and placed a gentle kiss on his lips before giving him a knowing smile.

"There is still hope for the Jedi."

* * *

 ** _Five years later, 12 BBY ..._**

The sound of sticks hitting against each other echoed in the cave. She glanced over her shoulder, unable to keep her lips from stretching into a wide smile. Placing the pallies into a basket she settled down to watch; these lessons were always amusing. It never failed to amaze her what their daughter said or what she picked up from her training. Not surprisingly it had been Ben that had baulked in the beginning when the subject was raised. Rela understood his fears. The one person he had trained to be a Jedi had fallen in the most horrible way possible; it was no wonder he was a bit hesitant to attempt to train another. His resistance hadn't lasted long. He knew, as she did, that Thaya was going to need knowledge of and the support of the Force if she was going to be able to help Luke and Leia in their future battle against the Emperor. And so when she was two, Ben had begun their lessons. He had started her slowly, merely talking to her about the Force, helping her get used to feeling it work in her, and, most importantly, how she was not to mention it to anyone besides her parents. That was what they feared the most, that in her youthful innocence she would accidentally say something to the wrong person and bring the Empire down on them. However their daughter seemed to grasp the importance of the Force (and remaining silent about it) very early on and their fears about being discovered faded into the background once more. When she was four Ben finally agreed to begin showing her how to use a lightsaber which was why they were now in the cave hitting each other with sticks. Rela didn't know if it was because she was the daughter of two Force users or if she was just naturally talented, but Thaya learned and advanced quickly. It wouldn't be long before Ben would have to relent and let her build her own lightsaber.

Thaya was a joy to them, a little ray of light in a galaxy that, at least in their minds, had been shrouded in darkness since Palpatine became Emperor. She was full of life, had an almost insatiable curiosity, and possessed a forceful personality that sometimes pushed them to the limits of their patience. Her birth had not been easy; it had taken some time to forget the fear she had felt as her labor had stretched on and on and she knew they were all alone. At the time all she could think about was what Padmé had gone through giving birth to Luke and Leia, how close she had come to death. Rela still believed it had to have been the Force at work when Bree showed up for an unexpected visit on that second day. She had no doubt Ben would have been up to the task and Thaya would have been born with no problem - eventually - but she couldn't deny the relief she'd felt when her friend had appeared in the doorway. Their daughter's safe birth was made all the more important when Bree told her later that she might be the _only_ child they would be able to have.

Giggles drew her full attention back to the combatants before her. Thaya was darting around Ben and every time she'd pass by he would tap her on her backside with his practice "saber" though she managed to get through her father's defenses once and smacked her stick against the side of his boot. Obviously immensely proud of herself she immediately forgot what she was doing and began dancing around in celebration. Ben could only chuckle and came to stand next to his wife. It seemed that day's lesson was over and she came to her feet to return to her work.

"Mama! Did you see me hit papa on the leg?" Thaya came running up to her, eyes aglow.

"I did indeed."

"You are learning quickly, my dear," Ben said fondly.

"Can I use a real lightsaber now?"

"Not yet but if you continue to practice and grow as you are now I promise it won't be long," he replied quickly, not eager to have the real thing in his daughter's hands. She pouted for a moment.

"Why don't you and mama use your lightsabers?"

He looked down at her a bit puzzled. "There is no need for us to use them, Thaya."

"Do you even remember how?"

Rela laughed at her child's directness. "I assure you that your father has not forgotten a moment of his own training and is still an expert swordsman. The same probably cannot be said for me," she finished with a smile.

"You should practice, too. Maybe papa could give you lessons."

"It is more important that you learn what your father has to teach you. I learned what I needed long ago." Deciding it was time for the conversation to end, Rela pointed at the smallest of her baskets. "Please take that bunch of pallies up to the house. We'll be going to town tomorrow." Thaya smirked at her, well aware of her mother's diversion tactic, but dutifully complied, shoving her practice stick into her belt before grabbing the basket. When their daughter was out of sight Ben turned to her.

"You haven't even touched your saber since arriving on Tatooine."

"There has been no reason for me to do so. That is all in the past for me, Ben."

"We do not know what the future holds. Our visions have been clouded by the Dark Side. There may come a time when you will need to pick up your lightsaber again."

She stepped close to him, running a hand down his cheek. "You are the Jedi and you are the one that was tasked with making sure Luke realizes his destiny, not me. I am only here because I love you. My role in the fortunes of the galaxy are done."

"Don't forget what Master Yoda once said: you may still have a part to play."

With a shrug she picked up one of the baskets. "I certainly hope not. The small bit I was involved in didn't turn out so well."

"Do not underestimate yourself, my dear."

.

After Thaya was down for the night, Rela escaped from the house, feeling the need for some space. She walked to the edge of the cliff and watched the suns slowly make their way beneath the horizon. The whole conversation earlier in the day had not left her and it had made her restless. Ben was right, the Dark Side had clouded their ability to see visions of the future, and so they were left to find their way blindly but that didn't really change anything in her way of thinking. The dreams and visions she had been plagued with before the rise of the Empire were gone though she did sometimes have quick flashes of ... something. They were never very clear or definitive but she knew they had something to do with the future. She ignored them, though, as they would be no help unless they were clearer. When she had married Obi-Wan and joined him in exile on Tatooine, she had been resolved to put everything from their former lives behind them. Taking on completely new identities and keeping to themselves as much as possible was the only way to keep from being noticed by the wrong people. It was the only way to give the children time to grow and learn. Using the Force, or her lightsaber, was something she did not need to do now. She could not see how she would have use for it at any point in the future. If the worst was to happen and Vader did find them, her skills would be worthless against him. Her time helping the Jedi during the Clone Wars had not ended well anyway. It was for the best if she pushed her time as an almost Jedi to the furthest reaches of her memory and locked it away for good. Thaya, Luke, and Leia were the future of the Jedi. They would be the ones to pick up the cause of the Jedi and to hopefully defeat the Emperor.

Still ... as Rela stood there in the darkness staring up at the plethora of stars above her head, she couldn't deny the fact that occasionally she missed the feeling of her lightsaber in hand or the exhausting sparring lessons with Master Drallig or Master Yoda's -

"Rela." Ben's gentle voice interrupted her mussing. He pulled her against him, letting her rest her head on his shoulder, and they stayed like that for some time, just watching the stars and the occasional streak of light that was a starship leaving the planet. There was no need for words as she knew he could sense her thoughts anyway. His presence, like always, calmed her, and that was all she needed.

"Come with me," he said a little bit later. She followed him without question but when they were standing in the darkness of the cave she couldn't help but wonder what he was up to. Suddenly she heard an unmistakable sound and the blackness around them was pushed back by the glow of his blue lightsaber.

"What are you doing, Ben?" She saw him smirk, an expression their daughter had certainly inherited, and he held his other hand out to her. In the pulsing light she saw her lightsaber laying in his palm.

"Do not forget who or what you are, Sarela."

After contemplating the hilt for a moment she slowly took it from him. She felt a thrum of energy as she held it in her palm, its weight so familiar. Looking up she met his gaze and took a step backwards, thumbing the saber on as she did so. The silvery glow of her blade met his and she saw him smile.

"It has been too long since we last did this."

"It has indeed," she agreed and on his mark they began. It was almost as if the previous seven years had not even happened. Time seemed to melt away and they were back in the training arena in the Temple. Rela wondered how she could ever have thought forgetting that part of her life would be for the best. As they sparred in the darkness of the cave she realized that their destiny would find them eventually and ignoring part of what made you who you were was not going to help in that final confrontation.

They could only prepare ... and wait.


	35. Chapter 35 - Approaching the Future

**A/N: I know y'all don't sit around waiting for updates but you have my sincere apologies for making you wait this long for the new chapter. I kept rewriting it and then decided to wait until I saw last weekend's episode of SW Rebels (since it has caught up with my timeline). I hope y'all are still out there! Thank you for all the new followers and the reviews! Each one means a lot! :) After this I think there will be probably two more chapters but be prepared for major time jumps as we've finally gotten to the original trilogy. I hope you enjoy. Please let me know what you think!  
**

 **.**

 **Nope, I don't own Star Wars. If I did I would already know what happens in "The Last Jedi" lol!**

* * *

 ** _Four_ _ **y** ears later, 8 BBY ..._**

Heat waves rippled in front of them as they made their way closer to Anchorhead. Rela gripped the hood of her robe a bit tighter, casting an amused glance at Ben. He might have once complained about his former apprentice's fondness for racing and reckless driving but she had noticed over the years that he was not immune to the desire for more speed. Though the old speeder bike she had purchased still ran it could not maneuver as fast as it once had. It also wouldn't hold the three of them. When they had finally been able to purchase the X-34 landspeeder it hadn't taken him long to begin tinkering with it. She knew, in some small way, working on the speeder and the various things around their small house made him feel closer to his former apprentice, to the man Anakin _had_ been, and she would never say anything against it. They reached their destination before midday and they found one of the quieter cantinas to get out of the heat and to take a meal. Thaya's eyes were wide and Rela had to constantly remind her to stop staring and eat her food.

"But there are so many interesting things to see!"

"I know, darling, but some might not like you staring at them."

When they had finished their food Rela and Thaya followed Ben around as he searched for the replacement parts he needed. She kept a tight grip on her daughter's hand, not daring to let her out of her sight. The cities on Tatooine were always full of creatures trying to hide from the hand of the Empire. Once the parts were purchased they decided they might as well pick up a few supplies in order to save from having to make a separate trip to Mos Epsa soon.

"Hi! You look like you're about my age." At the sound of their daughter's voice Rela and Ben turned from the stall they were at and she sucked in a deep breath when she saw Luke standing there with his aunt and uncle. They had not had much interaction with the Lars over the years, mostly because of Owen's growing distrust of Ben. She knew it gnawed at him that he had been bared from even setting foot on their homestead but he had wisely avoided arguing over it. Now the two of them eyed Owen and Beru as they watched the meeting of the two children. Rela hadn't seen Luke since he had been only a few years old and his resemblance to his father was now much more noticeable. She couldn't see much of Padmé in his features and hoped that Leia at least took after their mother.

Luke still hadn't said anything but that didn't deter their daughter. "My name is Thaya. What's yours?"

"Luke."

"I'm nine. Are you nine, too?" That seemed to ruffle him a bit. Rela bit back a smile as he tried to stand taller; the movement was so reminiscent of Anakin.

"No, I'm eleven," he replied proudly.

"Where do you live?"

"That way." He pointed behind them.

"Oh. We live a long way from here."

As the children chatted the four adults were silent, the two men even avoiding looking at one another, though she could sense Ben reaching out through the Force to learn more about how Luke had grown since the last time he'd been able to see him. Rela rolled her eyes and turned to Beru.

"How have things been on the farm?"

"We get by as best we can. The Tuskens are a constant nuisance." She paused, glancing at Owen who was staring in the direction of one of the neighboring buildings. "What brings you to Anchorhead?"

"Ben needed some parts for our vaporators and the landspeeder. For once he couldn't find what was needed in Mos Epsa. We decided to make it a family trip since Thaya has never been this far from home."

"She seems very confident for a child of her age."

Rela laughed. "There is not a shy bone in her body and she is always ready to say what is on her mind. I'm afraid she had inherited the willfulness of both her parents."

Beru met her gaze. "Is she like her parents in all ways?"

Knowing exactly what the other woman was wondering, she nodded. "She is, indeed. Though whether that is a good or bad thing remains to be seen."

"It is time to go." Owen had apparently withstood their presence for long enough, giving his wife a stern look before turning and striding away from the market stall. Beru gave her a small smile then took Luke's hand to follow her husband. Rela and Ben stared after them in silence. She could feel his conflicted thoughts but didn't comment on them.

.

"Luke has powers like me."

Rela and Ben turned and looked down at where their daughter was seated cross-legged on the floor. She wasn't even watching them, her attention focused on the datapad in her hand.

"Why do you say that, Thaya?"

A shrug. "I could feel it I think." She finally looked up. "He doesn't know he has it, though."

"How do you know?" Ben seated himself by her side.

She bit her lip in thought. "It just felt different around him. It seems like it flows in and out of you and mother but with Luke it seemed like it was ... circling him, waiting."

Rela watched as he took Thaya's hands, a determined but gentle look on his face.

"My dear girl, you have come far in your training if you can sense the Force in others. We're very proud of you for that. You must be very careful not to speak of this to anyone, ever, and you need to make sure you don't forget what I taught you about shielding your own Force presence from everyone except your mother and I."

"Yes, father, but why? If Luke can use the Force shouldn't he learn how?"

"Indeed he should but his time for training has not come yet. His power, and yours, must be kept secret until the right moment."

Thaya nodded. "When will the right moment be?"

"I wish I knew but I guarantee that the Force will let you know." A smile then lit his face. "The time has come for something else, something you have been waiting for." He glanced up at Rela, pride shining in his eyes. Thaya looked between the two of them, her own eyes lighting up in excitement.

"Do you mean ... ?"

"Indeed I do. It is time for you to build your own lightsaber."

* * *

Rela sat at their small table, absently mending one of her tunics while Ben stood, hands clasped behind his back, staring out the door. He had been there most of the time Thaya had been secluded at his workshop in the basement. She knew it took deep concentration and connection with the Force to construct a lightsaber and Ben was using his shields to keep their daughter hidden from anyone who might be able to sense her in the Force.

After he had told her it was time to build her saber he had brought out the box containing the kyber crystals. He had her that once she was alone in the basement to close her eyes and take the one that seemed to call to her; as they couldn't take her to the caves of Ilum this was the best they could do in order for her to find the one that was meant for her. Thaya had seemed a bit hesitant but Ben assured her to trust the Force; it would not guide her to anything but what it intended for her to use. He had shown her all the supplies he had gathered that might be needed while constructing a saber, explaining that while the essential parts were the same what it finally looked like would be unique to her alone. After that they had wished her luck and she had disappeared into the basement. That had been a little over a day earlier.

"How long does construction usually take?"

He shrugged a bit. "It will vary. Some Jedi put theirs together rather quickly while some others, though I will say it was only a very few, took a couple of days."

"And she will just meditate and the Force will construct the saber as she does so?"

"That is quite a simplified version but yes. Padawans must really know themselves and have control in their use of the Force before they can construct a lightsaber."

"Is it difficult?"

"Not if you have a good command of the Force. That is why Padawans don't make one until they are older; they just don't have the needed control before that." His shoulders rose and fell as he took a deep breath. "The crystal is the heart of the blade. The heart is the crystal of the Jedi. The Jedi is the crystal of the Force. The Force is the blade of the heart. All are intertwined: the crystal, the blade, the Jedi. We are one."

Rela gave him an understanding smile though he didn't see it. To her he was the same man she'd fallen in love with so long ago, the strength and wisdom still there, but the physical toll of their years of exile were showing. His hair and beard had gone completely white only a few years earlier and his face, now much more tan, held so many lines. The stress of their purpose on Tatooine, the continued pain and guilt he felt at the loss of the Jedi Order and Anakin's fall, combined with the planet's harsh environment had slowly but surely made their mark. She hadn't been immune to it either. There was more silver than brown in her hair now and despite her best efforts her skin had tanned and toughened. But she loved him and would have endured much worse. She came to his side, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"The Jedi are not extinct, Ben. There is still hope for the Order."

He kissed the top of her head. "I am glad you are here to constantly remind me of that." He paused, then smiled. "She is finished."

"Mother, Father?" Thaya was coming up through the small door, an expression of satisfaction on her face. However as she came closer Rela could see there was some confusion there as well.

"Did you have any trouble?"

"No, Father."

"Then why do you seem uncertain?"

"Well, this wasn't exactly what I was expecting ... " She held up an extremely long lightsaber. The hilt was silver with two black handgrips.

"Is that ... ?"

Thaya nodded then thumbed the power switch. A yellow blade appeared at each end.

"A double bladed saber," Rela said, a bit amazed.

"I did as you said, Father, and when I opened my eyes I had two of the crystals in my hand."

"You did just fine, my dear," he replied with a smile. "I told you that the Force would guide you correctly. It seems you were destined for a double bladed version." She turned it off and handed the hilt to Ben to inspect. He looked over it carefully then nodded with satisfaction. "You did a wonderful job; everything is just as it should be. And the way you have constructed it, when its not powered on, it will most likely pass for a quarterstaff."

Thaya's eyes flicked to Rela. "Perhaps I was somehow influence by all those times I watched you practice with one."

"There's no way of knowing why the Force guides us where it does," she said with a smile.

Ben took her shoulders and met their daughter's gaze. "A lightsaber is not to be taken lightly. It is no toy. It is an extension of you. Always keep it close and safe."

"I will, Father."

He pulled her into a hug. "I'm very proud of you, Thaya. You give me hope for the future."

* * *

 ** _Six years later, 2 BBY ..._**

Something was coming.

It had been quite some time since she had felt anything in the Force but the disturbance she'd been sensing for a couple of weeks was unmistakable. There wasn't an accompanying sensation of dread so she didn't think the Empire hadn't found them but _something_ was coming. Their time of anonymity was coming to a close of that she was fairly certain. She didn't know if this was what they had been waiting for since coming to Tatooine but she recognized the feeling of coming change. The feeling steadily grew until one morning Ben strode in from his meditations, determination in his eyes, and she knew the moment was upon them.

"Someone has arrived on Tatooine. I can sense his presence in the desert." He looked at Rela. "It seems you were right again, my dear." Pressing her lips together tightly she nodded as she came to her feet.

"We should take Dewy, he's more reliable." Ben agreed then headed back out the door. She began scrambling in their small kitchen for a few supplies.

"I'll come with you."

"You must stay here, Thaya. I do not know what is out there. I don't sense the Empire but we will not put you at risk." She turned and placed her hands on her daughter's shoulders. "If we are not back in five days, find Bail Organa on Alderaan."

"Alderaan?!"

"Yes." Thaya's surprise was understandable, they'd never really mentioned their association with the Senator. However now was not the time to delve into those matters.

"But how will I know?"

"You will know. Trust the Force."

.

The dewback was slower than the old speeder but Rela knew as soon as they hit the sandstorm it had been the right choice. They would have been stranded the minute the sand had worked its way into the engine of their other mode of transport. Being stuck in the Jundland Wastes was not something she wanted to experience. She tightened her grip on her robe and tried to bury her face into the fabric of her hood, hoping to keep some of the sand out of her mouth. After a few hours it began to lessen and she was able to peer around again. No matter the years she had called this barren place her home deep down she hated it. Even though the suns were starting to dip towards the horizon the heat was still pressing down on them without anything other than some rocks to offer any shade. She longed to see trees and grass and -

"What is that?" she said in surprise. "It looks like ... a droid!"

Ben brought Dewy to a stop and they slid down, cautiously approaching the figure dusted in sand. It was indeed a droid and laying next to him was an unconscious young man. They had been there for some time, if the amount of sand on them was any indication, and she hurried to check for signs of life in the figure on the ground.

"He lives," she said.

"We need to get some water in him." He glanced at the silent droid. "Perhaps his friend here can tell us something once he is charged up."

Rela could only chuckle as she began brushing the sand off the young man. Even after all these years her husband still surprised her sometimes with his ability of hearing the Force. Once he'd handed her some water he plugged the droid up to the small unit he'd added to their supplies, then started a small fire. After she managed to get a little of the water into the lad they pulled him onto a blanket and seated themselves across from him. It wasn't long before the lights on the droid came on and it began chirping at them.

"Hello, there." It beeped back, its head swiveling towards the man laying on the blanket. "Oh he'll be alright. Who might you and your friend be?" She wished she had learned to understand the language of astromech droids. The two conversed for a moment.

"Apparently Ezra here went against orders, borrowed a ship, and left their hidden base." There was a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Why are they here?"

"It seems he was looking for me."

"For what purpose? How did he know you were here?"

"Chopper here couldn't tell me that, only that Ezra insisted he would be able to find me here."

Rela looked at the young man, trying to decipher the puzzle of his appearance. She could feel the Force in him, could sense that he had been through some training but he was too young to have been in the Temple. Was it really possible other Jedi had survived the Emperor's purge?

"He is not the only one here." Ben's words pulled her from her thoughts.

"Are you sure?"

He nodded. "Maul is here." His statement seemed to hang in the air. She could only stare. That was a name she had not heard in many years. The droid beeped fearfully.

"Now? On Tatooine? Is he close?" He nodded. A flash of fear shot through her. "He's looking for you, isn't he?"

"Yes."

"How do you know he's here? Did the droid tell you?"

"I have felt his presence."

"How did he find you?" Her gaze landed on the still unconscious Ezra.

"No, he didn't bring Maul here," he corrected, easily reading her thoughts.

"Then how - " She was interrupted when the young man began to stir. He slowly sat up, blinking a few times as he became aware of their presence.

Ben poked at the small fire with a stick. "You're in the wrong place, Ezra Bridger."

"Master? Master Kenobi?" he asked, surprise and relief lacing his words.

"I am."

The young man's eyes swung to her. "Are you a Jedi Master, too?"

"I was a Jedi but never a Master."

"This is Sarela, my wife," Ben said quietly. "When you have your strength I will help you on your way." He rose to check on the droid, patting it lightly on its head.

"On my way? No, I came here to find you, to warn you."

Ben straightened. "About Maul?"

Ezra seemed momentarily taken aback. "Yes ... you know?"

"One doesn't survive as long as we have by being foolish or unprepared." He moved to the other side of the young man. "Maul is an old adversary and a persistent one at that."

"We can fight him together!" Rela ducked her head to hide the smile that crept across her lips. He sounded so much like Anakin, so eager. Ben stood with his back towards them.

"I had no intention of fighting him though that seems inevitable now."

"You don't understand. You're the answer ... the holocrons told me. They said you would be the one to help us destroy the Sith." Rela sucked in a breath. If what Ezra said was true then they did still have hope, what they had been hoping for was within their reach ... and the holocrons had not meant Maul.

"Hmm. That's the first I've heard of it."

"The Rebellion needs you."

"The Rebellion?" she asked.

"Yes. We've been working, planning, preparing for so long to fight back." She was suddenly very full of questions but knew she couldn't ask them." He looked back at Ben. "We need you to defeat the Empire."

"What you need you already have. Unfortunately you seem to be letting it all go."

"But if I had what I needed why would the holocrons send me to you?"

"They didn't. Maul did." Ezra jerked in surprise. "Maul used your desire to do good to deceive you." As he talked, the two sat back down. Rela could see the confusion in the young man's eyes as he listened. "In doing so he has altered the course of many things. He knows your fears, your heart, and he manipulated the truth, which has lead you here where you should never have been."

The young man was shaking his head. "But the holocrons ... they tell the truth."

"Do they? The truth is often what we make of it. You heard what you wanted to hear, believed what you wanted to believe. And now the only one who has gained anything from all of this is - "

"Me." The three around the fire looked up, though the only one surprised was Ezra. A dark figure stood in the shadow just beyond the flames, only his yellow eyes bright in the night. Memories of when she'd first seen Maul on Naboo flooded back; Rela had never expected to encounter him again. There was still evil emanating from him but she couldn't sense that overwhelming presence of darkness she had all those years ago.

Ezra stood but Ben placed a hand on his shoulder, rising as well. "You must go now." Rela slowly made her way to his side.

"I led him to you. Let me make it right." Ben slipped by him.

"That is not your responsibility. I will mend this old wound." She heard what he wasn't saying and knew it was directed at her.

Maul's attention swung to her; there was surprise in his eyes. "I remember you ..." he said quietly, thoughtfully. He dismissed her quickly, though, his focus returning to Ben.

"Ride north. That is your way out. Your way home."

Ben met her gaze, his urgent unspoken plea ringing in her head.

Gripping Ezra's arm she dragged him towards the dewback. Rela wasn't sure what she'd do if he didn't climb up on its back but thankfully he heeded Ben's words. They mounted and the droid used its small jets to lift itself into the spot behind them. She met her husband's calm gaze one last time before nudging Dewy forward.

"See you soon, apprentice," Maul's slithery voice followed them. Rela could feel the young man's spurt of annoyance.

"Ignore him," she whispered. "He is merely trying to goad you. Do not continue to give him the satisfaction of manipulating you."

After a few moments she could feel Ezra turning around to see what was happening behind them but she did not need to see. She knew.

"I can see their lightsabers ..." Rela could hear the genuine concern in the young man's voice. "They're ... they've stopped. Maul's blades, they went out."

"Yes, it is over."

"That fast?"

"Master Kenobi has grown and learned much in our years here. Maul still relies on his aggression."

He was silent for a bit and she knew he was thinking about what Ben had told him. She could sympathize with him. He was young, eager, but still so naive.

"I am sorry I brought such trouble to you. I had no idea Maul could ... use me like that. "

"That is how the Dark Side works, Ezra. It preys on your fears, your doubts, your desires, manipulating them until you are doing its biding. That is the essence of the Sith. You truly wanted to help but the Dark Side used that desire to its own ends."

"But Maul said he was no longer a Sith."

"The Sith are not the only users of the Dark Side and he was one for quite some time. He could not find what he sought so he used you."

She felt him sigh. "Kanan warned me not to trust Maul."

"It is alright, Ezra. You didn't know. That is how the Dark Side ensnares you, twisting what you thought you loved and believed in into that which you hate. You suddenly find yourself embracing everything that you had once strove to destroy."

"You talk as if you've seen that happen."

Now it was her turn to sigh as she weighed how much to tell him. "I have. I knew a young Jedi once, so strong, so much potential, but he had his own fears and doubts and he let them control him. Those were twisted until he succumbed to the Dark Side, becoming someone unrecognizable and doing some horrible things."

"What happened to him?"

"He was killed at the end of the Clone Wars."

After some time he began questioning her. "How long have you been here?"

"Since the end of the war."

"Kanan hid from the Empire until he found me a few years ago. Are there other Jedi in hiding?"

"That I don't know, Ezra. We have not been in contact with anyone in probably seventeen years." Not wanting to continue in that line of questioning she changed the subject. "Tell me of the Rebellion."

The remainder of their time together was filled with his descriptions of what had been occurring throughout the galaxy over the past few years. There were a few names she recognized, Bail and Mon Mothma mainly, and it cheered her to know they had kept up the fight all these years. Once again she was filled with questions but dared not ask them for fear of giving away too much. Finally, as the suns were rising, they came upon what Ben had some how known was there. The black ship sat with its ramp still lowered.

"I believe this is where we must part ways," she prodded gently. He slid to the ground a bit reluctantly then could only stare at Maul's ship.

"Go home, Ezra," she said gently. "You are needed there. Just please promise that you will not mention our presence here."

He nodded. "You have my word. Will I see you or Master Kenobi again?"

"I don't know. I feel our time here is almost done but I cannot see what the future holds in store. The Dark Side clouds everything." She gave him an encouraging smile. "May the Force be with you, Ezra Bridger."

He paused uncertainly then headed up the ramp, his droid by his side. He stopped long enough to wave then disappeared into the hold. A moment later the ramp lifted, the engines fired, and the ship lifted slowly into the air. Rela watched as it rose, dipping one of its wings towards her, then accelerated, quickly vanishing into the atmosphere. For a heartbeat she wished she was going with him, heading into the heart of what appeared to be the beginnings of a rebellion against the Emperor and his Empire. Perhaps some of those that she once considered friends were a part, she would so love to see them again. The thought only lasted a second. She knew she was where she was supposed to be. Pulling on the reins she turned Dewy back towards where they had left Ben.

* * *

He was waiting by the remains of the fire. There was no sign of Maul. Her husband climbed up to take his place in front of her. Without a word he turned them towards the south. She didn't need to ask where they were headed.

.

With her arms lightly around his waist she rested her chin on his shoulder, the fabric of their two robes melding together in the twilight. Rela remained silent, knowing what Ben had on his mind as they watched the suns sink behind the Lars' homestead in the distance. Then a voice rang out, carrying across the sands to them, calling to Luke and from their vantage point they could see him run towards the small dome.

"Maul said he would avenge us."

"He knew about Luke?"

"No, but he had heard of the prophecy. He speculated that I was here protecting someone and guessed that it was the Chosen One."

"Perhaps he will be."

"And what if he isn't? I'm getting too old for this."

"There's still Leia and Thaya. We just keep going as we always have and keep faith that the Light will prevail."


	36. Chapter 36 - Destiny Awaits

**A/N: Hello and welcome! As always, thanks to all the reviews and followers. Y'all really make my day! So ... here we go. We are to the original trilogy now. I will NOT be covering it the way I did the prequels. We're coming to the end now, probably another chapter, maybe two, and then the epilogue. Let me know what you think. :)  
**

 **.**

 **I really do wish I owned Star Wars ... but I don't. Kat/Rela and Thaya are my only creation.**

* * *

 ** _2 years later, 0 BBY ..._**

 _There was a blue planet hanging in the blackness of space, surrounded by Star Destroyers. TIE fighters and X-wings buzzed around them, obviously locked in battle ..._

 _White clad stormtroopers fired at rough clad soldiers on the surface of a tropical planet. The sense of desperation and determination was strong on both sides. A massive black tower rose in the distance and it seemed like the fighting was most intense closer to its base ..._

 _A huge, gray sphere emerged from hyperspace above the blue planet, the concave circle on the front angling down towards the surface ..._

 _... the black tower was engulfed in massive flames ..._

Rela jerked awake, her heart beating erratically. It had been many years since she'd had a dream like that and she knew something momentous had happened or was going to happen. Nothing she had seen was familiar besides the stormtroopers. She didn't recognize the tropical planet with the black tower nor did she have any idea what the significance of the massive gray sphere was, though she doubted it was anything good. Over twenty years earlier she would have reached out into the Force to see what her dream meant but with the veil of the Dark Side concealing so much she knew it was pointless to try. What she _could_ feel was worrisome. Glancing to her side she sighed when she saw the empty space in the bed. Ben had left for one of his rambles late the day before and there was no telling when he would return. She wished he was there, though, as she did not like the coldness she felt when thinking about what she'd seen in her dream. After several moments she laid back down and pulled the blanket to her chin, staring at the ceiling and knowing sleep would be elusive the rest of the night.

.

"Are you alright, Mother?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"You seem preoccupied and tense."

Rela shrugged. "Just had an unsettling dream last night. It has been some time since I last had one." Thaya looked at her pensively for a moment.

"Did Father say when he would be back?"

"No, my dear, but you know how he is. He'll sit somewhere meditating for hours."

"He's been gone for over a day." Rela just smiled at her daughter.

"When he's found what he went out there looking for he will be back." Her daughter just shook her head then went back to the blaster she was cleaning. Ben had become much more pensive since the encounter with Maul and had taken to wandering off to meditate for hours at a time. This was the longest he had been gone, though, and Rela decided if he wasn't back by midday she would go looking for him.

.

"Someone's coming, Mother!"

Rela hurried to the open door to stand beside her daughter, easily spotting the swift moving speeder coming towards them. Only Bree and Rogen had ever visited them at their home and she knew that was not their speeder. She wished she still carried her lightsaber but it was safely tucked away. Thaya took out her binoculars and after a moment a grin crossed her lips.

"It's Father ... and Luke!"

A mixture of relief and then anxiousness coursed through her. First her dream and now her husband appearing with Anakin's son ... it wasn't just coincidence. Things were about to change. When they finally stopped in front of the house she was in for another surprise and Thaya looked at her sharply at her quick gasp. She stared in amazement as Artoo followed Luke in the door and she realized he was carrying pieces of Threepio! Never had she thought to lay eyes on those two droids again. She met Ben's eyes as the young man took a seat on the edge of Thaya's bed.

The time had finally come.

Idle small talk was made while she brought out something for everyone to eat and drink. Thaya was asking Luke about what had happened to them as he worked to put Threepio back together, with the golden droid filling in what he remembered about the Sandpeople. It was when she asked him where he'd gotten the droids in the first place that the conversation took a turn that she suspected Ben was waiting for.

"We used to have many droids doing things for us in the Jedi Temple. I remember your father, when he was younger, would take some of them apart just to see how they worked and if he could modify them in any way. He had one very loyal droid that stayed by his side throughout the Clone Wars. It followed him into many battles."

"No, my father didn't fight in the wars. He was a navigator on a spice freighter."

"That's what your uncle told you. He didn't hold with your father's ideals; thought he should've stayed here and not gotten involved."

"You fought in the Clone Wars?"

"Yes, I was once a Jedi Knight the same as your father."

"I wish I'd known him."

"He was the best star-pilot in the galaxy and a cunning warrior. I understand you've become quite a good pilot yourself." Luke shrugged a bit. The smile on Ben's face turned thoughtful. "And he was a good friend ... which reminds me ..." He got up and dug around in a chest he had purchased years ago. When he turned back to Luke Rela bit her lip to keep from saying anything in her surprise.

"I have something here for you. Your father wanted you to have this when you were old enough but your uncle wouldn't allow it. He feared you might follow old Obi-Wan on some damned-fool idealistic crusade like your father did." She met his eye with a raised eyebrow, amused at his tale.

"Sir, if you'll not be needing me I'll close down for a while," Threepio said. Luke nodded, hardly looking at him. Rela stared at the droid for a moment, wishing she could talk to him about what had happened to Padmé but she knew his memory had most likely been wiped as soon as he arrived on Alderaan. Ben handed the lightsaber to Luke who stood as he took it in hand.

"What is it?"

"Your father's lightsaber. This is the weapon of a Jedi Knight. Not as clumsy or as random as a blaster." Luke thumbed the switch, staring at the blue blade in awe and wonder. "An elegant weapon for a more civilized age. For over a thousand generations the Jedi were the guardians of peace and justice in the Old Republic." His eyes took on a dark, far away look. "Before the dark times ... before the Empire."

Luke turned to him, retaking his seat as he flicked the saber off. "How did my father die?"

His question hung in the air between them. Ben and Rela gazed at one another, silently asking the other how much the young man should be told.

Ben took a deep breath. "A young Jedi named Darth Vader, who was a pupil of mine until he turned to evil, helped the Empire hunt down and destroy the Jedi Knights. He betrayed and murdered your father." Rela felt Thaya's jolt of horror at what her father was saying and she could easily read Luke's emotions. She wished they could tell Luke the whole truth but she knew he wasn't ready for the burden that knowledge would place on him.

"Now the Jedi are all but extinct. Vader was seduced by the Dark Side of the Force," she said quietly.

"The Force?"

"Well, the Force is what gives a Jedi his power. Its an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us and penetrates us, it binds the galaxy together," Thaya recited. He looked at her with wide eyes.

"You know about the Force?"

"Of course. Father and Mother have trained me since I was a small child."

Luke nodded though Rela could tell he wasn't entirely sure of what he was hearing. He went back to working on repairing Threepio and Artoo beeped a few times, pulling their attention to him. Ben patted him on the head, a fond smile on his lips.

"Now let's see if we can't figure out what you are, my little friend, and where you come from."

"I saw part of a message ..." Luke was cut short when Artoo began playing the message he was carrying. When the hologram appeared she felt tears prick at her eyes. Rela didn't need to be told to know who they were seeing.

"I seem to have found it."

" _General Kenobi, years ago you served my father in the Clone Wars. Now he begs you to help him in his struggle against the Empire. I regret that I am unable to present my father's request in person but my ship has fallen under attack and I'm afraid my mission to bring you to Alderaan has failed."_

She was amazed at the thought that Padmé's daughter had been coming to find them after all these years and horrified at the knowledge that she had been attacked. And she was running missions for Bail? It seemed her mother's aptitude for politics had been passed to her daughter. Rela glanced up at Ben. He wasn't looking at her though, his attention focused on the flickering image before them.

" _I have placed information vital to the survival of the Rebellion into the memory systems of this R2 unit. My father will know how to retrieve it. You must see this droid safely delivered to him on Alderaan. This is our most desperate hour. Help me Obi-Wan Kenobi, you're my only hope."_

The transmission cut off and silence filled the house. Ben sat back, staring thoughtfully at where Leia's image had been. Rela thought of the dream she'd had the night before. She had been right: something had happened or was about to happen.

Ben suddenly sat forward, his eyes on Luke, a knowing, almost excited gleam within them. "You must learn the ways of the Force if you're to come with me to Alderaan."

"Alderaan?" Luke laughed as he leapt to his feet. "I'm not going with you to Alderaan. I've got to go home. It's late, I'm in for it as it is."

"I need your help, Luke. She needs your help. I'm getting too old for this sort of thing."

"I can't get involved! I've got work to do! It's not that I like the Empire, I hate it, but there's nothing I can do about it right now." He sighed and hung his head. "Its such a long way from here."

"That's your uncle talking."

"My uncle ... how am I ever going to explain this?" He rested his hands on the top of Artoo's dome.

"Learn about the Force, Luke."

They all waited for the young man's answer. His conflict was easily felt and Rela could sympathize with him. Even with the scant information he'd just learned had turned a lot of what he thought he knew about his life upside down. Now he was facing a huge decision: leave the comfort of home or set out to fulfill his destiny. She did not, however, feel any sympathy from Thaya. In fact her daughter seemed to be simmering with anger but she was shielding her thoughts quite well.

"I can help you, Father."

Ben shook his head. "Thank you, Thaya, but I'm afraid you can't help this time. This has been placed before Luke and I."

"Look, I can take you as far as Anchorhead. You can get a transport there to Mos Eisley or wherever you're going," Luke finally said, his voice full of regret.

"You must do what you feel is right, of course." With those words Ben rose from his chair and headed into the bedroom he had added on to their little house when Thaya was born. Rela followed him, waving a hand to close the door behind them.

"Obi-Wan ... " she said softly as she watched him put a few things in a small satchel and clip his lightsaber to his belt. She wasn't even sure what she wanted to say but she did know she was going to use his name again from here on out. He came to her side and took her hands.

"Katavé, we knew this time would come. When we first heard rumors of a rebellion we knew that eventually they would seek us out."

"I know. We've been waiting for this opportunity for almost twenty years but now that its here ..." She gripped his hands tighter. "I don't want you to go."

"I have to, you know that. My purpose in coming here was to keep an eye on Luke and help him when he was ready. Now he is ready, though he's not fully aware of that fact yet. Someone has to teach him to become a Jedi if we want any chance of defeating Palpatine."

She wrapped her arms around him tightly. "I'm afraid. Vader is out there ... "

"Yes, and if it is my destiny to cross paths with him again then it will happen no matter where I am."

"No heroics, Obi-Wan Kenobi."

He chuckled. "I'm afraid I'm a bit too old for heroics, my dear." He ran a finger down her cheek. "If I don't return, continue Thaya's training and keep her safe. She has a purpose in this galaxy I just can't see what it is. Help her - and Luke - to the best of your ability. Don't forget you were once a Jedi, too." There was so much he wasn't saying; so much she didn't dare give voice to. But they both felt it nonetheless.

Rising on her tiptoes she pressed a kiss to his lips. I love you, Obi-Wan."

"And I love you, too, Kat."

Together they left the room and exited the house, finding Thaya and Luke in conversation by his speeder. Artoo and Threepio were already loaded and waiting. Obi-Wan gave his daughter a hug, whispering something in her ear, before climbing into the speeder. With a smile for Thaya and a wave to her, Luke hopped over the side and ignited the engines, expertly maneuvering the vehicle down between the cliffs. She and Thaya stood side by side as they watched them disappear to the south.

"They will both be back, won't they, Mother?"

"I do not know, darling. The future is hidden from me these days."

Thaya's blue eyes squinted to try and find the speeder in the distance. "They have to ..."

* * *

Rela knew.

That pain was familiar, she had felt it once before though the loss of so many Jedi at once had been almost overpowering. This time the pain shot through her like she'd foolishly touched a power coupling, freezing her where she stood. She felt that spark go out, that connection severed, and knew she was alone.

"Mama, are you alright?"

"I will be fine in a moment."

Those eyes, Obi-Wan's eyes shining from her daughter's face, made something clinch in her chest and she wrapped Thaya in a tight embrace.

"It is Father, isn't it?"

Rela released her enough to pull back and meet her gaze. "Why do you ask?"

"I felt something in the Force. It just ... told me that Father is gone."

"Yes, Thaya. Your father will not be coming back to us but I think he knew that before he left."

"What do you mean?" she asked, a few tears beginning to run down her cheeks.

"We felt it, though I had hoped I was wrong. This was your father's destiny and he was following the will of the Force. I am sure he did what was necessary to protect us." And Luke and Leia and the galaxy she told herself. Thaya peered at her thoughtfully for a moment, her expression so much like her father's, then she nodded, wiping at the wetness on her face.

"I think I felt that, too. I didn't quite understand what I was feeling but I suppose that was the Force warning me of what was to come."

She gave her girl a weak smile. "Everything will be alright. Now, run along and finish your work for the day."

"Yes, mama." She gave her a last, long look and then hurried out the door. When she was finally alone, Rela retreated into the chamber they had shared and sank to the floor. She hadn't lied to Thaya, she'd had a sense of the finality of their goodbyes when Obi-Wan left with Luke, but she hadn't told her girl how fervently she had begged the Force not to take her husband from her. She couldn't imagine not seeing him walk back through the door or his smirk when she was being stubborn or his patience as he taught their daughter how to use the Force. Pain of a different sort began washing over her, the acute pain of loss, and she suddenly understood why Padmé had been so willing to give up on Polis Massa all those years ago. Wrapping her arms around her middle she doubled over, silently sobbing.

 _Why the tears, my darling? You know I will always be with you._

She felt the smile stretch across her lips.

 _I know. It is just hard to accept that I will never feel your arms around me again, never fall asleep by your side. You are my other half, Obi-Wan ..._

 _Oh, my dear, if there had been another way, another way to help Luke and return to you I would have taken it. You were the last thing I thought of before ..._

 _It was him, wasn't it? You faced Vader._

 _Yes._

For a moment she was silent, taking deep breaths to control herself, to control and then release the anger that wanted to bubble up. No matter Obi-Wan's thoughts during the fight, she knew Vader would only have seen it as vengeance and his victory as proof of his superiority. That galled her. Arrogance had always been one of Anakin's biggest weaknesses and she was sure that had not changed in Vader.

 _Luke, and Leia, are they alright?_

 _Yes and both now very much a part of the Rebellion. Our waiting has not been in vain; they are both strong._

 _Is it all over, then?_

 _No but the first steps have been taken. Public opinion is not in the Emperor's favor any longer. The last days of the Empire are coming._

Rela felt a cool brush across her cheek and then she knew he had left. Wiping at her cheeks she struggled to her feet. Her daughter needed her, Luke and Leia might need her eventually, too. She couldn't loose her composure now ... she just had to learn to live in a galaxy without Obi-Wan by her side.


	37. Chapter 37 - All We Hoped For

**A/N: Hello dear readers! Well, here we are. This is the last chapter (besides an epilogue that I will post in a week or so). There is quite a lot of time jumps in this one but it was not necessary (at least in my opinion) to fill in more than what I have. I hope I chose rightly and that you enjoy this ending. Again ... there _WILL be an epilogue posted_ that will close everything up and tie up any loose ends. Thank you, thank you for coming on this journey with me. Add me to your followed authors' list because there MAY be another Obi-Wan/Kat story in the works (anyone in the mood for an AU?). ;)**

 **.**

 **ksecc1: I'm glad you found my story and that you are enjoying it. Thank you for your kind words about Kat and my writing. :)**

 **ColdOnePaul: It was so hard to write about their farewells. I love Obi-Wan so much.**

 **emilia: Yeah, sadly it had to happen and yes, she will survive.**

 **LoveFiction2017: Thank you. :)**

 **Smile Back: Sadly, yes, we are at the end. Thank you for your kind review! And I am working on an Obi/Kat AU story though it will be some time before its ready to go.**

 **kaia: It is so much sadder to me now since we got to know him so much better in the prequels.**

 **.**

 **Yadda yadda yadda. It all belongs to George Lucas and the actors. I can only claim my OCs. :)**

* * *

Though the Empire tried to contain it, news of what had happened to Alderaan slowly filtered across the galaxy. What actually caused its destruction was not quite as clear but all began to realize the Empire and the Emperor had something to do with it. Then, several days later, came more news. It filtered through the spaceports and cantinas that, despite that horrific loss of life, the Rebellion had some how achieved its first victory by destroying the Empire's newest weapon, the Death Star, and that it was _this_ colossal floating space station that had destroyed Alderaan. The outrage that began to build was the only bit of solace Rela could find when they heard the stories. When she and Obi-Wan had gone into exile two decades earlier they had all known - _hoped_ \- that eventually public opinion would begin to turn against Palpatine. However now, when the first strong indications of that happening were becoming clear, she had a hard time remembering that was what they'd been hoping for all along. All she could think about was who she had most likely lost in that peaceful planet's destruction: Bail Organa and his wife, Padmé, Sabé, not to mention the thousands of innocent citizens. She was pretty certain Leia had not been there; her message to Obi-Wan had mentioned her ship being attacked. At least there was hope there ... as long as she hadn't been lost in the battle they were hearing whispers of occurring not long afterwards.

Thaya seemed to think Luke would return to Tatooine but Rela knew that would not be happening ... at least not any time soon. She could feel his presence in the Force, distantly, so she did have the comforting knowledge that he had at least survived the battle to tell her daughter, but his destiny was not on the desert planet. He had been set on his path and now had to follow it. The Rebellion had only won this one battle, the war was far from over, and if Luke was going to defeat Vader and the Emperor, it would take time and training. She wasn't sure where that training would come from, perhaps Obi-Wan had told him about Master Yoda, but if he did not receive it, if he tried to rush, it would make him an easier target for the Dark Side. If Luke Skywalker fell just as Anakin Skywalker had before him there was no hope for the galaxy.

.

Time seemed to pass slowly and speed by at once. As she came to realize Luke wasn't coming home Thaya focused all her time and effort into her own training. Rela began to wonder if her daughter harbored some feelings stronger than friendship for the young man; all her questions seemed to point in that direction. She did not push her on the subject, only offered her help the times it was asked. Sometimes Rela would just sit in the cave and watch as her daughter went through the well known cadences, occasionally offering some tip or trick she'd learned from Master Drallig. It was during these sessions that Thaya would ask about her life before the fall of the Republic, her time in the Jedi Temple, and, of course, about Obi-Wan. She was grateful to be able to pass on what she had known; the Emperor had made it a crime to even mention the Jedi and knowledge of their very existence was beginning to wane. It made her incredibly sad.

As her daughter found solace in her Jedi training, Rela found her own comfort in meditation. It was the only way to keep from dwelling on the past, which was something she found herself guilty of more and more as time went on. Having never enjoyed it much in the past - usually because of the visions she would receive - she was surprised at the comfort she found in it now. Obi-Wan did not come to her and she tried to tell herself that his focus, even in his present "form" had to be elsewhere. Luke and Leia were more important at the moment. She did have one visitor during some of her meditations that took her completely by surprise. Rela almost doubted her own senses when he first came to her.

 _"What a Jedi you would have made, Katavé Diaanti." The curtains of darkness parted and through it stepped someone she'd never expected to see again._

 _"Qui-Gon!"_

 _"It is good to see you, too," he replied, his voice as warm as she remembered._

 _"What are you doing ... here?"_

 _"Obi-Wan asked me to keep an eye on you and to give you more training."_

 _She frowned at him. "I'm afraid my training days are long behind me. I have trouble keeping up with Thaya now."_

 _"Your daughter is indeed strong in the Force, a credit to you and Obi-Wan, but it is not physical training of which I speak." His image settled itself cross-legged in front of her. "There are some things I taught Obi-Wan and Master Yoda that I will pass along to you ... if you are willing."_

 _From the recesses of her brain came a memory, a short comment Yoda had made before they'd parted on Polis Massa. He'd told Obi-Wan he had more training for him during their exile on Tatooine. He'd never really told her what that had been about. Rela nodded eagerly._

 _"I am ready to learn, Master."_

* * *

There was a scare when the HoloNet gleefully reported a "major" victory over the Rebels on a planet called Hoth. It took her some time after that to be able to feel Luke in the Force again. During their scarce visited into Mos Epsa they noticed an increase in the number of stormtroopers patrolling the area. Even a whisper of the Rebellion was taken care of swiftly; it seemed the Empire had finally realized what a threat they were facing. Rela was extremely glad Luke was no longer on the planet and that her identity had never been discovered. Even though Obi-Wan was gone, and she'd always suspected Vader hunted for him relentlessly, she still harbored knowledge of the true fate of Anakin's wife and children. Only when he and the Emperor were defeated would she feel safe.

.

"Luke!" she said in surprise. "I didn't even feel your presence."

"I've had more training ... on Dahobah."

"Yoda," she breathed quietly, overjoyed to learn that the Jedi Master was still alive. He nodded and she indicated that he should join them in the shade of the house.

"I'm glad you're safe," Thaya spoke up as they settled into their seats. "We heard about Alderaan and the Death Star though there hasn't been much news since they reported on what happened on Hoth."

"I've been ... busy. There has been so much to do with the Rebellion and my training; I've been pulled all over the galaxy."

Rela watched as the two conversed quietly between themselves for a moment, noticing the subtle differences the last four years had wrought on Luke. Besides the scars on his face there wasn't much physically that showed any change but she could see the difference. Gone was the innocent, naive farm boy, replaced with a wiser, grounded young man. There was a heaviness sitting on him that she couldn't puzzle out, his mental shields were too strong, though she suspected his showing up on their doorstep played some part in it.

"So what brings you back to Tatooine?"

He pressed his lips together. "A few things. My friend Han was taken by a bounty hunter and delivered to Jabba. I've come to piece together a rescue. I had hoped I might be able to stay here for a while."

"Of course but that is not the only reason you are here."

"Obi-Wan said he had saved information that would help in my training and I could find it here. I also need to build a new lightsaber and he told me to come here, that he had all that I would need."

She nodded. "It is all downstairs but what happened to your father's saber?"

A look she didn't understand crossed his face. "I lost it when Vader did this." He pulled back his sleeve and they got a full view of his cybernetic hand. While Thaya was rightfully concerned Rela sucked in a deep breath, her eyes fixed on Luke's right arm. It was all too familiar.

"Vader did this?" she asked in a low voice.

"Yes, right before he told me he was my father."

Everything seemed to freeze around them. Luke was watching for her reaction but all she could do was stare at him, thoughts screeching through her mind. Vader actually told him that? How did he find out and did he know about Leia? What should she say? What would Obi-Wan or Yoda want her to say? As the silence stretched Thaya could only look between them in complete shock.

"You knew."

With a sigh she nodded at him. "Yes."

"Why didn't one of you tell me the truth?" There was no hardness in his tone, which he would have been completely justified in feeling. There was only confusion mixed with sadness.

"Luke, you had a hard enough time accepting the fact that your father was a Jedi and you could become one. In the span of a moment you learned that what you had been told your entire life was not the truth, though I cannot fault your uncle for keeping that from you. He acted in a way that he felt would keep you safe and who knows? Perhaps it did keep you safe. You lived here for almost twenty years without being discovered. How would you have reacted if we'd also said Anakin Skywalker had been seduced by the Dark Side and had fallen completely, becoming the Emperor's right hand and helping to destroy everything he'd once held dear?" Luke didn't answer but she wasn't expecting one. "You would have hurried to face him much too soon. Without the proper training you would have fallen just as he did."

Silence descended on them again but she was not inclined to break it. The young man in front of her needed to process what he was learning in his own time. Thaya was watching him closely, clearly at a loss as to what to say or do.

"He had the chance to kill me but he didn't."

"Then perhaps there is a glimmer of the man he once was buried somewhere deep inside him, some spark of humanity." He looked up quickly but she held a hand up in caution. "Do not think that you can change him. Once you start down the dark path forever will it dominate your destiny. Your father was not a bad man, Luke, I knew him, but he was never satisfied. He wanted to control things that cannot be controlled and that desire led him to believe the lies of the Emperor." She gave him a hard look. "What Obi-Wan told you about his part in the Jedi's destruction was true. After he became Palpatine's apprentice he led troops into the Jedi Temple and massacred everyone within its walls, not even sparing the children. Since then he has led the push to eradicate any that managed to avoid the Emperor's order to kill the Jedi. Yes, he was a good man once but that man _was_ essentially killed when he became Darth Vader and there is no bringing anyone back from the dead."

Knowing there was no more she could tell him at the moment she rose and retrieved two small boxes from her room then motioned for him to follow her. He had come seeking knowledge and she would do as Obi-Wan would wish - show him the way. Luke came down the stairs into the tiny basement and stared around in faint surprise. Rela stifled a chuckle; she had tried to tidy it up a bit but it certainly didn't look like where a Jedi Master would work. Thaya seated herself on one of the steps and watched.

"You will find all his notes in the data pads," she explained. "I do not know what Master Yoda has taught you or what you seek to learn, but everything he knew he recorded. He even said they may help you or Thaya one day." Her daughter perked up at being included though Rela caught the blush that crossed her cheeks when Luke glanced her way. No, she didn't think she had been wrong in her suspicions there.

"Everything you could need to build a saber are down here. Did he or Master Yoda explain what goes into constructing a lightsaber?"

"Yes. Only through a deep connection with the Force will I be able to achieve it."

She nodded, pleased. "There are two other things I would like to offer you, Luke." Pulling one of the boxes out she held it towards him. He opened it carefully, Thaya peering over his shoulder. Both of them looked at her in confusion. "These are Jedi Holocrons. The Jedi Archives were full of them and they stored all their knowledge and history in them. I managed to rescue these two from the Temple before coming to Tatooine. I wish I could have saved more ..." A wave of sadness washed over her before she could stop it. She would never be able to forget how it felt to walk within those deathly silent halls, feeling the presence of all those lost hovering nearby.

Luke picked one up gently, turning it over in his hand. "How does it work?"

"Concentrate, focus, reach into the Force and it will show you how to open it." He contemplated it for a moment longer before setting it back in the box. Rela then handed him the other. The expression of wonder was clear on his face. "Kyber crystals. Once taken by padawans from the crystal caves of Ilum, they are the power, the heart of your lightsaber. When you are ready to begin construction, close your eyes and reach into the Force. Listen for the one that calls to you." Turning she began making her way back up the stairs. Thaya seemed a bit reluctant to follow but finally pried herself from Luke's side.

Feeling a little nudge from the Force she paused. "Whenever you are ready to open the holocrons, call Thaya and together the two of you can learn from the Jedi's knowledge."

He nodded. "Thank you. I am sorry for my harshness when I first arrived."

"There is nothing to apologize for, Luke. I will help you in whatever way I can."

* * *

Luke remained with them for a few months. After he'd constructed his new saber he and Thaya would spar in the caves, their green and yellow blades brightening the dimness as they practiced what they gleaned from Obi-Wan's data pads. Rela enjoyed watching these sessions. They worked well together and it wasn't hard to see the attachment growing between them. Thaya proved invaluable in her help as Luke organized and planned the rescue of his friend. Since her face was not plastered all over the Holonet as a wanted member of the Rebellion, she was able to go into Mos Epsa or even to Mos Eisley whenever needed. It made Rela a bit nervous but she knew not to interfere; Thaya had to follow her own path and she did not doubt that the Force would lead her in the right direction. When Luke mentioned Leia, however, she was hard pressed to keep her thoughts shielded and her reaction calm, though she did ask a few questions about her well-being. She couldn't keep back the smile when she learned how involved in the Senate and the Rebellion Padmé's daughter was. It was clear he had not been told about his relationship to her and though she wanted to reveal all to him she would not mess with Obi-Wan and Yoda's plans. She could understand their reasoning for not telling him but that didn't lessen her desire to say something.

The day finally came when all the pieces were in place and Luke was to leave them. Thaya had tried to convince him to let her help in the actual rescue but he refused. She tried to change his mind but was unsuccessful. Rela could have told her that; he was a Skywalker and they had always had a strong streak of stubbornness. He did promise to return as soon as he could and Thaya had to be content with that. After the two had said their good byes Luke approached her rather solemnly.

"Thank you again for all your help."

"That is why I stayed even after Obi-Wan's death. This war is not over yet and I suspected you might need what I had rescued from the Temple." She laid a hand on his arm. "You are a Skywalker and strong in the Force but I see your mother in you as well. You have her strength of mind."

His eyes widened. "You knew my mother?"

"I did. I counted her as my closest friend besides Obi-Wan." She saw the questions in his eyes. "When all this is over, when Vader is defeated, I will tell you all I can about her."

"I will hold you to that."

"It is a conversation I look forward to, Luke."

With a parting smile he vaulted into his speeder and sped away towards the south where she knew he was planning on meeting Threepio and Artoo.

"I could have helped him with the rescue." She put an arm around Thaya's shoulders and they returned to the shade of the house.

"This was something he has to do on his own. Your path did not lie in that way, my dear, but don't give up hope. He will return again and perhaps then the Force will point the two of you in the same direction."

.

After that, besides the shocking news that Jabba the Hutt had been killed in an explosion while on his own sail barge, there was virtual silence on the Holonet. To Rela it felt like the galaxy was holding its breath, just waiting for whatever would happen next. She knew the fate of them all rested on Luke and the Rebellion and the decisive battle was coming.

* * *

"We're going into Mos Epsa."

Thaya looked up in momentary surprise but came to her feet and followed her out the door. There was no discussion for a little while as they sped across the sand; Rela was lost in her thoughts, focused on what she was feeling in the Force. She took a deep breath. For the first time in decades she could fully feel the Force around her; it was thrumming with energy. It seemed brighter, as if a veil had been removed. That told her all she needed to know.

"Something has happened."

"Why do you say that?" She gave her daughter a quick glance. Though Thaya was concentrating on steering the speeder Rela could see the look of distraction on her face.

"The Force feels ... different, brighter. I can't quite explain it."

"What you are feeling is how the Jedi felt before the shadow of the Dark Side clouded and hid everything."

Thaya looked at her in shock. "Do you mean ... the Emperor ... ?"

"I believe so, my dear. I believe so."

.

They stood watching the fighters fly overhead as part of the celebrations. The scenes flashing across the Holonets from Naboo, Corellia, Coruscant, and other systems showed similar celebrating. Citizens of the galaxy were filling streets in their joy. After two and a half decades of oppression and fear there was finally the breath of hope. However, in the midst of all those celebrating, Rela became quiet. As she watched images streaming in from the Capital she was almost overcome with sadness. Sadness at the thought of all those who would not see this day: Padmé, Bail, the Jedi Order ... Obi-Wan. It had been over twenty-five years since she'd last walked the halls of the Temple, last felt its comforting aura wrap around her, and in that moment she grieved.

"Mother, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, my dear."

"You don't look too happy. I thought with all you and Father went through under the Empire ... "

"I'm ecstatic, Thaya, I'm just ... thinking."

"About Father?" She nodded. "But he would've known this was coming long before now and I can feel him with us now."

She put an arm around her daughter's shoulders. "Oh, I know. I just wish he was here to experience everything we sacrificed and hoped coming to pass."

Thaya hugged her tightly. "Will everything go back the way they were before the Emperor?"

"The Rebellion leaders will work quickly to fill that void of power, to establish a sense of normalcy in the galaxy, but we will never be able to get back what was lost." Her daughter pursed her lips in thought for a bit. A Togruta from a nearby cantina fairly danced by, handing them each a mug of ... something.

"Luke is alive?" Rela closed her eyes briefly then nodded. She could feel Luke's light in the Force stronger than ever. "Will he come back here?"

She tried to hide her smile. "Oh I imagine he'll turn up eventually."

* * *

And he did.

It wasn't right away but a few months after the battle on and above the planet of Endor, Rela sensed that he was coming. She noticed a slight change in Thaya's disposition and knew she had picked up on his Force signature as well. They both waited anxiously though for different reasons. She wanted to hear how he had defeated Vader and the Emperor, along with wanting to tell him about his parents, while her daughter merely wanted the man she loved to return to her. Rela wasn't entirely sure about Luke's feelings but she somehow knew her time on Tatooine with Thaya was drawing to a close.

A week or so after sensing his approach, she woke knowing that it was finally the day. In mid afternoon she stood in the doorway of the house and watched the cloud of dust that heralded a speeder heading in their direction.

"He's here," Thaya whispered, excitement coloring those two words. However it wasn't just Luke in the speeder and Rela stared in shock at the young woman that entered behind him, Artoo and Threepio trailing behind.

"You look so much like your mother," she breathed in amazement. Leia looked at her in surprise but Luke's expression showed that he knew she'd known about this part of his life as well and refrained from telling him. It was clear Luke had told her they were related though it did seem the news was quite recent. She simply raised an eyebrow at his piercing gaze before ushering them to seats, overjoyed to see Padmé's children alive and together at last. However Thaya's original exuberance was gone. Rela had no trouble reading her tumultuous thoughts as she watched Leia with slightly narrowed eyes. It was time to clear up all the questions the three young people around her had - spoken and unspoken.

"You knew my mother?" Leia asked.

"I did indeed." She gestured for them to make themselves comfortable. "It is time you really heard where you come from and the truth about your parents."

" _Their_ parents?" Thaya said, her brows together in confusion.

She held up a hand. "I think all of your questions will be answered eventually." Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath she reached back through almost forty decades of memories. "My name, the one I was born with, is Katavé Diaanti. I grew up and lived on Naboo for the first thirty years or so of my life. When I was in my early twenties I was appointed as a handmaiden for the newly elected Queen of Naboo, Padmé Nabarrie." She looked at the twins. "She was just fourteen but it was the start of her life in public service. She would go on to be a formidable Senator ... and your mother."

.

The night was half over when she finished her tale, sitting back and taking a sip of the drink Thaya had brought her at some point. Luke was staring at his hands pensively while there were a few tears in Leia's eyes. Her daughter's suspicion was gone and there was a look of awe and shock on her face.

"I only have a few memories of my mother," Leia finally said, meeting her gaze. "She died when I was young, probably five or six years old."

For a moment she couldn't respond. Rela had tried to grow accustomed to the idea that Padmé had been lost in Alderaan's destruction but to discover she had been gone for many years before that was almost like losing her all over again. Biting her lip she took a few steadying breaths, staring at where her hands were clasped in her lap.

The young woman came and sat next to her. "Thanks to you some of those memories make much more sense now. The image I have of her in my head is of a beautiful but tired and sad lady. Now I understand why she was like that." Leia frowned a bit. "You say she loved our father, Anakin?"

"Deeply and was willing to risk scandal, the possibility of being forced from her position, and the probability of Anakin having to leave the Order if their marriage was discovered. Even after what he tried to do to her she loved him, almost losing her will to live. She believed there was still good in him."

"There was," Luke spoke up, his voice firm. He had already told her what had transpired between the two of them and Palpatine on the new Death Star. While she was glad Anakin had come around in the end it certainly did not wipe away all the evil he had done over the past two decades. She could only hope that he was now at peace.

Leia looked at her brother. "I do not know if I will ever be comfortable with the knowledge that _he_ was my biological father, that his blood flows in my veins, but I am glad I know more about my mother and her relationship with him." Luke only nodded then rose to his feet and strode out the door into the darkness.

After only a moment Thaya quickly followed after him, calling his name. Rela turned back to Leia, cherishing this time she had with her friend's daughter. It was her last connection to her old life.

"What will you do now that the Emperor and Vader are gone? Will you stay here on Tatooine?"

She took a sip of her tea. "I haven't given it much thought. I suspect Thaya will be leaving with the two of you. I can no longer keep her here, there is no reason to, and her heart seems to be leading her in the right direction." Leia looked out the door thoughtfully where the two had disappeared.

"Let me help you no matter what you decide, whether it is staying here or returning to Naboo or Coruscant."

Rela jerked a bit at the mention of the Capital; she never thought to see it again. She pondered on Leia's words for some time. What did she want to do? Where did she want to go? Did she want to return to the planet she had grown up on, where she'd lived a happy life and served Padmé ... and met Obi-Wan? Did she want to return to Coruscant and see what remained of the Jedi Temple, to see where she and Obi-Wan had finally come to realize their feelings for each other? Or would she prefer to remain here on Tatooine where the two of them had loved and lived together for almost twenty years? No matter where she ended up she would be alone with her memories.

" _Not completely alone, my dear."_

 _There was a gentle brush against her arm and she smiled._

 _"Did you send Qui-Gon to me?" She could almost feel him nod. "Thank you. It gives me hope that we will be together again."_

 _"I will be by your side until you join me in the Force."_

 _He fell silent but she knew he was still near by._

 _"It is over. All that we hoped and waited for has come to pass."_

There was no response but she didn't need one. At least there would now be peace in the galaxy.


	38. Chapter 38 - Epilogue

**A/N: And so here we are at the very end. I have to give a huge thank you to all the readers, followers, and reviewers that have come along on this journey with me. I appreciate every one of you so much. Its hard to believe that this is the last chapter. I hope you enjoy this short epilogue to Kat's story. If you want to be notified when I begin posting my next Star Wars story (a Kat AU) make sure you've hit "follow author." Again, thank you all from the bottom of my heart. :)  
**

 **.**

 **HAMK: Thank you. This wasn't an AU so I wasn't going to change anything major but I do plan on doing an AU. :)**

 **1More: Thank you. :)**

 **LoveFiction: Thanks!**

 **thechosen: Aw, thank you. I'm so glad you found it and liked it.**

 **SpeechBubbleMe: Thank you! Hope you enjoy the epilogue. If you have me on follow you will be notified when I start the new story.**

 **emilia: They are indeed. :)**

 **kaia: Yes, I felt things needed to be known. :)**

 **Lovely: I'm afraid this one is over but I do have a new Kat story I'm working on, an AU this time. Thank you so much for your kind words and I hope you'll join me when I begin posting the new story.**

 **.**

 **All credit goes to GL. Kat goes to me. :)**

* * *

 ** _1.5 years after Endor ..._**

Speeders zipped overhead in the traffic lanes, the streets were full of the sounds of the Capital's citizens going about their lives. For most of them each day would be just like the ones before, nothing different; everything seemed just like it was the last time she'd been there almost thirty years earlier. Besides the laws the Emperor had imposed, the lives of the citizens here had not been greatly disrupted. They had not been the ones on the front lines fighting the battle for the last twenty some odd years. They might have felt inconvenienced by some of the restrictions put in place but they had not lost their homes, their loved ones, their way of life. It seemed a bit strange that so much had happened to her, so much had changed in her life since the last time she'd been on the Capital. She had gone by Kane's memorial, forgotten near Chancellor Valorum's old estate. Thaya had stood off to the side as she'd tried to wipe the dirt from the plaque bearing his name. Such a small thing to do but yet it was something she could do for him, the friend that had loved her despite knowing her own heart belonged to another. Kat had shed a few tears there, remembering her failure to protect him.

And so the sounds of the city had not changed from the last time she had been there, Coruscant itself had not changed, but here where she stood, it was oddly quiet. Here, things had changed. Standing there again was completely different from her quick visit to Padmé's old apartment. The Nubian senators that had followed in her footsteps had chosen not to live there out of respect to their former queen. It had been cleaned - all of their personal belongs were gone - and was kept up but it had remained empty since she and Padmé had left it to head to Mustafar all those years ago. It had been sad to think back on those days but what she had felt there was nothing like what she was feeling now. What was before her was only a shell of its former self.

All that remained of the elegant Temple were the five spires soaring high above everything around them; the statues of Jedi masters were gone from the entrance, the decorative façade had been removed, and symbols of the Empire were still highlighted on the walls. Grief flooded over her as she, again, contemplated all that had been lost because of the Emperor: all the knowledge, the lives that were wiped out, a galaxy that would take quite some time to heal. The only ones that could have stopped him had been wiped out at the very beginning. She longed to walk the Temple halls, to remember her time there with Obi-Wan, to see if any of the Archives had survived but she didn't dare. The stench of the Dark Side still hung heavy and she wouldn't venture any further. Palpatine had turned the former home of the Jedi into his Imperial Palace, desecrating its halls with his presence. There was no reason for her to go in anyway. She might have been a Jedi once but all that she had known and loved, except for her daughter, was now gone. That was in her past. Luke and Thaya were the future of the Jedi now. She was tired.

"Mama, are you ready to go?"

She turned to her daughter. "I believe so. I ... had to see it with my own eyes one more time. The Jedi Order the way I knew it is long gone."

"Don't talk like that."

"I have seen more than I ever cared to, Thaya. I'm ready for some peace and quiet."

"Your transport is waiting whenever you are ready leave, Kat," Luke said, coming to her daughter's side. It was still some what of a shock to hear, after all the years that had passed, her real name. Once the Emperor and Vader had been defeated she refused to hide behind her assumed name any longer. For the first time she would be able to be known as Katavé Kenobi. He looked up at the structure in front of them. "Perhaps there is knowledge still hidden inside, waiting to be rediscovered."

"If it is, you will be the one to find it," she replied with a smile. Her eyes swept over the Temple that had once been such a source of comfort for her and sighed. "I'm ready to leave now."

* * *

 ** _14 years after Endor ..._**

Kat held out her arms and Thaya gently handed her the baby. She looked down into the face peeking through the blanket, its eyes staring up at her inquisitively, and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"She is beautiful."

Her daughter smiled in only the way a new mother can. "She is our little ray of light. We may have named her Sarela but we've taken to calling her 'Rey' as a mix of your name and how we see her." Thaya leaned over and ran a finger down the baby's cheek. "She is strong in the Force."

"How could she not be with parents and grandparents that were Jedi ... or could have been Jedi?" Kat gave Rey her pinky finger to grab a hold of, delighting in the strength in the tiny hand. She closed her eyes and reached into the Force, hoping to see what the future had in store for her granddaughter. It was foggy, as so many things were to her now, but she got the feeling of purpose. "Where is Luke?"

"Meditating on one of the balconies."

"It is the perfect place to do so. I always enjoyed coming to the Lake Country when I lived with Padmé's family and I had always hoped to return here with your father."

"It is certainly a comforting and peaceful place and he sorely needs it."

Kat glanced up from Rey. "I had sensed he was troubled."

Thaya sighed. "Troubled, unsure. We had thought with Vader and the Emperor's defeat that we had seen the last of the Dark Side."

"The Dark Side will never disappear, my dear. We could only hope to destroy those that sought to wield it." She took in her daughter's troubled expression. "What has happened?"

"Nothing, its just a feeling that something is not right. It tears at Luke because its centered around Leia's son."

"Ben?!"

She nodded. "He has been ... unsatisfied of late and I fear he is being influenced from elsewhere." Thaya gave her mother a concerned look. "Ben has been fascinated with Vader for years and his questions only become more numerous and troubling."

"Perhaps it is his age." Thaya didn't look convinced. "Luke must understand that the Jedi Order that once was can never be again. It must change, evolve, to fit the times. That is where the Jedi failed Anakin Skywalker. They were so set in their ways that they did not understand that the Sith had changed ... and they were unable to meet that challenge when it finally presented itself. Whatever is causing these troubles, as long as he keeps that knowledge in mind, I am sure Luke will be able to figure out what to do about it."

"That is why he spends so much time in meditation. He is hoping to find some answers from father or Master Yoda."

Kat placed a kiss on top of Rey's head and handed her back to Thaya. "If anyone can give him the answers he seeks it will be one of them but I do not know how much they will be able to help. Their presence in the Force has seemed ... less strong as of late, wavering. It may be that one is only afforded a certain amount of time in which they are able to still talk to us."

Thaya cuddled the baby against her chest. "I can only hope they have enough strength left to help Luke with whatever it is that he seeks."

"I have faith in you both ... in all three of you."

Her daughter gave her small smile and then left the room, leaving her to her thoughts.

.

The moon was high, its bright light reflecting off the lake and bathing everything below it in a soft, pale glow. A gentle breeze blew in through the open balcony doors, rippling the sheer curtains. Kat enjoyed the feel of it across her face and closed her eyes contentedly. When Luke and Thaya had married she had been unsure where she needed to go. Coruscant was out of the question; there was no way she could have seen what had once been the Jedi Temple every day knowing what had become of it. Her choices had been either to stay on Tatooine or to return to Naboo. The latter had been the more appealing choice. Though she and Obi-Wan had spent their married life on Tatooine when she had the option of returning to the trees and water of her home planet she had decided that was where she wanted to end her days. She had purchased a house in the Lake Country and lived in peace and quiet, just as she'd always wished she and Obi-Wan had been able to do. Thaya and Luke visited when they could but his task of rebuilding the Jedi Order had taken up much of their time and if what her daughter had told her earlier was true, it seemed as if they had some trouble brewing. Despite the small fear that knowledge gave her, she found she was content.

 _Thaya's concerns are well founded._

 _I'm sure they are but I am too old for adventures now._

Kat heard Obi-Wan chuckle and it brought a smile to her face. She found herself missing him more and more as time passed; the ache his death left just would not heal.

 _I was not suggesting you go to fight the Dark Side this time._

 _So it is the Dark Side._

 _Yes. What you told our daughter today was nothing but the truth: the Dark Side will never disappear. We can only hope to be victorious over those that hope to use it. Anakin's grandson is strong with the Force but I've seen that there is someone or something working to turn him to the Dark Side._

 _Can you see who it is?_

 _No. Just as it is with you, much is hidden from me these days. My ability to actually be seen is fading. I only hope I will be able to continue speaking to Luke until this threat is passed._

Kat did not answer and a pleasant silence filled the room. She could feel Obi-Wan still by her side. She did not like the thought of her daughter having to face the same troubles she had but there was nothing she could do about it now. She was old, tired, and could do nothing but offer her love and support.

 _Are you finally ready, my dear?_

 _It is time._

 _I will be waiting for you._

 _I know._

.

The morning sun was warm and the day promised to be comfortable and clear. Thaya decided it would be the perfect day to take her mother for a picnic down in the meadow. She and Luke would be leaving in two days to return to the Academy and she felt it was important to spend as much time with her as possible.

"Mama, what do you say about a picnic with me and Rey for lunch?" she asked, poking her head around the door after knocking. Kat lay with her eyes closed, seemingly still asleep, but a strange feeling settled in her stomach and she slowly approached the bed. "Mama?"

There was no response.

She bit her lip and sat on the edge of the bed, taking her mother's hand; there was an expression of peace and happiness on her still face. Taking a deep breath she wiped at the tears that had been making their way silently down her cheeks. Kat had not been young and she had mentioned more than once during this visit that she was tired but despite that her heart clinched. Thaya could not imagine not hearing her mother's voice, her laugh, or seeing her smile.

"She is one with the Force now and with Obi-Wan." Luke placed his hands gently on her shoulders. "She would not want you to grieve too deeply."

"Oh, I know," she replied, wiping again at the tears. "I know she missed father dreadfully but ... "

"It still hurts." She nodded, then turned to bury her face in Luke's tunic. He put his arms around her and hugged tightly.

"She and your father will always be with you." Thaya didn't respond, merely tightened her hold on her husband. She was glad they had made the time to visit after Rey's birth, glad that her mother had gotten the chance to see her only grandchild. There was also a small measure of comfort to be found in the thought that she knew without a doubt that her father had been there, ready to take her mother's hand. After several moments of silent sobbing, she leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her mother's cheek.

"May the Force be with you, mama."


End file.
